Menteuse
by Radiklement
Summary: Cloud et Tifa ont réussi à surpasser le mensonge de la barmaid, mais maintenant, que devient donc Sephiroth alors que tout le monde est heureux? A-t-il droit à un happy ending lui aussi? Non!
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, ben, vous avez lu le résumé, pas vrai? Alors voilà, c'est une petite idée que j'ai eu comme ça et je me suis dit pourquoi. Alors, c'est un one-shot si personne ne demande de suite et s'il y a plein de review pour me dire, suite, suite suite, et des demandes de pitié et des gens qui se trainent à genoux, alors je ferais une suite. Comme elle est pas encore écrite, ça pourrait être long. Vous préviens tout de suite, avec l'école et tout et tout…

Menteuse…

Sa mélancolie faisait si mal à voir que plus personne ne pouvait la supporter. Il avait vaincu Séphiroth par deux fois, chaque fois, soutenu par tout ses amis ou presque. Mais chaque fois, lui avait manqué le principal, la femme de ses rêves et celle à laquelle il avait dédié sa vie. Ses cheveux bruns le hantaient et l'empêchaient de regarder la chevelure noire de Tifa avec cette étincelle de désir dans le regard que personne n'avait jamais su allumer chez lui.

Son amie avait pourtant été patiente. Cela faisait déjà 1 an que les géostigmas avaient laissé en paix les enfants de la planète et ses adultes. 1 an que Kadaj était mort, ainsi que ses frères. Mais encore une année à regarder son guerrier blond s'enfoncer dans des souvenirs. Il avait dit avoir oublier. Avoir compris ce qu'il avait à comprendre. Il avait tracé un trait sur Aeris. Cloud était censé avoir compris. Mais il était buté, depuis toujours.

-Bonjour, c'est Tifa, tu as une livraison à faire pour Nibelhem. Peut-être que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil au village, pour voir. C'est pour les habitants de mon ancienne maison, tu te souviens? Je crois que tu devrais retrouver. Ils te donneront la marchandise à livrer. Puis tu pourras revenir à Midgar, c'est la destination finale. Tu vas bien? Tu sais, je déteste devoir te parler comme ça, sur ta boîte de message. Tu pourrais appeler, je répondrais. Mais bon, toujours la même histoire avec toi, non? C'est un petit pas à la fois. Bah, je t'attends. Les enfants s'ennuient de toi. Donnes des nouvelles vite et surtout, prends soin de toi, Cloud, d'accord? Bye.

Elle raccrocha le combiné avec un soupir. Marlène était assise à côté d'elle, sur le comptoir du bar et voyait bien que la jeune femme se forçait pour ne pas perdre son sourire. Tifa aimait tellement Cloud. Et lui, il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Il était comme un aveugle.

-Tifa? Pourquoi Cloud ne rentre pas? demanda la petite fille.

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette question. Elle faisait tellement mal. C'était si dur de tout supporter tout en le cachant aux enfants. Denzle jouait dehors, avec des copains. Elles étaient seules entre filles. Comme bien souvent.

-Il est dur avec lui-même. Tout le monde lui a pardonné, mais il n'y est pas encore arrivé lui-même. Il est en paix avec son âme, mais pas avec son cœur. Alors, il se cherche encore un peu. Il lui faut du temps.

-Mais c'est long, soupira la petite fille d'un ton geignard.

Tifa lui tourna le dos, incapable de supporter cette réalité. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être forte pour lui et de tout garder pour elle. Son secret la rongeait. Cloud était presque parfait, mais il lui restait une grande lacune. Dans sa culpabilité, il se rendait encore plus coupable en ne pensant qu'à lui et à ses fautes, sans penser aux autres et à la peine qu'il leur faisait en partant régler ses comptes avec lui-même à tout bout de champ.

-Tifa?

La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied sans pouvoir se contenir. Elle se reprit aussitôt, surprise par sa réaction. C'était peut-être beaucoup, elle n'était quand même pas sur le point de craquer. Non? Oui. Oui, elle allait craquer si son imbécile d'ami d'enfance ne faisait pas bientôt un effort.

-Cloud n'est pas méchant. S'il est perdu, c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide, non?

-Oui, répondit Tifa en se mettant à nettoyer méthodiquement le comptoir.

-Alors, cette aide devrait peut-être être un peu plus dure que d'habitude, pour qu'elle le secoue un peu, non?

Tifa releva la tête de sa tâche domestique, sans comprendre. Devant ses yeux de vins plein de question, Marlène sourit, malicieuse. Elle avait depuis longtemps souhaité que ses deux héros se marient ensemble. Mais il semblait que la nature ait parfois besoin qu'on la pousse un peu.

-J'ai une idée pour qu'il change face à toi Tifa, déclara l'enfant.

Une fois qu'elle sut ce dont il s'agissait, la jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire. C'était énorme. Terrible. Cruel et mesquin. Mais c'était brillant. Incroyablement brillant!

-Marlène, qui t'a donné cette idée?!

-Personne, je l'ai eu toute seule!

-Il faut que j'appelle Yuffie pour qu'elle m'aide, elle serait bien capable d'avoir imaginer un coup pareil. Oh, pauvre Cloud, peut-être qu'on devrait oublier ça, ça lui porterait tout un coup quand il saurait que c'est…

-Tifa, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait le secouer un peu, puis Yuffie était d'accord pour dire que c'était une bonne idée!

-Alors, au fond, Yuffie à mis son nez là-dedans?! La coquine, je m'en doutais bien, fit victorieusement la jeune femme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Marlène qui porta une main à sa bouche, l'air faussement coupable. Mais il faudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas un jeu. On parle des sentiments de Cloud. On n'a pas le droit de…

À ce moment-là, où Tifa allait laisser tomber la fabuleuse idée, son instigatrice entra dans le bar avec un immense sourire dans la figure.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, il n'a pas le droit de te laisser de côté plus longtemps, depuis le temps que je paris avec Caith Sith que vous allez finir ensemble! Puis, on ne peut pas le laisser te faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, tu devrais voir ta tête. On dirait que tu vas mourir de douleur dans quelques jours. Non, tu ne peux pas endurer ça plus longtemps. Même si ça serait très romantique que tu meurs d'amour pour lui et qu'il ne voit rien…

-Mais enfin, Yuffie, je ne peux pas…

-Oh, si, tu peux justement et tu vas le faire, j'ai prié très longtemps pour avoir un signe et Aeris elle-même m'a dit ce que je devais faire. Et ce que toi, tu devais faire. Elle est parfaitement d'accord. Je te le jure.

-Mais…

Tifa parlait, mais plus elle y songeait, et plus l'idée lui plaisait. C'était peut-être sa seule et unique chance pour…

Un instant plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de faire les boutiques. Yuffie avait réussi à se trouver un fournisseur de monnaie, Cid en l'occurrence, puisque Shera avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour entamer une étape importante de leur vie de couple. Elle était enceinte. C'était juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à Cid. Elle comptait le lui annoncer dans les magasins. Dieu savait que les bras allaient lui en tomber!

Quand Tifa eut enfilé les vêtements choisis avec soins par ses deux amies et se regarda dans le miroir, elle eut un léger choc. Mais jamais un aussi grand que Cloud lorsqu'il la verrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Après que Cid est pété une crise de tous les temps et lancé tout les jurons qu'il connaissait, au grand dam de sa femme, puisqu'il en connaissait des rayons, la jeune femme aux attraits magnifiques avait rejoins le bar, l'air de rien, sans se faire remarquer par les enfants. Ces derniers étaient au courant qu'ils ne devraient jamais intervenir dans l'opération Charmez Cloud qui allait suivre.

Aussi, lorsque la moto du jeune homme entra dans la cour, ils dévalèrent les marches comme des dératés et crièrent à la maîtresse de maison avec joie que leur héros était enfin arrivé. Comme de fait, Cloud avait effectué sa livraison et décidé de venir voir tout le monde. Après tout, lui aussi était censé s'occuper des enfants avec Tifa. Et il avait une chambre permanente dans ce bar.

-Cloud! s'égayèrent Denzle et Marlène en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Salut vous deux, vous m'avez manqué, fit-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux gentiment.

-Tifa a dit de te dire que quelqu'un t'attendait, chuchota Marlène en s'accrochant à une des mains de l'adulte.

-Ah bon, qui ça?

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui s'était, elle ne s'est pas montrée. Elle était cachée sous une capuche…

Cloud releva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Les gamins lui dirent de bien s'amuser avec cette personne avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Il songea que leur attitude était étrange, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il entra dans le salon, puis dans le bar, alors que l'attendait comme de fait une silhouette mince et fragile enveloppée d'une capuche jaunie par le temps. Il n'avait pas ses épées sur le dos et s'en maudissait intérieurement, qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Elle se retourna lentement et quand il vit ses yeux verts, il figea net. C'était impossible. Humainement impossible. Il l'avait bien vu mourir, non? Elle fit tombé très lentement la capuche qui cachait ses longs cheveux bruns et tressés et il crut qu'il perdait la raison. Était-ce encore une vision? Une illusion? Sa belle Aeris allait-elle disparaître sans lui avoir dit un mot, comme ça, soufflé par le vent de la réalité?

Cloud n'osa plus bouger, de crainte de la voir s'évanouir dans l'air. Mais elle resta devant lui, bien visible. Presque tangible. Était-ce…? Un rêve? Il battit des paupières, se sentant faiblir. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, comme si elle savait la souffrance qu'il ressentait et s'en voulait de la lui inspirer.

Sa cape toucha le sol et permit au jeune homme de la voir, habillée comme avant, comme toujours, comme du temps de son vivant, de sa robe rose pâle qui lui allait si bien. Il frémit, ne pouvant pas y croire. Elle n'avait rien dit. Et d'habitude, il ne faisait qu'entendre sa voix, il ne pouvait jamais la voir assez longtemps.

-A…Aeris?

-Oui, c'est moi, fit-elle de sa voix légère. Elle tremblait un peu dans l'air et il s'approcha tout de suite, inquiété.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Comment…?

-Ça ne durera sûrement pas, mais je… Cloud, je crois qu'on m'a permis de revenir te voir pour faire tout ce que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de faire avant de mourir. Enfin, presque. Et le pire, c'était de m'expliquer avec toi.

-Aeris…

Son cœur blessé qu'il avait cru guéri s'ouvrait brusquement, sans trop oser y croire. Mais alors, comme pour cacher sa propre peur, elle se jeta contre lui, dans ses bras ballants et quand il la sentit se serrer contre lui, il sut que c'était vrai. Il y crut et voulu y croire de toutes ses forces. Il la serra sur son cœur de toutes ses forces, en inspirant avec délice son parfum délicat. Comment se pouvait-il qu'après toute cette douleur, brusquement, elle lui revienne enfin?

Elle frémit dans ses bras et il crut comprendre sa peur. Elle avait été si loin de tout, si longtemps. Il s'était senti si seul tout ce temps. Il n'avait eu que Tifa pour tenir. Maintenant, il se sentait capable de tout affronter. Sauf la cruelle vérité qu'il tenait contre lui. Tifa se recroquevilla un peu en glissant son visage contre son épaule et le sentant la serrer dans ses bras pour la première fois de cette façon. Et quand elle l'entendit lui murmurer combien elle lui avait manqué, elle eut envie de mourir. Parce que cette perruque lui brûlait la tête et que ces verres de contact lui donnaient envie de pleurer et que quelque part dans le ciel, elle avait une amie dont elle violait la mémoire.

Et Tifa gémit mentalement des millions d'excuses pour cette horreur qu'elle commettait, mais profita enfin de cette embrassade. Elle lui donnait tout le réconfort qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir. Parce que pour une fois, c'était vrai. Mais pas encore tout à fait.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, chuchota-t-elle. Même si d'une certaine manière, j'ai été avec toi aussi souvent que je l'ai pu.

Et c'était vrai. Aussi vrai qu'elle s'appelait Tifa Lockeart et non Aeris.

C'est une fin choc et je crois pas être capable de dire que c'est un one-shot… Mais bon, seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il en est… Et si vous voulez savoir la principale raison de mon retard potentiel dans cette fic, allez voir toutes les histoires qu'il y a dans ma bio, juste en dessous des paragraphes monstrueux….hihi allez reviews!


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon alors, je vais commencer avec mon truc préféré, les rar :

Kalisca : Merci pour la review, c'est vrai que le titre est assez clair. J'ai toujours eu de la misère à choisir mes titres normalement, mais là, c'était certain, Menteuse s'imposait d'elle-même, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. En tout cas, voilà la suite!

o0 Lady Rikku 0o : eh bien, sérieusement, la suite, la voilà, mais elle est pas super. Je suis presque totalement pro-cloud dedans… remarque, c'est dur de ne pas l'être…

coffeecathy : je réponds ici à ta prière. Plus besoin d'implorer, juste de reviewé, et v'la la suite. Le verdict?

Aeris Hikari : Pas grand-chose à dire, sinon merci! Ouais, Tifa est garce. Mais ç'aurait été pire de la mettre en couple avec Séphiroth, non? Y'en a qui l'ont fait. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. (gloups…) Quel argument, à quoi ça sert de comparer, ce qu'il faut, c'est admettre la vérité. Oui, j'avoues elle est garce…

Simakai : Émotion d'un seul perso à la fois. Suis d'accord. Et je me suis forcé là-dessus cette fois! Bonne lecture

Meili : Merci pour la review! Oui, physiquement, Tifa surpasse à peu près toute les filles de FFVII, en fait, elle surpasse même les mecs! Sauf Barett, XD. Mais, Cloud est tellement désespéré qu'il serait prêt à croire ça. Oui oui… Quelle excuse. C'est vrai que c'est gros un peu aussi qu'elle lui fasse ça, mais bon, des fois, les histoires tiennent sur des trucs un peu irréaliste. Et quand on voit la taille des bras de Cloud et celle de son épée, on peut se demander si c'est réaliste qu'il puisse la tenir d'une seule main… Je sais je m'éloignes du sujet. Anyway, je vais un peu éclaircir tout ça ici. Genre, ce que pense Tifa de ce qu'elle lui fait. Et cé pas Marlène qu'y'a eu l'idée, c'est elle qui l'a répété. L'idée vient de Yuffie… N'empêche, merci. En espérant que tu suives encore.

Kitana77 : Tu éprouves de la compassion pour Aéris? Moi je l'aime pas! Elle avait qu'à pas crever bon sang. Il y a des limites à faire son deuil de quelqu'un. Puis elle va mieux avec Zack. Oups, je me laisse allez, pardon. Mon opinion sincère, par contre, c'est qu'oui, c'est cruel pour les trois. Mais bon, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de pousser un peu fort pour le couple de Cloud/Tifa pour une fois. Tout mimi tout le temps… je suis une sadique. Bref, v'la la suite!

Chapitre 2 – Le premier indice (que Cloud ne verra pas, bien sûr)

Une chose lui semblait claire ce matin quand il se leva. Il l'avait vue. C'était la première fois depuis le retour de Séphiroth et son second trépas. Cloud croyait que c'était un rêve impossible et avait passé son temps au loin pour chasser cette mémoire, tout en la retenant bien consciemment, puisqu'il était incapable d'oublier sa douce. Même s'il savait que Tifa souffrait de cette démarche. Oui, il le savait très bien. Et la confrontation à laquelle il avait eut droit la veille avait été on ne peut plus claire.

Aeris venait juste de partir, après lui avoir demandé de ne parler de son retour à personne, au cas où il ne durerait pas. Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer les raisons du comment et du depuis quand de son retour à la vie, mais elle lui avait promis de revenir. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, le lendemain soir, dans un instant qui avait semblé irréel à Cloud. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, la garder dans ses bras pour des heures et des heures, la faire rencontrer les enfants, Tifa, et tous les autres. Pour partager son bonheur. Mais, il avait fini par accepter de ne la montrer à personne et de garder son retour secret.

Dans un sens, il appréciait d'être le seul à savoir qu'Aeris était là. Le seul à pouvoir profiter de sa présence. C'était un sentiment égoïste, mais n'était-il pas celui qui avait le plus souffert de sa mort? C'était à regret qu'il l'avait laissé sortir du bar. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste, mais son pouvoir sur elle était nul. Tandis qu'au contraire, elle le tenait à sa merci. Il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse lui refuser. Pas après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à se languir d'elle et se culpabiliser à propos de sa mort.

Mais voilà, que Cloud se soit retrouvé dans un état second ou pas, après quelques minutes d'une trop douce étreinte, Aeris avait dit qu'elle devait partir au plus vite avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Et lui, l'avait laissé partir. Seigneur qu'il s'en voulait maintenant. Il ne tenait plus qu'à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait de se retrouver le lendemain, dans l'ancienne église de la jeune Cetra, pour qu'il la revoit. Et très peu de temps après son départ, alors que toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser lui traversaient l'esprit, Tifa était rentrée d'une sortie on ne sait où, et dans une colère noire.

Comme il était partagé entre le bonheur et la terreur d'être à nouveau plongé dans son cercle vicieux de solitude, Cloud se contenta de saluer la jeune femme d'un vague geste de la main pour attirer son attention sur lui et lui montrer qu'il était rentré. Tifa n'en fit pas de cas et passa à côté de lui d'une démarche rapide qui semblait caché quelque chose. Mais le jeune homme avait l'esprit ailleurs et on aurait facilement pu comprendre pourquoi.

-Ça va ?

-Mais oui, tout va bien voyons. Tu es rentré, alors que ça fait presque 6 mois que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, les enfants sont en train de faire leur devoir dans leur chambre et moi, je vais faire la même chose que j'ai fait durant les 3 dernières années. Je vais préparer le souper!

Était-ce le ton ou les paroles de Tifa qui guidèrent Cloud vers la réflexion suggérant qu'elle n'était pas dans une de ses bonnes journées ou une de ses bonnes semaines? Peu importait, puisque Cloud lui-même ne se préoccupait plus trop de Tifa. Il ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver Aeris. Déjà… Et ça, la jeune femme s'en doutait bien.

-Tu es en colère?

-Ça te dérange peut-être?

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, amusé bien malgré lui. Ça faisait longtemps que Tifa ne s'était pas fâché en le voyant rentrer. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle était toujours si contente de le voir lui revenir sain et sauf. Ses yeux retrouvaient leur brillance quand elle l'apercevait. Puis il se réalisa combien ils étaient ternes maintenant. Et son sourire disparu.

-Tifa… il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pendant mon absence?

-Non. Et de toute façon, qui te dis que je dépend de toi à ce point. Je peux me défendre. Moi et les enfants, on n'a pas de problème. Tu passes, tu vas et tu viens et on est toujours là, on s'en tire très bien.

Elle se détourna et disparu dans la cuisine. Il hésita entre la suivre et la laisser ruminer tranquille. Finalement, il opta pour la suivre. Elle brassait sauvagement tous les malheureux instruments de cuisine qui osait se retrouver sur son chemin et cherchait quelque chose à préparer, malgré toute la colère, la honte et le ressentiment qui palpitaient en elle. Il avait tout avalé. Il l'avait cru d'un bout à l'autre. Comme un idiot! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y croit? Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait compris tout de suite et c'était fâché de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Tifa. Tu es fâchée contre moi?

Elle s'arrêta de tout secouer autour d'elle, sentant sa présence réconfortante juste dans son dos. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire pourquoi?! Après tous les efforts surhumains qu'elle avait faits pour… Seigneur qu'elle s'en voulait de lui faire ça. Le pire, c'était que Tifa n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Cloud, puisqu'il… C'était elle qui l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de subir ça.

-Oui, je suis fâchée, répondit-elle. « Mais contre moi. »

-C'est vrai que j'ai été parti longtemps, mais…

L'entendre essayer de se défendre d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, puisqu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir été parti si longtemps, surtout après ce qu'elle avait entrepris, c'était beaucoup trop.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit-elle en s'enfuyant de la cuisine pour ne plus l'entendre.

Cloud voulut la suivre, la rappeler, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte, si calme et… Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Marlène et Denzle échangèrent un regard, dans leur propre chambre et décidèrent d'intervenir, comprenant que la jeune femme avait besoin d'être seule un peu et de remettre les choses au clair.

-Cloud j'ai faim!

-Fais-nous quelque chose à manger.

Le jeune homme en perdit un peu le nord et abandonna son idée de chercher à comprendre ce qu'avait son amie. Elle lui expliquerait certainement plus tard. De toute façon, il détestait se disputer avec elle. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas laisser tout en suspens trop longtemps. Dès qu'il aurait revu Aeris, il s'occuperait de Tifa.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger? De la pizza, ça vous dit?

-Oui!!!

Disons que Cloud n'était pas un cordon bleu et que s'il s'était lancé dans le métier de SOLDAT puis de livreur, ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir nourri des rêves d'aspirants cuisiniers…

Sur ce, je vous avoues que j'ai un peu de difficulté ces derniers temps pour faire ce que j'ai à faire avec l'école, la pré-université et tout… Alors, la suite et la premier rendez-vous de notre pseudo Aeris et de notre pas très brillant Cloud pourrait arriver avant noël, mais je ne saurais vous dire si je vais pouvoir rajouter un, deux ou je ne sais quel nombre de chapitre. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai d'autres fics en cours, dont une de FMA qui m'inspire tellement que je… j'en laisse 13 autres de côtés depuis des mois…

Et oui je sais, ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire, mais au moins, on voit un peu mieux ce que pense Tifa et peut-être que vous la trouverez un p'tit moins cruelle de faire ce qu'elle a fait à Cloud. Et ce qu'elle va lui faire. Ah lalala…

Je me demande comment je vais faire. Vous trouvez ça trop court? Trop long…? Je vous crois, impossible que trois pages et un bébé paragraphe soit trop long à lire! (Blague…) Bon, assez parler pour ne rien dire, je vous remercies d'avance pour vos reviews, j'adore ça! Et je vous dis à la prochaine, parce que c'est décidé, cette histoire ne sera pas un one-shot!

Ouf, j'ai mal aux doigts quand même, j'ai pas pris de pause moi pour écrire ça…


	3. Chapitre 3

Coffeecathy : Voici la suiteuh et un gros merci pour suivre, et bonne nouvelle, c'est un peu plus long! 7 pages!

Aeris Hikari : Peut-être bien que Cloud va donner une méga raclée à Tifa. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux! La CAT? Hé, si tu veux, on regroupe ensemble un série de one-shot sur toutes les façons possibles de tuer Tifa! Oui, ça serait drôle (cé pas que j'aime pas Tifa, mais des fois, ça pourrait changer les idées, et ça m'empêcherait de taper sur mon petit frère!)

Kalisca : Je retiens l'idée, elle est super! Mais il va falloir être patiente, parce que je suis pas encore rendu très loin dans l'histoire. Et mes histoires sont longues… merci!

SoDreamOfTheLife : Cool comme nom… Si Cloud va ouvrir les yeux? Il l'a déjà fait en-dehors de ses combats? (non non, cé une blague)

Kitana77 : tu n'aimes pas Aeris. Bravo! Moi non plus, pas tellement. Mais bon, attends voir ce que je te réserve, cette histoire commence à devenir prometteuse je trouve! Merci de suivre!

Chapitre 3 – Gardiennage 1 (il y en aura plus qu'un)

Dire qu'il était nerveux en sortant ce soir-là aurait été un euphémisme. Dire qu'il craignait la déception de se retrouver seul, ç'aurait été jouer avec les mots. Cloud ne s'était jamais senti aussi anxieux et inquiet que ce soir-là. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas en disant au revoir à tout le monde, c'était que Tifa n'était pas là et avait chargé Yuffie, en croisant les doigts, de s'occuper des enfants à sa place. Lui-même avait fait croire, avec un peu de remord, qu'il sortait faire une livraison de dernière minute.

Une fois que le résonnement du moteur de sa moto se soit éteint dans le lointain, Yuffie sauta hors de sa cachette, étant là depuis un bon moment déjà, alors que Tifa était déjà partie depuis longtemps pour jouer son rôle. La malice dans ses yeux étincelait de contraste avec le noir du dehors et les enfants vinrent vite, sautillant autour d'elle, complètement insouciant du drame se produisant au même moment.

Drame? Oui, drame.

(Maintenant, quand Tifa sera déguisé en Aeris, j'écrierais comme si c'était la vraie Aeris dont nous parlons, mais vous le savez, vous, il s'agit de cette garce de Tifa. Comme ça, il y aura moins de confusion et vous pourrez appréciez mon triangle amoureux favori! Aeris/Cloud/Tifa! Enfin, je tiens à ajouter une chose, c'est tout le scénario de cette histoire qui OOC à la base, mais sinon, je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour que les persos se ressemblent un peu. Sauf Tifa…)

Donc, drame? Oui, drame!

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, une jeune fille courrait pour sauver sa vie. Des monstres la poursuivaient, ayant cru reconnaître une créature qu'ils avaient déjà pourchassée. Elle aurait voulu se défendre, mais n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre avec un bâton et sa force résidant plutôt dans ses pouvoirs magiques que dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait répliquer à ses attaquants suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas avoir à subir des dommages. Elle courrait depuis déjà un bon moment, puisqu'elle avait à présent le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans son dos, ses tresses se mêlant les uns aux autres, avec la cadence trop rythmée de ces pas. Les bêtes la poursuivant rugirent dans son dos, la faisant frémir d'effroi. Si cela continuait ainsi, le masque d'Aeris devrait tomber et la vraie Tifa se révéler pour mettre ses bestioles en déroute. Mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de jeter à l'eau ce qu'elle avait entreprit, pas maintenant qu'elle était bien décidé à mettre le grappin sur Cloud et à tout faire pour y parvenir. Sa vie commençait à perdre tout sens maintenant qu'elle jouait le rôle d'une autre, alors la perdre n'aurait pas été tellement grave à ses yeux. En fait, si elle courrait, c'était parce que deux enfants la considéraient comme leur mère et s'attendaient à la revoir le lendemain, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Aeris poursuivit donc sa course, s'épuisant de plus en plus rapidement. Chaque pas alourdissait ses jambes et chaque minute lui volait un peu plus d'air. Elle se sentit perdre pied et couvrit sa tête de ses bras pour se protéger, tout en tombant par terre, la tête la première, les yeux fermés, sachant pertinemment que les monstres auraient tôt fait de la mettre en pièce. Au moment où la meute croyait que son repas était enfin servi, un rugissement métallique déchira leur mugissement de victoire et Cloud transperça l'obscurité des phares lumineux de sa moto, l'épée levé, comme un prince monté sur un cheval blanc. Le cheval étant la lumière. (dsl pour cette envolée poétique, je ne voudrais pas tourner Cloud en dérision, mais c'était plus fort que moi)

Alors que tout semblait perdu, l'épée démesurée du héro d'AVALANCHE trancha l'une des bêtes en deux dans sa course avant de sectionner les membres de trois autres d'entre elles. Aeris demeura recroquevillée par terre, les bras au-dessus de la tête, n'ayant rien vu et rien compris et confondant peut-être le moteur de la moto de son sauveur avec le rugissement d'un des fauves l'ayant prise en chasse. Elle s'imaginait déjà les bêtes se disputant son cadavre.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes insupportables de terreur et d'inconscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle entendit une vois légère, mais profonde et combien espérée, lui demander si tout allait bien. Aussitôt, elle fut sur ses pieds, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir envoyé ce superbe sauveur. Elle ne remarqua même pas le sang noir qui avait éclaboussé sur elle, pas plus qu'elle ne réalisa que Cloud était en train d'achever un des bêtes. Elle s'accrocha à son bras pour ne pas se jeter à son cou et le remercia autant de fois que possible.

-Aeris?

Dans l'ombre du soir, il n'avait pas réussi à la reconnaître et croyait avoir à faire à une simple voyageuse égarée et malchanceuse. En découvrant la vérité, tout de suite son esprit sauta à la conclusion que s'il n'était pas arrivé un instant plus tôt, mais quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille serait certainement morte. Et il ne l'aurait peut-être bien jamais su. Ç'aurait été de sa faute. Que faisait-elle là, dehors, sans le moindre défense? Elle était censée…

-Tu comptais te rendre à l'église à pied?! S'étonna-t-il, presque fâché, mais s'efforçant de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il ne s'était disputé que très rarement avec Aeris et ne souhaitait pas ajouter une chicane à leur top cinq, alors qu'il ne l'avait retrouvé que depuis quelques heures. Au moins 26 heures…

À leurs pieds gisaient le dernier animal du groupe des assaillants de la Cetra, plus mort que mort, son sang formant une gigantesque flaque qui aurait tôt fait de les engluer par terre s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de partir.

-Euh, eh bien, non. Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard et s'accrochant plus fermement à son bras.

La sentir prêt de lui après tout ce temps passé à faire son deuil était encore très étrange pour Cloud. Mais ce sentiment de réconfort ne laissait place à aucune colère. Alors, il se radoucit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ben, ce qui compte, c'est que je sois arrivé à temps. Mais à partir de maintenant, je te reconduirais chez toi et tu ne te rendras pas à des lieux de rendez-vous sans mon escorte.

-D'accord.

Il voulut ajouter une autre règle, mais l'oublia tout de suite et se tut, pour la conduire jusqu'à l'église, sur sa moto noire. Il ne lui demanda pas si elle avait encore son bâton pour se défendre, ne l'ayant pas vu sur elle ou aux alentours. Puis, il n'avait plus trop la tête à ça. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit avec elle et que pour le moment, ils ne se séparent plus. Pourtant, tandis qu'ils montaient sur son motorisé et qu'elle s'accrochait à sa taille pour tenir pendant la route, il eut un sentiment de déjà vue si fort qu'il ne pouvait laisser l'insouciance de ses retrouvailles l'effacer. Ses bras autour de sa taille, cela lui rappelait… Cela lui rappelait Séphiroth!? Le jour où il était revenu et…

Cloud en comprit pas le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ses évènements et Aeris. Il l'avait revu deux fois durant, et avait senti sa main dans la sienne, mais… Pourquoi cette impression de déjà vu. Dans son dos, Aeris affichait un triste sourire, parce qu'elle avait finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait, ou presque et qu'à présent, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Elle n'avait plus le choix de continuer cette mascarade. Alors Tifa retint sa rancune et sa honte, toutes deux envers elle-même et se força à penser à toute la colère que lui avait inspiré les trop longs moments passés sans Cloud, alors qu'il pleurait sa défunte, sans réaliser qu'une femme bien vivante, de chair et de sang, était là, à l'attendre et prête à l'aimer….

-Non, non je ne veux pas!

-Pitié, tout mais pas ça!

Yuffie soupira avant de replacer deux mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Les enfants ne voulaient rien entendre et aucun des deux n'acceptaient d'aller dans son bain. Et elle, en tant que gardienne, ne pourrait pas se regarder en face si elle ne réussissait pas à les convaincre. Elle était quand même la plus grande chasseuse de matéria au monde. Et puis, si elle voulait ouvrir le bar quelques heures avant que Tifa et Cloud ne rentrent, il faudrait bien que les enfants soient couchés et par le fait même propres!

Elle brandit son shuriken, en une menace bien mal déguisée.

-Si l'un de vous n'y va pas tout de suite, je vous oblige à prendre votre bain ensemble!

Marlène et Denzle se fichèrent de cette menace bien mal déguisée autant que de leur dernière paire de chaussettes. Ils se lancèrent plutôt dans une course poursuite autour du sofa, bien décidé à tourner Yuffie en bourrique. Les deux enfants avaient compris un peu plus vite que tout le monde que cette histoire avec Tifa déguisée en Aeris allait mal finir. Comme c'était Yuffie qui avait eu l'idée. En tout cas, Marlène s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir souffler la proposition à leur mère adoptive. Au début, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un jeu. Mais Tifa était encore pire qu'avant et Cloud semblait prendre toute l'affaire très au sérieux.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de tours et de minutes, Yuffie n'y tint plus et se laissa tomber sur le divan, découragée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux choses à faire. La deuxième l'aurait plus amusé que la première, mais elle pouvait déjà laisser tomber l'option d'appeler Vincent à l'aide. Le vampire était à Niebelheim, en train de ruminer des idées noires, dans une attitude semblable à celle de Cloud, mais en pire. Et étant donné la distance, il était impossible qu'il arrive en moins d'une heure ou deux, si on ne compte pas les jours d'intervalles possibles, dépendamment du moyen de transport. En d'autres termes, même si elle réussissait à le convaincre de venir, il n'arriverait jamais avant que Cloud ne rentre. Et les enfants devaient être couché quand Cloud rentrerait. Depuis belle lurette.

-Phase B du plan, premier choix! Cria-t-elle comme si elle partait en guerre avant d'attraper Denzle à bras-le-corps pour le traîner de force jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ne rigolait plus, non, loin de là. Le petit garçon dut se résoudre à prendre son bain, sous la menace d'être lavé par Yuffie et ses matérias et l'autre, pire encore, de dire à Tifa qu'il n'avait pas été sage.

(remarqué qu'il ne faut jamais qu'on divulgue les fautes de conduite d'un petit garçon à sa mère, si on l'en menace, il perd tout ses moyens et devient très très obéissant, truc d'une gardienne souvent dépassée par les évènements quand elle se retrouve à garder trois enfants turbulents, dont des jumeaux… enfer!)

Bref, les enfants se lavèrent chacun leur tour et allèrent au lit sans plus faire d'histoire. Yuffie réussit même à ouvrir le bar pendant deux petites heures, le temps de donner un micro alibi à Tifa. Elle ne voyait pas la méchanceté qui reposait dans le plan pourtant, ni la souffrance que ce dernier infligeait à ses deux amis.

Quelques parts, pourtant, dans le ciel, quelqu'un ne nourrissait pas du tout les mêmes espérances que Yuffie pour ce pseudo-couple qui se voyait présentement dans une église à moitié démoli. La vraie Aeris n'avait plus l'air aussi compréhensive qu'avant dans la clarté du paradis et Zack s'étonna à en avoir un peu peur.

-Non, mais il est aveugle ou quoi?! Est-ce que je ressemble à cette….

-Hé, je croyais que vous étiez amies.

-Je le croyais aussi!

Les deux morts échangèrent un regard douloureux, car Zack ne voyait pas comment la calmer, se sentant lui aussi un peu frustré par ce qui se passait, mais voyait aussi les torts de Cloud. Voilà qu'il s'étonnait encore à prendre le parti de Tifa. Cela l'aurait bien arrangé que Cloud cesse de penser à Aeris pour que lui, le premier amour de la jeune défunte puisse enfin être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Oui, même mort, les gens peuvent être jaloux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Je ne vais pas laisser ça se produire plus longtemps!

-Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas intervenir directement sur leur monde.

-Leur monde, leur monde, tu parles comme si nous n'en faisions plus parti!

-Mais, c'est à peu près le cas, non?

-Zack, je ne peux pas les laisser se faire du mal comme ça. Tifa doit être tomber malade pour faire un truc pareil!

Zack croisa les bras et s'appuya contre les pseudo murs tout blancs qui les entouraient.

-Il faut être malade pour ne pas sauter sur une fille avec des mensurations comme elle, ou bien très amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah, Zack ce n'est pas drôle! Puis de toute façon, Cloud n'est pas un voyou qui se jette sur les filles! Est-ce que Tifa lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait?

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment j'imagine.

-Donc, c'est de sa faute s'il ne l'a jamais compris!

-Tu as dit à Cloud que tu l'aimais toi?

Aeris remarqua la jalousie dans sa voix et ne répondit pas pour le dévisager juste assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

-Tu me dis quoi là? Tu es jaloux ou…?

-Comment? Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu inventes?!

-Alors, tu vas m'aider à empêcher Tifa de continuer d'agir de la sorte!

-Mais… mais…

-Pas de mais, tu vas le faire, c'est tout!

-Ooooké, fit-il avec un léger soupir.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis… Et la femme de ses rêves…

Ouf…. Fini pour maintenant! C'était plus long que d'habitude non? Je crois que finalement, je vais finir par aimer un peu Aeris, même si je vais la rendre ooc… hihihihi, il faut la comprendre. Allez reviews!

Et toute les allusions au gardiennage, c'est parce que je garde dans deux jours! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!


	4. Chapitre 4

Alors comme d'hab, les rar avant tout!

Aeris Hikari : Vive Yuffie! Tu veux la voir plus souvent? Aujourd'hui, je l'ai pas mis, mais on verra pour le prochain chap. Aeris est dans la rivière de la vie… Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça me laisse pas grand synonymes moi… et je déteste me répéter. Je déteste, je déteste, je déteste ça! (oups, ça fait contradictoire…) ah lalala, au moins v'la la suite, pour ton plus grand plaisir! Merci de suivre!

Kalisca : Excellente idée! Et quant à Zack, je ne le laisserais pas seul au monde, loin de là! Il est tellement mignon! (rooooooooo! C'est dommage qu'il apparaisse pas plus souvent dans le film…) Et oui, vincent devrait bientôt arriver… mais, je suis pas sûre, j'ai écris que la suite pour l'instant, mais pas au complet. J'y vais au fur à mesure!

SoDreamOfTheLife : Merci, voici la suite!

Coffeecathy : Merci pour la compassion. Justement, j'en ai eu de la chance, les enfants ont été super gentil, mais ce qu'ils sont pervers! L'horreur… Pas avec moi au moins, juste dans leurs propos. C'est aberrant voir ça chez des enfants de cet âge. 10 ans… (ToT) ah, t'avais raison, je l'ai posté quand même assez vite ma p'tite suite…

J'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que c'est peut-être le dernier chap que je mettrais avant un moment, puisque je vais être séparé de mon internet pour le temps des fêtes. J'essaierais d'en profiter pour prendre de l'avance et poster plein plein de chap en revenant! Je pars le douze, alors vous pouvez toujours croisé les doigts jusqu'au treize. Merci de reviewé et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 – Le baiser du traître

Ils avaient très longtemps rouler dans le silence, sans savoir quoi se dire, l'un parce qu'il réfléchissait au fait qu'il venait presque de perdre Aéris à nouveau, et l'autre parce qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait apprendre assez rapidement à manier un bâton comme le faisait Aéris pour se battre. Elle n'était pas pour utiliser ses propres techniques, sinon, elle serait démasquée…

Ils finirent par arriver à l'église et tandis qu'il l'aidait à descendre de Fenrir, il cru voir une vision fulgurante traversé son esprit. Un visage et une voix résonnèrent brutalement dans tout son être, sans qu'il comprenne le sens des paroles dites ou ne reconnaisse cette figure. Il retint son vertige et posa Aéris devant lui, saine et sauve, pour l'instant. Elle lui avait semblé plus légère que cela quand il l'avait déposé dans la rivière de la vie… L'âme et la vie ont-elles un poids? Cloud jugea préférable de ne pas poser de question, puisque les dames détestent toujours entendre parler de leur poids et qu'Aéris, bien qu'elle soit angélique, ne devait certainement pas faire exception à la règle.

-Tu as vécu ici un certain moment, non? Soupira-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent entrer dans l'église, qui commençait à réellement tomber en ruine depuis les combats qu'il y avait eu auparavant, d'abord entre Tifa et Loz, puis entre Cloud et Kadaj.

Il ne répondit pas, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Quelque chose le poussait vers elle, mais depuis le temps, il ne savait plus s'il devait faire preuve de patience ou d'impatience. La vie est fragile. Il l'avait perdu une fois. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, devait-il se précipiter pour rattraper le temps perdu? Ou bien, profiter lentement de son retour, pour ne pas la brusquer et être bien sûr de ce que lui-même voulait?

-Tu ne vivais pas vraiment… finit par dire Aéris en marchant lentement sur le plancher de bois, laissant ses yeux verts se perdre dans les vitraux encore debout, respirant l'odeur des fleurs qui avaient continué de pousser.

Cloud fronça les sourcils en entendant sa constatation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Rattraper le temps perdu… oui, c'était vrai, il avait perdu son temps dans un deuil qui n'en finissait pas. Non, il ne vivait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, pourquoi s'en faire plus longtemps? Il pouvait de nouveau être lui-même et… Il soupira à cette pensée. Il n'était même pas lui-même quand il l'avait connu pour la première fois. Il était Zack. La seule chose qui changeait d'un à l'autre, c'était le visage, la voix, le corps et les cicatrices, sinon… Il prit peur un instant. Et si elle ne l'avait aimé que parce qu'il s'efforçait d'être Zack? Si elle n'aimait bien que Zack et que lui, il était seulement… Un substitut?

-Cloud? Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses? Sourit-elle enfin en venant le rejoindre, à l'entrée de l'église, avant de l'attraper par les poignets pour attirer son attention sur elle.

Aussitôt que ses yeux teintés de mako se reposèrent sur elle, ses craintes s'envolèrent. Leur ombre demeura dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Peu importait qu'elle ait aimé le Zack qu'il essayait d'être inconsciemment, peu importe si elle voulait un Cloud qui n'en était pas un. Il avait été ce Zack et pouvait toujours l'être. Puis, la connaissant, elle avait du voir au-delà de cette comédie depuis longtemps. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas aidé quand Séphiroth était revenu. Elle serait restée muette et il n'aurait plus eu qu'à prêter l'oreille aux coquillages pour avoir l'impression de l'entendre.

-Tu serais morte si je n'étais pas arrivé tout à l'heure.

-Mais tu m'as sauvé Cloud…

-Oui, mais un peu plus et je ne serais pas arrivé à temps. Alors je n'aurais rien pu faire et…

-Cloud, arrête! Cria-t-elle.

Il sursauta en l'entendant crier ainsi, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir déjà entendu élever la voix face à qui que ce soit. Mais il ne se laisserait pas non plus impressionner. Tifa aussi criait et beaucoup plus fort que ça.

-Mais c'est vrai quand même. Si je…

-Tais-toi, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça.

-Aéris, j'ai failli de perdre.

-Oublies ça, demanda-t-elle, plus doucement cette fois.

Il était tellement beau, comment lui crier après plus longtemps? Puis, cela n'allait pas avec son personnage. Elle était Aéris. Aéris ne se fâche jamais. Cloud décida de faire comme elle disait et d'oublier, mais c'est avec un sourire franchement coquin et du fait qu'il est de Cloud, carrément éclair, qu'il décida de qu'elle façon il allait oublier. Alors il…

-Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là! S'écria la véritable Aéris, totalement furieuse.

Zack haussa les épaules derrière elle, regardant la scène avec un léger sourire. Bien sûr, ni Cloud ni Tifa ne pouvait les entendre… Les deux spectres (puisque je ne vois pas d'autre façon de les appeler) étaient toujours immergés dans le même monde fait uniquement de lumière que celui que leur ami blond avait pu entrapercevoir de temps à autre. Aéris cherchait toujours un moyen d'atteindre Tifa ou Cloud pour faire arrêter cette mascarade quand brusquement, elle avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, son ami aux cheveux bleus ne voyait aucun problème dans ce qui se passait à présent dans l'église de la jeune femme, mais cette dernière elle était totalement contre ce qui se passait.

-Comment ose-t-elle!

-hein? Mais c'est lui qui…

-Ne t'en mêle pas Zack, j'ai très bien vu qui a commencé!

-Mais c'est quand même pas de sa faute, il ne sait pas que ce n'est pas toi!

-Arrête de le défendre! C'est pas juste, j'ai jamais su s'il embrassait bien.

-Ah, c'est juste pour ça que ça te dérange?

Aéris le foudroya du regard. En fait, elle ne savait pas comment exprimer devant Zack, sans le blesser, qu'elle avait terriblement peur de ce qui se passerait quand Cloud saurait la vérité sur Tifa et donc la fausse Aéris. Une part de jalousie était là aussi, mais elle s'efforçait de croire qu'elle ne pensait qu'au bien de leur deux amis quand elle se disait qu'il était juste de les séparer avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Mais c'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Avant que la pseudo Aéris n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Cloud la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Pour lui, ce geste signifiait peut-être d'enfin laisser libre cours à ce qu'il ressentait après avoir perdu trop de temps à douter de lui-même. Mais pour elle, c'était à la fois un bonheur et une forme de trahison. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui il était en train d'embrasser réellement. Et alors même en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se sentir aussi proche de lui que possible, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cœur et qu'en même temps, elle goûtait le vrai bonheur. Alors, elle répondit à ses lèvres avec fougue, tout en retenant ses larmes.

Zack considéra la scène un instant avant de se détourner, gêné d'espionner son meilleur ami ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait plus tard, mais Cloud devait goûter au moment présent et Tifa pourrait bien tirer un peu de bonheur de cette mascarade. Est-ce que c'était si mal?

Quand il regarda la mine démolie d'Aéris, il se dit qu'oui, c'était mal. Mais il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait changer quelque chose à cela pour l'instant. Alors, il la prit par le bras et la força à se détourner de cette vision qui aurait du lui inspirer de la joie.

-Arrête 'ris, Tu te fais du mal.

-Mais eux aussi Zack! C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas laisser cette histoire durer plus longtemps!

-On n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans leur monde, tu le sais.

-Lâches-moi espèce d'insensible, je m'en fiche! Je l'ai déjà fait et je le referais s'il le faut, mais je ne les laisserais pas être détruit par l'égoïsme de Tifa.

Mais quand elle se retourna, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, parce que Cloud embrassait toujours sa belle et recevait des réponses de plus en plus passionnés. Jamais elle n'avait donné cela au guerrier. Étais-ce pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il la trahissait? Zack la regarda se flétrir lentement devant l'embrassade de plus en plus avide que s'offraient les deux tourtereaux et voulut faire un geste vers elle. Mais elle l'avait traité d'insensible et le mot avait laissé sa marque. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se détourna. Maintenant il voyait le mal. Il voyait tout le mal…

Dans l'autre monde, celui où coulait la rivière de la vie et où on avait construit l'édifice de la Shinra, il commençait à y avoir beaucoup d'agitation dans une certaine église en ruine.

Aéris avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Cloud et pouvait maintenant laisser ses mains jouer dans ses cheveux blonds, pour la première fois. C'était comme un rêve. Au bout de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin l'un de l'autre pour retrouver leur souffle. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu égaré après toutes ses vagues de sensations nouvelles, trop longtemps rêvées, mais tellement mieux, tellement plus incroyables que tout ce que ses rêves les plus fous avaient pu le laisser imaginer!

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, haletant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant un regard qui ne comptait que pour le moment, qui ne voulait exister que pour le moment et faire que ce moment dure l'éternité. Un regard qui disait 'encore' et 'toujours' en même temps. Tifa/Aeris avait oublié qui elle était, elle avait oublié sa douleur et ne pensait plus à sa perruque qui risquait de glisser ou à quoi que ce soit. Elle était dans les bras de Cloud, il l'avait embrassé, il allait encore l'embrasser et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui sourit en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux. D'un vrai sourire. De ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Alors elle l'aima encore plus. Et elle oublia une fraction de seconde qu'elle se détestait.

Quand leur bouche se retrouvèrent, Cloud eut la même vision que lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à descendre de sa moto. Encore une voix, inintelligible. Et un visage. Mais ce visage, il crut le reconnaître. Des cheveux noirs et…

Il arrêta net le baiser et voulut secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair. Aéris, elle, toujours accroché à son cou, ne semblait pas prête à le laisser filer.

-Ne t'arrête pas, surtout ne t'arrête pas, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Oubliant l'image d'une brune qui lui semblait pourtant familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer tout à fait, il obéit, d'abord avec tendresse, puis en se laissant aller dans tout le feu de leur passion. Il ne savait pas que lui et la cetra avaient jamais nourri un amour aussi fort. Un amour qui ne soit pas platonique. Il n'avait jamais été sûr. Il en avait rêvé bien sûr. Ils avaient été très proches l'un de l'autre. Et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais su à quel point elle l'aimait et dans quel sens. Il avait déjà douté, en se disant qu'elle aimait peut-être bien le Zack en lui et rien d'autre. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser. Maintenant, c'était maintenant. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien d'autre ne devait plus compter.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis deux, trois, quatre, des dizaines, ce qui lui sembla être des centaines. Mais ce n'était jamais assez, jamais assez. Il l'avait perdu déjà. Et il avait failli la perdre. Trois ans de séparation et des poussières, sans l'ombre d'un espoir de jamais se revoir. Et maintenant, tout retrouver, avec les bénéfices. C'était trop beau. Trop parfait. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste croire que ça pouvait être vrai.

Tout à goût, il sentit un goût de sel sous ses lèvres. Comme si elle… Non, non, non, c'était presque impossible, comment pouvait-elle pleurer à un moment pareil?

-Aéris..? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un peu de recul pour la regarder. Mais elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, l'empêchant de bouger et il fut très surpris de découvrir autant de forces dans ses bras minces. L'image repassa sous ses yeux une fraction de seconde. Il sentit le visage de la jeune femme dans son cou, sur son épaule. Cloud l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

-Si je pleure Cloud, c'est de joie… murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Et il la crut dur comme fer, ignorant que c'était tout le contraire. Ignorant que c'était vrai et faux en même temps, que ça pouvait seulement l'être, il la crut parce qu'il avait besoin d'y croire et il ne chercha plus à lui poser la moindre question jusqu'à la fin du soir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit là, qu'ils s'aiment tout les deux et soient enfin réunis. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son cauchemar soit fini…

Oh oh oh oh ça se corse… La vraie Aeris n'a pas l'air d'être contente du tout du tout! Hum… je me demande comment vous allez réagir à ça. C'était un peu vite écrit. Peut-être était-ce l'inspiration. Mais ça n'empêche que ça en fait six pages! Prochain chap le plus vite possible, à moins que je ne parte avant de le finir, car la poursuite d'une saga dans FMA m'empêche de me donner corps et âme à cette histoire passionnante. Bientôt au moins, je ferais entrer Vincent et peut-être qu'on pourra se faire un Yuffentine!

Pour toutes celles qui voudraient être sauver par Cloud, sachez que je vous comprend, moi aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il va souvent sauver Tifa. Mais malheureusement, il ne semble pas prêt à pourvoir la sauver de lui-même…

Je suis désoler pour les fans de Zack de le faire souffrir, mais je suis aussi une de ses fans, alors je me fais autant de mal qu'à vous. Ça s'empirera peut-être avec le temps, vous êtes prévenus. Mais il suffit de voir l'idée de base pour savoir que je suis une sadique. Et je ne crois pas que je devrais continuer d'écrire ces commentaires de fin de chap, parce qu'ils doivent vous taper sur les nerfs et qu'ils ne sont pas très à mon avantage. Au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de vous le dire avant qu'il en soit trop tard :

Joyeuses fêtes, bonne nouvelle année et beaucoup de bonheur à toutes et tous! Merci de reviewé!


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde! Un long congé des fêtes loin de mon internet chéri, ça donne ça. Un chapitre de 10 pages au retour!

Kalisca : suicide de Tifa. Je prends en note, mais j'aurai de la misère à lui faire un truc pareil. Et si je la mettais dans un asile psychiatrique? Merci de suivre et pour la review.

Aéris Hikari : Ouais, à mort Busch! Aéris devrait finir avec Zack. Mais si je fais une folie, on sait jamais. Conservons le suspense… Merci de suivre et voici la suite. Dsl si t'aime pas Yuffie. Je vais tacher de cesser d'interpréter les écrits de mes revieweurs…

Coffeecathy : je te félicite pour ton courage et ta force, parce que voici la suite, tu vas pouvoir te régaler un moment! Merci de suivre

J'ai l'impression que mes rar se répètent… je vais me la fermer et vous laissez lire.

Chapitre 5

L'ombre dans la nuit

Quand Tifa rentra enfin, au bout d'une bien trop longue absence, Cloud était déjà arrivé. Il avait été voir les enfants, qui dormaient comme des anges, puis avait voulu jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son amie d'enfance, mais avait découvert sa porte fermé à clé et s'était donc résolu à tout de suite aller dormir. En se laissant tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de résignation -lui et Aéris s'étaient dit au revoir il y avait tout juste quelques minutes- il se demanda pourquoi elle redoutait tant de revoir les autres. Pourquoi seulement lui?

Pas qu'il ait à se plaindre, sa soirée avait été magnifique. Mais il commençait à sérieusement s'interroger. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné d'explication pour son retour à la vie qu'ils étaient déjà tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient passé presque une heure entière à échanger des baisers. Il lui avait tant manqué que ça?

Cloud soupira encore, cette fois, se rappelant le goût des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait hâte de la revoir. De la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir vivre au bar avec lui, Tifa et les enfants. Pourquoi vivait-elle dans un espèce de taudis et en attendant chacun de leur rendez-vous, que faisait-elle? Aéris lui avait dit passer son temps à s'occuper d'enfants abandonnés quand elle n'était pas avec lui, en train de manger ou de dormir. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Et il y avait ce visage qui revenait tout le temps alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, cette image perturbante dans son esprit. D'une femme qui n'était pas Aéris. Pourquoi en était-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la reconnaître? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être aussi songeur? La femme de ses rêves était vivante et l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Il aurait du être rêveur au contraire. Mais maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus près de lui, les doutes revenaient. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à rappeler l'image mystérieuse à lui, pour la reconnaître une bonne fois pour toute. Toute ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut d'entendre sa voix. Et il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle dit…

Tifa était rentré tard, car il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour se changer correctement, faire croire à Cloud qu'elle habitait bel et bien dans l'appartement où il l'avait déposé –d'ailleurs, elle comptait prendre des précautions là-dessus à partir de maintenant- et enfin, il avait fallu qu'elle rentre par la porte de derrière dans le silence le plus complet pour ne pas alerter son guerrier préféré de son retour.

-Ouf… fit-elle une fois la porte de la cuisine ouverte.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Yuffie, la renvoyer chez elle, et allez se coucher pendant qu'il en était encore temps, si elle voulait réussir à dormir un peu. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour trouver la jeune ninja, qui, juste après avoir fermé le bar, s'était endormie derrière le comptoir, épuisée. Une sacrée chance que Cloud ne l'ait pas vu en rentrant!

Elle secoua doucement l'épaule de l'adolescente pour la sortir du pays des songes. Yuffie sauta sur ses pieds comme si on l'avait électrocuté en réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle était censée surveiller le bar, la maison et les enfants!

-Aaah! Je suis désoler, désoler, désoler, désoler, Tifa, je n'ai pas fait exprès de…

-Mais voyons, ce n'est rien Yuffie. Je comprends, sourit Tifa, amusée de la voir paniquer pour si peu.

-Mais si c'est grave, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'endormir alors que je garde voyons! Si un voleur était arrivé, il aurait pu…

-Mais aucun voleur n'est arrivé. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je reste éveillée toute la nuit pendant que les enfants dorment pour protéger les lieux au cas où un voleur arriverait. Nous avons un système d'alarme.

-Ah, oui mais, d'habitude, si on garde des enfants le soir, on doit rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que les parents arrivent.

-C'est ce que tu as appris dans tes cours de gardienne avertie à Wutai?

-Ne te moques pas de moi!

-Moins fort Yuffie, lui intima la jeune femme. Cloud doit être en train de s'endormir!

-Et tu vas aller le border, ce gros bébé?

-Non. Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi. Merci beaucoup d'être resté t'occuper des enfants. Tu préfère rester dormir, ou tu vas rentrer tout de suite? Il fait noir dehors et…

Yuffie secoua la poussière qui avait recouvert ses vêtements – elle était couché en-dessous du ventilateur et il avait poussé vers elle toutes les saletés que les enfants avaient faites sur le comptoir en mangeant leur collation avant d'aller se coucher- avant de secouer la tête.

-Ça ira, je peux rentrer tout de suite. De toute façon je suis parfaitement réveillée maintenant! Je pourrais même voler quelques matérias en passant!

Tifa roula des yeux désespérés. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher le souffrance qu'elle ressentait à jouer double-jeu comme ça, mais en même temps, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin pu réaliser un de ses rêves… Le bonheur a un prix qu'on dit de toute façon, non? Yuffie ne réalisa pas le véritable problème de la situation et sourit à son amie, l'air complice, très fière de la voir redevenir comme avant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que si elle redevenait la Tifa d'avant, elle était en train de se transformer en même temps en une tout autre personne qui ne ressemblait ni à Tifa ni à Aéris.

Quand elle sortit de la maison, aussi silencieusement que possible, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui la suivait, ni grand-chose d'ailleurs, puisque contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était encore à moitié assoupie. La jeune fille se dirigea dans les rues au hasard, se rappelant à la dernière minute qu'elle squattait les quartiers du capitaine Cid Highwind, juste pour l'énerver un peu. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'il lui faudrait un temps fou pour savoir où il s'était posé et pour monter à l'intérieur du Shera, puisque monsieur le capitaine prenait un malin plaisir à tout faire pour la semer. Son vaisseau ne restait jamais en place plus de deux jours. Et le délai s'était écoulé. Elle soupira en se préparant à une longue nuit.

L'ombre la suivit silencieusement, malicieusement, avec un sourire de vaurien qui brillait sous la lune. Yuffie bailla paresseusement en enfilant une autre rue avant de figer net, sentant une présence hostile dans son dos. Mais c'était trop tard. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et quelque chose d'humide s'appliqua sur ses lèvres brutalement. Un odeur étrange lui emplie le nez et la jeune ninja n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'elle tombait évanouie dans les bras de son agresseur. Il disparut avec son fardeau inconscient dans l'ombre du soir et personne, pas même un enfant ne put dire ce qui était arrivé…

-Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ce type? De quel droit il fait ça à nôtre Yuffie!? S'insurgea Aéris devant la scène.

La vraie de vraie d'Aéris qui se trouvait toujours dans la rivière de la vie avait tout vu et tout entendu. Elle était encore plus furieuse que tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, sa colère avait pour cible quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Zack, en effet, avait dû pâtir des ressassements de fureur de la jeune femme pendant la dernière heure et il commençait à trouver le temps long, si ce n'était des interruptions fortuites que lui offrait l'arrivée des triplets dans leur petit monde blanc, chacun des enfants avec un grand sourire, une question, un bobo, ou quelque chose, peu importe quoi en fait, qui sollicitait l'attention d'Aéris.

Kadaj et ses frères vivaient maintenant avec eux, dans la rivière de la vie, si tant est possible qu'on puisse dire qu'une telle existence équivaut à une vie. Mais Aéris était heureuse dans son rôle de grande sœur, presque de mère auprès de ces trois enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être innocents. Elle en oubliait le plus grand enfant dont elle ait jamais eu à prendre soin, d'ailleurs elle l'oubliait constamment ces derniers temps et Zack lui en aurait tenu rigueur si ça n'avait pas été des raisons de cet oubli.

Pas qu'ils soient devenu plus proches qu'avant. Il la regardait vivre, sourire, prier et réfléchir, sans dire un mot, sans oser et ça lui suffisait. Pour l'instant. Il était un brave homme et préférait ne rien brusquer. Présentement surtout, ce n'était pas le temps.

Il était assis par terre, les jambes ramenées contre lui et les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Aéris ne réalisa même pas qu'il était dans cette position défensive depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, et elle ne remarqua pas non plus le chagrin qui faisait luire son regard. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à leur Yuffie.

« Si elle pouvait moins tous les materner et s'occuper un peu plus de moi. » soupira Zack pour lui-même. Il comprenait Cloud de tomber dans le piège de Tifa. Parfois, ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir goûter à ses illusions autrement qu'en rêves…

-Tu as vu ou pas? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?!

-J'ai vu, j'ai vu, c'est terrifiant…

-On dirait que tu t'en moques! Mais tu as réfléchi deux secondes à ce qu'il compte faire? Il n'a pas l'air innocent du tout ce type. Non, loin de là. Il risque de…

-Aéris, arrête de te faire du mouron. Tu devrais te voir. Quand tu ne paniques pas parce que Loz s'est égratigné ou parce que Yazoo est malade, c'est parce que…

-Ce n'est pas pareil Zack! Yuffie est en danger! Et moi, je ne peux même pas les prévenir. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de Tifa, parce que si ça n'avait pas été d'elle, Yuffie n'aurait pas été dehors ce soir et ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

-Mais Tifa lui a proposé de rester à dormir au bar et c'est Yuffie qui a refusé.

-Mais Yuffie n'est encore qu'une gamine, une tête brûlée, Tifa le sait ça! Il me semble. Et dans le fond, ce n'est pas que de la faute à Tifa. C'est de ma faute à moi aussi.

-Aéris, voyons…

Il se leva pour venir la calmer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se retournant tout d'un bloc pour le foudroyer du regard.

-Si je n'avais pas laissé Cloud tombé amoureux de moi, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Si je…

Il était debout devant elle et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire. Mais elle ne dit rien. Zack demeura pourtant bloqué, glacé, n'ayant toujours pas avalé l'insensible de tout à l'heure et ayant du mal à supporter ce à quoi elle pensait. Il en était pourtant certain. Aéris disait que c'était de sa faute, parce que si elle n'était pas tombé amoureuse de Cloud et lui d'elle et si elle n'avait pas été si parfaite et si elle n'était pas morte… Eh bien Tifa ne serait pas en train de faire une folle d'elle pour avoir Cloud. Et lui ne serait pas en train de s'auto flageller avec toute cette histoire. Et Yuffie ne serait effectivement pas inconsciente entre les bras d'un inconnu qui voulait lui faire on ne sait quoi.

-Ouais bon, tu as raison, c'est grave, fit-il d'abord. Mais ça ne change rien de le dire. On ne peut…

-Arrête de dire ça! Cria-t-elle.

Mince qu'elle criait souvent ces derniers temps… Ça faisait peur. Il aurait bien aimé que les triplets restent toujours avec eux rien que pour l'empêcher de crier par leur présence. Mais non, les enfants n'avaient le droit qu'à un temps limite avec leur mère. Et lui, ils ne le considéraient même pas comme un ami. Encore moins comme un père. Il était juste… l'autre. Le grand. La touffe bleue.

Zack se sentait moins que rien devant ces trois enfants. Et Aéris ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Présentement, elle était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux verts bouillant de toute la rage qu'elle ressentait face à son impuissance. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, de toute sa colère. Ça faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui avait tant mérité un repos, un répit. Elle, la dernière des siens, l'orpheline rejetée et croyante, la dernière des croyantes, la première des orphelines et l'une des nombreuses sacrifiées.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en se détournant, avant de marcher vers la sortie, une sorte de porte blanche qui transparaissait en plus blanc sur le reste de la pièce.

-Zack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en le voyant partir. Il ne répondit pas, ne s'en sentant pas la force. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de poser une main sur la poignée. Puis les mots sortirent tout seul.

-Je suis mort, et je n'ai jamais regretté la cause pour laquelle cela m'est arrivé. Si je m'étais enfui, c'est Cloud qui serait mort et le monde aurait peut-être bien été perdu. Mais maintenant, ce monde, je n'en fais plus parti autrement qu'en souvenir. Et ce que je dis, c'est seulement la vérité. Je ne peux rien changer à ce qui arrive à nos… À tes amis…

-Zack!

Elle voulu qu'il reste, qu'il attende et la laisse s'expliquer, réalisant qu'elle l'avait blessé. Aéris s'en voulait d'avoir été si peu attentive. Il ne les connaissait pas tous aussi bien qu'elle. En fait, il ne connaissait vraiment que Cloud et Tifa. Les autres, s'il en avait entendu parler, il ne les avait pas rencontrer de son vivant. Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce monde. Elle seul avait pu intervenir autrefois, en cas extrême. Et à la toute fin, il avait fait une courte apparition pour saluer Cloud une dernière fois. Rien de plus.

Il ne répondit rien et franchit la porte. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pourtant, mais il se disait qu'avant de la réconforter, il devrait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi existait, même s'il ne faisait plus parti du monde des vivants. Il existait encore. Il n'existait que pour elle.

-Zack…

La jolie brune tourna son visage défait vers l'espèce d'écran qui lui diffusait la vie de tous ses amis. Elle repensa à Cloud, à son regard avant que la fin n'arrive. Et elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle avait vu sa mort comme un sacrifice inévitable, mais une fin seulement, et pas un recommencement. Maintenant, elle aurait dut l'admettre, s'en était un, non? Elle avait retrouvé l'ancien soldat qui avait fait battre son cœur. Mais le faisait-il battre encore? Son cœur battait-il seulement? Elle posa un poing serré à en faire éclater ses jointures sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements détraqués de la machine qui l'avait autrefois fait vivre. Oui, il battait toujours, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était pour quelqu'un ou par crainte devant ce qu'endurait tous ses amis. Elle essaya de se concentrer de façon à voir quelque chose de positif dans tout le noir qui entourait Yuffie.

Cid Highwind observait sa 'femme' préparer son habituel thé du soir, l'air absent, son éternelle cigarette au bec, mais éteinte cette fois. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Capitaine? Demanda Shera avec un début de sourire. Il ne réagit pas et elle vint lui enlevé le mégot d'entre les lèvres avec une légère grimace.

-Hum? Quoi? Mais… merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Shera s'était assise sur les genoux de son capitaine, une tasse de thé dans la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore de la difficulté à s'habituer avec l'intimité qui s'était tissé entre eux.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, c'est tout.

Il la considéra un instant, avec une moue très peu encline à discuter. Mais il finit par abandonner et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait débarquer à l'improviste et les voir. Il n'y avait que quelques jours maintenant qu'il savait que bientôt, il serait père. Ça lui faisait encore plus bizarre que tout le reste.

Il attendit un moment, avant de grincer des dents, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien et profitait pleinement de cette mince étreinte.

-Christ, je t'écoute, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour causer?

-Tu es toujours aussi fâché d'être un futur papa?

-…hum…non…

Elle sourit de nouveau, avant de replacer ses lunettes et de soupirer.

-Quoi?

-Rien. Je pensais, c'est tout.

-À quoi?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Merde, t'es presque drôle. Tu pensais, mais tu ne sais même pas à quoi! Et après elles vous traitent d'idiot, non mais…

-Cid, calmes-toi un peu, tu veux. Je réfléchissais à… à un problème de femme.

-Quoi? Votre mauvaise semaine? Parce que si c'est ça, christ qu'elle arrive souvent dans un seul mois…

-argh, tu es impossible quand tu veux!

Il n'ajouta rien, agréant parfaitement avec cette description. Son truc, c'était qu'il voulait tout le temps! Puis comme ça, il était sûr de ne pas devenir trop sentimental. Pourtant, il la garda sur ses genoux quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, au travers de ses verres, dans un regard très tendre.

Le genre de regard qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Au profit d'autres moyens… Il ne saurait pas ce soir-là que ce à quoi elle réfléchissait, ce n'était pas le minuscule embryon dans son ventre ou l'odeur de son tabac, à laquelle elle s'était entièrement habituée. Il ne saurait que trop tard qu'elle pensait à Tifa et à l'idée qu'avait eu Yuffie pour que la jeune femme finisse dans les bras de Cloud. Shera n'avait aucune idée sur la possibilité qu'avait ce plan de fonctionner. Elle craignait beaucoup que l'histoire tourne mal, mais s'était dit que Tifa était une adulte responsable et qu'elle saurait faire les bons choix. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle se trompait terriblement.

-À quoi tu penses?

-Du thé?

-Shera! Merde, toi et ta saleté de…

Elle l'interrompit en lui faisant avaler la moitié de sa tasse. Il maudit le ciel et cette bon sang de ninja qui était en train de déteindre sur sa femme.

-C'est pour faire partir la nicotine…

-Ça marche pas.

-Je sais.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder un moment, sans rien dire. Lui, avec l'envie de lui enlever ses lunettes, de lui détacher les cheveux et de… Elle n'attendait qu'un mouvement de sa part. Parce qu'elle n'était quand même pas pour faire le premier pas. Puis elle détourna le regard et se leva précipitamment en réalisant quelque chose.

-Yuffie n'est pas encore rentrée! Elle devrait l'être depuis longtemps non?

-Mais on en a rien à faire de cette gamine! Elle aurait encore vomi partout de toute façon. Elle doit s'être trouvé une chambre d'hôtel sympa qu'elle va payer avec de l'argent qu'elle aura volée, non?

-Cid!

-Merde Shera, pourquoi tu ramènes Yuffie sur le tapis à un moment pareil?!

Il se leva lui aussi, prêt à fustiger l'adolescente maudite si elle devait se pointer dans la minute qui suivait.

-Un moment comme quoi?

-… Il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait l'entendre lui chanter la pomme, mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, alors il s'y refusa. Et accusa une fois de plus la seule coupable qu'il voulait bien accuser. Merde, cette garce aussi...

-Cid Highwind, elle est sous ta responsabilité je te rappelle, puisqu'elle dort dans ton vaisseau!

-Tu te prends pour qui là, ma mère?! Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite!

-Tu me donnes des ordres?

-C'est moi le capitaine ici!

Elle allait répliquer, mais comme leur discussion ne menait plus à rien, elle se tu et le laissa seul, en claquant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

-Si c'est comme ça, t'as qu'à jouer aux capitaines tout seul!

Il la suivit en tempêtant comme un ours mal léché, mais ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide, puisqu'elle lui barra la porte de leur chambre au nez.

-Shera!

-Je te déteste!

Il l'entendit éclater en sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte et sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir, remplacer par une profonde culpabilité. Bon sang, ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient et elle…

-Merde. Les femmes!

Il allait s'éloigner d'un pas rageur quand elle rouvrit brusquement la porte et lui sauta dessus. Sous le coup de la surprise, il en tomba par terre et elle le suivit dans sa chute.

-Shera? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle était toujours en larmes et s'accrocha fermement à sa veste, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

-Je suis désoler, j'ai les émotions à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. Dans mon état…

Elle avait ses lunettes de travers et le visage tout rouge, mais Cid se sentit encore plus mal que tout à l'heure et oublia comment cette stupide dispute avait commencé. Ils avaient seulement eut le temps de se relever qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras. Et maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose et se fichait éperdument de ceux qui pourraient les voir ou les entendre.

-Merde Shera, t'aurais pu le dire avant.

Fiou… J'adore Cid, je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que je vais parler de lui plus souvent. Il sacre tout le temps. XD. Moi j'aime bien… Merci à l'avance de commenter! Ciao!


	6. Chapitre 6

D'abord les rar, ensuite j'explique mon absence.

Aeris Hikari : Elle est encore là? Elle se demande toujours ce qui va arriver à Yuffie? Parce que, j'ai fait la suite! Et Tifa est plus ou moins misérable. En fait, je crains que cette histoire ne s'enligne pour tourner à son avantage. Mais en attendant, je fais un petit tour d'horizon pour parler d'un peu tout le monde. Et Yuffie? Prochain chap. Merci d'avoir poursuivi la lecture jusqu'à maintenant, en espérant que ça dure encore un peu. Et finalement, l'histoire risque de tourner un peu parodie, Kadaj et ses frères sont vraiment redevenus des enfants. J'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard.

Kalisca : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Pour avancer l'histoire, je pense qu'il va falloir que je passe un moment dans la tête de Cloud. On verra bien ce que ça va donner. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue d'avoir attendue aussi longtemps. Parce que je l'admets, j'ai mis du temps.

Je demande pardon à tout le monde pour le temps d'update. C'était vraiment long. Mais j'ai fait 10 pages pour me faire pardonner et je parle de Vincent. Alors. J'ai peut-être une petite chance d'être excusée un jour? Bah, vous savez, ce qui a sauvé cette fic, c'est Banal Fantasy, alors, si vous vous demandez pourquoi ça vire un peu sur les bords en tête de noix (tout ça pour dire que ça devient plus parodique que dramatique) eh ben, allez voir sur www.ledemondurire.fr.st et vous découvrirez quelle niaiserie certains auteurs peuvent trouver pour se raccrocher à une série. C'est marrant, au moins y'a ça.

Il était temps que je le fasse non? Le retard, l'école, la maladie, l'ennuie, le manque d'inspiration, la paresse et peut-être un peu de tous les péchés capitaux. La vraie raison du retour? Ma nouvelle amie est une fan de ff et nous avons découvert un intérêt commun pour Séphiroth et Vincent. Par contre, elle déteste Cloud, alors… Les ressemblances s'arrête là. Si elle vient un jour à se reconnaître sur cette page (hautement improbable) J'espère qu'elle ne me tiendra pas rigueur d'avoir parler d'elle. (Dire mentionné, ça aurait fait bizarre)Eh bien, le voilà le nouveau chap, Alors, trève de bavardage, bonne lecture!

Menteuse chapitre 6

Cloud fut tiré du lit par deux jeunes tempêtes débordantes d'énergie. Leur nom était Denzle et Marlène. Il leur rendit leur sourire, avant de laisser échapper un bâillement titanesque. La nuit avait été drôlement courte. Mais pour d'autres, elle durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Dans un vieux manoir qui ne lui appartenait pas mais où il avait quand même élu domicile, si une telle expression pouvait être utilisé, Vincent Valentine filait un mauvais coton. Une bouteille de vin gisait au sol, en éclat. Le liquide rouge se répandait encore entre les lattes de bois. Il ne faisait rien pour le ramasser. Il ne faisait rien du tout. Pas le temps de boire une gorgée, il en était incapable. Il ne buvait jamais auparavant, pourquoi commencé maintenant? De colère, après s'être disputé pour une fois de trop avec Chaos, son démon intérieur plus vrai que nature, il avait brisé la bouteille de vin.

Le verre tinta sous la brise sortant de la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. En fait, Vincent avait tout laissé en plan. Depuis Kadaj et ses frères, depuis Bahamut et la fête de la fin des géostigma. Depuis qu'il était plus sûr que jamais qu'il ne reverrait plus Lucrecia. Il lui avait tourné le dos pour la dernière fois. Et s'il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, il demeurait sous le choc.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il était là, dans cette chambre et qu'il avait cassé cette bouteille de vin. Ses yeux rouges fouillèrent la pièce, se perdant un instant dans le bleu du ciel, qui lui rappela le cristal où s'était emmuré sa belle. Sa belle. Tu parles ouais. Chaos ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur ce lit. Il était parti pour de bon, après leur dernière dispute. Il ne restait que Galeon maintenant. Et son silence n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Vincent était couché sur ce lit depuis maintenant deux semaines. Sa position n'avait rien de confortable et il n'avait pas non plus sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus avoir sommeil. Enfin, il n'était pas normal et de ce fait, il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les yeux et les poussières passaient devant lui sans l'incommoder. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa transe. Ni le froid du dehors ou la pluie qui l'avait trempé la veille. Un mille-pattes était venu rampé dans son dos sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour le repousser. Ses jambes à moitié repliées pointaient vers la porte tandis que ses bras s'engourdissaient un peu plus. Il aurait voulu s'endormir. Pour de bon.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était toujours là, à le retenir. Comme s'il lui restait quelque chose à faire. D'un soupir, il repoussa les mèches noires qui traînaient sur son visage plus pâle que jamais. Elles revinrent tandis que son bandeau rouge glissait un peu plus. De la poussière avait recouvert son manteau et son pantalon. En fait, toute une couche de poussière le recouvrait. La pluie ne l'avait pas chassé, elle ne s'était pas rendue assez loin. Rien ne pouvait plus le toucher et l'atteindre assez profondément pour le faire réagir.

Immobile et silencieux, il fixa le ciel une seconde de plus, avant qu'un grincement n'attire son regard sur le sol de la pièce. Il n'avait rien fait que vider son esprit et fixer le néant. Il ne voulait plus penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si son être s'était arrêté avec le départ de Chaos. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui le faisait tenir debout. Il n'avait pas à chercher plus longtemps sa rédemption. Ce fait avait été si clair dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus à se venger, Hojo et Séphiroth était mort. Mais alors, que lui restait-il à faire?

Par terre, un rat énorme fouillait dans les vieux livres pour trouver sa pitance. Ces dents hachèrent les pages. Une souris passa à quelques pas de lui, pour ronger un morceau. Le rat était brun et la souris toute grise. Il l'attrapa dans sa gueule et fit craquer sa minuscule colonne entre ses mâchoires. Vincent tiqua, premier mouvement qu'il faisait depuis des jours. Son esprit avait fait un lien, une sorte de projection qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Un coup de fusil retentit et le rat cessa de déchiqueter sa proie. C'était trop tard pour la souris, mais aucune bestiole qui pouvait traîner dans le manoir ne s'aventurait dans cette pièce avant un moment.

À ce moment où Vincent allait retomber dans sa contemplation passive du monde, son téléphone sonna. Il s'était en effet muni d'un téléphone, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. En fait, c'était plutôt le reste de la bande d'Avalanche qui le lui avait donné pour être sûr de pouvoir le joindre en cas de besoin. Et maintenant, cette cochonnerie sonnait. Valentine dut s'asseoir pour répondre. Ses muscles s'opposèrent un instant, mais il ne pouvait pas rester amorphe plus longtemps.

La voix qu'il entendit à l'autre bout le prit par surprise car elle était vraiment stressée et ne correspondait pas du tout à la personne à qui elle appartenait.

-Valentine! C'est que tu m'as fait attendre. Merde. On a des christ de problèmes ici. Je vais avoir besoin que tu te décrisses de ton trou pour me filer un coup de main là.

-Pourquoi?

Des problèmes? Avec Cid, c'était étonnant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre d'appeler qui que ce soit à l'aide. Il était censé baigner dans ses cigarettes et son thé avec sa petite femme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les braves gens tranquilles un peu? À broyer du noir, bien sagement, sans faire d'histoire. Mais non. N'ayant rien avalé depuis un beau total de deux semaines, Vincent décida pragmatiquement d'épargner sa salive. Pour Cid Highwind en plus, mieux valait se passer de grandes phrases.

-La gamine idiote s'est fait enlevée ou je ne sais quelle merde. Elle était allé garder les gosses chez l'autre Strife, pis elle est jamais revenu.

-Comment!?

Dans le langage de Cid, gamine idiote équivalait à Yuffie. Et Yuffie, dans le langage de Vincent, équivalait à la chose la plus fragile et la plus surprenante que la terre ait portée. La gamine la plus chou qu'il ait jamais vu. Si Chaos avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'il en pinçait pour elle sévère. Mais c'était la vérité. Celle à laquelle il essayait désespérément de ne pas faire face depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux semaine.

-Quand ça s'est passé, comment est-ce que tu sais que…?

-Wooo les moteurs, l'énervé. T'excite pas pour la petite. Elle est trop jeune pour toi.

-Cid! Fit la voix de Shera dans l'appareil.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, ne désirant pas attendre plus longtemps avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Yuffie n'était plus qu'une simple enfant. Elle était la fille qui s'était le plus rapprochée de lui pendant les derniers mois. À la mort de Shelkie, c'était elle qui l'avait soutenu. Sans vraiment avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Il était revenu pour elle, entre autre. Même si cette idée n'était pas encore tout à fait claire dans son esprit. Son cœur meurtri se voyait comme l'heureux détenteur d'un futur pourri. Il n'avait le droit à aucune joie que le monde puisse lui offrir, pour la bonne raison qu'il était trop vieux, trop monstrueux, qu'il avait laissé mourir trop de ses proches et qu'il était donc très certainement maudi par le ciel et l'enfer. Bon, en arriver à cette conclusion serait peut-être un peu fort.

Mais Vincent Valentine devait être la Némésis de Cloud Strife pour ce qui ait de resté scotché à son passé. Avouons-le, entre nous, Vincent est complètement perdu quand on parle de Lucrecia. Il suffirait qu'il la voit pour devenir plus immobile qu'une statue de pierre pendant un bon quatre heures. Et son temps de réaction se limiterait à une minute et quart. À moins que la vision bénie soit mise en danger. Là, il réagirait au quart de tour. Mais la vie n'est jamais patiente au point de laisser à un éclopé destiné à l'auto flagellation éternelle le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Un autre drame devait venir le frapper. Dans le fait que Yuffie avait été enlevée. Sans attendre que Cid ait fini de lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé, puisque monsieur était maintenant dans une sacré dispute avec Shera, Vincent quitta la chambre en coup de vent et descendit les marches du manoir quatre à quatre pour débarquer à l'air libre, ses yeux rouges luisant dans la clarté du rouge d'une lueur terrifiante. Des enfants s'étant aventuré près du manoir s'éloignèrent en courant et en criant au vampire.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi, qu'elle est trop jeune…

-Mais il ne s'inquiète pas pour ça!

Vincent se fit la note mentale de bien cacher ce qu'il pensait et ressentait vraiment à l'avenir, juste au cas où il pourrait se trahir. Pas question de supporter les commentaires de ces deux-là. De toute façon, il doutait encore de son penchant pour Yuffie et ne le comprenait pas du tout.

-Bon Cid, expliques, je suis en route.

-Aheum, oui. Shera, prends une de tes bip de tasse de thé, tu me casses les pieds, là. C'est que les kidnappeur m'ont envoyé par faxe la photo de Yuffie. Et merde, c'est clair qu'elle était pas consentante pour se faire prendre en photo quand ils l'ont prit.

Vincent n'osa pas imaginer. Il pris un taxi pour quitter Niebelhem. Le chauffeur ne lui demanda même pas de payer et comprit qu'il ferait mieux de déposer son passager aussi vite que possible. Valentine rongeait son frein, toujours au téléphone avec Cid. Maintenant, il voulait savoir très exactement pourquoi Monsieur Highwind ne pouvait pas aller chercher Yuffie lui-même. L'aviateur répliqua qu'il comprendrait quand il l'aurait rejoint, à Midgar dans la Shera.

! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()

Quand Cloud descendit à la cuisine avec les enfants, pour voir qu'un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant les attendait, il réalisa que Tifa lui avait manqué. Hier, quand il était sortit avec Aéris, il s'était vraiment sentit mal. Comme un moins que rien. Laisser son amie d'enfance toute seule avec les enfants. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à profiter de la présence de la Cetra. Puis, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Avoir embrasser Aéris. Alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ça ne tenait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, comme si elle était épuisée. Denzle et Marlène devait lui avoir fait des leurs. Ils avaient l'air drôlement en forme en plus.

-Regarde ça, j'ai fait un dessin de Yuffie, comment tu le trouves Denzle.

-Elle est trop marrante. Elle coupe des légumes avec son shuriken? C'est ça?

Les deux adultes observèrent un instant le dessin avec un visage allégé de toutes leurs inquiétudes. Il n'y avait qu'un enfant pour illuminer votre journée avec un dessin. Les regards de Tifa et de Cloud se croisèrent. Et la jeune femme rougit subitement, sans la moindre raison, avant de remplir l'assiette de l'homme de la maison, au souvenir de ses baisers. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce à quoi elle pensait, mais la direction que ses propres réflexions prirent en regardant dans les yeux de vins de son amie le fit rougir tout autant. Il s'était vu l'embrasser. Est-ce que ce n'était pas terrible?! Alors qu'il venait de renouer avec Aéris…

Renouer était un grand mot, ils avaient carrément passé par-dessus toute gêne pour s'embrasser comme des perdus. Plus il y songeait et plus Cloud trouvait cela bizarre. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de désir qui le poussa vers Aéris. Peut-être que son affection n'était réellement que platonique, non? Tifa, par contre, il était difficile de ne pas fantasmer un peu. Et dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été la seule fille qui puisse le faire soupirer un peu. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc changé? La culpabilité qu'il portait pour la mort d'Aéris était toujours un fardeau. Mais Tifa, elle, vivait toujours. Il remarqua qu'elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi longtemps.

Il se remémora le visage non identifiable qu'il voyait à chaque geste qu'il avait fait en direction de sa jolie brune la veille. Dès qu'il la touchait, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, ce visage pâle et ces yeux bruns étaient revenus le hanter. Et maintenant, il l'avait juste devant lui, dans la figure. C'était Tifa qu'il avait vu. C'était Tifa qui le perturbait. Encore plus qu'Aéris n'avait pu le faire. Il en resta coi un instant, à fixer son amie d'enfance avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

-Cloud? Demanda Marlène, tout innocemment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas?

Il sursauta et l'air de Tifa signifiant qu'il serait mieux de faire honneur à sa cuisine le fit se sentir plus coupable encore. À ce moment, alors que Cloud allait tâcher d'engloutir 5 crêpes d'un seul coup pour se rattraper, une opération fort complexe quand on ne veut pas s'étouffer, le téléphone sonna. La maîtresse des lieux se précipita pour répondre, avec un mauvais pressentiment. À l'autre bout de l'appareil, elle put entendre la voix de Cid, et en arrière fond, des pleurs particulièrement violentes.

-Shera, arrêtes de chialer bon sang, grogna le capitaine tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait annoncer à Tifa.

-Cid, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer les arrières de Vincent. Tu t'y connais vachement bien en bar non, alors tu pourrais l'aider un peu. On doit retrouver Yuffie aussi vite que possible.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Yuffie?!

Le pire était arrivé en fait. À cause d'elle et de ses manigances pour s'approprier Cloud, leur jeune amie avait à présent de sérieux problèmes. Vincent avait tellement pressé son chauffeur qu'il avait réussi à atteindre Midgar en une demi journée. Ça tenait du miracle. Denzle entendit clairement le cri de surprise de Tifa alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone, à l'étage. Tous les trois, ils l'entendirent.

Cloud se leva de sa place pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, Marlène et Denzle suivirent aussi. Les crêpes demeurèrent en plan et elles devaient le rester pour un bon moment.

-La gamine s'est fait enlevé en revenant du bar. J'ai eu droit à une photo assez explicite de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-Quoi! Yuffie a été enlevée et …

-Aucune idée de la merde que ses kidnappeurs peuvent chercher à trouver. Pas de demande de rançon ou rien. Juste de la shit. À croire que cette photo, c'est pour se moquer de nous.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle…? Commença la combattante.

-Tifa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Yuffie? C'est Cid à l'appareil? Demanda le guerrier blond en rentrant dans la chambre.

Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans le téléphone, puis d'autre pas trop ragoûtants. Shera était malade de stress. Preuve à l'appui, Cid dut la poursuivre pour constater qu'elle rendait son déjeuner dans la corbeille la plus proche. Il la soutenu un peu, à la fois écoeuré et inquiet. Elle lui fit signe de retourner au téléphone et ce n'est qu'à regret qu'il obéit.

-Cid, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et soit clair, demanda la voix de Cloud dans le combiné.

Son ton était ferme et très dur. Autrement dit, il était furieux et les enfants, terrifiés en comprenant que quelque chose de grave se passait, vinrent s'accrocher aux jambes de Tifa. Les mots qu'ils échangèrent ensuite à voix basse restèrent un mystère pour la jeune femme. Mais elle se sentit dès lors atrocement coupable à l'idée d'avoir conduit Yuffie dans un tel piège.

Cloud finit par raccrocher, étant tout particulièrement vite sur la détente. Il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort et il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Yuffie était énervante parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être malmené. Ou pire encore. Il n'osait pas imaginer.

-Vincent a fait tout le chemin depuis le manoir jusqu'ici pour s'en occuper. C'est que c'est grave. Je vais y aller. Toi, Tifa, va mettre les enfants en sécurité chez Cid. Je crois qu'il aura besoin d'aide avec Shera.

-Ou, qu'elle a besoin de se changer les idées? Devina la jeune femme en poussant les enfants hors de la chambre. Son escapade de la veille et les baisers de Cloud étaient encore très clairs dans son esprit. Mais elle devait en faire abstraction. Présentement, elle était Tifa et personne d'autre.

-Ouais. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, eh ben, appelles avant. Puis je préférais que tu restes avec les enfants et Shera. Elle est enceinte, c'est ça?

-Oui…

-T'aurais pu me le dire avant si tu le savais déjà, j'aurais aimé le savoir dans d'autre circonstances, fit-il.

Ensuite, parce que le sourire compréhensif de la jeune femme était une preuve à lui seul que tout était compris et qu'il n'aurait pas à répéter – de toute façon, quand c'était lui qui parlait à Tifa, il n'était jamais question de répéter, elle s'en rappelait toujours- il quitta les lieux, ses épées sur le dos, pour sauter sur sa moto. Les trois autres montèrent avec lui et il les déposa chez Cid avant de filer rejoindre Vincent.

Il espérait que cette mésaventure ne présageait rien de mauvais. Que tous les autres soient en sécurité, Aéris surtout, puisqu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau même s'il trouvait son retour de plus en plus étrange. Ils devraient parler sérieusement tous les deux quand tout se serait calmé. À moins que l'enlèvement de Yuffie ne soit qu'un prélude à d'autres problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas entamer son sauvetage avec le moral dans les talons. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'air coupable qu'avait Tifa au téléphone.

C'était dingue ce que le retour d'Aéris avait pu aiguisé son attention auprès des gens qui l'entourait. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas su lire l'expression de Tifa. Ou tout du moins, l'aurait-il lu tout en voyant à travers le reflet de sa propre misère. Et de sa culpabilité.

« Assez de ça, concentres-toi vieux. » s'admonesta-t-il. Mais il lui sembla que c'était suspect. Tifa avait-elle quelque chose à voir dans cet enlèvement?

! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()

-Bon, tu vois, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite! C'était pas trop tôt! Fit Aéris avec un sourire de victoire qui ne lui allait pas très bien.

Zack l'observa en doutant qu'elle supporte très longtemps cette torture de voir sa personnalité usurper par Tifa. Mais à ce point. Il ne la reconnaissait presque plus. Tout à l'heure, un Loz tout en larme était venu et elle ne l'avait même pas bercé une seconde. Un pansement sur le doigt, un petit bécot pour calmer la brûlure et aller ouste!

-Et Yuffie alors? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas un peu pour elle?

-Comment?! Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle! Mais non, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis morte de frousse. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais regardé ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais je préfère le voir en même temps que les autres. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour la soutenir là-dedans.

-Aéris…

-Regardes-les un peu, tous parti pour prendre sa défense. Ils sont incroyables, non? Et Vincent, je n'en revenais pas de le voir sauter sur ses pieds comme ça. Il était tellement amorphe. Depuis au moins 15 jours. J'avais peur qu'il ne retombe dans son sommeil éternel.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'elle s'occupe d'eux juste pour se changer les idées. C'est comme si elle écoutait une série télé. C'est vrai que c'est barbant de vivre ici, sans vieillir et toujours dans le blanc, mais quand même. » songea Zack pour lui-même avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, restant appuyé à son mur préféré. C'était quand même celui qu'il trouvait le plus vite dans tout ce blanc et sans se cogner dessus en plus.

-Il faut absolument que j'aille les aider. Tu as une idée Zack?

-Non, la dernière qu'on les a vu, on était plus inconsistant que des nuages. Et c'était seulement parce qu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin. Après avoir sauver la planète. La rivière de la vie ne nous fera pas toujours de telles exceptions. Je pense bien que c'était la seule à laquelle on aura droit.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Ils ont besoin de moi.

« Et pas de moi, bien sûr… »

C'était pas drôle à la fin de toujours être écarté des autres.

Aéris se mit à faire les cent pas, lentement, réfléchissant. Zack la regarda faire, admirant ses cheveux bruns qui voletaient doucement derrière elle et ses yeux verts qui fouillaient tout son esprit pour réunir des idées. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, victorieuse.

-Je sais! Sephiroth a eut le droit de revenir sur terre.

-C'était à cause de Jenova, voulut la calmer Zack. Il la voyait venir de loin et n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il sentait venir.

-Je vais lui demander comment il a fait!

-Mais t'es devenue dingue ou quoi?! Il t'a tué Aéris! Et on ne sait même pas où il a pu aller.

-Il doit être au même endroit que Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz, non?

Il reconnut à son regard que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et merde, il allait encore s'en sortir avec des problèmes. C'était sûr. Dès que Sephiroth s'incluait dans une équation, peu importe laquelle, ça donnait des problèmes.

-Ok, expliques-moi, je t'écoute.

-Super! Suis bien mon raisonnement alors Zack. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide!

Et vous saurez tout de ce raisonnement dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour ce chap et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Mais l'histoire tient bon dans mon esprit, alors voici le chapitre 7. Je suis toujours contente d'avoir des reviews, alors j'en voudrais d'autre, mais je ne mets pas de nombre limites ici. Ça m'est arrivé une fois de le faire et je trouve que c'est plutôt méchant de la part d'un auteur, même si on adore tous avoir des reviews, alors… je le ferais plus. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait ici… bah, enfin, voici la suite de Menteuse, avec une Tifa qui ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle veut et un Cloud plus perdu que jamais, alors que Vincent est héroïque, comme il se doit. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

Menteuse - Chapitre 7 Sauvetage en double

Vincent était fou furieux. Ça on l'avait déjà dit. Mais on n'avait pas dit pourquoi. Ah, si, on l'a dit aussi. Le fait est qu'on ne saurait décrire à quel point il était furieux. Fou furieux n'est pas encore assez fort pour verbaliser son état d'esprit. S'il ne s'était pas encore transformé en monstre, s'était surtout parce qu'il circulait plus facilement à pied en ville et avait juste assez de son cerveau en état de marche pour y songer. Il faut dire que la photo de Yuffie était fort peu engageante. Si jamais on avait osé lui faire du mal. Si un seul de ses truands l'avait touché. Pour la mettre dans la pause dans laquelle elle était sur cette photo, ils l'avaient forcément touché.

Même à ça, peu importait, ils allaient tous y passer. Faire du mal à Yuffie. Enlever Yuffie. Ses doigts d'acier grincèrent les uns contre les autres quand il serra le poing pour l'énième fois. Ils allaient payer.

Cloud n'était pas tout à fait dans le même état d'esprit que Vincent. Il était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire aux kidnappeurs de Yuffie. Il avait déposé Tifa et les enfants chez Cid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa moto vrombit sur l'asphalte comme il accélérait et il parcourut les rues de la ville à toute vitesse pour avoir une chance de rattraper Vincent.

Des travaux se faisaient à ce moment dans la cité de Midgar. Le maire avait décidé de faire construire une énorme aréna dans le centre-ville, à un emplacement qui avait subi plusieurs chocs suite à des attaques terroristes et autre. Les causes des destructions massives qui avaient eu lieu n'étaient pas très importantes. L'important, c'était que des rues centrales aient été bloquées un peu partout, que des grues travaillaient à soulever de lourds blocs de béton et d'acier un peu partout et que des échafauds couverts de constructeurs, d'ingénieurs et de travailleurs avaient envahi toute le centre-ville. Cloud ne ralentit pas pour autant, ayant pleinement confiance en ses capacités de conducteur.

Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles quand une ombre se détacha des autres et se prolongea sur lui trop longtemps. Des cris furent poussés par quelques piétons et des gens lui firent signe de prendre garde. Malheureusement, le jeune adulte n'avait pas assez d'amplitude de mouvement pour se retourner ne serait-ce qu'à demi et jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait. Les câbles d'une des grues avaient lâchés. Pas un câble, mais tous, sans exceptions. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir. La colonne de titane se dirigeait sur le guerrier sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Cloud devina plus ou moins ce que signifiait cette ombre et accéléra un peu plus. Tout en se faisant, il fit pivoter son engin, pour s'assurer de ce qui se produisait réellement. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le sol. Des tonnes d'acier allaient s'écrouler au milieu de la rue, une bonne partie juste sur lui.

Un homme, aussi fort soit-il, ne survit pas à ce genre d'accident. Ses paupières s'étrécirent, une fois la surprise passée. Le calme du soldat en terrifia plus d'un, qui ne pouvait détourner le regard, comme attiré par une curiosité morbide à voir ce spectacle. L'éclat d'une lame gigantesque aveugla un moment la foule et se répercuta sur l'acier. Malgré tout ce qu'il pu faire pour se sortir de ce piège, Cloud ne trouva jamais de façon de rejoindre Vincent pour l'aider à sauver Yuffie.

Tifa était terriblement inquiète. Shera se changeait les idées en jouant avec les enfants tandis que Cid faisait les cent pas dans un coin du vaisseau, une cigarette bien fumante entre les dents. Adultes ou jeunes, ils étaient tous dans le même état d'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste avec Yuffie?

-Nous interrompons notre programmation musicale pour un bulletin de nouvelles spécial, déclara la radio de Cid sur un grain parasité. Ils sursautèrent tous pour tourner leur attention vers l'appareil et la voix lointaine du commentateur. L'aréna qui est en train d'être construite dans le centre-ville de Midgar a été témoin d'un grave accident. Un pilier devant servir aux fondations de l'aréna est tombé sur des civils quand les câbles d'une des grues ont lâchés. Les causes de l'accident nous sont encore inconnues à cette heure. Malheureusement, les quelques personnes prisonnières de l'acier et du béton sont impossibles à secourir pour l'instant. On nous rapporte plusieurs cas de décès déjà, de blessure graves, et l'animation étrange qui s'est déclaré dans une extrémité du sinistre. Un mystérieux jeune homme monté sur une moto semble résister à cet accident à l'aide d'une épée gigantesque. Ce serait un ex-soldat…

Tifa sauta sur ses pieds à cette annonce et tous les autres saisirent le sens de ses mots. Cloud s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un accident. Cid allait mettre la Shera en branle, mais sa femme lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Avec des grues partout, un chantier en pleine construction, nous ne pourrons jamais survoler les lieux et être utile à Cloud, déclara-t-elle.

Denzle et Marlène regardèrent leur « mère » d'adoption avec des yeux effrayés à l'idée que leur protecteur puisse trouver sa fin dans cet accident. Le cœur de Tifa manqua un battement quand le commentateur annonça que la portion de titane qui était demeurée au-dessus du sol jusque-là, grâce à la résistance de l'ex-soldat, s'était écroulé.

-Ses forces ont du l'abandonner et il a dut être écrasé, conclut le commentateur d'une voix à peine désolée.

-C'est impossible, fit Denzle.

La jeune teneuse de bar ne put supporter l'idée que Cloud soit mort. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Si vite, si facilement. Pas alors qu'il croyait qu'elle était Aéris. Pas alors qu'il aimait encore Aéris et pas elle. Pas maintenant qu'elle lui avait menti. Yuffie avait besoin d'aide. Ils allaient peut-être bien perdre la jeune ninja et Cloud. À cause d'elle. Par son unique faute et son égoïsme.

Cid allait parler, sans jurer, parce que la surprise était trop grande. Marlène allait fondre en larme. Denzle avait les poings serrés et répétait que c'était impossible. Shera avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche, pour retenir la crainte qui voulait la foudroyer, comme tous les autres. Aucun n'eut le temps de réagir. Tifa avait redressé la tête et se tenait droite, sûre d'elle et déterminée.

-Je vais aller le chercher, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la sortie la plus proche.

Le capitaine ne fit pas un geste. Shera s'agenouilla pour prendre les enfants dans ses bras et son homme resta figé, à s'accrocher à l'image de sa femme pour ne pas faillir. Sa cigarette s'était éteinte. Mais une fumée s'élevait toujours dans le cockpit.

Une fumée noire franchit les bouches de cheminée tandis que Vincent braquait ses yeux rouges sur les murs des maisons abandonnées des bas quartiers de Midgar. Ses bottes dorées claquaient sur le sol, dans ses veines et ses tempes, sans que personne d'autre que lui ne les entende. Une bande de rue voulue lui bloquer le chemin, disant qu'il était sur leur territoire. Mais devant son regard noir, ils reculèrent, et quand le vent vint frapper sa cape rouge, pour dévoiler la main aux griffes d'acier à ses côtés, ils surent qu'ils faisaient face à un démon et prirent la fuite.

La porte du bar miteux qui gardait Yuffie prisonnière sauta sur ses gonds, parce que Valentine ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand il était fâché. Et il était plus que fâché. Ses yeux réduits à deux fentes fusillèrent chaque homme qui se mit en travers de sa route et sa main de métal lui ouvrit un chemin à travers les murs délabrés.

Yuffie s'était réveillée dans une cellule qui puait plus que la décharge de Midgar, pieds et poings liés. Une ceinture d'acier lui ceignait la taille et la retenait par une longue chaîne au mur le plus proche. Quand la jeune fille réussissait à se redresser, c'était pour être tout juste agenouillée dans sa prison. Elle avait une marque étrange, toute ronde, sur le bras droit et des bleus un peu partout. En s'éveillant, elle s'était débattue et ses geôliers lui avaient fait comprendre que mieux valait se tenir tranquille. Une autre marque, semblable à la première, était dans son cou et expliquait le fait qu'elle soit incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

On avait coupé momentanément les capacités de ses cordes vocales. Une plaie sur sa jambe gauche avait été ouverte par un morceau de verre sur lequel elle s'était accrochée en se relevant. Elle faisait peine à voir mais demeurait aussi bravache qu'elle le pouvait dans sa situation. Son kidnappeur ne lui avait pas parlé jusque-là. Mais elle savait qu'on avait manipulé ses vêtements, puisqu'ils avaient été remis de travers. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'on avait pu lui faire, mais se sentait vraiment furieuse.

…

La cité de Midgar était en état de choc. Les passants se bousculaient pour s'éloigner des lieux du sinistre tandis que les premières équipes de secouristes se formaient et cherchaient un moyen de libérer les gens de leur prison de métal sans les blesser. Car, des survivants criaient de sous le pilier et appelaient à l'aide.

Une jeune femme se démarqua d'entre les fuyards et fendit la foule de journalistes pour dépasser les équipes de secours. Si elle avait eu Barret sous la main, elle l'aurait dopé de materias pour qu'il soulève tout le pilier à lui seul. Mais aucune de ces options ne pourraient être remplies. Elle allait trouver Cloud toute seule et le déloger de ce piège elle-même. Tifa essaya comme elle pouvait de questionner des gens pour savoir où se trouvait le soldat qui avait finalement failli sous le poids de l'acier. Malheureusement, les seuls qui purent lui répondre sortait tout droit de la presse à scandale. Son sauvetage serait sûrement rediffusé sur plusieurs chaînes. Peu importe comment il se terminerait.

Pour résumer la situation, tout le monde allait mal. Aéris ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait vraiment pour Cloud ou Yuffie. Elle essayait d'éclaircir ses idées, mais Yazoo piaillait par-dessus la dispute qui opposait Loz à Zack alors que Kadaj faisait de son mieux pour attirer son attention en jonglant avec des matérias. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait où il avait pu en trouver.

-Zack, tu pourrais occuper les p'tits pendant que j'essaie de voir ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

-Mais maman! S'exclamèrent Kadaj et Yazoo d'une même voix. Zack ne répondit rien, gérant avec difficulté Loz, qui lui était monté dessus pour lui arracher la moitié des cheveux. Les bambins étaient à croquer, avec leur frimousse toute ronde et leur teint pâlichon. Mais Aéris était inquiète pour un certain Cloud Strife, même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment le connaître. Et quand elle était inquiète, peu de chose pouvait l'arrêter.

Tifa n'était pas non plus femme à se laisser arrêter par les obstacles. Surtout quand un certain Cloud Strife était piégé sous ses obstacles et risquait peut-être d'y laisser sa vie. C'est pourquoi bientôt, les gens purent filmer le spectacle étonnant d'une jeune dame qui détruisait un pilier de ses poings, sans avoir l'air de trop forcer. Le titane ne résistait pas à ses coups et se rompit assez rapidement pour qu'elle y creuse un trou derrière lequel elle trouva une lame qui résisterait à ses poings.

-Cloud?

Une quinte de toux lui répondit, sans que ce soit volontaire, de façon à lui montrer que la situation était pressante. La barman se lança donc dans sa séance de boxe avec encore plus d'acharnement. Bientôt, Cloud fut complètement dégagé de sa prison de métal et put se redresser un peu. Il avait réussi à créer un renfoncement dans le pilier avec son arme avant que toute la structure ne s'effondre sur lui. Sous ses pieds, le ciment de la route avait renfoncé et sa moto devait se trouver quelque part, dans les décombres. Fenrir était perdue, mais à la vue de son héro, qui était plus pâle que jamais, Tifa ne s'inquiéta plus de rien d'autre que de le sortir de son carcan d'acier. Elle le hissa hors de là, sans même sentir la douleur dans ses jointures ensanglantées par ses efforts.

Des murmures se répandaient partout autour d'eux, sans qu'aucun des deux ne les perçoivent. Cloud portait quelques marques de cette mésaventure et flageolait un peu sur ses jambes. Il s'en voulait de s'être retrouvé pris là-dessous. Le pire, c'était que les journalistes se précipitaient déjà sur eux pour faire un scoop sur ce sauvetage spectaculaire que Tifa venait de faire. Le SOLDAT les éloigna en faisant siffler son épée monstrueuse dans l'air. Mais il dut presque aussitôt s'appuyer contre son amie, perdant toute crédibilité.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es ramassé là-dessous, s'inquiéta Tifa en lui cherchant des blessures qu'il n'avait pas.

-C'était un accident. T'imagines quand même pas que j'aurais fait exprès.

-Il faut te trouver un coin pour de reposer, tu es blanc comme un drap.

-Ben, si j'ai rien de cassé, je pense que ça peut aller, répondit-il, presque l'air de plaisanter.

Tifa voulut protester, mais les micros et les caméras qui les entouraient, alors qu'ils se trouvaient enlacé, commencèrent à se faire sentir davantage.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé monsieur? Vous comptez secourir les autres personnes sous ce pilier madame?

-Eh, vous deux! Intervint un policier à l'air malcommode, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Déclinez vos identités et que ça saute, vous empêcher les secouristes de faire leur travail!

Tifa fronça les sourcils, mais Cloud préféra s'éloigner de cette foule trop dense. Il avait raté son coup s'il voulait aller aider Yuffie et Vincent. Il n'était plus en état d'aider grand monde. Son amie le traîna de force jusqu'au bar, pour être sûre qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Elle l'aurait bien amené à l'hôpital, mais l'établissement était en réparation, et avec sa dégaine de SOLDAT, son guerrier favori risquait d'attirer un peu trop l'attention à son goût.

-Des nouvelles de Yuffie? Demanda-t-il sur la route, après qu'il se soit ouvert un chemin dans la cohorte de gens qui les séparait du trottoir.

-Non. On était plus inquiet pour toi avec ce qu'ils disaient à la radio.

-Tifa, qu'est-ce que… Tu n'as démoli ce pilier à main nue toujours pour te les mettre dans cet état?

-Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas envie de traîner ici.

-Mais, il y a d'autre personnes sous le…

-Je ne pourrais pas en libérer d'autres! Cria-t-elle, déçue d'elle-même. Cloud fut surpris par la rancœur qui résonnait encore dans cette voix d'habitude si calme et réconfortante. Il était encore sonné du choc de cet accident, mais la présence de la combattante ne lui faisait pas le même effet que d'habitude. C'était étrange, mais elle semblait différente. Comme si, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis, c'était normal, puisque Yuffie avait été enlevée et qu'il avait failli se faire écraser comme une galette sous un pilier tombé comme par hasard.

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais proposer.

La main couverte de sang de la jeune femme se referma sur son poignet ganté, le faisant malgré tout sursauter, comme si cette main lui rappelait celle de… Il secoua la tête en dégageant son bras, refusant de se faire mener comme un gamin.

-Tifa, arrêtes-toi tout de suite. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non, il faut qu'on rentre. Tu dois te reposer.

-Ça ne va pas. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Vincent. J'ai l'impression qu'il va faire une folie. Puis, on ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à Yuffie. Et toi, tu…

-Quoi moi? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant à nous? Yuffie s'est fait kidnappé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Alors, tu peux toujours ficher le camp sans demander ton reste, on se débrouillera tout seul. Ça va. On l'a déjà fait, tu sais?

Elle n'essaya pas de le rattraper et lui tourna le dos, furieuse. Mais, le principal problème de la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remercier. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, s'était la gronder de l'avoir secouru et parler de Yuffie et Vincent. Tifa n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour voir l'égoïsme de sa colère. Alors, elle se retourna, pour voir que Cloud la suivait, avec un air inquiet et préoccupé.

-Tu es encore là?

-Je pense que je serais plus utile ici qu'avec Vincent. Tu ne t'es pas vu, dans quel état tu te mets…

-Excuses-moi, je… je ne pense vraiment qu'à moi. C'est Yuffie qui compte maintenant et tout ce que je trouve à faire… Je suis idiote.

Cloud roula des yeux, découragé de voir son amie dans un tel état d'esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Mais en même temps, les plaintes de Tifa faisaient sonner une cloche dans son esprit. Il était sur le point de non retour. S'il continuait comme il le faisait, à ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il voulait, il allait la perdre. Elle et les enfants. Et ça, il ne voulait pas croire que ça puisse arriver. Et pourtant, la vérité était là. Il devait agir maintenant. Puis, il était revenu, non? C'était déjà un pas. Mais avec le retour d'Aéris et… Ses sourcils trop pâles se froncèrent. Aéris savait bien trop de trucs pour ne pas être revenu depuis longtemps. Elle était bizarre. Et Tifa aussi. Et si son amie d'enfance savait pour la vendeuse de fleur? Et si…

Le ciel gronda au-dessus de leur tête pour les prévenir de la pluie qui suivrait. Des trombes d'eau se mirent à pleuvoir, et les deux adultes durent se lancer à la course sous la pluie battante pour trouver un endroit où se mettre au sec.

-On devrait aller au bar pour appeler les autres, je n'ai même plus de cell, fit Cloud.

-Tu aurais du t'en acheter un autre, répliqua Tifa.

« Ce que c'est bizarre de faire comme si de rien n'était, songea-t-elle pour elle-même. On saute du coq à l'âne comme ça. Comme si rien. »

À un tournant de rue, elle glissa, et il la rattrapa et quand la pluie se mit à frapper trop dur sur leurs épaules, ils s'abritèrent sous le toit d'un magasin fermé, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour échapper au froid ambiant.

-C'était le moment de perdre Fenrir, ragea l'ex-SOLDAT pour lui-même.

-C'est pas si grave.

-Gamine…

_J'aimerais bien…_

Quand Vincent Valentine allait arriver dans le centre du bâtiment, Yuffie tomba des tuyaux d'aérations, l'air de rien. Elle était toute sale et plutôt amochée, mais il semblait bien qu'elle était vivante. Aussitôt, les yeux rouges du vampire notèrent tous les détails de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, pour bien réagir en cas d'attaque surprise. La jeune fille eut l'air vaguement surprise de le voir là, comme lui l'était de la voir sortir de n'importe où alors qu'il venait la secourir.

-Yuffie…?

Elle acquiesça en parlant d'une voix lointaine et faible, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir lui appartenir. Pourtant, elle avait bien les yeux et la physionomie de Yuffie Kirasagi. Seule la voix ne collait pas. On aurait dit celle d'une morte vivante. Ou celle de quelqu'un qui n'est plus habitué d'utiliser ses cordes vocales.

-Je suis… contente de te… voir Vinnie. C'était pas facile de sortir de là, mais…

Comme elle allait finir, elle se mit à tanguer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre et le tireur la rattrapa au vol, ses doigts d'acier prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il garda pourtant le silence, parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en parole insignifiante. Il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, les yeux à l'affût d'une embuscade. Et en même temps, il détaillait chaque plaie, chaque bleu sur le corps de l'adolescente pour être certain de savoir tout ce qu'on lui avait fait. Elle était presque plus pâle que lui, ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

Les yeux gris qui le fixèrent avec un mince sourire pour signifier leur pétillement étaient épuisés. Quand il fut dehors, la jeune fille toujours dans les bras, Vincent songea qu'il était réconforté d'avoir récupéré la ninja en un seul morceau. Alors, en la replaçant un peu mieux dans le creux de ses bras, pour qu'elle soit quand même confortable, il chuchota ce qui valait beaucoup venant d'un Valentine.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, Yuffie. Le sourire de la ninja s'élargit et elle perdit connaissance. La pluie vint laver son visage et mêler les cheveux de son porteur. Le vent souffla sur la cape rouge pour qu'elle masque ce corps abandonné dans ces bras à moitié humain à moitié démon. Deux rubis rougeoyaient dans l'obscurité du soir tombant et les bottes du vampire claquèrent sur le sol. Les enfants prirent la fuite sur son passage, terrifié.

Quelque part au loin, Tifa réconfortait Denzle et Marlène au téléphone pour leur expliquer que Cloud n'avait rien, si ce n'était qu'il était trempé de la tête au pied et faisait la plus grosse flaque qu'on ait jamais vu sur son plancher en dégouttant partout. De toute façon, la jeune femme aussi faisait une flaque, et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, cachée dans la pluie qui lui avait collé ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

-Oui, il va bien, il… il est juste là.

« C'est pas comme toi. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tifa? » se demanda-t-il en essayant de voir l'indice qu'elle lui cachait. La larme roula, salée au milieu d'une mer d'eau douce. Il la vit. Et alors, un autre visage apparut dans son esprit, dans un flash, comme un coup de tonnerre. Aéris. Il soupira. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant pareil choix? « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? »

())&/$/$?$//&?&((

pour savoir quand arrivera la suite, il faut aller dans ma bio…


	8. Chapitre 8

Ce fut long, périlleux, mais ça y est. Voici le chapitre 8. Je tiens aussi à dire que la fic est entièrement écrite. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous qu'elle soit entièrement publié. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop solonel ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Menteuse reprend et rien ne va plus. Je suis revenu et je suis revenu pour rester.

En bref, l'auteure folle dingue veut des reviews. Elle ne laisse pas de rar, mais elle veut des reviews!! (Quelle honte)

Menteuse chapitre 8

Tifa resta un moment silencieuse, essayant d'arrêter ses larmes de couler, tandis que Cloud continuait de dégoutter partout dans sa cuisine, à chercher quelque chose à dire pour la calmer. Il n'était toujours pas assez sûr sur ses jambes pour courir le marathon et la pluie de tantôt n'avait rien changé. Mais il se fichait bien d'être trempé en ce moment. Son amie n'allait pas bien du tout. Il hésita longtemps, avant que ses yeux pâles ne retombent sur les jointures ensanglantées de la jeune femme. Retenant sa grimace, il grogna son mécontentement.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable quand tu veux, toi…

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, la faisant tressaillir de surprise. Elle releva ses yeux de vin vers lui, le rendant ivre du coup. Cloud cru que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Elle pleurait encore. Il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à la voir pleurer. Une voix lui chuchota qu'il n'avait jamais vu Aéris pleurer. Et cette idée lui rendit Tifa un peu plus chère à son cœur. Il essaya de sourire. Sa bouche se tordit dans l'expression, incapable d'afficher ce qui n'existait pas.

-Viens, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes mains, ou ça ne cicatrisera pas bien…

Elle grimaça de douleur quand il frôla ses jointures d'un de ses doigts, mais le suivit dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il lui administra lui-même les premiers soins. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, mais ses membres étaient trop raides et elle avait trop de difficulté à s'imaginer le repousser pour le faire. Frissonnants tout les deux, ils se séchèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, sans toutefois prendre la peine de se changer. Le guerrier voulait être sûr que son amie ait les soins qui lui fallaient. Il avait peur de la laisser toute seule, alors qu'elle versait des larmes. Quand il eut fini, pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui pouvait être la cause de cette peine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle comme il finissait de bander ses doigts, avec des gestes lents et précis, empreint d'un soupçon de douceur suffisant pour lui arracher un léger sourire.

Ses mains n'étaient pas devenues calleuses ou rêches, malgré l'imposante épée dont il se servait régulièrement. Il ne devait ce miracle qu'à ses gants de cuir. Et pourtant, Tifa aurait pu jurer qu'il avait les mains dures quand il l'avait embrassé dans l'église, alors qu'elle était Aéris. Il l'avait longtemps tenu dans ses bras, mais la paume de ses mains avaient parfois frôlés sa nuque, ou même, caresser ses joues. Et c'était une caresse fuyante, qui hésitait à se prolonger, comme si elle était le symbole d'une trahison.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il simplement, s'avouant vaincu pour les larmes qui glissaient toujours sur son visage.

Il se tourna un instant, quelques secondes et Tifa sauta sur l'occasion pour vivement essuyer ses pleurs. Il l'entrevit, du coin de l'œil, dans le miroir de la vanité. Son geste était un bon signe.

-Bon, je devrais rappeler Cid pour savoir quand il compte me ramener les enfants et s'il a eu des nouvelles de Vincent, fit-elle avant de passer devant lui pour redescendre.

Mais ils avaient laissé leur trace dans l'escalier et Cloud prévenu ce qui arriverait assez vite pour éviter à Tifa une terrible bousculade. Il la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle commençait à glisser et perdant lui aussi l'équilibre, à cause de l'accident qu'il avait traversé quelques heures plus tôt, ils semblèrent tout deux vouer à la chute. Mais le jeune adulte récupéra presque aussitôt, pour qu'ils se butent au cadre de porte, sans trop de séquelle.

-Fichues flaques! Il doit y en avoir à grandeur de la cuisine, souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder en face, pour lui cacher sa gêne. Ils étaient en effet dans une étrange posture.

L'ayant rattrapé par le poignet, Cloud avait fait en sorte que Tifa se retourne contre lui et qu'ils soient face à face. Son dos appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, il cherchait son équilibre dans une flaque qui semblait tout particulièrement grande. Ses pieds glissaient donc un peu sous lui, tandis qu'ils se stabilisaient tout les deux, prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, malgré leur gêne.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il, la faisant relever la tête et rougir à se retrouver aussi proche de lui.

Ils avaient été proche l'un de l'autre la nuit dernière, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Hier, elle était Aéris. C'était donc normal et acceptable. Maintenant, elle était Tifa. Et Cloud ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait. Alors, il ne pouvait se retrouver dans une telle situation sans le moindre malaise. Elle s'en voulu pour être aussi maladroite.

-Ou… oui, merci.

Ils restèrent pourtant là très longtemps, à se fixer, presque collés l'un à l'autre, Cloud la tenant toujours par le poignet. Et cette proximité lui semblait si familière que s'en était dérangeant. Il ne comprenait d'où lui venait une telle idée, mais il avait l'impression qu'une seule chose lui en donnerait le cœur net. Et il ne pouvait possiblement pas faire cette chose. Le visage d'Aéris surgit dans ses pensées à ce moment, le faisant presque sursauter. Il se sentait un moins que rien au souvenir de la veille. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il trahirait forcément l'une de ses amies. Il les aimait toutes les deux. Mais il était toujours incapable de dire à quel point il le faisait. Et le retour de son ange défunt lui avait donné l'impression de le savoir. Mais c'était faux. Il n'en savait rien. Sinon, il ne marcherait pas sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'il était avec l'une d'elle.

Le tonnerre gronda, les sortant de leur transe, brisant la magie de leurs yeux sciés ensemble, et les ramenant brutalement à la réalité Ils étaient toujours passablement trempés et le bar risquait de devenir une piscine municipale s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de le nettoyer. Alors, ils se séparèrent, indécis et intimidés. Le silence les liait et les séparait tout à la fois. Tifa redescendit l'escalier, pour passer la vadrouille sur le plancher trempé. Et Cloud resta là, immobile, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et son cœur, avant de se laisser glisser le long de la chambranle, désespéré par les événements. Il n'était même plus capable de la regarder en face. Qu'est-ce serait une fois qu'il aurait revu Aéris?

…

Cette dernière, et la vraie cette fois, était toujours aussi outragée par la manège de son ancienne amie. Elle ne savait même plus si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme telle. Zack avait renvoyé les enfants au lit, après leur avoir raconter tout un tas d'histoires abracadabrantes, avoir jouer au dada avec Loz et Yazoo et courageusement affronté Kadaj, qui avait décidé de jouer au brigand et aux policiers. Vous devinerez que ce pauvre Zack était le brigand et a eu droit à la correction de sa vie. Ce sont les méchants qui perdent dans ce genre de jeux…

Ainsi, le jeune adulte qui se tourna vers Aéris n'avait pas vraiment pu écouter ce qu'elle racontait tout à l'heure. Mais à la voir réfléchir en se tordant les mains, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait été, mais ne put s'approcher d'elle pour lui offrir du réconfort. La jeune femme était toujours fâché contre lui pour avoir répéter qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leurs amis. Enfin, ses amis à elle, plus que les siens. Il faudrait qu'elle se décide à admettre qu'il ne connaissait que Cloud et Tifa dans toute la bande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?

-Je dois aller les aider. Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Il acquiesça vaguement, sans savoir s'il pourrait lui fournir cette aide dont elle aurait besoin. Mais alors, la vendeuse de fleur lui annonça la nouvelle qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de connaître. Parce que l'idée en soit était trop absurde. Et pourtant, elle sembla regagner confiance en lui expliquant son plan. Car elle avait bel et bien un plan. Qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais qui en était bien un.

-Tu vois Zack, conclut-elle. Si Séphiroth a pu revenir, moi aussi je peux certainement le faire.

-Mais, tu as perdu la raison! Ce n'est pas pareil, il avait encore des clones de lui qui pouvaient lui servir de support. On ne t'a pas cloné toi. Tu as pu intervenir seulement parce que Cloud était dans l'église et que nous sommes dans la rivière de la vie. On ne peut pas sortir comme ça d'ici, sinon, je l'aurais déjà fait et…

-Vraiment? Je ne crois pas. Tu devais même être content que tout tes problèmes soient fini…

-Aéris!!

-Je dois parler à Séphiroth. Lui saura certainement comment faire…

-Mais, si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait déjà de retour sur Terre?

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y retournerait? Il a bien fini par comprendre que Cloud était trop fort pour lui.

-Non, si Séphiroth ne perdait pas son temps à parler avec eux, à leur faire des menaces et à monologuer sur tout ce qu'il veut accomplir de mal à leur encontre et à celle de l'univers, il aurait détruit le monde entier depuis longtemps. Mais c'est un bavard et un vantard qui ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il t'a tué!

-Mais il t'a tué toi aussi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang!

Aéris fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour bouder. Mais il n'en était rien. Zack avait soulevé un bon point. Sauf qu'elle et Séphiroth étaient de la même race. Et il ne pourrait plus la tuer maintenant. Mais Tifa pouvait tuer Cloud en le faisant tourner en bourrique entre deux femmes. Surtout que c'était mesquin de lui faire croire qu'elle, la jeune Cetra, était toujours en vie. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait d'être secouer, mais pas comme ça. Tifa en faisait trop. Elle n'était même plus Tifa, on aurait dit une folle, une sorcière possessive et disjonctée qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, mais continuait d'user de tous ses pouvoirs.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer comme ça. Personne d'autre ne semble prêt à intervenir, alors, il faut que j'agisse. Et tous les moyens seront bons si je peux les sauver tout les deux de l'enfer vers lequel ils se dirigent.

-Tes intentions sont bien nobles, mais ce n'est plus de nos affaires. Tu ne penses pas que c'est parce que tu t'acharnes autant à vouloir surveiller Cloud qu'il ait toujours aussi attaché à toi et incapable de passer à autre chose?

-Quoi?! Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute.

-Non, mais…

Mais Zack était peut-être un peu frustré de voir tout le cas qu'elle faisait continuellement des vivants pour oublier peu à peu les morts. Elle ne s'était même pas occuper des enfants. Et encore moins de lui, alors qu'il était le premier enfant dont elle se soit jamais occupé. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui faciliter les choses, mais rien n'était simple avec elle. Et il l'aimait en silence, alors qu'elle observait Cloud se morfondre comme un abruti devant ses souvenirs et son deuil, avec des yeux tout embués de larme. Elle se laissait toucher par la volonté inébranlable qui poussait le SOLDAT blond à ne pas l'oublier. Et elle perdait de vue l'autre soldat, le premier qu'elle ait connu, celui qui ne l'avait jamais oublié pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de continuer de vivre.

Pire encore, il avait peur. Si elle trouvait vraiment le moyen de revenir, pour dénoncer Tifa, qui saurait dire ce qui découlerait de son retour du monde des morts? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir tout fait pour revenir, lui-même? Ou bien serait-ce déjà le cadet de ses soucis et se retrouverait-il seul, dans ce monde désoler et blême qui n'avait de couleur que lorsqu'elle souriait? Que lorsqu'elle était là? Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas tenté de ne pas revenir le voir et de rester avec ses amis qu'elle avait et que lui ne connaissait pas? Et si la vraie Aéris débarquait pour pousser Tifa au pied du mur et reprendre ses droits sur le cœur de Cloud? Se retrouverait-il piégé dans ce lieu blanc, à devoir jouer les baby-sitter pour des petits monstres, avec un écran géant qui lui montrerait la vie toute rose de son ancien ami et de la jeune vendeuse de fleur, qui pourraient enfin vivre ensemble, dans le bonheur et la paix?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie ces derniers temps. Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi méchant avec moi. Et les autres, tu y penses? Qui va arrêter Tifa? Qui va dire à Cloud ce qu'il doit faire? Qui va lui dire qu'il est en train de tomber dans le piège de cette…

-Mais c'est à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut faire, non? Depuis quand tu prends le droit d'intervenir dans leur vie comme ça. Qui va dire à Cloud ce qu'il doit faire?! Il a au moins 23 ans bon sang! Il faut que tu acceptes que tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Mais pire que ça, ce n'est pas complètement vrai, puisqu'il n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Quand Séphiroth est revenu et que tout Midgar a failli être détruite au milieu de leur combat, tu es intervenu pour lui dire qu'il devrait arrêter de culpabiliser à propos de toi. Et maintenant, tu veux ressurgir comme un diable d'une boîte pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire et mettre Tifa sous les verrous.

-Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle fait. Elle m'utilise, moi et mon image et les sentiments que Cloud avait pour moi, pour son propre plaisir. Tu veux que je la laisse se servir de moi impunément? Que je regarde Cloud faire l'idiot et jouer les adolescents attardés avec elle parce que ça lui fait plaisir?! Zack, je te croyais mieux que ça. Tu me déçois…

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle fait ça. Tu n'as pas à intervenir, c'est à eux de se débrouiller et…

-Au contraire, c'est de ma faute si tout ça arrive. Si je n'étais pas morte, Tifa ne pourrait même plus songer à conquérir Cloud sous mes traits, puisqu'on serait mariés et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Tu penses vraiment que ça serait passé comme ça? Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait choisi toi?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il m'aimait. Sinon, il ne serait pas…

-Il est trop exigeant avec lui-même. C'est tout Cloud ça. Tu lui as fait une très forte impression et comme il n'a pas réussi à accomplir la mission que lui avait donné et que son impuissance t'a coûté la vie, il se remet en question à propos de tout. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce qu'il pense, je suis pas dans sa tête?

-Pourquoi tu ne supportes pas de m'entendre te dire qu'il m'aime?

-Tu comprends toujours tout le monde, alors tu devrais déjà savoir, non?

Elle le foudroya du regard, n'appréciant pas du tout son ton. Elle n'était pas une idiote, mais elle n'était pas non plus parfaite. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle savait tout. Mais maintenant, elle était sûre de savoir ce qu'elle se devait de faire pour le salut de ses amis. Elle devait revenir à la vie le temps de dire à Cloud qu'il se faisait avoir et pour faire comprendre à Tifa qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. C'était de l'auto destruction. Et ça détruirait Cloud dans le processus. Mais Aéris croyait qu'elle aurait le soutien inconditionnel de Zack. Et pourtant, les voilà qui se disputait comme des fous, sur des choses qui lui semblaient pourtant très claires.

Aveuglée par sa colère et aussi par une bonne part de jalousie, elle n'arrivait pas à voir qu'il était aussi désemparé qu'elle et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait aimé Cloud. Même s'il agissait tout le temps comme Zack pour le faire revivre et qu'elle avait désespérément de voir son bien-aimé disparu réapparaître. Elle était sûre d'avoir aimé le SOLDAT. Et elle était tout aussi certaine qu'il l'aimait aussi. Sinon, toutes ses paroles n'auraient été que du vent, pour correspondre davantage à Zack? Comment pouvait-il suffisamment connaître Zack pour savoir comment il parlerait à une fille? Se réfugierait-il dans le rôle de son ami pour échapper à sa propre gêne. L'amour qu'il lui avait porté venait-il de son propre cœur ou de celui de l'homme qu'il avait incarné pendant trop d'années?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'aider? Demanda-t-elle, à bout d'arguments et de souffle.

Il hésita, ne sachant s'il était plus juste de se taire ou de lui dire la vérité. Elle devina son trouble, sans reconnaître la cause de toute cette agitation dans son ami. Il détourna le regard, tête baissé, incapable de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait plus que ça ces derniers jours. Zack déglutit, pour enfin parler, sans joie.

-Si tu arrives à y aller, comme tu le désires tant, qui me dis que tu reviendras? Ou que je pourrais t'accompagner. Qui me dis qu'ils ne te retiendront pas ou que tu ne voudras pas rester avec eux pour vivre la vie que tu as perdue là-bas. Si tu t'ennuies ici, c'est sûr que tu ne te retourneras pas. Mais on ne peut pas tous partir. Les enfants auront besoin de toi et il n'y aura que moi pour m'en occuper. Et si tu y vas, tu n'auras pas le choix de faire face à la décision de Cloud. Il devra forcément trancher entre toi et Tifa. Et si aucun de vous trois n'était prêt à la façon dont cette histoire va se finir?

-Zack…

Dire que d'habitude, c'était lui, qui se montrait impétueux et fonceur. Elle l'avait toujours été, bien entendue, mais, le voir dresser toutes ces possibilités auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. C'était la preuve qu'il tenait à elle, puisqu'il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça. Dire qu'elle n'avait plus fait attention à lui durant les derniers jours.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Si je n'essaye pas et qu'il leur arrive quelque chose d'irrévocable, je ne saurais jamais me le pardonner. Je dois au moins essayer.

Il acquiesça, toujours sans la regarder. Il avait les yeux embués et très envie de s'enfuir. Le silence était si lourd qu'ils ne s'entendaient même plus respirer. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de respirer.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je le ferais toute seule.

-Et donc, tu comptes aller voir Séphiroth?

Elle fit signe que oui, serrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. À l'époque, elle l'avait laissé la tuer, croyant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Et si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle devait savoir, c'était lui. Mais le voyage jusqu'à lui serait long. Et la rivière de la vie n'était qu'une immense salle blanche, dépourvue du moindre danger. Elle sillonnait la planète d'un bord à l'autre, après tout.

-Bon, si rien ne peux t'empêcher d'y aller… J'irais avec toi. Mais ne fais rien d'irréfléchis, devant ce fou ou encore dans le monde des vivants. J'ai des limites à respecter.

-Qui les a fixé? Fit-elle, réconfortée de le voir un peu plus loquace.

La voix de Zack était redevenue amicale. Il osa lui lancer un bref coup d'œil, avec un très faible sourire en coin. Il se détourna presque aussitôt, comme par jeu. Les yeux fermés, il répondit enfin…

-Je n'ai aucun contrôle ici. Quelqu'un de plus grand que nous décide des règles. Et je les suis, tant qu'elle me convienne. Quant aux limites, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant.

Il avait été ici plus longtemps qu'elle et en savait beaucoup plus long sur bien des choses. Mais il n'aimait pas discuter des lois de la place. La rivière de la vie les laissait mener une seconde vie, un peu ennuyante parfois, il est vrai, mais une vie quand même, qu'ils étaient tenu de chérir comme la prunelle de leur yeux. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre que cette vie et leur présence mutuelle. Parfois, il n'y avait que cette vie pour les réconforter.

-Tu connais bien quelques exceptions, non?

Il acquiesça. Sans un regard en arrière. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte blanche qui se dessinait sur les murs blancs. De la lumière s'en échappait malgré toute celle qui régnait déjà dans la pièce.

-Il est temps de créer nous-même l'une de ces exceptions.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte, aussitôt suivi par Aéris. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre. S'ils voulaient réussir, il faudrait faire vite. Tout se précipitait et une plus longue attente ne les avancerait à rien.

…

Cid avait fait face à bien des choses dans sa vie. Mais quand Vincent arriva avec Yuffie dans les bras, l'air plus sombre et mauvais que jamais, il cru risquer la crise cardiaque. La ninja avait été mise sous sa responsabilité. Et maintenant, elle était là, inconsciente, portée par un vampire ruisselant de pluie et dont les yeux rouges étaient deux gouffres enflammés prêts à canarder le premier qui oserait faire un commentaire.

Ils –enfin, il (Vincent) avai(en)t croisé nombre de gens qui le(s) regardaient de travers à le voir porter une jeune fille dans les vappes ainsi. Comme il allait entrer dans un hôpital, elle avait repris conscience pour le supplier de ne pas la traîner dans un tel endroit. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et suite à une dispute en bonne et due forme, il avait fini par rendre les armes. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'hôpital était en reconstruction et presque inutilisable. Puis, ce n'était pas la raison de Yuffie. Sur le chemin vers la Shera, elle avait reperdu connaissance. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à la remettre entre les mains de la femme de Cid, pour se morfondre en silence.

Marlène et Denzle observèrent le tireur, très impressionnés par sa grandeur et la façon dont sa cape avait été déchirée. Il avait tant de style que ça en faisait presque peur. Il tourna son regard rouge vers eux, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Et de frayeur. Remarquant que personne ne s'occupait plus d'eux, il comprit qu'il devrait les emmener ailleurs.

-Tifa est au bar, demanda-t-il brusquement.

Cid fut pris de cours un instant, mais réchappa son mégot de cigarette d'une chute grandement dommageable. Il finit par hocher positivement de la tête, l'air absent.

-Cloud aussi y est à ce qu'elle a dit.

-Je vais ramener les enfants là-bas dans ce cas. Je reviendrais voir Yuffie plus tard, déclara-t-il de la même voix monotone. Jamais son ton ne changea, mais Shera et Marlène crurent percevoir une légère dose de douceur dans ses paroles à la mention du nom de la jeune princesse de Wutai.

-Tu comptes les amener à pied? Demanda Cid, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dehors. La pluie tombait toujours, plus drue que jamais, et l'orage grondait férocement.

Vincent haussa les épaules, éparpillant des gouttes d'eau autour de lui. Il fit signe aux gamins de venir, sa décision étant prise. Son intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il ne saurait comment aider Yuffie. Il ne voulait plus voir les marques dont était recouvert son pauvre corps. Il avait été inactif trop longtemps. Maintenant, il lui fallait savoir ce qui se passait. Et Cid avait eu un drôle de ton en disant que Cloud était au bar. C'était mauvais signe. Même si son visage n'en disait rien, Valentine était prêt à jeter son regard de sang sur cette affaire. Leur ancien chef était censé venir le rejoindre et n'était jamais venu. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui ou de Tifa depuis longtemps. Et Yuffie avait dit quelque chose pendant le trajet jusqu'ici qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Il n'aura plus choix. Ce sera elle ou Aéris. Pauvre Aéris…

Étonnement, la jeune fille ne semblait pas divaguer. Et Vincent saurait très bientôt à quoi s'en tenir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il avait besoin de se rendre utile. Autant aller voir ces deux frères de combat. Et l'idée d'un choix entre une autre fille et Aéris éveillait bien des souvenirs au vampire. Cloud aurait eu un jour à choisir entre Tifa et la vendeuse de fleur si cette dernière n'était pas morte. Personne n'aurait su dire laquelle aurait eu droit à ses faveurs. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait décidé de l'obliger à faire ce choix. Et si c'était bien le cas, les conséquences pourraient être très graves. Les amours impossibles ou à sens unique peuvent finir très mal. Vincent en savait quelque chose.


	9. Chapitre 9

Wahoo! Des reviews! Je suis contente!! (y'a eu beaucoup de hits faut dire) Il faut pas être gêné pour être deux cent à lire le chap 7 et personne à reviewé. Mais je suis contente quand même. Alors, le chap 9 arrive enfin. Il était temps, je sais…

Namine : C'est vrai que le rythme est un peu lent, mais j'ai mis du temps à boucler cette histoire. Elle s'étend sur un total de 22 ou 23 chapitres. Elle est complète, mais chaque chapitre attende patiemment de recevoir une review pour apparaître. Cloud est comme d'hab, que veux-tu, il y peut rien. Le problème de Tifa est encore plus grave qu'il n'y parait. Et Yuffie? Elle ne va pas tarder à se dégourdir. Quant à Vincent, je vais le ridiculiser un peu dans ce chap. Il est tellement super, c'est pas humain un mec cool comme lui. Quant à Aéris, ben… ouais, elle exagère. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, elle aurait facilement pu éviter de mourir. Il a mis combien de temps à lui tomber dessus le Sephiroth? Hum… enfin, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review, car elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles. Merci!

Chapitre 9 – Menteuse

Vincent sortit avec les enfants collés à lui, sous sa cape. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'homme surveillant tout autour d'eux du même regard rouge et implacable. Mais il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il n'était plus habitué à afficher d'émotion. La colère était la seule dont il se souvenait. La galeon beast lui avait laissé ce souvenir. Les autres s'étaient effacées avec sa mort. C'était pourquoi il avait l'air si inexpressif tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues de Midgar. Les petits eurent quelques difficultés à toujours suivre son pas, puisqu'il avait des jambes indéniablement plus longues que les leurs. Mais il ne se plaignit jamais de leur lenteur et adapta sa marche aux enfants. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à rentrer. Ils étaient bien d'accord pour revoir Tifa et Cloud, mais ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment.

La nuit tombait avec l'orage et les petits sentaient une faim profonde les tirailler. L'heure de souper avait passé depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient eu de la chance que Shera pense à leur faire à dîner. Avec tout ce qui arrivait, Cid et elle n'avait plus faim du tout. Denzle se sentait coupable de s'arrêter à des désirs aussi primaires que celui de son ventre, mais, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Lui et Marlène échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de se serrer contre Vincent, terrifiée par le coup de tonnerre qui raisonna longtemps au-dessus de leur tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bar de Tifa, le tireur était transi jusqu'aux os. Mais les enfants étaient toujours secs, ayant été protégés par la cape de l'ancien Turk. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Vincent les suivit dans l'entrée du bâtiment, pour attirer les pas précipités d'une jeune femme toute paniquée. La jeune guerrière qui surgit devant eux resta bouche quelques instants avant de recevoir les deux petits dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Cid venait d'appeler pour leur dire que Yuffie était sauve et que Shera s'assurait de savoir qu'elle était saine. Il avait aussi pris la peine de l'avertir de l'arrivée de Valentine et des enfants.

-Vincent! Je suis contente de te revoir. J'étais inquiète avec cet orage à vous savoir dehors tous les trois. Cloud aurait bien été vous chercher, mais sa moto est en miettes…

-Où il est? S'empressa de demander Marlène, ayant drôlement hâte de revoir le guerrier.

L'intéressé descendit les marches, ayant passé l'après-midi à réfléchir dans sa chambre et à passer des coups de fils. Il allait devoir s'acheter un nouveau véhicule et il comptait bien enquêter sur le retour d'Aéris. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait débouché, si ce n'était qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire un joli chèque à une compagnie de motorisés qui était prête à lui en faire un sur mesure. Inutile de dire qu'il désirait avoir un engin dans le même style que Fenrir et comptait ne pas attendre pour récupérer son moyen de transport. Pas question d'être coincé quelque part. S'il voulait partir, il devait en avoir immédiatement la possibilité. Et Fenrir était ce pouvoir à elle seule. C'était lâche dans un sens. Mais en même temps, c'était la seule liberté qu'il se permettait. Et elle ouvrait la porte sur toutes les autres qui pouvaient s'offrir à lui.

Il sourit aux gamins qui se précipitèrent dans ses bras cette fois. Vincent avait suivit ce manège de câlinage d'un air indifférent. Il ne savait pas en afficher d'autre. Mais une lueur de nostalgie s'alluma dans son regard et il dû cligner des paupières pour l'éteindre. Cloud avait de la chance. Il avait toute une famille qui l'attendait et tenait à lui. Le vampire aurait pu avoir la même chose et en avait certainement déjà rêvé. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un rêve déçu et une idée tout ce qu'il y a de plus farfelue à présent. C'était peut-être ce genre de pensée qui l'avait gardé figé pendant si longtemps.

-Salut Vincent, fit Cloud, avec l'ombre de son sourire toujours collée au visage.

Il aimait vraiment ces enfants. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas décidé à rester pour toujours vivre avec eux? Qu'est-ce qui rendait donc tout si compliqué pour lui?

Vincent n'adressa qu'un léger signe de la tête au SOLDAT. Il avait les pensées embrouillées.

-Comment va Yuffie?

-Elle est encore capable d'élever la voix et de parler de matérias, alors, elle doit aller assez bien, répondit-il.

Son regard s'assombrit et Tifa l'invita à entrer, tout en égayant les enfants en leur annonçant qu'un repas les attendait dans la salle à manger. Elle avait l'air bizarre quand il s'arrêta à l'observer, comme si quelque chose n'était pas naturel. C'était bien le cas, puisque Yuffie n'allait pas bien du tout et que ce n'était pas naturel. Mais il y avait davantage encore. À croire qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, sans pouvoir cacher le malaise qu'elle en ressentait.

-Tu dois avoir faim, toi aussi, tu veux nous accompagner?

Il allait refuser, mais Cloud lui fit signe de dire oui. Il semblait en savoir plus, ce qui serait tout à fait normal. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Tifa, le tireur pouvait bien endurer un repas. Vincent remarqua les bandages sur les doigts de la barmaid et fronça ses noirs sourcils tout en acceptant de les accompagner à manger. Elle allait le faire entrer quand elle remarqua combien il était trempé.

-Oh, tu veux attraper la mort, viens, il faut que tu te changes avant. Tu ne vas pas garder ta cape, elle est imbibée d'eau. C'est presque un miracle que les enfants soient secs.

Aussitôt, elle sembla redevenir la Tifa que chacun connaissait et qui s'occupait de tous les membres de leur bande comme une sœur et une mère à la fois. Elle attrapa Vincent par sa main d'acier, pour l'entraîner jusqu'en haut des escaliers et l'obliger à se sécher. Cloud eut un léger sourire à ce spectacle, sachant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à repasser la serpillière sur toute la grandeur du bar. Une fois suffisait. Il alla s'occuper des enfants, se disant que si lui ne calmerait pas son amie, le vampire le ferait. Ou tout du moins, se calmerait-elle elle-même pour prendre soin de lui. Il avait l'air sombre, mais troublé aussi.

À sa propre façon, Valentine dégageait une tristesse plus forte qu'à l'habitude, qui transparaissait sur l'indifférence que Marlène et Denzle croyaient voir sur ses traits. Il avait eut de la misère à voir Yuffie dans l'état où elle s'était retrouvée. Il en ressortait affaibli. Et il serait certainement resté dans cette tenue trempée si ça n'avait été de la vigilance d'une femme comme Tifa. Cloud lui-même n'aurait pas pensé à l'obliger de se changer. Il aurait été trop gêné pour le faire, craignant d'insulter l'autre homme, ou n'y aurait pas songé, tout simplement.

-Bon, je vais chercher quelques vêtements de Cloud, enlève ta cape pour commencer, on va lui faire passer un bon cycle dans la sécheuse, ordonna Tifa, prenant les choses en main.

Vincent oublia la nostalgie qu'il avait ressentie et l'envie qu'il éprouvait face à la chance du SOLDAT blond. Il n'y avait pas que des avantages à cette vie en famille. L'idée de se faire mener par le bout du nez ne l'amusait pas. En fait, peut-être un peu. Si Yuffie avait pu le voir en ce moment, elle aurait donné cher pour être à la place de la barmaid. Il décida de se montrer docile, pour que Tifa soit contente. Et dès que sa cape ne fut plus sur ses épaules, après qu'il se soit battu avec les ceintures qui la tenait attachée, il sentit un énorme poids se retirer de sur son corps. C'était comme s'il avait été écrasé par une énorme charge. Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai, puisque son manteau était alourdi par la pluie. Mais il y avait également une masse psychologique qui exerçait sa pression sur son être. Et elle semblait plus légère.

Il se jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, pour voir ses cheveux trempés, collés à son front, qui partait en quelques rares pointes ici et là. Il faisait assez triste mine. Son bandeau glissa de lui-même, pour s'étaler au sol dans une imposante flaque. Sa chevelure retomba, plus longue et folle que jamais, lui arrivant presque dans le milieu du dos. Avec un soupir, il tâcha de se tordre les cheveux sans les emmêler dans ses doigts griffus. Quand Tifa le rejoint, elle comprit qu'il y avait longtemps que Vincent Valentine n'était plus fait pour s'occuper de son image. Avec une mine découragée, elle s'empara d'une serviette et lui essuya elle-même ses cheveux trop longs.

Pris de cours, il se laissa faire, sans que les gestes de la jeune femme ne semblent inappropriés ou vraiment gênants. Ils rirent tous les deux de la tête avec laquelle il se retrouva quand elle eut fini. Enfin, Vincent se permit un demi-sourire, ce qui valait bien un rire, quand on pensait combien il était rare de voir ce genre de choses dans sa figure. Il avait l'air bizarre, sans une seule pointe qui monte dans les airs. Ses mèches rebelles s'étaient toute agenouillées devant la barmaid. Puis, il repensa aux bandages sur les mains de Tifa et retrouva son sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il de sa voix monotone, en regardant la jeune femme dans le miroir.

Elle hésita, avant de prendre ses distances, comme si une proximité quelconque aurait pu faire comprendre au vampire tout de ses manigances avec Cloud. Elle se mit à triturer les vêtements du guerrier en question, pensivement. Vincent lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits, avec la patience qui lui avait toujours été propre. Il ne brusquait que très rarement ses proches. Pour le peu de proches qu'il avait.

-Cloud s'est retrouvé prisonnier sous un pilier de ciment, alors qu'il comptait te rejoindre. Il a réussi à en réchapper, sans pouvoir se sortir de là tout seul, alors, je suis descendu sur les lieux et l'ait libéré à coup de poing. Je me suis donc fait un peu mal et ensuite, comme on était tout les deux épuisés, on a fini par décider de rentrer, puisqu'on ne pourrait aider personne. On a prévenu les enfants qu'on allait bien puis… C'est à peu près ça.

Vincent semblait douté de ce sommaire des faits. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre pour qu'elle s'acharne à fuir son regard et à plier et déplier le linge de Cloud comme elle le faisait. Il attendit pourtant encore un moment, tout en hésitant à savoir s'il devait commencer à dégrafer les ceintures de ses manches de cuir noir. La pluie avait réussi à se rendre jusque dans ses vêtements de cuir, ses gouttes se glissant dans les plis du matériau pour lui vriller le corps de froid. Et si Tifa n'en avait pas fait la remarque, il n'aurait jamais réalisé combien il avait froid.

-Il est arrivé autre chose…murmura-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas autant une question qu'une affirmation. Elle comprit dès lors qu'il en savait déjà plus qu'il ne le faudrait et chercha à détourner la conversation. De toute façon, elle et Vincent n'avaient jamais partagé tellement de discussion. Mais ils s'étaient battus côte à côte et il semblait la supporter davantage que Caith Sith ou Barret. Quoique c'était tout relatif. S'il pouvait supporter Yuffie, il pouvait supporter n'importe qui.

-Tu… tu devrais finir de te changer. Tiens, j'ai trouvé, ça, si tu veux me parler, je serais dans le couloir, fit-elle avant de ressortir de la salle de bain.

Il ne fit pas un geste qui aurait pu signifier sa frustration. Si elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, ce n'était pas le moment. Et rien ne lui interdisait d'essayer encore, maintenant qu'elle se tenait là dans le couloir, appuyer juste contre la porte. Il commença donc à se changer, tout en craignant que les vêtements de Cloud ne lui fasse pas très bien. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que le SOLDAT. Et il était un peu plus grand aussi… Mais tant pis. Au moins, il n'aurait pas le froid. À cette pensée, il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, pour rencontrer un reflet qu'il jugea pitoyable. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il ne sentait même pas le froid. Maintenant, pourtant…

-Tifa, appela-t-il doucement, même si cela lui semblait très étrange de l'interpeller ainsi.

-Oui?

Il garda longtemps le silence, pour éveiller sa curiosité. Ou bien parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de se fatiguer à parler et savait qu'elle répondrait bien assez vite. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit prévisible. Mais il la comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne comprenait Yuffie. Et quand on parle du loup…

- Comment ça s'est passé, avec Yuffie? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Sans problème.

-Oui, mais… Pourrais-tu élaborer?

Elle semblait très inquiète de savoir comment allait la jeune ninja. Pas seulement parce qu'elle se sentait responsable d'elle, mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Et Vincent ne demandait qu'à cibler un coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à l'adolescente. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de douter de cette idée. Comment Tifa pourrait-elle avoir mené Yuffie dans une telle histoire? Elle ne l'aurait pas fait intentionnellement, c'était sûr. Mais alors…

-Il y avait quelques gardes, mais rien d'impressionnant. Les chefs de la bande sont restés cachés et je n'ai jamais pu les rencontrer, puisqu'elle est sortie toute seule de sa cage pour s'enfuir par les conduits d'aération.

-Vraiment?

-Et pourtant, elle était dans un sal état…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, Tifa s'imaginant le pire et Vincent revoyant tout simplement la réalité. Il eut un peu de misère à supporter la vision dans ses souvenirs, autant qu'il en avait eu quand Yuffie lui était presque tombée dessus. Ce qui interrompit ce silence, ce fut en fait un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain, que la barmaid ne sut comment interpréter. Le vampire venait-il de casser le miroir dans un élan de colère ou avait-il glissé sur le plancher… Elle s'arrêta net à cette idée, ne pouvant imaginer Vincent Valentine glisser sur un carrelage de salle de bain.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ouais… ça va.

En fait, la raison de ce bruit était encore pire que tout ce qu'avait imaginé la jeune femme. Présentement, le tireur songeait à changer de tailleur. Ses pantalons étaient tellement serrés qu'il avait bien failli tomber par terre en essayant de les enlever. Il faut dire qu'il aurait du retirer ses bottes avant. S'empêtrer de son propre accoutrement ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais bon, il pouvait toujours remettre ça sur le choc qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était plus troublé qu'il ne voulait le croire par ce qui était arrivé à Yuffie. S'il s'était enfui de chez Cid, en fait, c'était surtout pour ne plus avoir à regarder la jeune fille et voir le triste spectacle qu'elle offrait. Il se sentait trop impuissant face à la plaie qu'elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Yuffie a parlé de quelque chose d'étrange pendant que je la ramenais chez Cid, finit-il par dire.

Tifa était toujours là, dos appuyé à la porte, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler de Yuffie. Et elle avait surtout besoin qu'on lui parle d'elle. La pauvre gamine s'était retrouvée dans cette histoire de fou à cause d'elle. Si Cloud savait… Si Vincent savait… Elle crut qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer.

-Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'Aéris. Et d'un choix que quelqu'un aurait à faire. Elle divaguait peut-être, mais…

Tifa sursauta à ses mots, et sous le coup, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant savoir à Vincent qu'elle réagissait très mal à ce qu'il disait. Il y avait bien quelque chose à tirer de toute cette affaire. La jeune femme serait vraiment impliquée alors.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. A…Aéris? Tu es sûr qu'elle parlait d'Aéris?

Vincent finit d'ouvrir la porte, ayant enfilé les vêtements de Cloud, manquant de faire tomber Tifa par terre du même coup. Il avait l'air encore plus bizarre dans un accoutrement différent du sien. Il avait un drôle de regard. D'abord, elle crut qu'il savait tout, que Yuffie lui avait tout raconté. Elle sentit ses jambes ramollir et se tint prête, ses poings se serrant de frayeur. Il avait son poing d'acier posé sur sa hanche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se fâcher. Savait-il donc vraiment?

-Je…

-Je pourrais avoir une ceinture avec ça? La coupa-t-il, pour détourner ses soupçons et ne pas avoir à se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Il avait eu raison de croire que ce linge ne lui ferait pas.

Tifa en eut presque un soupir de soulagement, mais s'empressa d'acquiescer à sa requête pour ne pas lui rire à la figure. Le grand Vincent Valentine qui demandait une ceinture. À voir toutes celles qu'il avait dû débouclés, ce n'était pas si étrange. Mais quand même, c'était une drôle d'image.

Elle eut une hésitation quand elle lui donna la ceinture, sans passer de commentaire sur sa taille incroyablement fine. Est-ce qu'il avait jeûner durant les derniers jours? On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il était plus blême et chétif que jamais. Enfin, malingre serait plus approprié quand on considère le fait qu'il faisait six pieds de haut. Elle crut voir dans ses yeux quelque chose de moqueur, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle cachait. Ou bien comme s'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Cette seule connaissance pourrait être dangereuse pour elle. Tifa commençait tout juste à réaliser dans quel jeu dangereux elle s'était embarquée.

-Bon, fit-elle, avec un peu de craintes dans la voix. Allons manger.

Elle le fit passer devant dans les marches, pour s'occuper de son linge, histoire d'être certaine qu'il sèche.

Quand ils eurent rejoint Cloud dans la salle à manger, les enfants tombaient de sommeil. Le guerrier était en train de les sortir de leur chaise pour les porter jusqu'à leur lit. Il adressa un mince sourire à Tifa en passant dans l'escalier avec les deux petits dans les bras. Vincent se sentit de trop en voyant les yeux brillants de la jeune femme devant le spectacle attendrissant que lui offrait son ami d'enfance. Mais il s'effaça, comme il savait si bien le faire. Et rien ne fut dit entre les deux « parents » des endormis. Il y avait trop de non-dits pour oser parler maintenant. Quelque chose les séparait tout les deux, malgré la beauté et la simplicité du moment.

Et le tireur craignait de connaître le nom du mur qui les empêchait de se rejoindre. Aéris. Une telle réalité n'aurait plus du exister depuis longtemps. Et pourtant…

…

Cid était à la fois inquiet pour sa femme et pour la jeune fille dont il avait la charge. Il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'on avait pu amoché Yuffie à un tel point. La pauvre geignait dans son inconscience des propos incompréhensibles. Pourtant, la photo qu'il avait reçue était assez claire. On avait battu l'adolescente sans ménagement. La colère de Vincent était bien compréhensible. Et son air plus sombre que jamais n'exprimait pas suffisamment de fureur. Pour compenser le stress, le pilote avait passé au travers de 3 paquets de cigarettes en moins d'une heure. Et il en était à la moitié du quatrième.

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que Shera ne cesse de dispenser ses soins à leur protégée. Elle vint rejoindre son mari dans la salle des machines, en essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur de sur son front. Il attendit qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés pour parler, hésitant à éteindre son énième cigarette.

-Elle va s'en tirer, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un long moment. Avec une sacrée frousse, mais elle ne devrait pas en garder de séquelles. Un examen plus approfondi peut attendre. Pour l'instant, elle se repose.

Le soupir qu'il laissa échapper voulait dire beaucoup de l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti jusque-là.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable…

Dans le ronronnement des machines, ils s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre, également ébranlés par tout ce qui était arrivé. Cid ne dit rien de plus, ne connaissant pas les mots. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait ajouter. Alors ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder les engrenages et les mécanismes s'emboîter dans la nuit. Ils étaient deux, presque trois. Quatre si on comptait Yuffie. C'était étrange de voir les choses ainsi. Mais c'était la vérité. Et après une journée passée à se ronger les sangs, ils avaient bien besoin de se retrouver dans leur calme quotidien. Sans oser bouger d'un pouce, ils se chuchotèrent des secrets silencieux, remuant les lèvres sans produire le moindre son. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils pouvaient se voir quand même. Et c'était un réconfort suffisant pour affronter les pires lendemains.

-Hé! S'exclama soudain Cid, brisant un peu la magie du moment. C'est un jour à part dans l'histoire!

-Comment?!

-La gamine n'a pas vomi dans mon vaisseau!

-Euh… c'est vrai… Il faudrait que j'aille nettoyer ça…

-Qu… Quoi?

-Ne te fâches pas, ce n'était pas exprès qu'elle l'a fait…

-Shera!!

Espérons qu'ils puissent affronter les pires soirées en plus des pires lendemains!

À suivre

L'auteure, moi-même quoi, tiens à faire ici une déclaration importante. Cloud n'est pas un emo. Il n'a pas les cheveux noirs, et il ne pleure jamais. (ou presque, qui sait ce que Cloud fait quand il est tout seul, au milieu de l'église d'Aéris…) Je fais cette déclaration pour partager ma colère d'entendre mes ami(e)s me dirent que Cloud est un emo. Ce n'en est pas un. Kadaj en est un. Pas Cloud. Franchement…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bien du plaisir. À la prochaine!


	10. Chapitre 10

Je ne laisserais pas d'énorme rar ici, mais je tiens à remercier tout spécialement Kalisca et Taiji39. Grâve à vous, l'histoire continue.

Et je suis bien contente de ne pas être la seule à dire avec certitude que Cloud n'est pas un emo. Franchement… Quant à Vincent, je dois m'excuser auprès de ses fans, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ses vêtements sont super classes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit se faire chier à essayer de les enlever. Vous êtes pas d'accord? Hihihi…

Enfin, là-dessus, je vous remercies encore et vous invite tous et toutes à lire la suite de Menteuse. Ce que ça fait du bien de faire ça…

Menteuse – Chapitre 10

Quand les trois adultes se réunirent pour manger tous ensemble, la tension était presque palpable dans l'air. Tifa se reprochait quelque chose que Cloud ne devait pas savoir. Et Vincent n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rendait le guerrier blond très mal à l'aise par rapport à la jeune femme. Elle essayait d'alimenter une conversation maladroite, à laquelle le vampire ne se mêlait que très peu, comme à son habitude. Cloud, lui, faisait de réels efforts pour la calmer en parlant un peu lui aussi. Au bout du compte, Vincent songea qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux à rester auprès de Yuffie et à se ronger les sangs à son propos.

Il se sentait comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, piégé au milieu d'une discussion qui n'avançait pas, entretenue par un couple qui n'avançait pas. C'était très difficile à endurer lorsqu'on était déprimé. Il aurait peut-être aimé discuter, mais le malaise que partageaient ses deux « amis » le gênait trop. Cloud finit par abandonner et s'esquiva, puisqu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était épuisé. Il salua Vincent d'un signe de tête, en appuyant vaguement la suggestion que fit Tifa.

-Tu devrais rester dormir ici, s'empressa-t-elle de dire au tireur, avant que Cloud n'ait disparu dans les escaliers.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, remarqua-t-il simplement, sans afficher d'émotion dans sa voix monotone.

Elle secoua la tête, ayant vu la lueur de fatigue dans son regard de sang. Il s'était fait du souci pour Yuffie. Et maintenant, après avoir passé des jours sans lever un doigt, il avait couru d'un bord à l'autre, sans réfléchir ou en réfléchissant trop au contraire. Il n'y avait que peu de temps qu'il avait vaincu Oméga. Personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Maintenant, par contre, Vincent devait en arriver au stade où il vivrait réellement. Et pour cela, interagir avec les autres serait un premier pas. Tifa n'essayait pas de psychanalyser le vampire en l'obligeant à rester au bar cette nuit-là. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et Cloud était contre-indiqué pour toute confession.

Quoi qu'il serait peut-être suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas réaliser de qui elle parlait si elle lui disait, de façon détournée, ce qui se passait dans sa tête. La jeune femme retint un soupir. Elle n'était même plus sûre de ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête!

-Restes, s'il te plait.

Elle plongea dans son regard des yeux de biche qui aurait fait craqué le plus dur des Turks. Enfin, à conditions que certaines choses accompagnent ces yeux de biche. Mais Vincent ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Pas plus d'une seconde. Son intuition, ou les relents de Chaos, lui soufflait de se méfier des cachotteries qu'elle lui faisait. Les secrets qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie avaient presque gâchés toute son existence. Il se rappelait bien d'un docteur Crescent qui avait tu très longtemps ses projets scientifiques, pour qu'il n'apprenne que trop tard la vérité. Il en était ressorti mort et monstrueux. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de valoir mieux.

Il ne dit pourtant rien, espérant qu'elle se confie tout de suite et qu'il n'ait pas à insister pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Tifa se contenta d'afficher des yeux plus suppliants et Vincent du détourné le regard, n'étant pas suffisamment habitué à être fixé ainsi pour le supporter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher derrière sa cape et se sentir enveloppé de mystère. Il se sentirait protégé dans cette vieille étoffe écarlate. Maintenant, le vampire était à la merci de la jeune femme…

-Pourquoi est-ce si important?

Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de s'activer à débarrasser la table. Elle n'aurait pas à parler immédiatement et pourrait en profiter pour se remettre les idées au clair. Mais la réponse arriva bien trop vite pour que Vincent la digère.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés. Et Aéris risquait d'être incluse dans la conversation. Ce que Yuffie en avait dit dans son délire n'était pas rassurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'orage grondait de plus belle, il se retrouva assis dans le petit salon à côté de Tifa, à se demander comment il pouvait rester là alors que tout lui criait de s'enfuir avant qu'un désastre ne se produise. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'Aéris. Il ne voulait pas que Tifa soit impliquée dans cette histoire de cinglé. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit indirectement la cause du drame qui était tombé sur sa ninja préférée. Et pourtant, Vincent resta là, à attendre et prêter l'oreille, l'air désintéressé et indifférent, comme à son habitude.

-Cloud est revenu, fit-elle, au bout d'un temps interminable.

Elle avait les poings serrés, posés nerveusement sur ses cuisses, et ne regardait que très peu le tireur en lui parlant. Tout indiquait que cette épreuve qu'elle s'imposait était tout aussi difficile pour elle que lui. Sinon plus. Mais il ne songea pas à lui faciliter la tâche. Faire preuve de psychologie lui tombait sur les nerfs. Il avait assez donné pour aujourd'hui. Mais, la jeune femme était son amie et méritait son soutien. Il la soutiendrait donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le mérite plus. Il espérait qu'un tel moment ne vienne pas.

-Il est revenu et il sort avec quelqu'un…

Les yeux du vampire s'allumèrent presque d'un intérêt nouveau. Imaginer ce vieux loup de Cloud sortant avec quelqu'un alors qu'il semblait toujours être au milieu de son deuil éternel, il s'agissait d'une tâche complexe –même pour quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'imagination-.

-Et je dois être folle, parce que je suis jalouse de cette fille avec qui il sort. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Tu comprends Vincent, il.. il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Et il ne me doit rien, poursuivit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Vincent ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un confident à ce moment. Il avait l'air aussi indifférent que tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était que son deux semaines d'inaction qui l'empêchait de réagir. Autrement, il aurait prit un air troublé et perdu. Tifa continua de se confier au vampire, au bord des larmes, lui disant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans tout à fait dire les vraies choses. Elle lui parlait de sa jalousie pour cette autre à laquelle Cloud prêtait son attention. Et cela n'avait pas de sens, puisque cette autre, c'était elle, d'une certaine façon. Mais elle avait fait une sorte de transfert. Et Vincent ne pouvait voir clair dans cette histoire. Pas avec aussi peu d'indice. Il n'était pas prêt à voir la jeune femme s'effondrer ainsi devant lui. Yuffie mise en miettes et maintenant Tifa?

Est-ce que toutes les conventions de son monde, toutes les lois de son univers devaient-elles vraiment être remises en question maintenant, alors qu'il était déjà fragilisé par la destruction d'Oméga?

-Est-ce que tu la vois faire! Maintenant, elle est jalouse d'elle-même! Se plaignit Aéris tout en avançant sur les pierres blanches, criant ses mots par-dessus son épaule.

Zack secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle ne le verrait pas faire. Il avait pourtant insisté pour marcher devant, mais la jeune femme était aussi têtue que Tifa quand elle le voulait. Elle pensait que Sephiroth réagirait mieux s'il la voyait elle en premier. L'homme trouvait cette idée ridicule. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à son amie tant qu'elle serait dans la rivière de la vie. Après tout, elle était déjà morte…

-Elle est devenue un peu folle, je veux bien te l'accorder, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la critique comme ça. À sa place, toi aussi, tu perdrais la tête.

-Peut-être bien, mais moi, je ne me serais jamais mise dans une situation pareille.

-Ouais, mais tu aimais bien la rivalité qu'il y avait entre elle et toi au sujet de Cloud…

Elle fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu, sautant d'une pierre à l'autre, en faisant attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds. En quittant la pièce tout en blanc où elle avait l'habitude de rester, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant les grottes innombrables de la rivière de la vie. Chaque grotte abritait une famille de morts. Celle d'Aéris et des trois clones de Séphiroth était également le repère de Zack et des parents biologiques de la jeune femme. Mais, le SOLDAT n'était qu'un invité et n'avait pas vraiment de caverne où aller. Quoique là n'était pas la question…

La cave où néantisait Sephiroth était la plus lointaine et la plus vaste de toutes. Il y était seul, avec l'âme de sa mère, et les esprits disaient pouvoir l'entendre marmonner des plans terribles jusqu'au plus profond de la nuit. Le cuir de son manteau claquait dans ses va et viens, résonnant dans le passage entre les grottes, comme milles coups de vent qui voudraient faire basculer les deux voyageurs. Aéris sautait de pierres en pierres, ne touchant qu'à la pâleur innocente du roc inébranlable. Si elle touchait à l'eau noire autour de ces cailloux, elle serait envoyée à l'autre bout de la planète, dans un clignement de paupière. Absorbée la terre et la matière, elle devrait nager et marcher sur des kilomètres avant de pouvoir revenir à son point de départ.

Zack avait déjà commis l'erreur de sauter à pieds joints dans cette eau noire. Il racontait souvent sa mésaventure à Kadaj et ses frères, pour qu'ils sachent bien qu'il ne fallait jamais se risquer à toucher ce liquide maléfique. Mako et restants de gènes de Jenova se partageaient la vedette dans les composantes de cette eau. La planète y drainait son énergie et se purifiait de ce qui restait des attaques qu'on avait livré contre elle. Tout contact avec le liquide aurait effacé n'importe quel mortel. Mais des gens déjà morts ne pouvaient être effacé. Enfin, une bonne façon de les faire disparaître était de les balancer n'importe où dans le monde. Le pauvre Zack avait du apprendre les règles de cet univers à la dure. Les défunts ont toujours la vie dure, même si une telle sentence est ironique.

-Le pauvre Vincent qui doit endurer tout ça, soupira Aéris, une fois qu'elle eut mis les pieds sur la berge blanche, au bout de leur traversée.

Zack la rejoignit en acquiesçant vaguement. Il guettait les monstres morts qui auraient pu se jeter sur eux. On ne pouvait pas tuer un mort, mais on pouvait quand même le blesser. Et toutes les bêtes que Cloud et ses amis avaient anéanties étaient aussi dans la rivière de la vie. Hors des grottes, on en rencontrait beaucoup. La jeune vendeuse de fleurs ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper. Elle tenait à la main un petit matéria d'argent, qui diffusait dans l'air un écran flottant dévoilant tout ce que vivaient leurs amis. Zack s'était donné bien de la peine pour mettre le doigt sur ce bijou. Elle avait tout juste prit le temps de le remercier.

De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil aux jeux de Kadaj et ses frères, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Mais elle n'était plus tout à fait là. Il voyait les contours de son corps devenir flous, pour reprendre consistance, à intervalle régulier. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les attirait un peu plus loin de leur substance, pour les entraîner vers le monde des vivants. Là-bas, ils ne seraient plus tout à fait eux-mêmes. Ils ne seraient pas vivants non plus. Ils seraient deux fantômes, pouvant être soufflé par le vent ou la lumière à tout moment. La rivière de la vie laissait passé Aéris, comme si elle était la bienvenue au coeur de ses secrets. Zack, lui, devait affronter le froid du vent et les crocs des bêtes qui s'aventuraient jusqu'à lui, sous peine d'être réduit à néant par leurs griffes.

Il ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Il se demandait juste comment elle pouvait passer à travers ce monde sans voir ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki et ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Elle ne s'occupait même plus du monde qui était devenu le sien où des proches qu'elle avait retrouvé. Il ne comptait pour elle que les vivants. Ceux qui ne la rejoindrait pas avant longtemps. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux, sans penser aux petits ou à Zack. Et c'était normal. Elle ne lui devait rien.

S'il la suivait encore, ce n'était que dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'accompagner sur terre pour la protéger du mal dont elle ne pouvait se défendre. Aéris n'était pas une idiote, mais elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle ne savait que faire le bien. Et parfois, il faut combattre le feu par le feu. Et répondre aux coups. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'était trouvé un garde du corps pour survivre aux attaques de la Shinra.

-Je me demande si les autres vont intervenir dans cette histoire eux aussi. Barret et Nanaki. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis si longtemps, se plaignit-elle.

-Ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils vont bien, non? Toutes les nouvelles que tu as sont mauvaises…

-Ne dis pas ça! Ils pourraient réussir à s'arranger tout seul, dit-elle, plus pour s'encourager elle-même que lui.

Zack haussa les épaules. Malgré son invulnérabilité, il était fatigué. Ils marchaient ainsi depuis des heures. Et qui pouvait mesurer le temps ici? Cela pouvait bien faire des jours, des années comme des secondes. Ce monde et l'autre ne suivait peut-être pas les mêmes règles temporelles. Pour le reste, il était clair que rien n'était comme ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

-Dis, Zack?

-Oui? Répondit-il, plein d'espoir de l'entendre dire qu'elle voulait changer de cap et rentrer. Ou bien, voyant miroiter dans cette gorge pâle la promesse d'un mot gentil ou d'une petite attention.

-On est encore loin?

Ses espoirs déçus, il répondit mollement, sans la confiance qu'il avait normalement. Sa force le quittait au fur à mesure de ce périple. Il se sentait plus rejeté que jamais. Cloud était bien son meilleur ami. Mais lui, Zack, était mort. Et sa plus grande peur était de sombrer dans l'oubli. Si le SOLDAT blond le gardait dans sa mémoire, les autres morts le mettaient au placard. Aux yeux d'Aéris, tout ce qui comptait, c'était les vivants. Et que pouvait-il avoir de plus qu'un d'eux? Puisque le souffle de la vie l'avait quitté, il n'était plus d'aucun intérêt pour elle. Comme il l'avait toujours craint…

-Non, on arrivera bientôt, répondit-il. Tu pourras rejoindre tes amis dans peu de temps. Et je serais seul. Pour de bon, ajouta le défunt pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Zack?

-Hein?! J'ai dit qu'on y serait dans peu de temps. Encore quelques pas et on sera au seuil de la porte de Séphiroth. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper…

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne croyant pas que ce soit bien la vérité. Mais ce qui se passa sur son écran retint son attention et elle oublia ses questionnements à propos de Zack. Tifa faisait encore des siennes…

Vincent avait stoïquement affronté les révélations de la jeune femme. Il avait reçu ses craintes sans sourciller, prêtant oreille à sa demi confession et acquiesçant vaguement à ses questions. Elle ne parlait que de Cloud. Ce genre de discussion ne se faisait qu'entre femmes à l'idée du vampire. Mais il endura le calvaire, puisque aucune femme ne pouvait écouter ce que Tifa avait à dire. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'Aéris, ou de la terrible manigance dont Cloud était l'objectif.

Au bout de son souffle, la barmaid se tut, sur le bord des larmes, essuyant ses yeux de vins, soupirant qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et qu'elle devait bien l'embêter. Vincent ne répondit pas, puisque c'était la stricte vérité et qu'il ne voulait pas la froisser davantage. La voir pleurer aurait été au-dessus de ses forces, alors, autant ne pas en rajouter. Puis, il arrivait à comprendre quelques points de ce qu'elle racontait. Cloud était aveugle de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais souvent, les hommes préfèrent ne pas voir ce qui ne leur plait pas ou les effraie. Tifa pouvait être très effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

Le calme revenu, une fois qu'elle se fut déchargée du poids pesant sur ses épaules, elle laissa Vincent tranquille, pour aller se couler un bon bain chaud. Le vampire monta à l'étage, essayant de se vider l'esprit de tout ce qu'il venait d'assimiler, pour avoir les idées clairs. Il pleuvait et tonnait toujours dehors, si bien qu'on pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un déluge. L'ancien Turk balaya le couloir de ses yeux de sang, pouvant voir Denzle se retourner sur son lit par sa porte ouverte. Marlène dormait à poing fermé, tandis que le petit garçon cherchait son sommeil.

La champlure se fit entendre dans la salle de bain et Vincent s'interrogea pour savoir à quand remontait sa dernière douche. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de temps pour lui. Ses cheveux dépeignés qui partaient dans toutes les directions étaient une preuve à eux seuls. À cette pensée, une mèche tomba sur son œil gauche, sans qu'il prenne la peine de la replacer. Autrefois, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et moins rebelles. La corruption du monde l'avait horripilé et les épreuves ne l'avaient pas laissé s'en sortir sans cicatrices. Son bras métallique cliqueta tandis que ses doigts s'entrechoquaient. Il était perturbé. Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, il se rappela de sa crainte la plus importante du jour.

Yuffie. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il devait aller rejoindre la jeune ninja et voir comment elle s'en tirait. Au moins, elle ne le virerait pas à l'envers avec une histoire de dingue qui n'aurait ni queue ni tête. Il se figea à cette idée, puisque c'était tout le contraire. Cette gamine était bien capable de lui sortir une histoire sans queue ni tête. Mais au moins, elle ne le virerait pas à l'envers avec ses paroles abracadabrantes. Il suffirait qu'il la regarde dans son pitoyable état et le tour serait joué. Avec un soupir, il reprit courage et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tifa? Mes vêtements doivent être secs. Je peux les récupérer?

La jeune femme répondit que oui, ouvrit la sécheuse et en tira les précieux vêtements de cuir de Vincent. Puis, une idée folle lui passa par la tête. S'il savait la vérité, alors, dès qu'il serait partie, qui pouvait bien dire ce qu'il ferait? Il ne quitterait pas les lieux sans s'être changer, c'était certains. Mais sa cape était sèche, par conséquent, le reste de son attirail le serait aussi. Puis, s'il n'avait toujours rien comprit de sa « participation » involontaire à l'enlèvement de Yuffie et qu'il partait sans savoir, pour découvrir plus tard que…? Il lui en voudrait, c'était certain!

Les pensées de Tifa étaient un peu troubles, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pour ne rien arranger, Cloud choisit ce moment pour avoir une fringale et quitta sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

Un grand plouf éclaboussa les oreilles des deux hommes, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la salle de bain, Vincent reçut la dernière confession qu'il voulait avoir.

-Ton linge n'est pas sec, Vincent, déclara la jeune femme en venant entrouvrir la porte elle-même.

Le vampire afficha une mine pleine d'incompréhension, même s'il se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Tifa avait jeté ses vêtements dans son bain, pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. On pouvait en tirer la conclusion qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule ici avec Cloud. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'avait de sens…

Il va s'en dire que le SOLDAT ne descendit pas l'escalier et oublia son petit creux. Tifa n'allait pas mieux. Et son instinct lui disait que Vincent était déjà à bout de nerfs. Peut-être que ses doigts dorés refermés sur un poing évoquaient assez bien le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait encore sur lui.

La barmaid était aussi sur le bord de la crise et lâcha sa mauvaise conscience comme une bombe, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-C'est de ma faute si Yuffie s'est fait kidnappée!

-QUOI?!

Les deux hommes avaient criés à l'unisson, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Mais Vincent réagi plus vite que Cloud. Son sang-froid légendaire l'y aidant, il se détourna du couloir, pour quitter les lieux avant de péter les plombs. Il n'avait pas mis Tifa dans cet état. Et il n'était plus question pour lui d'entendre d'âneries. Il partirait, avec ses vêtements ou pas. L'autre guerrier ne le retint pas et exigea des explications à son amie d'enfance. Elle répondit en pleurant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Cloud éleva le ton à son tour et la porte claqua dans le lointain, alors que Vincent vidait la place.

-Tifa, sors de là et dis-moi ce que ça veut dire!

-Va-t-en!

-Tifa!

-Va-t-en!

Cloud plissa ses yeux bleus. Il était fatigué et il avait la migraine. Peut-être s'était-il coltiné une commotion cérébrale dans son accident. Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça cette fois. Il avait été gentil et accommodant. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, croyant faire pour le mieux. Il l'avait laissé faire comme elle voulait et n'avait rien dit quand elle avait obligé Vincent à rester soupé. Mais maintenant, les choses allaient trop loin. Elle allait l'entendre et lui répondre cette fois!

-Tifa, c'est ta dernière chance. Sois tu ouvres toi-même, ou je force cette fichue porte!

-Si tu fais ça…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Cloud fit sauté les gonds de la porte d'un coup de pied. La jeune femme recula en hâte pour ne pas être blessé par les débris de bois. Il entra enfin, fulminant. Mais au fond, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait dit. Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait quelque chose pour que Yuffie se fasse kidnappée? Tifa n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir sur un coup de tête. Mais elle semblait sincère. Alors, elle aurait vraiment…

-Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer, du début à la fin.

Il était très sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle avait tant de choses à dire. Il n'aurait même pas pu deviner la nature des secrets qu'elle gardait à son insu. Mais dans son esprit, à ce moment, le visage d'Aéris lui chuchotait que tout aurait été beaucoup moins compliqué s'il avait été avec elle. Si c'était Tifa qui était morte à la place de la Cetra. Et il était terrifié par cette pensée.

Le tonnerre gronda quand Cid ouvrit sa porte à un inconnu, vêtu de noir et de bleu. Les cheveux noirs et longs cachaient le regard écarlate de cet homme à la peau pâle, que le pilote mit un long moment à identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Fit-il, d'un ton bourru.

-Cid. C'est Vincent, répliqua l'autre, d'une voix froide et coupante.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, le fumeur laissa le vampire entrer. Il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Vincent Valentine, mais les yeux de sang qu'il croisa lui prouvèrent que c'était bien vrai. Où était passé sa cape et son accoutrement couvert de ceintures?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Tifa est devenue folle, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Complètement folle. Il n'y a que Yuffie qui pourra m'expliquer ce qui arrive. On dirait que tout le monde perd les pédales.

Une telle expression venant de Vincent semblait prendre un sens très étrange. Cid ne dit rien. Lui qui croyait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. Il s'était trompé. Tifa? Shera eut l'air coupable à la mention de son nom et fila dans la cuisine, pour s'occuper en silence. Cid secoua la tête. Il ne pourrait donc jamais dormir tranquille!

À suivre…

Ben oui, une fois de plus. Oh, j'ai déjà hâte de poster la suite. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire alors, hein? Reviews!!!


	11. Chapitre 11

Il y a plus de réaction à ce chap à propos de Vincent. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini Dirge of Cerberus après avoir écris la fic, alors si des trucs ne coordonne pas, je m'en excuse. Puis, à propos de Zack, il est certainement ooc, c'est que je n'ai pas pu jouer à Crisis core. Je suis de ne pas être la seule à l'attendre celui-là. J'aime tellement Zack! (c'en est presque une maladie…)

Kalisca : C'est exactement ce qui arrive à Tifa. Elle ne devient pas seulement folle. Mais c'est encore un développement à suivre. Ce que je peux dire, c'est un grand merci pour la review, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien la voir. Et voici donc la suite!

Taiji39 : Merci beaucoup. En espérant que ce soit com d'hab ici aussi. Bonne lecture!

Menteuse – Chapitre 11

Cloud n'avait pas eu à crier longtemps. Tifa lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait pu. Qu'elle était sortie le même soir que lui et qu'elle avait donc demandé à Yuffie de venir garder les enfants. Par après, elle lui avait suggéré de rester dormir au bar, mais l'adolescente avait refusé. Et c'était cette nuit là qu'elle s'était fait enlevée. Cloud l'écouta, se sentant bientôt presque aussi coupable qu'elle dans cette affaire. Il ravala sa colère et son incompréhension pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la berça un moment, avant que deux paires d'yeux ne viennent se pointer sur lui, pour lui poser plein de questions.

Denzle et Marlène les avaient entendu se disputer, et ils étaient là, terrifiés. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir osé penser une seconde que mieux aurait valu que Tifa meurt à la place d'Aéris, il réalisa qu'il avait été un peu fort. Crier ainsi, sans réfléchir, alors que les enfants étaient

à quelques pas et pouvaient être réveillé par le moindre bruit. Il serra un peu plus fort son amie d'enfance, en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Tifa pleura longtemps dans ses bras, la tête enfouie contre son cou, se sentant complètement perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel était Yuffie, mais elle était inquiète pour son amie. C'était de sa faute si elle allait mal. C'était de sa faute si les petits avaient peur maintenant. Et si Cloud avait crié, c'était de sa faute aussi. Mais elle était quand même traumatisée par la vision qu'elle avait eu d'un Cloud furieux contre elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle craignait. Et il ne savait pas encore le pire. Qu'est-ce que ce serait rendu là?

-Yuffie ne va pas bien? Demanda Marlène.

-Personne ne va bien, répondit Cloud. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu m'entends Tifa? Pour l'instant, tout est fini. Je suis désolé…

Ils s'excusaient pour les trois membres de sa famille qui étaient là, réunis autour de lui, craignant l'orage qui grondait aussi bien dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Mais aussitôt, la jeune femme se cramponna à lui, à l'en étouffer.

-Tu ne dois pas t'excuser Cloud. Tu ne dois pas…

Il la regarda avec des paupières ridées par l'inquiétude. Tifa était si forte d'habitude. Et elle ne cessait de s'affaiblir. Était-ce de sa faute? Était-ce uniquement parce qu'il était revenu? Ou avait-il bien fait de revenir maintenant?

Yuffie ouvrit les yeux lentement, ayant une migraine affreuse. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond de sa cabine. Elle se tourna un peu, sentant sa nausée apparaître à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, malgré toute la lenteur qu'elle y mettait. La seconde chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Vincent. Il n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude, et ses cheveux étaient plus fous que d'habitude. Mais il semblait calme. Sa peau pâle brillait presque sous les rayons du soleil qui pointaient par la fenêtre. Il était silencieux, comme à l'habitude. Son visage entièrement découvert ne manifestait aucune émotion, sauf peut-être un soupçon d'inquiétude. Et elle savait que c'était pour elle qu'il s'en faisait.

Mais alors, un détail plus insolite que les autres attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Les yeux incandescents du vampire étaient fermés. Il avait presque l'air paisible, comme s'il dormait. Ses bras croisés sur son torse, il était là, l'air de rien. Et on aurait dit qu'il sommeillait bien sagement. Mais c'était impossible! Vincent ne dormait jamais. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un mouvement quand elle l'appela. Il semblait si tranquille. Et pour une fois, sa froide indifférence qu'il gardait par habitude pour se protéger n'était pas là. Il n'était pas inexpressif. Juste, absent. Elle eut un faible sourire à cette pensée. Vincent était tout le temps absent!

-Aaah! Un vampire! Fit-elle, l'air effrayée, sur un ton assez élevé pour que Cid soit tiré de son sommeil trop court.

Le pilote était dans la pièce attenante et pesta contre cette gamine qui l'empêchait de faire ses nuits. Il méritait un peu de repos non? Il y avait déjà assez que dans quelques mois, son propre enfant l'empêcherait de dormir… Shera, elle, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Était-ce son état ou l'anxiété, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce n'était pas le temps de se surmener.

Alors que Cid avait été réveillé par le petit cri de Yuffie, Vincent demeura immobile. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Sa nausée amoindrie par sa surprise, la jeune fille essaya de se redresser sur son lit, pour pousser un peu plus loin son investigation. S'il dormait vraiment, elle voulait en être sûre! Ce serait une première! Mais ses blessures encore fraîches lui arrachèrent une exclamation de douleur. Ce fut suffisant pour tirer le vampire de sa léthargie. Ses yeux de sang s'ouvrirent, comme ceux d'une bête sur ses gardes. Quand son regard rencontra l'expression de l'adolescente, ses traits sérieux s'adoucirent. Peut-être que d'un minuscule cran. Mais suffisamment pour qu'elle le voie.

-Yuffie, n'essaies pas de bouger. Tu dois prendre du repos, recommanda-t-il, vaguement réprobateur.

-Avec un materia, ce serait déjà fini, soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur son matelas.

Elle serra les dents quand son corps s'immobilisa. Elle s'était laissée allé un peu trop nonchalamment. Elle devait avoir une côte de fêlée, ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Il y en a de moins en moins et Cid a mystérieusement perdu tout ses materias de soins…

-Oh, c'est vrai, réalisa la jeune voleuse.

C'était elle qui avait pris les materias du pilote. On avait du les lui voler quand elle avait été enlevé. Vincent n'en avait que très peu sur lui, et se jugeant comme presque invulnérable, il ne prenait que rarement la peine d'avoir un materia de soin. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus avec lui, puisqu'ils étaient restés dans les poches de ses vêtements, qui eux, flottaient sûrement encore dans la baignoire de Tifa.

-Il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience, conclut-il avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il aurait aimé se lever et arpenter la pièce en faisant claquer sa cape. Mais de toute évidence, l'acte était impossible. Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche de récupérer sa tenue. Quel idiot il faisait! Il était trop habitué à la porter. Dépendre de ce qu'on porte…

-Dis Vinnie? Comment ça se fait que tu sois habillé comme ça?

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister. Elle se contenta de commenter son habillement, pour le voir détourner le regard, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

-C'est bizarre, quand tu n'as pas ton bandeau. Tu devrais essayer de te faire une queue de cheval. Ça serait drôle de te voir, tu…

-Reposes-toi Yuffie, la coupa-t-il, sans la regarder.

Elle se tut, songeuse. Était-il exaspéré, ou au contraire, sincèrement inquiet pour elle? Il avait eu l'air soulagé la veille, quand la ninja lui était tombé dessus. Il avait dit être content de la voir. Mais quelles conclusions pouvait-elle tirer de ce fait?

-Vincent? Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi?

Le ton sérieux de la jeune fille le troubla tout autant que de l'entendre dire son nom entier. Elle n'en prenait jamais le temps. Comme si son prénom était sacré ou il ne savait quoi. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, avant de se lever d'un trait. Du bas de son lit, l'adolescente songea qu'il avait l'air encore plus grand. Il faisait quand même six pieds de haut. Vincent hésita un moment, sans en avoir l'air, n'ayant pas encore tout mis au clair en lui-même. Dans ce genre de situation, la meilleure chose à faire est de changer de sujet. Mais s'il agissait ainsi, il risquait de la blesser et de la fâcher. Puis, ce serait assez maladroit de sa part. Cela signifierait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Autant dire la vérité, même si elle lui semblait aussi confondante que toutes ses autres options. Retenant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte, pour ne rien avoir à ajouter par la suite. Elle craignit qu'il ne l'abandonne sans rien dire. Mais Vincent eut la bonté de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte, pour lancer quelques mots par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui, j'étais inquiet Yuffie. Je le suis encore.

C'était d'autant plus inquiétant. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, et songea à se reprendre, à le rappeler pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, enfin… Il était Vincent Valentine. Il n'avait peur de rien. Et il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Yuffie n'avait pas voulu obtenir ce genre de déclaration avec sa question. Elle cherchait seulement à l'embarrasser. Maintenant, c'était elle qui était la plus gênée des deux. Elle se passa une main toute faible sur le visage, pour chasser sa confusion. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu. Elle avait mal partout. Mais Vincent s'en faisait pour elle. La douleur s'en ressentait beaucoup moins.

Rien ne pouvait plus l'importuner autant que cette idée. Dire qu'elle avait fait une croix sur le tireur depuis longtemps! Vincent se préoccupait assez d'elle pour se faire du souci s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Bouche bée, elle resta là, à reprendre des forces et se demander si elle n'avait pas mal entendu ce que lui avait dit le vampire. Les jurons de Cid, de l'autre côté de la porte, ne l'agaçaient pas. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Elle était sous le choc. Sur le bord d'une crise de joie. Vincent s'était inquiété pour elle! C'était lui qui était venu la sauver après tout. Et il l'avait même portée dans ses bras!!

-Wow…

Aéris faillit rater son saut en comprenant ce qui s'annonçait pour la ninja et le vampire. Elle avait cru voir ce genre de possibilité pour eux, mais jamais la vendeuse de fleur n'avait cru qu'une telle chose vienne vraiment à se réaliser. Zack dut s'empresser à ses côtés pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne bascule dans l'eau. Il referma ses bras sur elle en la tirant vers lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire, sans vraiment prendre conscience du danger qu'elle venait de courir. Un peu plus, et elle tombait à l'eau, pour atterrir à des kilomètres de distance de son ami.

-Vincent et Yuffie… fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Zack, en essayant de les stabiliser tout les deux.

-Mais, enfin, Zack?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'essaies de ne pas tomber et de t'empêcher d'aller boire une tasse de cette maudite eau…

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, intimidée bien malgré elle, pour sauter à trois pierres de distance. Rendu là, remise de ses émotions, elle se retourna, pour lui adresser un sourire désoler, craignant de lui avoir donné l'impression de le rejeter. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais elle ne faisait plus assez attention à lui et à ce qui leur arrivait pour être sûre de ne pas lui faire de peine. Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien, mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, si bas que ses bras pouvaient presque toucher la surface de l'eau.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle dans une brise spectrale. Le sourire dans sa voix réconforta le SOLDAT et il se tint un peu plus droit pour continuer de la suivre.

-On devrait arriver très bientôt, se contenta-t-il de dire, pour ne plus ressentir de gêne.

Il n'était plus un jouvenceau. Et merde! Ils avaient sortis ensemble autrefois. Pourquoi tout devait changer maintenant, dans la rivière de la vie? Ils étaient morts, non? Et après… Si Cloud et les autres voulaient faire des folies, ça ne les regardait pas. Pourtant, la grotte où vivait Séphiroth se dressait devant eux, comme un trou noir, prêt à les engloutir. Les bêtes hululaient sur les pierres tassées, se mordant et s'attaquant les unes les autres

Pour la première fois, Aéris les vit. Elle hésita un instant, à la vue de leurs crocs étincelants et de leur griffes acérées. La peur ne lui était pas encore devenue totalement étrangère. Même si elle était censée être invulnérable, elle avait peur de la douleur. Elle était morte déjà. Cette douleur là lui avait semblé bien courte. Le monde qui s'était ouvert à elle était étrange et merveilleux. La mort n'était pas un cauchemar. Pas pour elle. Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que Tifa usurpe son nom et son apparence. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle.

-Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir aller le voir? Demanda Zack.

Il avait peur que Séphiroth ne la laisse plus partir par la suite. Il avait peur qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en aller. Se battre contre des bêtes enragées n'était rien comparé à l'idée de ne plus voir la jeune femme.

-Plus que jamais, déclara-t-elle, les poings serrés et le visage illuminé de détermination.

Il la suivit donc, s'obligeant à ne pas se faire trop de soucis. Les monstres qui se jetèrent sur eux ne leur barrèrent pas longtemps le passage. Zack était décidé à prouver à la jeune femme qu'il valait aussi bien que Cloud, si ce n'était plus. Pour la première fois, elle vit la fatigue dans ses bras et son regard. Le Zack qu'elle connaissait appréciait chaque moment de sa vie, même ceux durant lesquels il se battait. Alors, elle avait du faire quelque chose pour le priver de cette joie de vivre. Quoique, étant mort, pouvait-on encore parler de joie de vivre? Elle se désintéressa de son écran sur le monde des vivants pour suivre des yeux son SOLDAT. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Il était déterminé à l'aider, mais elle comprit pour la première fois qu'il le faisait contre sa propre volonté. De mauvais cœur et de bon cœur à la fois.

Elle avait donc été aveugle tout ce temps?

-Fais attention, Zack?

-Hein?

Une ombre surgit derrière lui, arborant une aile noire et de longs cheveux reflétant la lune. Elle reconnut ses yeux pâles et ressentit une terreur sans nom en se rappelant tout ce que symbolisait cette personne. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps à propos de sa rencontre avec lui. Ce n'était qu'une étape à son retour à la vie. Mais au fond, elle réalisait enfin que ce serait beaucoup plus dur pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Aéris se retrouvait face à face avec son assassin après tout. Mais son ami qui se situait entre elle et Séphiroth n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Un éclair déchira la rivière de la vie, sifflant comme de l'acier. La lame faisait au moins 4 mètres de long. Masamune.

-Zack!!

Cette nuit-là, la rivière de la vie se tinta d'un sang noir. Les flots furent débordés et perdirent leur couleur au profit d'un liquide vital et pourtant déjà mort. Une silhouette se dessina sur les cours d'eau, à la surface de la planète, avec du sang d'un rouge éclatant. Au loin, le cri d'une jeune femme résonna longtemps, se répercutant dans l'esprit d'un pauvre homme qui s'était trop longtemps laissé torturé par ce cri. Pourtant, quand il aurait du l'entendre, il n'y avait pas eu un son. Elle était morte en silence, avec le bruit de sa chair ouverte et déchirée par une épée démentielle. Masamune.

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il n'avait plus fait de tel cauchemar depuis des mois. Pourtant, il venait de revoir la mort d'Aéris, dans tous les détails. Il en tremblait encore de frayeur. Il essaya de chasser ses idées noires, se répétant qu'Aéris était vivante. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Et il ne l'avait plus vu depuis trois jours. Il en avait profité pour jouer avec les enfants et voir Tifa se calmer lentement mais sûrement. Il ne l'avait pas grondé à propos de l'enlèvement de Yuffie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit sortie au même moment que lui, pour laisser la jeune ninja garder les enfants.

Denzle et Marlène avait tôt fait de demander à voir leur gardienne convalescente. Yuffie était venue elle-même, accompagnée par Cid et Shera. Le pilote n'osait plus la laisser sortir seule, au cas où elle devrait se retrouver à l'extérieur à une heure tardive. Ils n'avaient plus eut de nouvelles des kidnappeurs de la jeune fille et il fallait croire qu'après l'attaque de Vincent, ils avaient eu leur cotas.

Yuffie allait bien. Elle était parfois étourdie et avait failli confondre Cloud et une lumière du salon plus d'une fois, mais sinon, elle allait bien. Elle avait l'air d'être absente et plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Tifa lui faisait milles et unes attentions, se sentant visiblement coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Malgré que tous ses amis aient suggérés qu'elle passe faire un bilan médical à l'hôpital le plus proche, et surtout, qu'ils préviennent les autorités, elle avait refusé de prendre plus soin d'elle ou de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Avec un soupir, Cloud comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant un moment et descendit à la cuisine, pour calmer sa frayeur avec un petit goûter de minuit. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine, le prévenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être incapable de dormir. En chassant le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait, il suivit les bruits et découvrit Denzle, qui essayait d'atteindre la crème glacé sans faire de bruit, tout en étant juché sur la porte inférieure du réfrigérateur. L'adulte sourit, voyant bien que son protégé risquait de se casser le cou à s'y prendre ainsi. Il approcha donc, silencieux comme un chasseur se préparant à fondre sur sa proie.

Son cauchemar oublié, il attrapa le jeune garçon par la taille, le soulevant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa glace, mais fit un pas en arrière avant qu'il ait le temps de revenir de sa surprise et de s'emparer de sa gâterie. Comme l'enfant allait crier, Cloud plaqua une main sur sa bouche et le déposa sur le comptoir. Reconnaissant son idole, Denzle s'assit sur le comptoir de mélamine, en braquant sur son protecteur des yeux innocents.

-Une fringale de minuit? Chuchota Cloud, l'air désapprobateur.

-Oh, s'il te plait Cloud. J'arrive pas à dormir et…

-Ce n'est pas avec du sucre que tu vas y arriver, remarqua le guerrier en refermant les deux portes du réfrigérateur.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas descendu pour manger quelque chose?

Cloud haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi le petit n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il lui demanda donc de répondre, croyant que l'enfant avait fait des cauchemars.

-Je voulais donner un morceau à Marlène, souffla-t-il, après avoir longtemps chercher une autre excuse. Il n'avait plus qu'à dire la vérité, puisque sinon, Cloud ne serait pas dupe. Pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, continua-t-il. Elle dit que c'est de sa faute si Tifa ne va pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-On ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça, se contenta de dire le petit. Puis, c'était l'idée de Yuffie. Sauf que, comme c'est elle qui a parlé de ce plan à Tifa, Marlène pense que c'est de sa faute. Elle a peur que vous vous disputiez encore…

-Quel plan?

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire, mais j'ai… Il hésita, comme s'il était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose d'impardonnable.

En fait, les deux enfants savaient déjà tout de la supercherie qu'orchestrait Tifa pour avoir enfin le droit de profiter de Cloud. Ils l'avaient aidé à se présenter à lui sous le visage d'Aéris. Et ils voyaient bien que leurs « parents » ne traversaient pas cette histoire comme ils l'avaient prévus. Ils ne pensaient pas mal faire, mais maintenant, ils comprenaient qu'on ne pouvait pas pousser deux personnes dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme ça. Il s'agissait d'un mensonge terrible, dont le poids écrasait Marlène et Denzle plus sûrement qu'une enclume. Ils avaient peur de la réaction qu'aurait Cloud quand il saurait la vérité. Ils avaient peur qu'il leur en veule d'avoir garder le secret. Ils avaient peur de perdre et le SOLDAT et Tifa.

-J'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché… finit par avouer Denzle, qui ne pouvait supporter le regard aigue que son tuteur pointait sur lui.

Il voulut s'enfuir, mais Cloud le rattrapa et le retint contre lui. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas pris les enfants assez souvent dans ses bras. Présentement, chaque membre de sa nouvelle famille semblait sur le point de craquer. Et il n'était pas entièrement sûr de leurs raisons. Mais il y en avait beaucoup qui savait des choses qu'il ignorait. Et Cloud n'appréciait pas du tout cette idée. Il allait devoir sérieusement se pencher sur ce problème.

-Gâché quoi?

-Tifa et toi…répondit Denzle, en fuyant les yeux trop bleus de l'adulte.

Surpris, Cloud le lâcha, mais le petit ne chercha pas à quitter la pièce. Il attendit, espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit. En même temps, il espérait que Cloud comprendrait tout sans qu'il ait à en dire davantage. Il en avait assez de voir Tifa pleurer. Et, Marlène avait eu tellement peur en se réveillant sur les cris de Cloud. Lui qui était toujours calme. Lui qui avait toujours été le dernier rempart sur lequel il pouvait se fier quand le reste de leurs amis ne pouvait plus les protéger.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans la rue et ne plus jamais voir Marlène. Je ne veux pas vous perdre Tifa et toi, ajouta encore le gamin, en s'efforçant de prendre l'air déterminé qu'il avait d'habitude. Mais il avait l'air terrifié.

Il n'avait que 13 ans après tout. Il était encore un peu jeune pour s'inquiéter du toit au-dessus de sa tête et pourtant, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais maintenant, il pouvait vivre dans une maison tranquille où il avait le droit d'être un enfant et de grandir à son rythme. À un rythme normal. Cloud n'avait jamais pensé qu'il soit question de laisser Denzle partir. Mais ses sentiments confus dans son esprit depuis le retour d'Aéris lui avaient donné des idées inacceptables. Comme celle voulant que Tifa soit morte à la place de la Cetra. Il ne pouvait laisser les choses aller plus loin. Il devait donner de la stabilité à ces enfants et à son amie d'enfance. Il devait s'en donner à lui aussi.

Aéris avait troublé davantage ce qui l'était déjà. Puis, était-ce vraiment Aéris? Il devait en être sûr une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait une bonne fois pour toute. Et une chose lui semblait déjà claire. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir autant de craintes sur le visage de Denzle ni savoir que la petite Marlène pleurait à cause de lui. Il attira l'enfant contre lui, en passant ses bras autour de son petit torse. Le gamin se laissa faire en s'accrochant à lui, encerclant presque sa taille de ses bras. La détresse qu'il devait ressentir pour se laisser aller comme ça. Cloud se défit de cette étreinte pour s'agenouillé et être à la hauteur de Denzle.

-Écoutes-moi bien, Denzle et cours répéter à Marlène ce que j'ai à vous dire. Jamais je ne me permettrais que tu retournes vivre dans la rue. Et jamais je ne laisserais Tifa partir. Nous ne la perdrons pas.

-Et toi? Tu es comme… _un père pour moi…_

Touché par l'aveu de l'enfant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire timide. Marlène pensait-elle la même chose que lui? Mais alors, Tifa étant déjà une mère pour eux…? Ce plan devait avoir un lien avec le fait que lui et Tifa n'était pas en couple. La jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent et l'inverse était sûrement vrai. Mais comment savoir? Cloud secoua la tête, chassant son manque de volonté. Peu importe comment savoir, il allait s'arranger pour être au courant de ce qui se tramait vraiment ici.

-À moins d'y être obligé, je ne partirais plus aussi longtemps que je l'ai fais. Et je peux te promettre de toujours faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir si je dois m'absenter.

Une fois qu'il eut dit qu'il ne partirait plus, Denzle n'entendit plus rien de ce que lui raconta Cloud. Il s'enfuit dans les marches pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Marlène. L'adulte se redressa avec un mince sourire. Si ce n'était de Tifa, il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec presque tout le monde. Son ventre gargouillant, il décida de se passer lui aussi de crème glacé. Ça n'aurait pas été juste de sa part d'en prendre après avoir interdit à Denzle d'en avoir.

Il décida d'aller s'installer sur son ordinateur pour enquêter à propos du retour d'Aéris. Il y aurait sûrement quelque chose quelque part à propos d'elle. Une morte qui revient à la vie, ça ne passe quand même inaperçu. Il pourrait toujours se servir des dossiers de la Shinra au pire, puisque ces gars-là avaient les yeux partout. Il saurait certainement magouiller un passage jusqu'au bande de données des Turks et de Rufus Shinra.

Cloud se mit donc au travail, avec les mots de Denzle qui résonnait en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour l'encourager…

À suivre, encore une fois… Mais vous savez qu'il vous reste un truc à faire pour avoir la suite. Des reviews!!


	12. Chapitre 12

Comme les reviews n'ont pas traîné, l'update ne traînera pas non plus. Le voici déjà!!! (elle est fière la Radiklement…'--)

Kalisca : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu as attrapé ton bus. Et voici déjà la suite!

Taiji39 : Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le moment où Denzle a admit que Cloud était comme un père pour lui. C'est pas pour rien que c'est son idole. Alors, un grand merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

Menteuse chapitre 12

Le matin se leva sur un Cloud fatigué, qui sommeillait dans la salle à manger, devant un déjeuner froid qu'il avait mitonné lui-même pour se changer les idées. Tifa fut surprise de le découvrir là, l'air las et ennuyé. Un sourire naquit sur sa bouche tentante quand elle vit qu'il tombait presque de sommeil dans son assiette.

-Tu n'as pas dormi? L'interrogea-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur et léger.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, ses yeux bleus rendus pâles par une trop longue exposition à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il vit quand même les cernes sous le regard de vin de son amie et s'inquiéta à la voir dans cet état. Depuis trois jours, ses mains n'avaient toujours pas finies de guérir. Elle avait changé elle-même ses bandages, refusant de laisser quiconque voir ses blessures. Elle préférait les cacher sous des gants pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Mais il savait ce qu'il en était. À chaque fois qu'un des enfants l'attrapait par la main, elle grimaçait de douleur. Et ce sacrifice, elle l'avait enduré pour le sauver.

-Pas longtemps, répondit-il, se rappelant ses recherches interminables.

Il avait fait de son mieux et avait même fini par fouiller dans les dossiers de Rufus Shinra. La déception qu'il avait tirée de son succès minable était écrite au néon dans son visage blême et il se redressa avec misère, ayant la nuque et la colonne toute raide d'avoir été trop longtemps penché sur son écran. Il avait l'impression de s'empâter. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que des massothérapeutes faisaient des millions en soignant les fonctionnaires qui se tuaient le dos dans leur bureau.

-Tu es tout tendu, remarqua-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules, pour le taquiner.

Il se laissa faire, se prenant à espérer un massage en règle. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude d'établir ce genre de contact. Et, malheureusement, ce ne devait pas être aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Cloud se sentait déjà assez égaré entre son amie d'enfance et une Aéris revenante pour ne pas vouloir se mêler davantage. Les mains de Tifa restèrent longtemps sur ses épaules, comme pour s'accrocher à son cou. Insensible à leur poids, il apprécia sa présence silencieuse, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas complètement se laisser aller. S'il avait suivit son instinct, les enfants n'auraient pas pu assister à ce qui aurait suivi dans la salle à manger.

-Tu te sens mieux, demanda-t-il, d'une voix ramollie par le manque de sommeil.

-Oui, un peu.

Elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour observer le repas qu'il n'avait mangé qu'à moitié. Son assiette devait être froide depuis des heures. En lui tapotant l'épaule, désapprobatrice, elle récupéra son malheureux déjeuner. Le souffle de la jeune femme sur sa joue l'électrifia. Il avait l'étrange impression de déjà l'avoir senti là. Et cette impression ne remontait pas à si loin que ça. Avec consternation, il réalisa qu'en fait, ce souffle ne lui était pas non plus étranger. Même son haleine… Il secoua la tête pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, pour s'assurer d'avoir les idées claires. Enfin, quel idée, comme si Tifa… Comme s'il avait…

-Bonjour Cloud! Clama Marlène en entrant dans la cuisine, toute souriante, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

Tiré de ses pensées, il répondit au sourire de la petite avec un empressement surprenant. Il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il commençait à songer à une possibilité terrifiante à propos du retour d'Aéris. C'était quand même très suspect que Tifa soit sortie le même soir que lui. Qu'elle sache qu'il sorte n'était pas si soupçonnable, mais le fait qu'Aéris soit avec lui alors que Tifa ne se trouvait pas avec les enfants… Surtout que la jeune femme avait semblée si étrange ces derniers temps.

Puis, mentalement, il n'avait cessé de voir le visage de chacune des deux femmes, à tour de rôle. Quand il était avec l'une, il voyait l'image de l'autre dans son esprit. Comme si instinctivement, il avait déjà compris ce qui se tramait. Mais c'était impossible. Tifa n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à se déguiser et se faire passer pour la défunte vendeuse de fleur pour le charmer. Elle ne tenait pas si désespérément à lui. Non?

Cloud voulut se lever de table, mais l'assiette de crêpes que posa son amie devant lui tirailla suffisamment l'estomac pour qu'il demeure à sa place. Denzle et Marlène se joignirent à lui. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, comme si tout était comme d'habitude. Les deux garçons assis face aux deux filles. Pour une fois, ils se sentaient tranquilles. Mais Tifa était plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Elle mangeait du bout des lèvres, sans oser regarder le SOLDAT devant elle. Elle faisait tout aussi bien, car malgré lui, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Il essayait de déceler des indices qui pourraient l'éclairer sur toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Puis, il avait bien le droit d'apprécier la vue aussi. Les enfants échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, amusés du manège des deux adultes. Ils décidèrent de leur donner un coup de pouce.

Ces deux-là ne finirait pas ensemble si Cloud retombait amoureux d'Aéris. Il fallait qu'ils vivent des choses ensemble, sous leur vraie identité.

-Aujourd'hui, je voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les quatre, déclara Marlène.

-Oui! Vous savez, ils ont terminé une nouvelle aréna dans la ville. Avec une patinoire et plein de trucs autour. Ce serait chouette d'y aller, non? Poursuivit Denzle.

Cloud ne sut quoi répondre, mais Tifa décida de saisir cette occasion. Elle avait besoin de calme. De se déstresser un peu aussi. Et elle avait toujours adoré patiner. Même si elle n'était pas très bonne, il s'agissait d'une activité qu'elle appréciait. Elle en ressortait paisible et en paix avec elle-même. Ça lui rappelait aussi de bons souvenirs. Quand elle était petite, ses parents l'emmenaient très loin, dans une autre ville que Nebielem, pour la faire patiner. Ils glissaient tous les trois sur la glace en se tenant par la main. C'était presque magique.

-C'est une excellente idée! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Cloud?

Il garda le silence pris de court. Chaque membre de la tablée le fixait, les yeux pleins d'espoir, l'obligeant à décider pour eux tous, alors que chacun voulait le voir accepter. En fait, ce qu'ils voulaient le voir choisir, c'était de venir avec eux. Devant leur mine réjouie d'avance, il n'osa pas penser un instant à les décevoir. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un bon patineur, pour ne pas dire qu'il faisait assez pitié sur la glace, il n'essaya pas de se défendre d'y aller avec des arguments quelconques.

-Bien… Pourquoi pas? Finit-il par dire, avec l'impression d'avoir été un peu manipulé pour accepter.

Normalement, Cloud aurait refusé. Il n'était pas un rabat-joie, il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'intérêt, mais… Il leur avait fait défaut sur tellement de plans durant les dernières années! Malgré cela, Tifa et les enfants l'accueillaient toujours comme s'il était là encore la veille, alors que ses absences se faisaient toujours plus longues. Il ne méritait pas leur support et leur amour. Pourtant, il le recevait toujours. Et Cloud ne pouvait accepter l'idée de perdre cette continuité. Denzle lui avait fait réalisé que tout ce qu'il avait ne lui était pas acquis. Il pouvait tout perdre du jour au lendemain, comme il avait perdu Aéris. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle était réellement revenue.

Alors, il devait commencer à mériter sa bonne fortune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?

Avec les derniers jours, le SOLDAT avait pu récupéré sa moto, enfin, un modèle parfaitement identique, qu'il avait baptisé Fenrir, comme la première. En grimpant sur son véhicule et faisant monté Tifa derrière lui, ayant fixé un compartiment supplémentaire où grimpèrent les petits, il songea que tout n'était pas remplaçable. Si Fenrir pouvait être refaite aussi facilement, Aéris n'aurait jamais du lui revenir. Et plus il songeait, moins il croyait avoir eu à faire à la vraie Cetra quand il l'avait vu. Elle lui ressemblait peut-être un peu, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible, point à la ligne.

Les bras de son amie d'enfance s'accrochèrent à sa taille, le réconfortant. Ces bras étaient tangibles. Tifa était vraiment là, depuis toujours. Et il se souvint de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait retrouvé dans cette église abandonnée, gisant au milieu des fleurs, comme une morte. Il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre. Même si ces derniers temps, elle agissait bizarrement et attirait ses soupçons. C'était le dernier rempart entre lui et l'inconnue. Sa seule attache au monde des vivants. Avec les enfants, elle était sa seule famille. En faisant rugir son moteur, appréciant la qualité de son nouveau véhicule, il posa une main sur celles que la jeune femme avait passé autour de lui. Elle pensa le déranger, mais il retint son bras.

Cloud lui prit la main et, encouragée par la pression rassurante de ses doigts sur les siens, la jeune femme se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui, appuyant son visage dans son dos. Les enfants regardèrent ailleurs, innocemment, même s'ils avaient tout vu de cet échange silencieux. Pour une fois, les choses se présentaient bien. Mais dans sa forte poitrine, le cœur de Tifa battait la chamade. Elle se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle devait rêver. Cloud ne pouvait lui tenir la main alors qu'il avait embrassé Aéris passionnément quelques jours auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la Cetra. Elle s'efforça d'apprécier l'instant présent malgré tout. Et la brise sembla leur souffler un encouragement. Pour lui dire qu'elle avait le droit d'être aimé pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Mais ce message venu d'outre-tombe lui échappa.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aréna au milieu de l'avant-midi et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. La place était presque déserte, leur donnant l'impression que bientôt, la glace ne serait qu'à eux seuls. Cloud se montra pourtant réticent à les accompagner et préféra rester assis dans un coin pour les regarder patiner plutôt que de les suivre et de faire un fou de lui. Denzle et Marlène eurent beau insisté, Tifa finit par les convaincre de le laisser faire comme il l'entendait. C'était déjà beau qu'il soit venu avec eux.

Dans la première heure, la jeune femme profita du silence de ses patins sur la glace pour réintégrer sa propre personnalité. Depuis qu'elle avait enfilé ces vêtements roses et porté cette perruque, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. En glissant tranquillement, les yeux fermés, tournant sur elle-même et tenant les mains des petits, elle redevint celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Cloud vit le changement s'opérer, la voyant reprendre des couleurs progressivement, comme si elle perdait une couche de froideur et retrouvait sa chaleur communicative. Le trio riait, couvé de l'œil protecteur du guerrier, et pour une fois, même ce dernier parvint à oublier ses soucis.

Au bout de son souffle, Tifa vint rejoindre Cloud, pour l'obliger à les rejoindre. Son air déterminé était clair quant au fait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il essaya bien de se prémunir de la glace, mais elle refusa qu'il n'ait d'autre rôle à jouer que celui du chauffeur de taxi. Il allait venir patiner avec elle et les enfants, qu'il le veuille ou non. Vaincu par la force, et ne s'étant pas trop longtemps défendu, il finit par abandonner et la suivre sur la glace, beaucoup plus incertain encore que l'était Denzle. Le gamin avait souvent tombé, entraînant soit la jeune femme, soit Marlène avec lui, dans des éclats de rire contagieux.

Maintenant, le petit n'avait pas de problème pour se tenir debout, tandis que Cloud se sentait loin de toute stabilité. Il voyait bien l'air moqueur de son amie et appréciait peu l'idée qu'elle le prenne en défaut sur ce terrain. Il n'avait jamais aimé la glace. Le froid de la neige lui semblait moins pire. La glace était traîtresse et malintentionnée. Ici, il y avait peu de chose à craindre, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir tanguer d'un bord à l'autre. Et il n'avait aucune envie de tomber non plus. Le pauvre n'osait même pas imaginer le spectacle qu'il devait être à regarder.

-Attends, tu t'y prends de travers, c'est sûr que tu vas tomber comme ça, remarqua Tifa en venant le soutenir.

Cloud s'appuya sur elle pour se redresser sans trop y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Mais son geste les fit rougir tous les deux. La jeune femme passa par-dessus sa gêne, en lui expliquant qu'il devait toujours garder ses pieds parallèles l'un à l'autre pour commencer. Il s'agissait en effet de la base du patinage. Elle le prévint aussi qu'il courrait plus de risque de tomber s'il se penchait trop vers l'arrière ou l'avant. Cloud ne retint pas son dernier avertissement, jugeant qu'il tomberait peu importe de quel côté il pourrait venir à se pencher.

Elle l'aida à prendre la bonne position de départ, pour ensuite le laisser avancer de lui-même. N'ayant aucun contrôle sur ses pieds avec ses patins, Cloud jugea préférable de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et de reprendre son appui. De toute façon, il aimait la rougeur qui colorait les joues de son amie quand il se cramponnait à elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle secoua la tête, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas faire de progrès en restant accroché à elle.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à apprendre à patiner.

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer.

-Oui, Cloud, essaie de m'attraper! Le défia Marlène, avec un immense sourire. À voir la vitesse à laquelle elle filait sur la glace, c'était perdu d'avance.

Mais le jeune homme avait quand même son amour-propre. Lâchant Tifa, il s'efforça de conserver son équilibre pour avancer seul. Ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins bien. Il s'aida en regardant vers l'avant plutôt que de fixer ses pieds. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être tellement plus compliquer que marcher, enfin! Comme il se faisait cette réflexion, Denzle trébucha, pour se retrouver sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Son amie d'enfance fila voir à ce que le petit n'ait rien, tandis que Marlène continuait de patiner dans les alentours de Cloud, le narguant de sa facilité à se mouvoir. Il hésita un instant, craignant qu'une patinoire ne soit pas le meilleur lieu pour une course poursuite. Mais son orgueil piqué au vif quand la petite lui tira la langue, il décida de l'attraper coûte que coûte.

S'il arrivait à conduire une moto et à faire du snowboard, pourquoi pas patiner après tout?

Il se lança tout de go, pour parcourir au moins 6 mètres sans difficulté. Le premier problème qui se présenta à lui fut d'avoir une idée de la façon qu'il pouvait utiliser ses patins pour effectuer un virage, puisque Marlène s'empressa de se pousser loin de la direction qu'il avait prise, pour lui compliquer la tâche. Le second, ce fut que s'il ne virait pas, il ne pouvait plus suivre la petite des yeux. Il leva donc un pied, pour changer de direction. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris la technique et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux quatre dans la patinoire, mais il grogna malgré tout son mécontentement en essayant de se relever. C'est là que le troisième problème se posa. Pour se remettre debout, il fallait braver les éléments, et trouver une façon de ne pas se tordre une cheville tout en se redressant. Après trois ou quatre essaies infructueux, et avoir essuyé le fou rire des trois autres, il se fâcha pour de bon. Il planta ses dents dans la glace (celles du patin), assez fort pour y percer un trou. Basé sur cet équilibre précaire, il se remit enfin debout. En croisant le regard de Tifa, il perdit un peu de sa colère, mais se reprit bien sur ses patins. Croyant avoir saisi le concept, Cloud décida de couper court à cette course poursuite. Il fit d'abord un tour sur lui-même, pour être sûr de pouvoir tourner, ce qu'il réussit sans problème.

Quand il se précipita sur Marlène, la petite comprit qu'elle aurait plus de misère à lui échapper. Mais elle n'était pas prête à s'avouer vaincue. Elle le devança, pour se planter à l'autre bout de la patinoire et l'attendre. Il la rejoint sans trop de difficulté, bien qu'il manqua encore d'assurance. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle lui fila entre les doigts et pris par surprise, il tomba pour la deuxième fois. Denzle encourageait la fillette et Tifa observait le spectacle, ayant elle aussi oublié toutes ses manigances. Cloud se releva plus vite, commençant à prendre la main. Mais les deux enfants se liguèrent contre lui, pour qu'il trébuche de nouveau, en faisant l'erreur de se mettre sur la pointe de ses dents.

Le guerrier se releva encore une fois, commençant à trouver tout cela de moins en moins drôle. Il repartit de plus belle, cette fois, beaucoup trop vite. Son empressement lui valu une autre chute, qui ranima le fou rire de Tifa, plus encore que ceux des gamins. Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres, Cloud n'essaya pas de se relever. Il n'essaya même pas de se soulever sur ses coudes. Au bout d'un moment, son amie s'inquiéta. Et s'il s'était fait mal? Après tout, il avait eu un assez gros accident l'autre jour…

-Cloud, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle, concernée, en venant vers lui.

Il attendit qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui pour bouger et l'attrapa par la cheville. Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme bascula, et il en profita pour la rattraper en s'asseyant sur la glace, avec un air moqueur. Disons qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre rire de ses piètres performances. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on ne l'emmenait jamais patiner quand il était petit et s'il ne mettait les pieds que pour la première sur une patinoire. Mais elle comprit à le voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Puis, peut-être qu'il l'était et lui faisait payé pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment faire pour savoir s'il n'était pas au courant pour sa machination? S'il se doutait qu'elle faisait semblant d'être Aéris…

-Je n'ai rien, souffla-t-il, en la gardant contre lui ainsi un moment, son regard trop bleu plongé dans ses yeux de vin. Et toi? Ajouta-t-il.

-Ça va, répondit-elle, en se relevant un peu.

Il la retint, comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Puis il esquissa un demi-sourire, de ceux qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle femme. Il avait pensé à quelque chose qui lui rendait presque ces dernières chutes agréables. Jusqu'à maintenant, dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie, s'il était venu à baisser les bras, il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le pousser de l'avant. Et il venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait presque toujours s'agit de Tifa.

De son côté, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché. Et pour une fois, leur proximité ne les dérangeait pas. Ils avaient déjà été plus proches, poussés par le danger, puis, c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cette position. Elle n'avait rien manipulé pour que cela arrive. Cette idée l'a mis mal à l'aise. En fait, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à faire ce plan de fou pour conquérir Cloud. Mais elle avait cru ce rêve impossible pendant si longtemps. Elle avait perdu espoir de pouvoir être aimé de l'homme de ses rêves de façon conventionnelle.

-Je suis content, dit-il alors, le prenant par surprise.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait qui avait pu suscité une telle réaction de sa part, ils étaient tous les deux debout sur la glace. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il parte sur ses patins, pour filer vers Marlène, qui se demandait si elle et Denzle ne devraient pas s'éclipser pour les laisser tranquille. La gamine éclata de rire en essayant d'échapper à l'adulte, mais il fut plus rapide et la fit basculer avec lui sur la glace. Bien sûr, il s'y prit si bien que le seul à prendre le choc fut son dos. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que pour une fois, il était réellement content.

Il se sentait totalement bien dans ce qu'il faisait. Et quand il se redressa avec l'enfant dans ses bras, ce fut pour croiser le visage illuminé de Tifa par la joie. Et Denzle lui lança un clin d'œil taquin, comme pour lui dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Cloud ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait répandre le bonheur autour de lui, puisqu'il ne savait plus sourire ou ressentir la joie lui-même. Pourtant, il la ressentait à présent. Et c'était bien mieux que la culpabilité et les noires pensées qui l'avaient rongées durant les dernières années. Comment avait-il pu perdre tout ce temps dans de telles dispositions?

-Dis-donc, tu apprends vite! S'étonna son amie.

-Il suffit de s'en donner la peine, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Denzle.

Le garçon comprit le message. Son idole comptait bien garder sa leçon. Cet avant-midi de patinage n'était que le condensé de sa vie. Il l'avait passé passivement, à essayer de vivre la vie d'un autre. Puis, quand il avait voulu retrouver ses propres traces et suivre sa propre voie, il n'avait plus su comment être lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été très expressif. Mais de voir les autres autour de lui aussi souriant, de les entendre rire. C'était un baume sur son cœur ravagé par les épreuves. Quand il se leva et aida Marlène à se camper sur ses pieds, Denzle et Tifa vinrent les rejoindre pour les attraper par la main. Ils quittèrent la patinoire sans échanger un mot.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble, marchant presque d'un même pas, avec une lumière dans les yeux bien plus étincelante que celle du soleil. Alors qu'ils montaient sur la moto de Cloud, une femme les arrêta, pour les interroger. Alors qu'ils n'y auraient pas fait attention, ils lui prêtèrent quelques précieuses minutes de leur temps. Ce fut surtout la façon dont elle les aborda qui les retint.

-Quelle belle famille que voilà, fit-elle en s'adressant très clairement à eux.

Cloud et Tifa ne rougirent pas, bien qu'ils se sentent un peu mal à l'aise. Les enfants décidèrent de se prêter au jeu. La femme remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, en se présentant comme la nouvelle directrice de la nouvelle école de la ville, qui serait bientôt entièrement construite.

-J'espère que vous saurez où inscrire vos enfants quand la rentrée arrivera. Ces petits ont l'air d'avoir soif d'apprendre.

Denzle grimaça à cette idée et Marlène s'interrogea sur l'honnêteté de cette femme. D'habitude, on ne recrutait pas des élèves dans la rue. Mais, depuis que la ville avait été détruite, c'était normal que ses bâtiments se reconstruisent difficilement, et ait encore plus de difficulté à se faire connaître. Avec tous les problèmes bien plus importants qu'ils avaient connus, les deux adultes n'avaient jamais songé à l'éducation de leurs deux protégés. Ils se dévisagèrent, sans savoir quoi penser. À leur âge, il était logique d'envoyer ces enfants à l'école. Ils auraient certainement besoin d'une formation différente de celle de leurs deux tuteurs. Après tout, s'ils se dirigeaient vers des temps de paix, les travaux disponibles seraient fort différents de ceux qu'avait Cloud et Tifa.

Puis, ils ne voyaient pas leur protégé devenir livreur ou serveuse dans un bar. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils ne pensaient pas que ce soit des emplois rêvés. Eux-mêmes préféraient arrondir leur fin de mois en tuant quelques monstres pour avoir des gils plus rapidement. Les livraisons de Cloud lui laissait un salaire ingrat et les clients de Tifa n'était pas non plus les gens les plus recommandables qui soit, même si elle savait comment traiter avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de remettre en question le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de très bons modèles pour les deux enfants. Cloud préféra fuir cette situation ambiguë, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de se sentir un peu plus coupable.

Mais la femme ajouta une dernière chose, qui les mit davantage dans l'embarras.

-Vous en aurez bien quelques autres en route après tout, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil enjôleur pour le jeune homme. Le regard entendu qu'elle envoya à Tifa n'avait rien de sympathique. Il faut savoir à quelle école envoyée sa marmaille et le plus tôt est le mieux.

Cloud ne prit pas le pamphlet qu'elle leur tendit. Il n'accepterait rien de quelqu'un qui insultait son amie. Il fit plutôt gronder son moteur, pour démarrer à toute vitesse, laissant tout juste le temps à Tifa de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber sur l'asphalte.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas obligé d'aller à l'école, déclara Denzle, en criant pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

-Ne croies pas que tu vas t'en réchapper, le prévint Cloud.

Lui-même et Tifa étaient allé à l'école et il ne voyait pas pourquoi un traitement de faveur serait fait pour leurs protégés. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses quelques discussions avec son amie n'était jamais tombé sur le sujet. Dans son dos, il la sentit se blottir contre lui, pour calmer la peine qu'elle ressentait. Cette femme avait du juger Tifa beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Certaines « choses » amenaient les gens à penser ainsi. Et il comprenait le ressentiment de la barmaid. Il s'était senti coupable lui aussi. Car ils n'étaient peut-être pas d'aussi bons modèles qu'ils auraient pu l'être pour les deux enfants. Et pas seulement sur le plan de leur travail.

Son cœur lui disait ce qu'il en était. Mais l'image d'Aéris l'empêchait d'accepter ce qu'il pensait. Il avait encore des choses à tirer au clair. Leur quiétude troublée, ils rentrèrent dans le silence de la ville. Cloud reprit la main de Tifa, comme il l'avait fait au début de la journée, pour lui redonner courage. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui serra ces doigts avec force. Et il comprit que bientôt, ce serait à lui de l'aider à se relever. Il espérait découvrir pourquoi avant qu'elle ne soit en trop grande détresse. Elle était si fragile…

Once again, to be continued.

Si vous voulez la suite? Reviews!

Ps : je suis tellement moche aux patins, je ne sais pas comment Cloud a pu prendre le tour aussi vite. Mais il doit être tellement mignon, écrasé dans un ban de neige après être tombé de tout son long sur la glace… (oui, elle est folle, sinon, elle ne parlerait pas d'elle-même à la troisième personne du singulier…)


	13. Chapitre 13

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Moi aussi, j'adore l'image de Cloud avec des patins qui plante à tout les trois pas. Il a pas comprit qu'on ne marchait pas avec des patins? Sinon, vous avez raison, vous aurez vos réponses ici, dans cette suite! Enfin, pas toutes bien sûr, mais quand même. (Pas de rar, parce que pas assez de temps, mais sachez toute que je vous aime fort et que chacune de vos reviews me fait vraiment vraiment beaucoup de plaisir) Alors, continuez d'en faire! Et sans plus attendre, la suite!

Chapitre 13 Menteuse

Le reste de la journée fut difficile pour les enfants, qui furent quelque peu délaissé par leurs « parents ». Pourtant, ils ne se plaignirent pas, comprenant que les deux adultes avaient besoin de mettre les choses au point. Il y avait eu tant de tueries et de problèmes concernant directement leur survie qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était penché sur des problèmes aussi secondaires que ceux de l'école. Mais Tifa se rappelait que Barret en avait discuté une fois avec elle au téléphone. Elle avait coupé court à la discussion, parce que Denzle était malade, les géostigma séjournant toujours sur la planète et surtout parce que Cloud avait disparu.

Le SOLDAT ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation qui s'imposait entre lui et son amie. Il aurait voulu la testé, pour s'assurer que ses doutes à son égard soient fondés ou pas. Mais il n'osait pas. Pas devant les enfants.

Aéris avait raté l'intermède patinage de nos deux héros, ayant d'autres soucis. Zack avait combattu vaillamment, mais peu d'hommes avaient pu résister à Sephiroth. L'enfant de Jenova avait profité d'un instant d'inattention pour s'en prendre au guerrier et lui ouvrir le ventre de son épée. La lame ensorcelée l'avait presque tranché en deux. Un sourire mauvais sur son visage blême, son agresseur le regarda avec des yeux amusés. Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier la douleur sur les traits de sa victime. Il était diabolique sur d'autres plans. Il préférait de loin admirer la souffrance psychologique dans laquelle sombrait Aéris à la vue de son protecteur dans un tel état.

-Zack! S'écria-t-elle, perdant toute rationalité pour se jeter à genoux aux côtés de son ami, malgré les bêtes qui l'encerclaient.

D'un geste, Sephiroth les chassa, ayant le plein contrôle sur ces créatures monstrueuses. Il voulait observer l'échange qui suivrait. Il n'avait plus de distractions depuis des mois. Une année depuis que Cloud Strife avait réussi à le terrasser pour la troisième fois. Il garda le silence, devinant les sanglots qui secoueraient bientôt Aéris.

-Comment est-ce possible? Nous sommes déjà mort, remarqua-t-elle, en essayant de se convaincre que son ami ne pouvait pas lui être enlevé par cette affreuse blessure qui le clouait au sol.

-Ce n'est rien, fit le jeune homme, ses mèches bleues lui retombant sur les yeux, masquant le soupçon de crainte qu'il ressentait.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et ne voulait en aucun cas lui être un poids. Il se concentra sur son mal, comme s'il pouvait le chasser par sa seule pensée.

Comme de fait, la chair de Zack, qui n'était qu'une enveloppe d'images, se reforma lentement, même s'il garda un teint crayeux. Il se redressa sur les coudes, cherchant un souffle dont il n'avait pas besoin, avant qu'Aéris ne pose une main protectrice sur son épaule et ne le repousse vers le sol.

-Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie.

Zack aurait prit le temps d'être touché par son attention et ses yeux remplis de larmes si cela n'avait été de la présence dérangeante de Sephiroth.

Ce dernier marcha lentement, ses bottes claquant sur la pierre, comme des coups de fouet. Il s'approcha d'eux jusqu'à ce que son ombre menaçante recouvre la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas de soleil dans la rivière de la vie. Mais Sephiroth avait son ombre pour effrayer les âmes inconscientes qui pourraient venir jusqu'à lui. Il se trouvait juste derrière la dernière des Cetras.

Aéris se retourna vivement, pleine d'audaces, mais aussi de craintes. Cet homme lui avait autrefois enlevé la vie. Maintenant, elle réalisait un peu plus pleinement tout ce dont il l'avait privé. Mais elle n'était pas venue le voir pour se plaindre à propos de désirs égoïstes.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Il n'a fait de mal à personne!

-Si, à mes chiens, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux d'acier, sans ciller.

-Mais, tu dois bien savoir que nous ne venons pas ici en ennemis.

-Toi pas, mais lui si. Puis, de toute façon, il n'est pas question que l'un de vous pénètre dans mon entre. Personne d'autre que moi n'y aura jamais accès. Vous n'avez qu'à repartir.

-Mais c'est important! Puis ça ne te sert à rien de continuer d'agir aussi méchamment maintenant que tu es mort.

Sephiroth se détourna sans un mot, sa chevelure volant derrière lui, sa cape claquant dans un vent éphémère. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa gloire d'antan. Rien de sa froideur ou de son côté énigmatique. Alors que Zack cherchait à se relever derrière elle, la jeune femme rappela son meurtrier, d'une voix autoritaire et décidée. La voix de quelqu'un qui devrait être obéi impérativement.

-Qui veux-tu terroriser ici, si tu ne peux plus tuer personne? Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi buté qu'avant? Tout le monde peut changer. Et ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est introuvable que tu dois être aussi malveillant. Si elle n'est plus là, à qui veux-tu prouver quelque chose avec ton manège? Reviens ici tout de suite. Tu me dois bien une petite discussion.

Fut-ce le commentaire sur sa mère qui fit mouche, ou le fait qu'il ait une dette envers elle? Peu importait, puisque Sephiroth se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas, l'air agacé, mais moins sournois que tout à l'heure. Il n'aimait pas Zack. Il l'avait presque tué, mais il avait fallu qu'il rate son coup. Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir renvoyé la Cetra parmi les siens et les morts. Selon lui, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour Jenova, sa mère.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, finit-il par dire, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Elle soutint courageusement son regard ennuyé, malgré le souvenir de sa lame dans son dos et du sang sur ses mains jointes. Elle avait autrefois éprouvé de la compassion pour lui. Même après sa mort, elle ressentait la même chose pour son assassin. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, elle n'était plus aussi clémente. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine froide. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Mais Aéris ne fléchit pas, autant par orgueil que par volonté. Elle ne donnerait pas à ce fou le plaisir de voir sa peur. Seule Zack parvenait à la lire dans la posture incertaine qu'elle avait. Il était presque debout, mais son corps ne répondait plus aussi bien que tout à l'heure. Il craignit un moment que le coup reçu de la masamune l'ait privé d'une part de son âme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, le coupa Aéris, furieuse.

Le plus stupéfiant, ce fut que Sephiroth demeura silencieux, comme s'il n'avait rien à répondre. C'était assez éloquent. Il _n'avait_ rien à faire.

-Que veux-tu de moi, finit-il par demander, pour perdre le moins de temps de possible.

Ne serait-ce que par principe. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se faire mener par le bout du nez par une vulgaire femme. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être du lui faire remarquer que c'était pourtant ce qui l'avait conduit à sa perte et ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Jenova était bien une sorte de vulgaire femme, quoi qu'elle soit le reste lointain d'une Cetra. Comment Sephiroth avait pu comprendre ou interpréter ses volontés, c'était une autre histoire…

-Je veux revenir à la vie, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois. Je dois parler à Cloud.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien chef des SOLDATS. Ce garçon l'avait toujours fasciné. Il avait joué avec lui si longtemps… Malgré son grade de second ordre, il avait démontré qu'il possédait une force bien plus grande que celle qu'avait Sephiroth. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris comment s'était possible, mais si Aéris voulait embêter Strife, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Enfin, tant que Cloud souffrirait en fin de compte. Il méritait bien ça, après l'avoir empêché de réaliser ses sombres plans.

-Vraiment? Mais dans ce cas, c'est tout autre chose. Allons discuter chez moi. Ça pourrait être long. Il s'agit d'un processus complexe. Après vous, fit-il poliment en invitant la jeune femme à le suivre dans sa caverne.

Zack resta bouche bée un instant, et voulut se lever pour arrêter son amie. Mais elle l'arrêta elle-même, avant que Sephiroth ne le fasse.

-Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, Zack. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici et je t'en remercie, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je suis certaine qu'il ne tentera rien contre moi et me rendra le service que je lui demande. Mais je suis sûre qu'il te chassera, peu importe ce que je pourrais lui dire. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer.

Le pauvre homme n'arriva pas à croire que c'était la même femme que celle qui venait de défier Séphiroth que celle qui baissait maintenant les bras, pour être sûre de se séparer de lui. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir partir seul avec cette raclure qui l'avait tué. Elle était donc vraiment inconsciente?!

-Il est malintentionné, ne t'imagines pas qu'il fera une exception pour toi… Je devrais…

-Non. Laisses-moi y aller seule. J'irais trouver Cloud et Tifa, pour mettre les choses au clair. Je les saluerais de ta part.

Tout allait trop vite pour lui. S'il ne faisait rien, elle allait lui échapper pour de bon. Il sentait déjà la chaleur de sa présence le quitter. Il se redressa complètement, mal assuré sur ses jambes. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, et il vacilla davantage, comme si sa force le quittait à l'idée de la voir disparaître de son univers. Il sentait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas s'il la laissait partir. Et il ne pouvait endurer cette idée. Sa joie d'être l'abandonnant, il ne fut plus que l'homme effrayé qu'il était sous ses masques, qu'il laissa tomber malgré la présence inquiétante de son pire ennemi à quelques pas.

Sa main se referma sur le poignet de la jeune femme, pour la retenir. Elle sentit ses tremblements jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. À ce moment, il devait avoir bien plus besoin d'elle que Cloud. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée de laisser les choses aller plus loin alors que Tifa usurpait son identité. Elle se déroba à son ami. La gorge de ce dernier se serra si bien qu'il ne trouva pas la force de prononcer plus de quelques mots.

-Je t'en pries, murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour être entendu. Ne me laisse pas.

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna, sans même lui promettre de revenir. Sans un mot ou un regard, elle rejoignit Sephiroth et s'éloigna du SOLDAT pour prendre la direction d'un important tournant de son existence. Il vit avec horreur l'homme vêtu de cuir posé une main sur l'épaule vêtue de rose de sa belle. Elle ne repoussa pas la main de son meurtrier, même s'il devait lui répugner d'entrer en contact avec lui. Zack retint un cri de désespoir. Ç'aurait été indigne de lui. Mais quand il se retrouva seul, il s'effondra, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il l'attendre ici, retourner auprès des trois jeunes frères, issus des clonages intensifs de Sephiroth, qui attendaient toujours le retour de leur mère?

Que leur dirait-il à ces pauvres enfants? Pouvait-il les laisser espérer de revoir Aéris un jour ou l'autre seulement? Et lui, que pouvait-il penser? Devait-il attendre, ou l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute? Son cœur blessé plus profondément que jamais, il n'entendit pas les feulements des bêtes, et resta à genoux, à fixer ses mains, vides de toute volonté. Il n'avait pas fière allure. Son épée à quelque pas de lui grinça quand un chacal posa sa patte maigre sur la garde de l'arme. Il releva tout juste la tête. Quand il fut encerclé, il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Encore moins quand les animaux se jetèrent sur lui. Il n'avait plus de force. Il était mort. Mais maintenant, il était vraiment mort. Ce qui restait de vivant en lui venait de s'éteindre. De s'évaporer. Une larme glissa sur sa joue sale. Puis le carnage commença. Dans la souffrance, il se demanda s'il reverrait un jour le visage de sa douce.

Si c'était le cas, il devrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il était trop tard, si l'occasion se représentait, il pourrait toujours… Trop de si. Trop de peut-être. Il abandonna tout espoir. Et les bêtes décidèrent de se régaler à ses dépends de son âme désemparée. Un grand cri résonna dans la nuit lugubre de la rivière de la vie. Personne ne l'entendit et aucun écho ne le porta. Mais le sang coula de nouveau. Et il était plus rouge que noir, versé par un cœur aimant et trahi.

Cloud et Tifa se disputèrent pour la deuxième fois en trois jours. Ce ne fut pas en cris ou en bourrasques aussi violent que la dernière fois, heureusement pour les enfants. Mais ils réussirent malgré tout à se disputer, bien que le jeune homme se soit promis de faire des efforts pour ne pas pousser son amie à bout. Lui qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, il trouva les bons mots pour la mettre en rogne. La discussion avait glissé de l'école, aux finances dont disposait leur « famille ».

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas voulu insulter la jeune femme en vérifiant l'état de ses comptes. Il l'avait aidé comme il le pouvait, en assumant que Tifa n'aurait jamais de problèmes. En tout cas, pas financiers, puisqu'elle était au-dessus de ça. Cela l'arrangeait, puisqu'il n'avait pas tellement de possibilités de leur fournir des sommes importantes. S'il était sorti descendre quelques monstres, tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais, les combats n'avaient plus le même attrait. Depuis que Sephiroth avait été vaincu une bonne fois pour tout, le guerrier avait perdu sa volonté de se battre. C'était comme si le feu sacré l'avait quitté. Après tout, Cid lui-même ne magnait plus son harpon que pour aller chercher le linge sec sur sa corde. Là n'était pas la question, puisque nous parlions d'argent. L'homme de la maison pensait bien innocemment que tout allait bien. Mais au contraire, Cloud découvrit que l'argent était un sujet délicat pour le moment. En effet, leurs moyens n'étaient pas du tout appréciables.

En fait, ils étaient presque sur le bord de la faillite. Il ne put retenir sa colère à ce moment, puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. À voir les enfants, ils ne manquaient de rien. Et Tifa semblait si fatiguée. Si elle avait des difficultés monétaires, elle avait du couper dans ses dépenses en s'arrangeant pour ne priver personne d'autre qu'elle. Cloud repensa aux repas qu'elle préparait et au fait que le menu se révélait assez répétitif.

La jeune femme se défendit comme elle put, expliquant que dans cette période de l'année, le commerce des bars était toujours plus difficile, surtout depuis que la ville se reconstruisait presque entièrement. Tout le monde était occupé en tout temps et bien des personnes avaient préférés déménager plutôt que de vivre avec les inconvénients des chantiers de construction et de toute l'agitation qui s'ensuivait. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de clients avec les derniers mois. Mais Cloud fit la sourde oreille. Il s'était montré compréhensif assez longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas prévu d'économies pour les coups durs?

-On ne subi que ça des coups durs!

-Et c'est de ma faute, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit de ta faute? Tu n'es jamais là!

-Mais ça fait presque une semaine que je suis là déjà! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant qu'on avait des problèmes d'argent?

-Peux-tu définir ce on? Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression d'être la seule qui s'occupe des enfants et de cet endroit. Je fais de mon mieux, mais…

-Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Pour que je la garde sur un terrain qui t'est avantageux?

-Tifa!!

-Écoutes, ça ne va pas si mal, puisqu'on mange encore trois repas par jour, alors arrête de…

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux, à cause de l'arrivée de Marlène. La petite avait soif et voulait se servir un peu d'eau. Cloud croisa les bras sur son torse, suivant des yeux la fillette. Il trouva une autre raison de se fâcher quand il la vit remplir son verre avec l'eau du robinet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu avaler un peu du précieux liquide, il lui vola le verre des mains, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Cloud, je ne veux pas jouer, j'ai vraiment soif, se plaignit la gamine.

-Mais cette eau est dégoûtante. Il agita le verre devant les yeux de son amie d'enfance. Le liquide gigotant à l'intérieur n'était même pas transparent. La poussière qui s'y trouvait avait une teinte métallique et peu engageante. On doit bien avoir quelque chose de mieux, poursuivit-il. Barret est toujours en train de nous baratiner avec son eau de source, Tifa… Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

-Si, mais… J'ai du coupé sur l'eau de source. En le voyant froncer les sourcils, l'air de plus en plus furieux, elle chercha à se rattraper. Écoutes, il y en a toujours pour les enfants. Hein, Marlène? Ta bouteille est dans le frigo.

Attristée à l'idée d'avoir envenimer les choses, la petite fille fila dès qu'elle eut sa bouteille, sans demander son reste. Cloud soupira en essayant de se calmer. Il prenait certainement les choses trop à cœur. Tifa le regardait avec ses yeux de vin, l'air coupable. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de lui. Elle avait l'air épuisée et il aurait voulu revoir son sourire.

-Excuses-moi, finit-il par dire. Il lui sembla qu'il ne faisait que s'excuser depuis qu'il était revenu.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, en retrouvant son calme.

Pourtant, quand il fit un pas vers elle, la jeune femme se détourna. À ce moment, il aurait eu besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Et alors, l'image d'Aéris s'imposa à l'esprit du SOLDAT. Il allait devoir vérifier très vite si son hypothèse était vraie. Si Tifa savait qu'Aéris était revenue. Si Tifa avait fait revenir Aéris pour… Ses sourcils descendirent d'un cran, alors qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre. Si c'était vrai, alors… Il doutait de pouvoir trouver la force de le lui pardonner. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire tant que l'évidence ne lui sauterait pas aux yeux. Les sentiments qu'il devinait en son cœur étaient trop tendres pour qu'il les perde. Il commençait juste à comprendre tout ce à quoi il avait tourné le dos jusqu'à maintenant.

Tifa avait besoin de lui maintenant, alors qu'auparavant, il avait toujours pris appui sur elle. Cette sensation n'était pas complètement désagréable. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il lui entoura la taille de ses bras, pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, pour apprécier l'irréalisme de cette situation. Il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Cette senteur lui rappelait une nuit terrible, où il avait bien failli céder aux pulsions le bousculant présentement.

Ce soir-là, qui avait précédé la perte de Sephiroth et la fin de tous leurs combats. Tifa et lui s'étaient retrouvé seuls, sans nulle part où aller et personne pour les réconforter. Ils avaient préféré rester ensemble, pour ne pas subir le poids de leur solitude. Ils avaient parlé presque toute la nuit, à son souvenir. C'était une époque où ils ne se disputaient presque jamais. De telles frivolités ne passaient plus dans un instant aussi critique. S'ils devaient mourir le lendemain, autant avoir passé une soirée agréable. Ils se voyaient tous les jours alors. Échevelé, ou tirer à quatre épingles, quoique surtout à bout de nerf.

Et rien ne les dérangeait à cette époque, ni leur mauvaise odeur, ni leur proximité au milieu de combats trop difficiles, ni même le fait de devoir dormir les uns contre les autres, à sept, les non humains inclus. Après avoir vécu dans autant d'inconforts et avoir surmonté tant de difficulté, que représentaient des problèmes d'argent?

-Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, finit-il par chuchoter. Elle glissa sa tête sous la sienne, le laissant reposer son menton sur ses cheveux soyeux. Elle était touchée par son attention. Mais ce qu'il demandait était impossible.

-Alors, tu ferais mieux de repartir.

Elle allait se dégager de son étreinte, mais Cloud la retint. Elle ne se débattit pas longtemps, manquant de volonté. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait. Mais il se sentait bien. Autant que ça dure.

-Si c'est le prix à payer pour rester, alors tant pis. J'ai promis à Denzle de tout faire pour ne plus vous abandonner à vous-mêmes.

-Vraiment? Fit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, ne pouvant pas le croire.

-Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère lui non plus. Il a dit que j'étais…comme un père pour lui. Ça m'a fait un choc, avoua-t-il

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas si étonnant…

-Mais je ne suis presque jamais là et…

-Maintenant, tu es avec nous. Et chaque fois que tu es là, ça compte pour beaucoup plus que cela compterait pour quiconque d'autre. Si tu restes, alors, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, tu serais un bon père.

Elle avait posé une main sur ses bras tout en parlant, et ils rougirent brusquement en prenant pleinement conscience de leur discussion. Et de sa portée. Ils ne formaient pas un couple. Mais un inconnu entrant dans le bar à ce moment pourrait facilement penser le contraire.

-Tu devrais me lâcher Cloud…

-Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et toi non plus.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux…

-Ah non?

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, avec l'envie irrésistible de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait réussi à chasser toutes ces pensées dérangeantes, même le visage d'Aéris. La Cetra l'avait-elle abandonné ou était-ce que ses véritables désirs se révélaient enfin à lui? Cloud s'était toujours senti déchiré entre les deux femmes. Mais logiquement, il ne restait plus que Tifa. Et Aéris n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se prive du bonheur pour entretenir un fantôme de culpabilité et de regret. Le SOLDAT songea que s'il démontrait son affection pour la jeune femme et que cette dernière s'était bel et bien fait passé pour Aéris, elle cesserait son vilain manège et que le spectre de sa défunte ne viendrait plus le hanter.

Puisque Tifa n'aurait plus à emprunter le nom d'une autre pour atteindre son cœur. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle ait fait, Cloud était sûr qu'il se serait ouvert à elle peu après son retour. S'il était rentré, c'était surtout parce qu'elle lui manquait, elle et les enfants. Et on peut le dire, toutes les raisons lui semblaient bonnes pour plaquer la jeune femme au mur et goûter à ses lèvres trop tentantes. Il ne voulait pas trahir Aéris. Mais Aéris était morte. Celle qui disait être revenue à la vie n'était peut-être qu'une imposture. Et si c'était Tifa qui se cachait derrière ce masque, alors, il ne la trahissait pas tout à fait. Il s'emmêlait tellement dans ses pensées, en cherchant une façon de ne pas trahir ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait, comme à son habitude, qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait démontrer ou pas.

Mais il se dit que le risque en valait la chandelle et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau. Il entraîna Tifa contre le mur, l'acculant pour qu'elle n'ait plus d'autres refuges que ses bras. Elle hésita devant lui, sans essayer de le repousser. Il se doutait qu'elle aurait très facilement pu le faire. Mais le jour où elle lèverait la main sur lui était encore loin. Aux yeux du guerrier, un tel jour ne viendrait jamais.

-Cloud? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

-Fermes les yeux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Le souffle qui glissa sur la nuque de la jeune femme la fit trembler. Puis elle sentit le corps de son ami se coller au sien et obéit, fermant ses yeux fermement, pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle avait cru impossible. Son cerveau ne pouvait accepter ce qui se passait. Il avait embrassé Aéris quelques jours auparavant! L'avait-il déjà oublié?

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, comme pour la première fois. Mais ce qu'il découvrit lui sembla trop familier pour qu'il ne trouve pas cette coïncidence suspecte. La culpabilité le rongeant autant qu'elle rongeait la jeune femme, il la laissa passer les bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir leur baiser. L'électricité les enchaînant l'un à l'autre les empêcha de reprendre leur souffle avant que le besoin de survie ne se fasse entendre. Cloud ne resta pas bouche bée devant autant de familiarité. Il reprit dès qu'il put, bousculant la jeune femme, l'embrassant de plus en plus vite, presque sauvagement. Elle le laissa faire, comme en panique, et leurs mouvements devinrent chaotiques. Les soupirs qu'ils échangèrent les effrayèrent. Le nom qu'il avait envie de chuchoter ne correspondait pas, trop de visage se superposait dans sa tête, et elle se rappelait trop bien comment il l'avait tenue contre lui, alors qu'elle n'était pas Tifa.

Ils se séparèrent, au bout de longues minutes, le cœur en sang. Cloud ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, pour découvrir son regard blessé qui en disait long. Il avait comprit. Elle détacha lentement ses bras de son cou, pour se buter contre le mur. Leur regard restèrent là, fixé l'un à l'autre, comme les pièces d'un casse-tête. Elle frémit, voyant qu'il prenait du recul, pour se refermer sur lui-même. Les espoirs de chacun se fracassaient. Tifa cru qu'elle allait encore pleurer. Elle avait vraiment tout gâché. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui devait déjà la haïr.

-Je suis désoler, lâcha-t-elle enfin, ayant peur qu'il reste immobile encore longtemps.

Il sursauta, avant de se détourner. Cette fois, c'était trop. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, pour l'achever. Lui-même n'en menait pas large.

-Pas autant que moi.

La faiblesse dans sa voix et la confusion dans le regard de mako qu'il posa sur elle furent telles qu'elle ne sut quoi faire. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, elle aurait encore pu le prendre dans ses bras et le traiter comme un enfant. Si elle n'avait pas usurpé l'identité d'Aéris, elle aurait encore pu lui sourire pour calmer sa douleur. Le pire, ce fut de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans ses yeux. Seulement de la peine. Et il s'éloigna avant qu'elle trouve quoi dire. Ce qui valait mieux. Elle n'aurait jamais trouvé. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui. Le moteur qui gronda dans la cour fut clair et les enfants descendirent en panique. Tifa ne trouva rien à leur dire non plus. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à dire…

Fin…

Mais non, ce serait trop méchant de vous faire ça! Allez, des reviews et vous aurez droit à la suite! (je suis gentille, je vous préviens que ce n'était qu'une blague) Donc :

À suivre! (une fois de plus)

Sauf que cette fois, Cloud sait! Enfin, il doit bien savoir maintenant… Comment réagira-t-il? Reviendra-t-il? Suspense…


	14. Chapitre 14

Ici, je déclare solonellement qu'il reste environ 7 chapitres à la fic. Il n'en tient donc qu'à vous de laisser des reviews pour connaître la suite. Si vous voulez avoir un chiffre plus précis, le tout s'échelonne sur 23 chapitres. Elle est fini, mais j'attends d'avoir au moins 2 reviews pour faire des update. Et je ne vais pas tout les jours sur internet, pour la bonne raison que je ne peux y aller qu'à l'école entre les cours. Sinon, bien, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui font des hits dans mes stats chaque fois qu'il jette un œil à cette histoire. Donc, merci et bonne lecture!

AyaneUchiwa : Un grand merci pour ta review. J'ai tout le temps peur de faire une gaffe et de les faire un peu ooc. Enfin, je maîtrise de mieux en mieux ff7 même si je n'ai toujours pas pu faire le jeu en entier (j'ai quand même de bonnes sources…) Oui, il va y avoir du dégât et encore plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Enfin, il reste quand même 7 chapitres… Merci encore et bonne lecture!

Taiji39 : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour laisser tes reviews aussi vite. Mais en tout cas, merci de suivre ma fic avec autant d'attention. C'est vraiment génial! Alors, pour ne plus te faire attendre, voici la suite!

Menteuse, chapitre 14

Vincent avait attendu près d'une semaine pour aller chercher ses vêtements chez Tifa. Il avait estimé que ce serait le temps qu'il faudrait à la barmaid pour revenir de ses émotions. Il ne savait rien de la manigance contre Cloud, n'ayant pas trouvé le temps de parler avec Yuffie. Enfin, il n'avait pas réussi à l'entraîner sur le sujet. La jeune fille avait toujours monopolisé la conversation. Il était tellement content de la voir aussi pleine de vie qu'auparavant qu'il avait préféré ne pas l'interrompre. Même si certains sujets étaient plus barbants que d'autres, Vincent était un homme saint et miraculé pour savoir tout endurer.

Il avait gardé la même indifférence toute la semaine, quoique souvent, un coin de sa bouche se soulève de quelques millimètres, dans une mimique de demi-sourire. Et ses yeux brillaient davantage, d'une lueur un peu moins morne. Il était content, à sa façon. Yuffie percevait chaque changement de son humeur, détaillant ses gestes et mémorisant ses expressions. Elle s'amusait de son embarras quand elle l'attrapait par la main, et c'était presque une lutte quotidienne entre eux, à savoir s'il saurait échapper à son contact sans la froisser. Vincent s'en tirait quand même assez bien, si ce n'était qu'avec le temps, il perdait de son autorité. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder avec autant de sérieux. Il appréciait ses sourires de plus en plus, son rire lui rappelant des nostalgies à la fois douloureuses et merveilleuses.

Il se sentait coupable de la laisser l'approcher, puisqu'il ne pouvait se permettre plus que de l'amitié, pour quelques femmes que ce soit. Et le fait qu'il voit maintenant la jeune fille comme une femme n'était pas non plus pour l'encourager. Mais Shera le taquinait déjà à propos du manège de l'adolescente et Vincent ne trouvait rien à répondre.

En regardant la ninja se rétablir et l'aidant comme il le pouvait, le vampire se laissait affaiblir par le danger de sentiment trop profond. Shera les observait de loin, avec l'attention d'une mère, gratifiant ses invités d'une complicité toute spéciale. Elle avait des conversations de femmes avec Yuffie et profitait des heures de la nuit où Vincent errait dans le vaisseau pour lui donner des conseils plus avisés les uns que les autres. Elle lui rabattait les oreilles sur le fait qu'il devrait dormir, manger davantage et mieux s'occuper de lui. Quand il sortait et qu'elle jugeait la température trop faible, elle courrait dehors, sans mettre un manteau, pour lui donner une épaisseur de plus à mettre sur son dos.

Il subissait les manies de la future mère de famille, mettant sur sa grossesse le fait qu'elle soit toujours en train de couver tout le monde. Cid, lui, était le seul épargné de ce traitement de faveur. Les sautes d'humeur de sa femme ne s'abattaient en effet que sur le pilote. Il endurait ses crises de rage en lui portant milles et une attention. Il s'impatientait un peu et ne cessait de lui faire de nouvelles tasses de thé, espérant la calmer. Au moins, il préférait passer sa frustration sur ses machines. Il avait du briser deux moteurs par lui-même pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans la salle des machines à réparer des choses.

Sans compter la passion brûlante qu'il devait essuyer un jour sur deux, parfois avec public à l'appui. Shera était en effet un peu plus pressante que d'habitude, pour des choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter de faire avec la présence d'invités aussi indésirables que Yuffie dans son vaisseau. Vincent s'étonnait de voir son ami plier devant sa femme, écrasant mégots sur mégots, sans jamais pouvoir en finir un seul.

La ninja avait réussi à faire porter une queue de cheval au vampire. Il décida qu'il était temps de récupérer au moins son bandeau, pour avoir un moyen de la calmer à propos de ses cheveux. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre du fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec des mèches aussi longues. Il pensa même à demander à Shera de les lui couper, mais préféra rester insensible aux remarques de Yuffie. S'il réagissait trop, il devrait tout laisser passer. Et qui savait où les folles idées de l'adolescente pourraient s'arrêter…

C'est pourquoi, au bout d'une semaine, Vincent était décidé plus que jamais à récupérer ses vêtements et qu'il débarqua au bar de Tifa avec Yuffie. La jeune fille pensait dire bonjour à son amie et voir comment elle s'en tirait avec _le_ plan. La ninja sembla plus nerveuse que d'habitude au vampire, ayant compris que ce fameux plan n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue. Mais elle hésitait encore à s'en confier au tireur.

La moto de Cloud n'était plus dans la cour du bar et la jeune femme qu'ils trouvèrent derrière son comptoir était plutôt morose. Sa pâleur et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient assez clairs sur son état. Yuffie força son sourire et Vincent monta directement à l'étage pour remettre sa tenue habituelle. Comme ils avaient déjà appelé pour prévenir leur amie de leur visite, ses habits étaient prêts. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans sa précieuse cape, ce fut pour découvrir une nouvelle crise. Marlène avait disparue!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il tout haut en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

Un moment plus tard, après avoir passé toute la maison au peigne fin, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son exaspération laissa place à l'inquiétude. Était-ce encore un kidnapping, dans le genre de celui de Yuffie?

Cloud s'était retiré pour méditer à toutes les découvertes qu'il avait fait dans les derniers jours. Il était encore sous le choc. Le retour Aéris n'était bel et bien qu'une illusion à laquelle il s'était prêté. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Comme un imbécile. Tifa s'était foutu de lui. Mais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'espérait plus avoir une chance de le charmer avec sa seule image et tout ce qu'elle représentait? Parce qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être plus audacieuse sous les traits d'une autre? Cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de salir son souvenir d'Aéris.

Après avoir errer d'un bord à l'autre, comme une âme en peine, le SOLDAT avait fini par se confiner dans ce qui restait de cette pauvre église. Les vitraux s'y tenaient encore, sur les murs qui tenaient toujours. Il dormit sur l'un des derniers bancs qui avait résisté aux assauts du temps et des luttes ayant été joué dans ce lieu sacré. L'intrusion de Kadaj au centre de ses fleurs avait été un blasphème aux yeux du guerrier. Il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé entre ces murs, avec nostalgie et désespoir. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Aéris pour la première fois. Ici que Tifa avait été battue à mort par Loz. Ici encore que Tifa l'avait embrassé sous les traits de la défunte Cetra.

Il n'était même pas sûr de regretter ces instants. Les derniers baisers qu'il avait échangés avec son amie l'avaient remué. Songeur, il se leva de son banc et marcha jusqu'au cercle de fleurs pour s'y agenouiller. Son corps courbaturé ne tint pas longtemps et il finit par s'asseoir, s'appuyant sur ses bras, de façon à pouvoir rejeter la tête vers l'arrière et regarder vers le ciel. Tant de désagréments s'étaient produit ici qu'il pouvait voir l'azur des cieux, sans le moindre problème. Pas une latte de bois qui vienne le cacher. Avec un visage désespéré, il se laissa tomber de tout son long, pour voir le pollen se soulever autour de lui. Une autre personne qui aurait fait ce geste aurait subi les foudres de sa colère.

Il inspira l'odeur des fleurs, pour chasser celle de la peau de Tifa. Il réussit à se faire s'éternuer, mais l'odeur de son amie resta fraîche à sa mémoire.

-Aéris, soupira-t-il, déçu par son manque de volonté. J'aurais du voir à travers son jeu, pas vrai?

Comme il ne pouvait se confier à personne, autant le faire à la seule qui ne pouvait lui répondre. Il fixa le ciel, se concentrant pour y voir le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux verts brillèrent quand la voix de Cloud résonna dans l'église vide. Il ferma les yeux, devinant son sourire. La chaleur dans sa poitrine n'avait rien de celle que lui inspirait Tifa. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'il ressentait. Mais il se sentait tout aussi bien ainsi qu'avec son amie d'enfance.

-J'aurais du te parler avant de la laisser me manipuler comme ça. Mais j'ai toujours eu trop de misère à te comprendre, c'était facile de croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de toi. Je me suis presque mis à vous confondre l'une l'autre. J'étais avec toi et je voulais voir Tifa. J'étais avec elle et je voulais te voir toi. Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible, dis-moi?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il en avait plus à dire. Une ombre s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, silencieuse, pour prêter l'oreille à ses mots. Elle frissonnait au seul son de sa voix. L'idée de le revoir enfin la rendait folle de joie, mais elle se contenait encore. Cloud ne s'ouvrait presque jamais ainsi. C'était une chance unique de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Je l'ai emmené patiner avec les enfants. C'était une des premières fois où tu n'étais pas là et où j'arrivais à me sentir bien malgré tout. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire et je suis tombé une dizaine de fois. Peut-être moins. Mais à chaque fois, elle a voulu me prêter main forte pour me relever. Et par le passé, durant notre périple, Tifa a toujours été là pour me pousser vers l'avant. Surtout après que tu… nous ais quitté.

La pause qu'il avait marquée lui avait permis de rétablir sa voix tremblante. Il inspira profondément pour continuer.

-J'ai été aveugle, mais j'ai fait exprès. Exactement comme elle. Je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne veux toujours pas accepter qu'elle puisse s'être fait passer pour toi pour m'atteindre. Elle aurait pu… Enfin…

Il couvrit son visage à deux mains, craignant de révéler quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser la Cetra. Après tout, morte ou pas, elle devait pouvoir l'entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand Sephiroth était revenu, elle avait été à ses côtés à tout moment du combat. Exactement comme Tifa. Il se redressa brutalement à cette pensée.

-Ce n'était pas exactement comme Tifa. C'est vrai que tu m'as aidé, mais tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Tu m'apparaissais en rêve. Tifa était vivante et… elle me secouait vraiment, pour me faire réagir. Toi, tu…

-Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour t'aider.

-Oh, ne viens pas encore me hanter. Je sais que tu es partie pour de bon, ça va, je me suis fait à l'idée, fit-il d'abord, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas seulement entendu une voix.

Des pas s'approchaient de lui, par derrière. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna pour la voir, dans sa robe rose, avec sa longue tresse brune et ses yeux d'émeraude. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il eut beau se dire qu'il s'agissait encore de Tifa dans son déguisement, il ne pouvait pas le croire. La voix chantante qui lui chuchota quelques encouragements était en tout point identique à celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait lui-même déposé dans la rivière de la vie. Il se tint aussi droit que possible, mais ses jambes ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Elle semblait encore plus réelle que les autres fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Aéris…

-Il faut que tu prennes garde à Tifa, elle s'est fait passé pour moi pour…

-Ah, c'est ça alors? Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici pour me faire croire que tu es vraiment Aéris. Eh bien, ça ne marche pas Tifa, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Tu peux t'en aller tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre raconter des salades.

-Mais, Cloud, je suis vraiment Aéris, tu dois me croire. Je suis venu te prévenir. J'ai vu ce qui se passait, avec toi, Tifa, Yuffie et tous les autres. J'ai tout abandonné pour venir te prévenir avant que les choses aillent trop loin. J'ai même du m'asseoir avec Sephiroth pour trouver un moyen de te rejoindre.

-Arrêtes! Tu vas trop loin Tifa…

Mais il n'était pas convaincu lui-même lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

-C'est Aéris! Comment peux-tu en douter? Je n'ai rien pour te le prouver, mais tu dois avoir confiance Cloud, c'est vraiment moi cette fois.

-Non. Ça ne peut pas être toi.

-Puisque je te le dis.

Il l'observa, détaillant sa silhouette de la tête au pied. Il n'aimait pas agir ainsi, mais il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait embrassé Tifa alors qu'elle lui faisait croire qu'elle était Aéris. Et quand il avait embrassé son amie, ç'avait été pareil. Totalement pareil. À quelques détails près. Il pouvait quand même le dire. Mais l'Aéris se tenant devant lui ressemblait encore plus à la défunte que celle qu'il avait rencontrer dès son retour au bar. Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être elle?

Les remords le rongeant se seraient allégé s'il avait pu s'agir de la jeune femme qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'y croire, puisque Tifa avait…

-Je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en personne.

-Non, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. C'est grâce à Zack que j'ai pu venir ici!

-Ne le mêle pas à ça! Arrêtes de…

Il se tut en la voyant s'approcher, l'air furieuse. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux verts où la tourmente grognait. Ce visage fin, ces mains graciles, fragiles. Et sa silhouette mince et discrète qui demeurait la seule chose qu'il pouvait fixer. Il en avait le vertige. Ce serait donc vraiment Aéris cette fois? Mais pourquoi maintenant? Et si Tifa ne s'était pas déguisée une seule fois? S'il s'était fâché pour rien, en interprétant la gêne de la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle n'était pas?

-Je ne suis pas Tifa, c'est la vérité. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser foutre vos vies en l'air parce qu'elle est devenue folle. Les enfants ont besoins de vous deux. Yuffie s'est fait enlevé. Shera et Cid vont devenir parents. Vincent est perdu entre tous vos problèmes et tu jongles avec tes sentiments comme un funambule sans fil. Zack, lui…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de Zack! Je…

-Cloud, je suis désoler de te faire souffrir, mais c'est pour ton bien, poursuivit-elle tout en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, sans qu'il ne trouve la force d'avancer ou de reculer.

-Pour mon bien? Douta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas te bousculer, mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Je dois me dépêcher de te faire comprendre que je suis bien moi. Je reviendrais pour que tu saches ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as toujours été perdu entre les deux personnalités que tu essayais d'avoir.

-On pourrait dire trois, grommela-t-il en songeant aux expériences de clonage tenté sur lui pour qu'il devienne un clone de Sephiroth. Mais si tu es vraiment Aéris, comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Je vous ai vu de tout là-bas, depuis la rivière de la vie.

Le sourire qu'elle esquissa correspondait trop à Aéris pour que Tifa puisse l'imiter. Il y avait un côté angélique dont leur amie manquait. Elle n'était pas démoniaque, mais ses sourires étaient plus rassurants, plus maternelles ou taquins. Elle pouvait être sensuelle sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'Aéris semblait juste… parfaite. Comme si toutes ces facettes avaient été mélangées pour créer le sourire idéal. Elle avança encore et ouvrit ses bras au dernier moment pour étreindre Cloud. Il resta cloué sur place, à subir sa chaleur, son odeur envahissante et enivrante de fleur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière où elle avait été aussi proche de lui.

Contrairement à cette fois, un cœur battait dans sa poitrine et un souffle animait son corps. Il n'y avait pas de sang pour couler sur les mains de Cloud s'il venait à la prendre dans ses bras. Pas de froid, ou de peau glacial pour faire hésiter ses doigts sur elle. Ses cheveux se courbaient doucement, se révélant d'une douceur incroyable sous la main du guerrier, qui lui sembla encore plus grande que celle qu'il avait découvert alors que sa natte frôlait son bras tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à son tombeau. L'autre Aéris, arrivée avant, n'avait jamais éveillé tant de souvenirs dramatiques en lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras et cru qu'il allait s'effondrer sur elle, les larmes lui picotant les yeux.

Aucun doute à avoir, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Aéris. Sinon, cela signifiait que Tifa avait des dons d'actrices surhumains. Il voulut la repousser, sentant la douleur éteinte depuis si peu de temps rejaillir, comme de la lave sortant d'un volcan endormi. Elle resta contre lui, sans essayer de pousser les choses plus loin. Sa voix chuchota à son oreille des mots qu'elle voulait réconfortants.

-Tu vois, c'est bien moi. Tu vas devoir faire un choix maintenant. Et obliger Tifa d'agir avec honnêteté. Sinon, j'irais moi-même l'empêcher de continuer de salir mon image en faisant des folies.

Il lui sembla qu'elle n'aurait pas dit cela normalement. Aurait-elle été fâché ou amusé par la situation? Ces réactions étaient parfois imprévisibles. Mais elle avait autant de caractère que Tifa, quoi qu'elle soit plus réservée. Mais enfin, elles étaient toutes les deux réservées. C'était à en perdre la tête pour le pauvre Cloud. Et le pire se produisit à ce moment.

-Je dois partir maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Elle le repoussa pour s'enfuir en courant. Il en retomba dans les fleurs, avant de se relever pour la poursuivre. Il sorti de l'église à sa suite, pour ne trouver qu'une fleur là où aurait du être la jeune femme. Une larme lui échappa, sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Il eut beau fouillé les alentours, il n'y avait plus personne. Aéris était repartie, peu importe d'où elle venait.

Il ramassa la fleur, à court d'espoir. Il découvrit qu'un ruban était noué autour de la tige de la plante. Quand il l'en détacha, il reconnu le ruban de Marlène. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête, pour ré inspecter les alentours. Personne en vue à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Sephiroth l'a aidé à revenir dans ce monde? Alors, elle a du revenir à travers le corps de quelqu'un. Celui de …Marlène?!

Il sauta sur sa moto, pour tirer les choses au clair avec Tifa. Tout cela était trop étrange pour qu'il laisse passer ce mystère-là. Après avoir ratissé la zone et en être sortit bredouille, il fonça en direction du bar, tout en luttant intérieurement à propos d'un grave dilemme. Devait-il appeler Tifa avant de débarquer pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là et aussi que Marlène se trouvait avec elle? Discuter au portable tout en conduisant un motorisé n'était pas la chose la plus aisée à faire, surtout quand le moteur venait brouiller les ondes. Il s'arrêta donc sur le bord de la route pour passer son coup de fil.

À l'autre bout, il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Yuffie lui répondre, pour lui expliquer que Marlène avait disparu et que Tifa était parti à sa recherche. Vincent était resté avec la ninja pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de folie, et surtout parce que Tifa l'avait menacé des pires choses s'il ne s'occupait pas de l'adolescente et de Denzle. Elle était donc partie seule, sans véhicule, pour retrouver la petite et Cloud n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elles se trouvaient tous les deux. _Si_ elles étaient au même endroit.

Avec un soupir, il repartit à toute vitesse, décidée à retrouver les deux femmes de sa vie. Aéris n'était plus vivante, donc, elle ne comptait pas. La nuit était tombée quand il arriva enfin dans la zone de Midgar la plus probable d'abriter son amie ou la fille adoptive de Barret. Le géant risquait de leur tomber dessus s'ils la perdaient. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas l'inquiétude la plus importante de Cloud. Il craignait surtout qu'il arrive malheur à la gamine. Tifa savait se défendre, mais encore là, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul. Elle avait été imprudente de partir toute seule. Il aurait été rassuré de savoir Vincent avec elle. Il savait garder la tête froide en tout temps.

Ayant demandé à Yuffie de le rappeler si jamais une des deux disparues rentrait au bercail, il était sûr de ne pas avoir le droit de rentrer encore. Des ombres se mouvaient dans le noir, dans les ruelles et sur les trottoirs de la ville. Il cru reconnaître un Turk qui disparaissait dans l'ouverture d'un bar. Cloud songea qu'il était impossible de retrouver quelqu'un dans une aussi grande ville au milieu de la nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'arrêter de chercher. Il était un peu plus inquiet à chaque heure qui s'ajoutait à l'absence de son amie et de Marlène.

Une petite silhouette fut éclairée quelques secondes par les phares de sa moto. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche. Marlène! Pensa-t-il. Il s'arrêta brutalement, pour sauter sur la chaussée et rattraper la silhouette par le bras. Le souffle haletant de l'enfant s'accentua quand il se sentit piégé et il chercha à se défaire de la prise de l'homme sur son poignet. Cloud rendit ses efforts vains en le tirant à la lumière de ses phares, pour découvrir une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, toute maigre, avec des joues sales et une balafre sur un bras. Sa robe avait été blanche autrefois, mais était plus grise maintenant. Elle avait les yeux d'une bête sauvage et le mordit pour se débarrasser de sa prise et s'enfuir dans le noir.

Cloud resta un long moment immobile, sous le choc de cette vision. Les cheveux longs et noirs de la gamine lui avaient rappelé ceux de Tifa. Son amie aurait pu se retrouver dans un tel environnement si elle avait grandi ici. Et maintenant, qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Sans parler de Marlène! La pauvre fillette. Il donna un coup de pied furieux dans le sol de béton, avant de remonter sur son engin, pour repartir de plus belle. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à s'inquiéter pour des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas tous les sauver. Dire qu'il avait sauvé le monde. La planète, peut-être, mais quand on regardait le reste, il y avait encore bien du chemin à faire.

Il continua de parcourir les rues comme un fantôme sur sa moto, attirant l'attention des gangs de rue et celle des hommes de la pire espèce. On voulut l'arrêter, le recruter ou le chasser. Des tirs de balles l'entourèrent même et Cloud comprit qu'il était descendu dans les pires quartiers de la ville. Si ces derniers ne s'étendaient pas partout. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et dans le noir, l'éclat de son épée géante renvoya les balles de fusil lancé sur lui, comme s'il était un ange de la mort. La rumeur de son moteur courrait loin devant lui, et il commençait à désespérer quand vers 2 heures du matin, il aperçut une scène qu'il ne pouvait voir arriver.

Dans la lumière blafarde des néons de bars, deux hommes tenaient fermement une petite fille et la traînait de force avec eux, malgré ses cris de protestations. L'enfant avait des cheveux mi-long et brun que Cloud reconnu de loin. Elle se fit frapper par l'une des brutes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour échapper à la douleur qu'il menaçait de lui faire subir encore. Sous ses phares, la pâleur de son chandail et sa jupe rosâtre lui sembla très claire. Ç'auraient été d'autre détail, il se serait quand même arrêté. Mais ses traits étaient plus furieux, puisqu'il se doutait de l'identité de la victime de ses deux hommes d'âges mûrs. Il s'arrêta deux rues plus loin, pour leur donner l'illusion de ne pas avoir fait attention à eux.

Quand il revint à pied, silencieux comme un prédateur, la petite luttait toujours contre ses tortionnaires. Sans prévenir, il surgit de l'ombre, comme un revenant, pour assommer les deux malappris. L'enfant voulu s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa assez vite pour voir son visage dans la pâle lumière. Marlène éclata en sanglots en reconnaissant son protecteur et se jeta à son cou, tremblantes de la tête au pied. Cloud aurait bien voulu savoir comment elle s'était retrouvé là, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le lui demander, il devait repartir aussi vite que possible pour mettre la petite en sécurité et il avait toujours Tifa à retrouver.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, gémit la petite dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Marlène, mais c'est fini. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal…

à s.u.i.v.r.e

et ne me demander pas pourquoi il y a des points entre chaque lettre, c'est comme ça, bon. (au cas où mon frère ou ma sœur passerait sur la page…)


	15. Chapitre 15

En quelques mots, j'adore vos reviews. Preuve à l'appui, nous en sommes en chapitre 15 et quand je suis parti l'année dernière, on en était qu'au 7. Enfin, il me semble. Le tout a plus que doublé depuis le temps. C'est tellement cool d'écrire ces histoires à l'avance, vous pouvez pas savoir. Enfin bref, rar, puis le chap 15. Servez-vous!

AyaneUchiwa : Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce petit jeu. Et oui, il y a assez d'action quand même. Il faut bien, depuis un bout qu'il ne se passait presque rien. Si on oublie Zack, Aéris et Sephiroth. En attendant, elle se tient mon histoire? En tout cas, merci de lire. Et voici la suite!!

Ceres chan : Eh ben, ce qui arrive à Tifa est dans ce qui suit. Si je dis tout maintenant, ça sert à rien d'écrire. M'enfin, j'aime beaucoup les reviews, alors, je te dis un grand merci et te souhaite une bonne lecture!

Taiji39 : Merci, et c'est pas grave si tu as mis du temps. Ça fait juste une drôle de coincidence. (Et je dis ça sans arrière pensée) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Espérons qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Voici la suite!

Chapitre 15 Menteuse

Le voyage de retour fut presque aussi difficile que celui d'aller. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer la petite fille. Quoiqu'il fasse, Marlène ne parvenait pas à lui dire ce qui s'était passé, ni comment elle avait pu se retrouver là, avec ses deux malfrats. Cloud les aurait bien tué sur le champ, mais il avait peur d'effrayer la petite. Il décida plutôt de partir immédiatement. Il garda un bras protecteur autour de la gamine tout en grimpant sur sa moto et ne conduisit que d'une main.

En se disant que Tifa saurait mieux se défendre que Marlène, il décida de rentrer au bar, pour laisser la petite avec des gens qu'elle connaissait, dans un univers qui ne lui serait pas aussi hostile que ces quartiers. Il était quatre heures du matin quand il arriva au bar du Septième ciel. Son amie d'enfance n'était pas rentrée, mais Yuffie n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et Vincent guettait en grondant la jeune fille pour ne pas avoir pris de repos. Il lui avait mis sa cape sur les épaules, pour la réconforter et la réchauffer à cette heure du matin, alors qu'elle se tenait assise dans les marches, dans la fraîcheur du jour, pour voir ses amis arriver. Denzle attendait à l'intérieur, le nez collé à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à s'endormir.

-Cloud! S'exclama le petit garçon en le voyant arriver. Marlène sauta des bras de leur protecteur pour sauter dans ceux de Yuffie.

Cloud resta en retrait, voulant repartir tout de suite. Il avait eu de la chance de retrouver la petite. Denzle était déjà dehors pour voir que son amie n'avait que quelques bleus. Ils étaient déjà tous en train de lui demander où elle était passée.

-Oh, j'étais tellement inquiète, Cloud! Tu aurais du appeler pour nous dire que tu l'avais retrouvé, le gronda Yuffie.

-Il devait avoir peur de réveiller quelqu'un, répliqua Vincent, évitant à son ami des explications longues et inutiles.

-Allez, viens, rentre avec nous, tu as l'air épuisé, dit la jeune fille, tout en poussant les enfants à l'intérieur. Marlène resta immobile sur le seuil de la porte, refusant d'entrer sans son sauveur. Ce dernier n'eut plus d'autre choix que de venir la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter lui-même à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Denzle pour une énième fois.

Yuffie approuva sa question, désirant connaître la réponse au plus vite. Marlène hésita un instant, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Personne ne semblait vouloir la gronder, et à la voir, il était clair qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se ferait enlever. Yuffie pensait cela, mais ne pouvait se douter des circonstances dans lesquelles avait tourné l'escapade de la petite. Cloud ne comptait pas empirer les choses en l'expliquant lui-même. Marlène n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qui lui était arrivé avant un moment. Elle devait encore en revenir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je jouais à l'étage quand j'ai perdu conscience et quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dehors, au milieu d'une rue que je ne connaissais pas et il faisait noir, s'expliqua-t-elle.

C'était vraiment étrange. Mais avec ce que Cloud savait déjà, il pouvait presque y croire. Il lui aurait bien posé quelques questions, mais la pauvre enfant en était déjà bombardée et elle avait été assez bouleversée comme ça. Elle continua son récit d'une voix tremblante, sous le regard encourageant de Yuffie. Denzle était aussi effrayé que son amie, mais il la tenait par la main, pour la soutenir.

Ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans le salon, tous les quatre dans un seul divan, Marlène étant assise sur les genoux de Cloud, alors que Vincent se tenait dans un coin, regardant par la fenêtre, au cas où Tifa serait apparu au coin de la rue. Yuffie resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle en entendant la suite de l'histoire de la petite, se rappelant de son propre enlèvement. Ils leur arrivaient tous des choses de plus en plus difficiles.

-J'ai essayé de retrouver mon chemin, parce que je n'avais pas d'argent pour appeler, mais je me suis perdue un peu plus et quand il s'est mis à faire tard, j'ai du me cacher à cause des gens qui traînent dans les rues.

Denzle savait bien de quoi elle parlait, pour avoir connu cet univers avant d'être recueilli par Cloud et Tifa. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver, puisque la situation des rues pour un garçon était très différente pour les filles. Mais il espérait que rien de trop grave ne soit arrivé. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, l'innocence de Marlène, qui était quand même un peu moins angélique qu'on aurait pu le croire, n'avait pas été blessé. Seulement son cœur et un peu son corps. Elle avait quelques bleus sur les bras et le visage.

-Mais deux hommes ont fini par me trouver et ont voulu m'emmener quelque part sans trop m'expliquer ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Je me suis défendue, pour ne pas les suivre, alors, ils m'ont frappé. Mais Cloud est arrivé à ce moment et il m'a sauvé.

Sa voix se rétablie rendue là dans l'histoire, puisqu'elle était contente d'avoir été secourue par son héro. Denzle leva un visage reconnaissant sur son idole, qui subissait déjà le regard admirateur de Yuffie. Devant toutes ses mines réjouies, Cloud se sentit de trop. Il n'avait presque rien fait.

-C'était surtout un coup de chance que je passe là à ce moment. Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps. Mais il faut encore qu'on sache pourquoi c'est arrivé. Yuffie, je dois retrouver Tifa, alors, je te laisse la charge de surveiller les enfants, surtout Marlène. Je veux être certain que ça ne se reproduise pas.

La petite sembla inquiète d'être punie, il lui caressa les cheveux avec un mince sourire, avant de la rassurer :

-Je suis déjà sûr que ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de pouvoir te perdre aussi facilement. Tu n'étais même pas sortie quand c'est arrivé, ce n'est pas normal. Dès que je serais revenu avec Tifa, il faudra…

-Que tu prennes un peu de repos! S'exclama Yuffie, en s'efforçant de prendre le même ton autoritaire qu'aurait eu Tifa. L'imitation n'était pas trop mauvaise et arracha un sourire au jeune adulte. Il se releva malgré tout et déposa la petite fille sur les genoux de la ninja.

-Je compte sur toi Yuffie. Et Vincent, si tu peux surveiller cette charmante folle qui se prend pour une ninja en même temps que les enfants, je te serais très reconnaissant.

Le vampire acquiesça, tandis que Yuffie prenait la mouche. Sa colère fit rire les enfants et leur permit de décompresser un moment, avant qu'ils ne réalisent tout à fait que Cloud allait repartir.

-Attends, le rappelèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Je suis un grand garçon, je saurais me débrouiller et je ne rentrerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Tifa, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais tu vas revenir, s'inquiéta Denzle.

_Comment peut-il être devenu aussi craintif ?_ S'interrogea le SOLDAT tout en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelques choses, la porta claqua derrière l'homme de la maison et le moteur de sa moto gronda dans l'aube. Il disparu, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Et il eut une drôle de pensée en tournant le dos à ce qui était devenu toute sa famille. Il songea qu'il aurait du embrassé les enfants. Au moins Marlène. Après ce que la pauvre avait traversé. Mais il se faisait trop de soucis pour Tifa. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Les choses lui semblèrent plus claires à ce moment. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il avait pu rester au loin si longtemps, sans jamais avoir eu de nouvelles d'elle ou des enfants. Il n'y avait qu'une semaine qu'il était rentré et le pauvre était déjà presque névrosé à force de se ronger les sangs à leur propos. Et c'était terrifiant, mais la décharge de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en retrouvant Marlène et la serrant dans ses bras en avait valu la peine. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien que… depuis qu'il avait tenu Tifa dans ses bras. Il faudrait qu'il se décide à être plus démonstratif, puisque cela ne faisait pas de mal. Si au moins les autres autour de lui ne cherchait pas à le manipuler comme ils le faisaient maintenant…

Malgré sa fatigue, Cloud écuma une fois de plus la ville, sans vraiment savoir comment il pourrait retrouver la jeune femme. Il était tombé sur Marlène par coup de chance. Et il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de photo d'elle sur lui pour se faire comprendre davantage, et il se voyait mal expliquer qu'elle avait des mensurations impressionnantes. Même si c'était la vérité.

Il préféra donc chercher, en ouvrant grand les yeux et les oreilles, scannant du regard chaque endroit qu'il visitait et prenant garde à ne pas repasser trois fois dans la même rue. Il dut faire trois fois le tour entier de la ville malgré tout pour s'arrêter au milieu de la matinée, à bout de patience. Il rechargea son véhicule en gaz, n'ayant pas le choix, pour ensuite repartir pour une énième fois. Mais, avant d'avoir tourner la clé dans le contact, quelque chose de badin attira son attention.

Des passants se massaient au bord d'une ruelle étroite, comme pour observer un spectacle hors de l'ordinaire. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction, pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sous le choc un instant. La femme qu'il cherchait depuis des heures était là, en train de se battre, comme il aurait du s'y attendre. Des hommes étaient déjà à terre, vaincu, tandis que d'autres l'encerclaient, pour poursuivre leur lutte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Tifa se battait ainsi, mais elle semblait épuisée. Et s'il l'était tout autant qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser là.

Il sauta de son engin, pour fendre la foule indifférente qui observait le spectacle sans intervenir. Il crut comprendre que le gang de rue s'en était pris à elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'on envahissait pas leur territoire impunément. Si elle avait été prête à payer son droit de passage, il n'y aurait pas eu d'ennuie. Mais aux rires gras des civils qui observaient ce combat inégal, Cloud comprit que ce n'était pas de l'argent que ces sales types avaient du demander. L'état des vêtements de Tifa parlait de lui-même. Il écarta les badauds, ses yeux de mako réduit à deux fentes, et les gens reculèrent à la vue des épées sur son dos.

Il n'appela pas son amie, pour ne pas la déranger dans son combat, et pour ne pas alerter ses opposants de sa présence. Il n'utilisa même pas ses armes, se doutant qu'il pourrait mettre les hommes k.o. de quelques coups de poing. En effet, Tifa les avait déjà suffisamment épuisé pour qu'il passe au travers du groupe d'agresseur sans problème. Il rejoint la jeune femme, qui recula devant lui, avant de le reconnaître. Même une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un visage connu, elle n'osa pas réagir. Elle était dans un sal état, mais elle se disait qu'elle l'avait bien mérité.

-Cloud… commença-t-elle, s'attendant à le voir se fâcher.

Il aurait du se fâcher, après ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais au contraire, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il se retourna vers la foule encore plus dense que tout à l'heure, tout en posant une main sur la garde d'une de ses épées. Le regard pointu qu'il darda sur ces gens les fit reculer de quelques pas. Mais leur curiosité les poussait à rester encore un peu, pour voir ce qui se passerait. Il se racla la gorge. Le résultat ne lui plut pas, puisque les gens étaient encore là.

-Fichez le camp! Ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste, pour que Tifa et lui puissent avoir la paix. Cloud reporta son attention sur son amie. Son haut partiellement déchiré était trop révélateur au goût de chacun d'eux. Mais il retint son commentaire. S'il n'avait pas été si inquiet, il l'aurait peut-être bien frappé lui-même. Ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'arriver ici était impardonnable.

-Tifa…

-Est-ce que tu as trouvé Marlène?! Demanda-t-elle, en posant sur son regard des yeux coupables et rongés d'anxiété.

Elle tremblait de la tête au pied devant lui, autant de fatigue que de crainte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui inspirait autant de peur et préféra se dire qu'elle était effrayée uniquement par la disparition de la petite. En faisait un pas vers son amie, il la rassura sur ce point :

-Marlène est en sécurité à la maison.

-Tu l'as retrouvé? Soupira-t-elle, réconfortée à l'idée que l'enfant ne soit plus en danger dans les rues malfamées de la ville.

Tifa se laissa glisser le long du mur, son épuisement ayant finalement raison d'elle. Cloud songea que ce n'était pas le moment pour une crise de larmes, mais il jugea préférable de lui donner du temps. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se mette pas à divaguer. Si c'était le cas, il la traînerait de force à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle était si changeante dans son humeur et sa personnalité qu'elle commençait à lui faire peur.

-J'étais tellement inquiète.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a pu t'échapper comme ça, remarqua-t-il, sans prendre de gant blanc.

-Je ne sais pas. Hier, je suis allé chercher Denzle et Marlène, un peu après 12 heures, pour le repas, et elle n'était plus là. Mais je peux te jurer qu'elle était là avant. À peine, quelques minutes plus tôt. Même Denzle n'a pas pu me dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait seulement disparue… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je la perds comme ça. On était même pas sorti. D'habitude, je suis prudente avec eux, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, elle s'est… volatilisée. Je n'avais rien fait, je venais de finir le repas et elle jouait en haut avec Denzle, puis…

Au milieu de ses explications confuses, elle fondit en larmes. Elle semblait presque plus bouleversée que Marlène.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. L'important, c'est que c'est fini Tifa. Marlène n'a qu'un bleu ou deux, mais elle va bien.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, en relevant la tête.

Elle voulut se relever, pour tout de suite se mettre en route et revoir l'enfant, mais Cloud devina qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais sur ses jambes et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Le flot de larmes de la jeune femme redoubla comme il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Si elle avait fait la folle en se déguisant en Aéris, pour les enfants, elle demeurait aussi protectrice que d'habitude, sinon plus. Son instinct maternel était décidément très fort. Cloud se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre à plus tard pour lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il aurait voulu savoir si elle n'avait rien à voir avec le retour d'Aéris la veille, dans l'église. Mais Tifa était déjà assez traumatisée comme ça.

-C'est rien, je suis arrivé au bon moment et il n'est rien arrivé. D'accord?

Elle acquiesça vaguement, tout en pleurant un peu moins fort. Touché par l'attention qu'elle portait aux enfants, sans même se soucier d'elle-même, il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Finalement, il lui pardonnerait peut-être ses manigances et ses mensonges.

-Merci Cloud, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Oh, jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es bien débrouillé. On dirait que c'est seulement depuis que je suis rentré qu'il y a des problèmes.

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tout va mal. Je mérite bien ce qui m'arrive. Tu aurais du laisser ses hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi.

-Certainement pas. Il y a des enfants qui ont besoin de toi à la maison. Puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement pour eux, tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher dessus avant de pouvoir les revoir. Tu ne serais pas la Tifa que je connais sinon.

-Je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

Pour la secouer un peu, il l'obligea à se relever et l'aida à quitter cette ruelle pour rejoindre sa moto. Elle s'y appuya avec reconnaissance, ayant beaucoup de difficulté à tenir debout. Il se résolut à lui poser cette question fatidique qu'il croyait pouvoir garder pour plus tard.

-Bon, alors tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui est venu à l'église hier dans l'après-midi, pour me tomber dessus?

-Quoi? Je ne savais même pas où tu étais! Et depuis hier après-midi, je n'ai rien fait d'autres que de chercher Marlène.

Ça ne lui donnait peut-être pas d'alibi, mais il voulait bien la croire. Il était certain que cette fois, c'était la vraie Aéris qu'il avait vu. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Mais cette Cetra avait emporté bien des mystères avec elle. Il se concentra donc sur sa discussion avec Tifa, pour ne pas s'inquiéter davantage à propos du vrai retour d'Aéris.

-Et de te battre avec tous les sales types de la ville, j'imagine.

-Ça, ce n'était pas de ma faute.

-Non, tu ne fais pas exprès d'être aussi belle. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu portes quand tu sors par contre…

-Mais, je ne suis pas indécente!

Elle rougit malgré tout, à cause de son compliment déguisé, avant d'essayer de cacher un peu mieux ses formes avec ce qui restait de sa camisole. Le résultat n'était pas excellent. Et elle grimaça, puisque ses mains qui commençaient à peine à guérir ne sortaient pas gagnantes de sa dernière lutte. Cloud ne savait plus comment la regarder puisqu'il tombait sur le sujet. Elle était en effet ravissante, malgré ses bleus et les cernes sous ses yeux. Et à ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait.

-Je ne serais pas prêt à le jurer à ta place.

-Cloud, tu me gênes beaucoup…

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour lui retirer ses gants, malgré la grimace qu'elle fit à nouveau. Les bandelettes de tissu enroulées autour de ses doigts suivirent le gant de cuir, imbibées de sang. Elle frémit quand ses jointures meurtries furent exposées à la lumière du jour. Cloud afficha un visage désolé à la vue de ses mains ravagées.

-Ça, c'est de ma faute, observa-t-il, se rappelant comment elle l'avait secouru après qu'il se retrouve coincé sous un pilier d'acier.

-Non, c'est moi qui a décidé de te sauver, tu n'as pas fait exprès de…

-Arrêtes. J'ai l'impression qu'on se répète.

Il porta ses mains blessées à ses lèvres, pour lui embrasser les doigts, avec une douceur presque magique. Il n'avait pas de materia sur lui, mais il se promit d'exiger à Yuffie de lui donner un materia de soins dès qu'il serait rentré.

-Cloud… souffla-t-elle, surprise par son geste.

Il ne répondit pas et la fit monter sur sa moto, devant lui. Il avait peur qu'elle tombe s'il la laissait s'accrocher à lui. La pauvre jeune femme se retrouvait à le gêner plus qu'autre chose, mais il préférait encore ça. Pas question de la perdre. Elle se retrouvait entourée par ses bras musclés et rassurants. Elle s'appuya donc contre lui avec gratitude, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre qu'un mince merci.

Il posa un baiser dans sa nuque, avant de démarrer son moteur, la prenant encore plus par surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Cria-t-elle dans le vent.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, sans répondre. Elle sentit son souffle dans son dos, qui secouait presque autant ses cheveux que la brise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus fort qu'elle comprit qu'il avait été terriblement inquiet. Quand elle sut qu'il avait passé la nuit à les chercher, Marlène et elle, Tifa se sentit un peu plus coupable. Mais elle était contente qu'il ne soit plus fâché. Elle espérait seulement que la petite fille de Barret allait bien, comme son ami le lui avait dit.

Au même moment, Aéris dévisageait Sephiroth avec un air assassin et lui exigeait des explications. Comment se faisait-il que Marlène se soit retrouvé en danger? Il avait dit qu'elle ne ferait courir aucun risque à la petite fille quand elle prendrait son corps pour rejoindre Cloud dans la réalité des vivants.

-Tu vois, expliqua-t-il, sans avoir l'air plus perturbé qu'il fallait. Ta technique d'intégration n'est pas encore très bonne. En fait, tu manques de pratique pour prendre le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai du acquérir beaucoup d'expérience pour pouvoir atteindre mon niveau. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé avec Kadaj? Normalement, tout ce qui t'arrive quand tu es dans ta propre forme -mais dans le corps d'un autre être vivant- arrive également à cet être vivant. C'est pour cela que Kadaj est mort peu de temps après avoir repris son apparence. Mais si on ne maîtrise pas l'opération, l'esprit du corps d'emprunt peut se perdre. Les deux peuvent se perdre. C'est ce qui est arrivé à cette Marlène.

Quand tu as pris sa forme la première fois, tu as du quitter le bar pour te rendre jusqu'à l'église. Mais la durée d'intégration qui t'était impartie étant limitée, tu as du écourté ta discussion avec Cloud pour qu'il ne te voie pas te retransformer en Marlène. Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre d'expérience. Tu as réintégré la rivière de la vie correctement, mais tu n'avais plus de temps pour t'occuper de ce qui adviendrait de Marlène. Comme son organisme a été perturbé par ton intrusion, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas aussi proche de toi qu'un clone dans sa composition génétique, son enveloppe corporelle a été envoyé ailleurs, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire trouver par Cloud. Son esprit a suivi un peu plus tard et elle s'est retrouvée perdue au milieu de Midgar.

Un sacré coup de chance si tu veux mon avis, puisqu'elle aurait pu atterrir n'importe où sur la planète. La prochaine fois, ce devrait être moins pire.

-Mais tu avais dit… voulut protester la jeune femme.

-Oh, avec ce genre de chose, on ne sait jamais tout à fait à quoi s'attendre, répondit-il avec un demi sourire qui lui donnait un air encore plus diabolique.

-Tu savais ce qui arriverait! Tu savais que Marlène serait mise en danger, c'est pour ça que tu m'as expliqué comment faire!

-Mais voyons, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Je n'ai aucun avantage à agir ainsi. Je suis mort enfin… Mais qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à cette pauvre enfant si Strife ne l'avait pas retrouvé? Si tu veux que tout aille pour le mieux la prochaine fois, nous allons devoir nous pencher avec plus d'attention sur ce problème. Et tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire.

Aéris soupira, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il fallait qu'elle retourne voir Cloud. La tenir dans ses bras quelques secondes comme elle l'avait fait ne lui avait pas seulement fait du mal. Même si elle lui en voulait à moitié de s'occuper de Tifa comme il le faisait. C'était comme s'il lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Et avec elle, il agissait comme avec une étrangère. Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, c'était pour son bien qu'elle faisait tous ses sacrifices. Et endurer Sephiroth était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. À chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses yeux verts pesés sur elle.

À suivre

Ouais, ouais, encore une fois. Et vous savez ce qu'il vous reste affaire. Cliquer sur le bouton go! à côté de sent review… hahahaha (oui, elle est folle, elle le dira toujours, donc, c'est toujours vrai…)


	16. Chapitre 16

Comme tout à l'heure, des merci pour les reviews, dans les rar et un autre chapitre, parce qu'on ne peut pas attendre!

Ceres Chan : En bon québécois, Sephiroth veut foutre la merde. Attends voir ce qu'il va faire à Aéris. Elle était déjà jalouse. Là, elle va devenir hystérique! (bon, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais il va quand même y aller fort) Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

AyanaUchiwa : ouais, Cloud commence à comprendre, mais tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas complètement prêt à pardonner à Tifa. En effet, les choses ne font que commencer! Mais, oui, il réalise qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Et, ç'aurait été méchant de la planter là alors qu'elle se fait battre par une bande d'imbéciles… M'enfin, voici la suite!

Taiji39 : Merci beaucoup! Toi aussi, t'es la meilleure. Et voici déjà la suite. Je vais essayé de battre mon record de vitesse!

Chapitre 16 Menteuse

Yuffie finit par s'endormir, une fois que les enfants eurent rejoint le pays des songes. Mais il lui fallut beaucoup de temps, puisqu'elle guettait la sonnerie du portable, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Vincent, qui aurait préféré la voir se reposer un peu plus. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la jeune fille avait du répondre aux questions innombrables de Shera, qui voulait savoir où elle et Vincent se trouvaient et s'ils reviendraient pour dormir.

Maintenant, le vampire pouvait l'observer tout à loisir, tandis qu'elle dormait sur le canapé du salon. Il était toujours appuyé à son mur, n'ayant pas fait un geste et ayant gardé le silence presque tout le temps que Yuffie avait passé à parler au téléphone pour le convaincre de sonner et de la réconforter. Il avait enduré son babillage incessant avec plaisir, sans pour autant le montrer. Il aimait l'entendre meubler le silence et la voir donner vie à des idées qui ne l'aurait jamais effleurées. Elle avait le don de l'empêcher de réfléchir. Même s'il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder, elle était son lien direct à la réalité, comme une amarre au cas où il se trouverait trop loin du bord, au milieu de vagues de souvenirs trop menaçants.

La jeune fille sourit dans son sommeil, avant de frissonner, la cape de Vincent ayant glisser de sur elle. Il vint la remonter jusque sous son menton, en prenant garde à ne pas l'accrocher de sa main griffue. Le froid de l'acier l'aurait aussitôt réveillé. Il put donc profiter un peu plus longtemps de son visage paisible tout juste sorti de l'enfance et du calme tout nouveau qui régnait maintenant qu'elle dormait. Sa voix lui manquait déjà, mais il s'efforça de ne pas se laisser gagner par cette impression. Il était fatigué lui aussi. Depuis quelques temps, il avait des besoins plus exigeants. Des choses comme manger, boire et dormir. Mais dans un moment aussi grave que celui que traversait ses amis, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller au repos. Quelqu'un devait veiller sur la maison en attendant que ses propriétaires seraient rentrés.

Puis, Valentine avait bien des choses auxquelles songés. Tifa semblait être redevenue la jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours quand elle l'avait menacé des pires choses s'il la suivait. Il avait obéit, sachant que Yuffie était encore faible et que si elle avait un malaise, Denzle se retrouverait sans surveillance. Le petit était bien capable de partir à la recherche de Marlène lui-même. Cette inquiétude leur était maintenant épargné, mais Cloud était toujours dehors, à chercher Tifa. L'horloge égrenait les heures, affichant bientôt qu'il était midi pile. Yuffie avait si peu dormit qu'il était normal qu'à cette heure, elle soit toujours assoupie. Mais les enfants ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Il hésita un instant, entre secouer la ninja pour lui éviter un réveil trop brusque, ou lui laisser encore quelques minutes de repos. Il ne se décida pas assez vite, puisque ce fut l'adolescente qui se réveilla d'elle-même, le rêve qu'elle faisait tournant au cauchemar. Elle ouvrit ses yeux violemment, comme pour mieux chasser les terribles souvenirs qui lui étaient venus en tête.

Elle ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son enlèvement, mais elle en gardait plusieurs impressions peu agréables. Et elle faisait parfois des cauchemars, sorti soit de son inconscience durant sa torture, soit de son imagination débordante. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle n'aimait jamais ce qu'elle réussissait à voir.

Les yeux gris de la jeune fille étaient paniqués quand ils se posèrent sur Vincent, l'appelant à l'aide. Il était déjà à quelques pas et il ne fallut qu'un moment pour qu'elle saute sur ses pieds, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, pris par surprise. Elle ne pleura pas, au moins, mais son corps tremblait si fort qu'il eut de la misère à conserver son équilibre. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, sans pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait si peur. Mais il reprit sa patience d'ange à pleine main pour attendre qu'elle se calme et la garder dans ses bras. Sans la serrer trop quand même, puisqu'il n'était plus habitué à autant de démonstration.

En fait, il avait surtout peur que s'il en faisait trop, elle se ferait des idées, ou qu'il deviendrait dépendant de telle marque d'affection. Et il savait que Yuffie n'essayait pas de lui faire passer un message autre que sa terreur et son besoin de réconfort. Il aurait été Barret ou Cid qu'elle aurait fait la même chose. En essayant de s'imaginer un tableau semblable, il fronça les sourcils, doutant finalement de sa première supposition. Peut-être pas en fait, quand on y repensait.

N'ayant plus réconforté grand monde depuis longtemps et ne sachant pas non plus comment se rassurer lui-même quand il se sentait plus perdu que d'habitude dans ce monde, il chercha un moment quelque chose à dire. Elle se cramponna longtemps à lui, avant de se détendre un peu, comme si la seule présence de Vincent et de ses bras autour d'elle était suffisante pour la calmer. Ému malgré lui, il préféra garder le silence, plutôt que de prononcer le nom de la jeune fille sans raison. Ç'aurait semblé sentimental. Et verser dans ce style là ne l'intéressait pas. Il était trop vieux pour la ninja. Et l'amour ne lui avait jamais rendu ses sacrifices. S'il en faisait encore, ce serait sans laisser savoir ce qu'il faisait et sans se plaindre de ce qu'il ne gagnait pas. Aimer, en fait, c'est donné sans rien demander en retour. L'idée qu'il soit encore capable d'agir ainsi malgré tous les démons l'habitant était réconfortante.

-Je ne veux plus jamais être seule dans le noir, finit-elle par dire, tout contre son torse.

Presque inconsciemment, il referma ses bras plus forts sur elle, comme s'il était coupable de la terreur qu'elle ressentait. C'était Tifa la fautive, dans cette histoire, sans parler des hommes qui avait kidnappé la jeune fille. Mais lui-même aurait pu intervenir plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas été aussi loin. Il était inutile d'encore s'en vouloir. Vincent savait très bien que la culpabilité ne réduisait pas le poids de nos péchés. Au contraire…

-Tu n'es pas seule, Yuffie. Et il ne fait plus noir, lui murmura-t-il, d'une voix chargée de douceur. Son ton la surprit, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas.

Elle voulut le remercier, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Elle se jeta sur l'appareil, entraînant le vampire avec elle dans sa hâte et ils se retrouvèrent étalés l'un contre l'autre sur le divan. Yuffie n'afficha aucun malaise, se contentant de retenir un rire coquin et de prêter attention à son correspondant.

Cette fois, Cloud avait pensé à appeler pour prévenir ses amis qu'il avait retrouvé Tifa. Il ne le fit peut-être que vingt minutes avant de rentrer, mais il eut quand même la bonté d'y songer.

-Alors elle va bien? Sourit l'adolescente.

-Plus ou moins, répondit le guerrier.

Vincent voulut se dégager de la position indécente dans laquelle il se retrouva, puisque Yuffie était étendue sur lui. Mais la jeune fille l'empêcha de bouger, au risque d'être jeter à terre. Avec un grognement, il se résigna à attendre qu'elle veuille bien se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au bar, voulut savoir Cloud, ayant cru entendre d'étrange bruit.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Vincent ne me lâche pas une seconde. Tu devrais le voir, se moqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au vampire.

Le grognement que perçut Cloud l'éclaira sur la nature des paroles de Yuffie. Il préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'endurait le pauvre Vincent. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu supporter l'adolescente aussi longtemps que le faisait le tireur.

-On devrait arriver bientôt, se contenta de dire le SOLDAT, avant de couper court à la communication.

Yuffie lui aurait bien demandé de parler un peu à Tifa, pour savoir comment les choses se passaient, mais elle dut accepter d'attendre leur retour pour lui poser ses questions. Dès qu'elle eut éteint le téléphone, elle s'empressa de se relever, libérant Vincent de cette position gênante. Le vampire se jura de ne plus la laisser le prendre par les sentiments. S'il avait fallu que Cloud arrive à ce moment, ou que les enfants descendent et les surprennent, ils n'auraient pas tardés de s'imaginer les pires choses. Et il aurait été vu comme le seul coupable, alors que Yuffie était la vraie responsable.

Il se doutait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, mais bien qu'il ait été un peu amusé, il ne pouvait le laisser paraître. Il garda donc le silence durant le reste de la matinée, en restant dans son coin, à jeter de temps à autre quelques regards noirs vers la jeune fille. Au lieu de s'offusquer, Yuffie trouva son comportement adorable. Cloud arriva avec Tifa au milieu d'un monologue de l'adolescente, que Vincent suivait distraitement, tout en étudiant les grognements incessants de son estomac, une activité à laquelle ce dernier s'adonnait de plus en plus souvent. Avant d'échanger un mot, Yuffie et la barmaid se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la première surtout pour s'assurer que son amie était bien réelle, et la deuxième, pour rassurée la ninja.

-Où étais-tu passé?

-J'ai été abordé par des curieux un peu trop entreprenants, répondit la jeune femme.

Avant qu'elles puissent parler davantage, Cloud exigea que Yuffie leur donne un materia de soins pour guérir les blessures de Tifa. La jeune fille s'exécuta avec plaisir, si bien que la barmaid retrouva bientôt la peau toute douce de ses mains. Les enfants descendirent, alertés par tout le bruit qu'avaient fait les adultes en discutant, pour réclamer eux aussi des câlins et de l'attention. Ensuite, c'est un concert de grognements affamés qui prévint Tifa qu'elle devrait se mettre au travail tout de suite pour faire à manger.

Cloud la suivit dans la cuisine, et les autres préférèrent les laisser tranquille un moment. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que lorsqu'il était parti à sa recherche.

-Cloud, tu devrais te reposer un peu, suggéra-t-elle avant de s'activer à son comptoir.

-Non, Tifa, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai…

-Je dois préparer à manger pour tout le monde et tu devrais t'asseoir pour souffler. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis des heures, je me trompe?

-Non, mais je veux te parler. Ça peut attendre…

-Pas si tu tombes mort de fatigue. Je préférais qu'on parle quand je pourrais te donner toute mon attention.

-Mais Tifa…

Elle se retourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais refusé une discussion avec lui, puisqu'il était rarement celui à exiger de cesser toute activité pour parler. Mais toute la maisonnée avait été trop longtemps sur les nerfs pour qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle-même. Les enfants avaient besoin d'elle. Ainsi que Yuffie et Vincent. Ce qu'elle vit la fit pourtant hésiter, puisque Cloud n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile. Ses épaules larges affaissées lui donnaient un air pitoyable et penaud. Ses yeux trop bleus la détaillaient comme si elle risquait de disparaître à tout moment. Elle fut à la fois flattée et gênée de réaliser qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle portait rarement des vêtements dans un pareil état.

Vincent n'avait pas passé de commentaire, mais elle l'avait bien vu sourciller à la voir dans une tenue aussi abîmée. La jeune femme hésita, ne voulant lui paraître craintive en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu se cacher et ne plus supporter le regard brûlant de son ami. Pour la bonne raison qu'il ne la regardait pas comme un simple ami.

-Cloud, ne compliques pas les choses. Je n'ai pas la force de t'affronter maintenant.

-Mais je ne parle pas d'affrontement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste parler. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre. La disparition de Marlène, le retour d'Aéris et sa visite que j'ai eu hier, alors que tu cherchais la petite. Que…

-Tu as vu Aéris hier?! S'inquiéta-t-elle, criant presque.

-Je suis certain que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de toi. Et je sais aussi que tu as essayé de me charmer en te faisant passer pour elle. Même si je ne l'accepte pas, je crois que je peux comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. Et je ne veux pas que tu recommences à faire de pareilles niaiseries. Je veux encore pouvoir te regarder en face.

-Cloud, je… je suis tellement désolée d'avoir agi comme ça. J'ai cru que tu ne pouvais aimer personne d'autre qu'Aéris. En pensant ne pas mériter ton amour et en essayant de le gagner malgré tout, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus avoir aucune chance que tu m'apprécies. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchie. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, mais…

-Non, en fait, ton geste m'a secoué. J'ai compris des choses. Mais, maintenant, Aéris est vraiment revenu. Et je crois qu'elle a prit le corps de Marlène pour réintégrer le monde des vivants, temporairement.

-Ce serait pour ça que Marlène a disparu!

-En tout cas, tout concorde, et j'ai trouvé le ruban de Marlène à l'endroit exact où Aéris a disparu après qu'elle soit venue me voir.

Tifa se détourna, bouleversée. Cloud avait bien fait d'insister pour parler, puisque maintenant, tout était encore pire que jamais. Si Aéris décidait de revenir indéfiniment, elle priverait Marlène de son corps pour toujours. Et alors, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir possible pour elle d'un jour être l'unique amour de Cloud. Peut-être même qu'il lui annonçait tout cela pour qu'elle se fasse immédiatement à l'idée qu'il lui était inaccessible. Mais alors, pourquoi la regarderait-il ainsi, avec des yeux brillants de désir? Était-elle en train de se faire des idées, de s'imaginer des choses pour se réconforter? Son inconscient cherchait-il à la protéger d'un futur cruel ou aucun de ses rêves ne pourrait se réaliser.

-Alors, Aéris est revenue…

-Elle nous regarde, peu importe d'où elle se trouve. Elle a eu peur en voyant ce que tu faisais et est venu me prévenir. Mais c'était trop tard, puisque je savais déjà tout. Enfin, même si j'ai encore de la difficulté à y croire.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher si tu sais tout?

-Parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'Aéris revienne. En tout cas, pas si pour le faire, elle doit sacrifier quelqu'un. Et surtout pas Marlène. Elle n'a pas mérité ça. Elle a toute sa vie devant elle. Puis, même si c'était vraiment elle, je peux te l'avouer, Aéris m'a fait peur. Que ce soit toi déguisée ou elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne s'agit plus de la femme que j'ai connue. Et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. Maintenant que je suis prêt à tourner la page, elle revient me hanter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu devrais être content si elle est revenue…

-Non. Je lui en veux.

Tifa sursauta en entendant le ton sec de son ami tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Elle revint posé ses yeux dans ceux de Cloud, pour réaliser qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Ses bras l'entourèrent avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot. Elle songea qu'elle devait être tombé de la moto durant le voyage de retour, s'être cogné la tête et que présentement, elle était en train de rêver. Mais quand il se pencha sur elle, avec cet air mystérieux qu'il gardait toujours, elle sut que tout cela ne pouvait être que vrai. Tout du moins, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ce fût que tout cela soit réel.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire toute cette mise en scène Tifa. Je t'aime déjà, depuis très longtemps. Et maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer ou se rengorger de fierté, il l'embrassa. Et elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la Cetra. Le problème qu'avait eut Cloud, c'était d'avoir été pris entre deux femmes. Il ne voulait pas que son amie croie qu'elle n'était qu'un remplacement. Il ne savait pas encore parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était absolument pas ça. Il aimait vraiment Tifa. Et il se fichait du fait qu'elle ait été assez désespérée pour se faire passer pour Aéris pour s'approcher de lui.

Cela signifiait bien dans un sens qu'elle était prête à faire tous les sacrifices au monde pour lui, même de renier qui elle était. Heureusement, il l'aimait déjà comme elle était. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait fallu que la jeune femme devienne presque folle pour qu'elle accepte de se déguiser en Aéris. Elle s'était retrouvée dans ses derniers retranchements et plus rien ne semblait à sa limite. Le fait que Cloud lui avoue que tous ses efforts aient été vains et presque inutiles sonna le glas du reste de son esprit. Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait aux baisers enivrants de l'homme de ses rêves, une partie d'elle se noircit davantage. La partie nouvelle qu'elle avait du créer pour pouvoir répondre au nom d'Aéris.

Quand Cloud arrêta enfin de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser avec passion, ils échangèrent un regard attendri et fragile, tout en sentant un malaise familier les envahir. Ils avaient été amis si longtemps. Maintenant, ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Tifa se détacha lentement de lui, essayant d'absorber ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle finit par se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de lui filer entre les doigts, intimidée par les sentiments confus qui se bousculaient en elle.

-Je t'aime aussi Cloud, depuis longtemps. Je suis contente de ne plus avoir à le faire en silence, déclara-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers l'étage.

Il ne sut dire si sa réaction était de bon augure. Il retourna dans le salon, pour rejoindre Yuffie et les autres, inquiet d'avoir blesser la jeune femme sans le vouloir.

-Elle est montée se changer, expliqua l'adolescente devant le regard interrogateur du SOLDAT.

Vincent décida d'aller compléter le repas, suivi des enfants, qui le pressèrent d'avantage qu'il ne se pressait lui-même. Les deux petits n'avaient pas eu un gros souper la veille. Yuffie en profita pour taquiner Cloud, puisqu'elle se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Tifa pour que la jeune femme ait les joues aussi roses en sortant de la cuisine.

-Alors, tu penses la rejoindre tout de suite, pour mieux profiter de la vue, ou tu vas attendre encore un peu avant de la bousculer davantage.

Cloud dévisagea la ninja, ayant peine à croire qu'elle puisse lui passer pareil commentaire. Pour ce genre de choses, d'habitude, elle était un peu plus réservée. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et préféra donc se taire avant de lancer un commentaire acerbe.

-Ça ne te fait vraiment pas de passer du temps chez Cid, c'est ça? Il est en train de déteindre sur toi.

Sur quoi il monta à l'étage lui aussi, pour aller dans sa chambre et se permettre un peu de sommeil. Il était mort de fatigue. Il ne pouvait se douter que dans sa propre chambre, Tifa fulminait, l'Aéris en elle trahie et furieuse de cette trahison, la Tifa rayonnant de joie et d'inquiétude tout à la fois, alors que son esprit essayait de gérer ce débordement de contradiction. Les deux femmes finirent par agréer que si Cloud voulait bien tomber dans leur filet, elles devaient en profiter peu importe le nom qu'il leur donnerait.

Si Tifa avait réussi à retrouver sa personnalité durant les derniers jours, pour s'occuper des enfants et oublier l'erreur qu'elle avait fait en portant cette perruque et ces verres de contact, elle retombait dans son enfer de confusion présentement. Et Aéris demandait vengeance et réparation. Si Cloud devait lui tomber dans les bras, ce serait tout entier. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à un aperçu du guerrier. Tifa essaya de lutter contre elle-même, ne comprenant plus ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme si une entité étrangère avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait été trop loin dans cette histoire. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

En essayant d'oublier les plans machiavélique de cette autre femme l'habitant qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, elle enfouie son visage dans son oreiller, pour résister à la tentation. Elle comprit un peu mieux ce que Cloud avait pu ressentir en se trouvant déchirer entre trois personnalités. Mais lui avait partagé des gens connus, soit Sephiroth, son pire ennemi, Zack, son meilleur ami, et sa propre personnalité. Elle se trouvait au prise avec sa rivale et sa meilleure amie, Aéris, en plus d'elle-même et d'une autre dont elle ignorait tout mais qui demeurait un dangereux mélange des deux premières personnes se partageant le corps de Tifa. Elle hurla le nom de Cloud dans son oreiller pour se décharger de la tension qui la rongeait.

Quand elle n'eut plus de souffle, la jeune femme se redressa lentement, l'air déterminé. Intérieurement, la lutte faisait toujours rage entre ses diverses personnalités, sans que la digne propriétaire des lieux ne puisse comprendre ce qui se produisait. Elle ne pouvait se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable de son malheur. Quand Yuffie lui avait proposé de se déguiser en Aéris, elle était déjà assez instable pour suivre cette voix risquée.

Cid souffla la fumée de sa cigarette dans l'air, appréciant le calme de sa maison. L'absence de Yuffie lui faisait du bien. Vincent avait beau avoir le pouvoir de calmer la jeune fille, le pilote se sentait mieux quand la ninja n'était plus à l'horizon. Même si elle risquait de rentrer bientôt, il pouvait toujours espérer être débarrasser de cette peste.

-Cid, jette cette cigarette tout de suite, cria Shera en l'apercevant, de l'autre bout du pont du vaisseau.

-On ne peut jamais être tranquille, souffla-t-il en jetant son mégot par terre et l'écrasant nonchalamment sous son pied.

Mais dès qu'il eut reposé ses yeux sur sa femme, il perdit un peu de sa morosité, le cœur plein de fierté à l'idée de bientôt être père. C'était pour le bébé qu'elle lui faisait toutes ces recommandations. Et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était agréable d'avoir une ombre sur la sienne, toujours prête à vous couvrir d'attention. Il se permit un sourire, se levant, pour venir aider sa femme à redescendre dans la cale et à faire une bonne tasse de thé. Le bras qu'il passa autour de sa taille était doublement possessif, à cause de la vie qu'elle portait dans son corps si fragile.

Shera se laissa aller contre lui, avec plaisir, tout en se surprenant à souhaité qu'il puisse toujours être aussi attentionné et obéissant avec elle, même si elle n'était pas enceinte. Le sourire paisible sur son visage aurait calmé tous les démons de la terre. Sauf celui qui se déchaînait dans l'âme de Tifa et s'apprêtait à la faire souffrir un peu plus, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Quelque part, dans la rivière de la vie, Sephiroth admirait ce spectacle. Il aurait du se procurer l'un de ses écrans pour visionner le monde des vivants bien avant. Ses ennemis de toujours subiraient bientôt des souffrances pires que les autres. Dans un coin de sa grotte, Aéris gisait inconsciente, attendant qu'il la sorte de sa transe pour la renvoyer dans le corps de Marlène, pour la seconde et la dernière fois.

À suivre

Ça marche hein de laisser des reviews

Ben, il m'en faut encore!!!


	17. Chapitre 17

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. Les reviews me font toujours autant de plaisir. Et l'histoire avance assez bien. Les rar et la suite!

Taiji39 : Bon, ben, désoler, t'es le meilleur! (rectification bidon) (j'suis tellement habitué de rencontrer des filles que je généralise un peu) enfin, c'est cool d'avoir un lecteur!! Et ce sera pas aujourd'hui que je battrais tout mes records. Mais on peut encore espérer hein?

Ceres chan : Non voyons, Sephiroth ne suffit pas. Je dois rajouter un peu d'intensité dramatique! Et puis, l'histoire est presque finie, alors tout devrait s'arranger… Enfin, ça reste à voir… Merci pour ta review et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir!

AyaneyUchiwa :merci beaucoup! Oui, ça bouge un peu plus maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas fini, tu as raison d'avoir un peu peur. Je ne suis pas encore aussi loin que je le pouvais. Banzai! Enfin, voici la suite!

Chapitre 17 Menteuse

Dans l'heure qui suivit, ce furent Vincent et Yuffie qui amusèrent les enfants. Ils leur firent à manger, la jeune fille se retrouvant surtout dans les jambes du vampire, qui devait fouiller loin dans sa mémoire pour retrouver une recette qu'il savait faire. Finalement, un repas tout simple, d'œufs, de bacon et de rôties lui sembla tout indiqué. Yuffie menaçait en effet d'utiliser son shuriken pour la cuisine et il préférait écarter cette possibilité. Malgré le chahut, Cloud dormit comme une pierre, ayant passé une nuit blanche et Tifa ne redescendit pas avant d'avoir mis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et son esprit.

Elle remercia ses amis pour toute leur aide, avant de se joindre à eux pour un solide dîner. Tout semblait être revenu à la normal, puisque personne ne passa de commentaire sur la nuit angoissante qu'ils avaient passé. Après leur repas, la ninja et son protecteur décidèrent de retourner chez Cid, déclinant l'invitation de la barmaid à rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que Cloud soit réveillé. Yuffie ne voulait pas les déranger plus longtemps, un fait étrange venant de sa part, et Vincent préférait partir avant qu'un autre drame ne se produise.

Ils partirent donc, la jeune fille ayant un pas beaucoup plus sautillant que la marche monotone que suivait le tireur. Pourtant, à les voir avancer côte à côte, Tifa eut un bon pressentiment. Ces deux-là se retrouvaient toujours ensemble, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Avec un sourire amusé, elle referma la porte sur une idylle pleine d'espoir et de jeunesse. Quand Yuffie serait un peu plus mature, ils pourraient certainement formé un couple charmant. D'ici là, Vincent devrait faire preuve de patience…

Une fois seule avec les enfants, Tifa décida d'appeler Barret. Elle n'avait plus eut de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps. Et il faudrait bien lui parler de la disparition de Marlène, ou tout au moins, du dilemme s'opposant à la jeune femme sur le fait d'envoyer l'enfant à l'école. Le géant venait toujours cherché la petite n'importe quand, pour l'emmener avec lui pendant des mois. Elle aurait donc une longue discussion avec le chef d'AVALANCHE.

…

Barret vint chercher les enfants au milieu de l'après-midi. Tifa avait besoin de rester seule avec Cloud un moment. Et elle jugeait qu'avec ce qui se passait présentement dans sa tête et le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même, elle ne ferait rien d'autre que de mettre les enfants en danger. Le géant la prévint qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps en ville et reviendrait porter les petits le lendemain matin. Elle le remercia, puisque ce serait amplement suffisant. Une autre qu'elle n'attendait que cette occasion pour passer à l'action. Elle profita donc du sommeil bien mérité de Cloud pour lui préparer une surprise de taille.

Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth observait tout ce qui se passait avec un sourire amusé. Tout arrivait comme prévu. Sa mère aurait bientôt l'occasion d'être fière de lui. Tifa avait été infectée sans le moindre problème. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que du mako courrait dans ses veines, puisqu'elle n'en affichait aucune trace physique. Pour elle, la réaction était plutôt mentale. Il avait été si simple de se servir des canalisations endommagées de Midgar pour étendre son pouvoir sur elle. Aéris était toujours étendue dans un coin de la pièce. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement au milieu de son inconscience. Si elle avait su que toute cette histoire était prévue de longue date!

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Jenova était apparu à son fils, pour lui annoncer qu'il leur restait peut-être bien une dernière chance d'influencer le cours des choses sur terre. Après tout, si le mako était l'énergie de la planète, il demeurait une substance instable dont Sephiroth était le plus important détenteur. Il s'était réveillé avec de nouveaux pouvoirs, dont celui d'influencer les plus petits cours de la rivière de la vie. Il les avait orienté vers Midgar, sachant déjà que la situation financière instable d'une certaine miss Lockart l'empêchait d'abreuver toute la maisonnée à l'eau de source. Elle-même se laissait aller à consommer l'eau impropre de la ville, malgré les préventions que lui avait tenu Barret.

Elle était si désespérée par l'absence prolongée de Cloud et par ses problèmes qu'elle ne se sentait plus la force de prendre soin d'elle. Le mako qu'elle s'était mise à ingéré sur une base régulière, à chaque fois qu'elle buvait l'eau du robinet, l'avait infecté, jusqu'à la pousser dans une dépression encore plus profonde que celle où la pauvre se trouvait déjà. Maintenant, Jenova pouvait manipuler elle-même la jeune femme, en usant de tout les maux dont souffrait les êtres humains à sa guise. Cette histoire avait prit des proportions importantes, puisque Yuffie avait subi un kidnapping, qu'Aéris avait décidé d'intervenir depuis le monde des morts et mis Marlène en danger et que Cloud avait traversé un cauchemar dont il n'était pas encore prêt de voir la fin.

Le but de sa mère était simple. Sephiroth n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils pourraient faire basculer l'équilibre des forces de la planète avec si peu de choses. Mais souvent, une série d'évènements en entraîne une autre. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour changer le cours du temps. Mais Cloud et l'entourage immédiat de Tifa ne serait qu'une première étape. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été infecté par le mako. Les gens qui avaient enlevé Yuffie étaient des victimes eux aussi, ayant été rendu plus agressifs par leur consommation d'eau. La ville de Midgar était belle et bien dangereuse, mais jamais autant qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de la disparition de Marlène.

En fait, le mako n'était pas le seul responsable. Jenova avait glissé d'autres substances dans la rivière de la vie. Son fils n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Mais le résultat était épatant. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Aéris. La dernière des Cetra attendait son heure. Bientôt, elle mettrait Cloud à l'épreuve. Le choix qu'elle l'obligerait à prendre serait décisif. Sephiroth était déjà sûr de sa victoire, mais il restait minutieux. Il avait perdu trop de fois contre l'AVALANCHE et le dernier des SOLDATS. Cette fois, pas question de laisser Strife l'emporter. C'était sa dernière chance de faire sombrer le monde. Ses multiples morts et défaites auraient enfin une raison d'être. Et il aurait accompli le but de son existence. Le sourire de l'albinos s'aiguisa.

Jamais Cloud ne se doutait de l'ampleur du complot qui se tramait contre lui quand il se réveilla. Il prit une douche, se changea, comme si rien n'était arrivé, tout en confondant les visages d'Aéris et de Tifa dans son esprit. Dès qu'il reverrait son amie, il ne verrait plus qu'elle, aussi bien psychiquement que dans la réalité. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'accueil qu'il reçut en descendant à la cuisine. Il avait dut dormir plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, puisqu'il faisait noir dehors. Les enfants ne faisaient pas de bruit. Il comprit un instant plus tard qu'il n'était plus là.

La table avait été dressé pour deux, et un appétissant souper y trônait. Toute la nourriture restant dans le réfrigérateur devait y être passé. Des chandelles soulignaient l'ambiance intime du repas et Tifa lui apparut bientôt, finissant de remplir les assiettes, portant une robe qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porter. Le tissu semblait doux au toucher et Cloud fut surpris d'avoir cette pensée dès qu'il détailla la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus attirante que d'habitude. Pourtant, elle n'avait presque pas de maquillage et ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude. Était-ce sa façon de le regarder ou celle qu'elle avait de se tenir devant lui, avec une féminité qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnue.

-Bonjour Cloud. Tu as bien dormi?

Il acquiesça vaguement, surpris par tout ce qu'il découvrait. Elle vint le prendre par le poignet pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa place. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il réalisa combien il était mort de faim. Alors, il garda ses questions pour plus tard. De toute façon, le sourire intriguant de la jeune femme l'inspirait. La soirée serait mémorable. Il n'aurait pu se douter du sens terrible que recelait ce fait. Ils mangèrent donc, avec appétit, dans un silence loin du malaise habituel. Leur regard disait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Ils parlèrent des enfants. De leurs souvenirs et des moments difficiles, passés loin l'un de l'autre. Chacun reconnu ses torts dans leurs mésaventures. Tifa lui annonça que Yuffie et Vincent semblait bien partit pour former un couple dans un futur proche.

Cloud était d'accord, même s'il avait de la difficulté à comprendre comment deux personnalités aussi éloignées pouvaient se rejoindre. Il n'avait pourtant pas à regarder bien loin pour voir une raison à cela. Lui et Tifa n'étaient pas non plus si semblable. Et pourtant…

Le repas leur sembla presque trop long. La table les séparant mettait Cloud sur les nerfs. Tout dans l'ambiance qu'elle avait créée l'invitait à se lancer tout de go. À s'oublier et faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Une légère musique de fond attira son attention tandis qu'ils terminaient leur dessert. Les yeux de son amie étaient plus brillants que d'habitude quand il se leva de table pour lui tendre la main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça?

-Pour être moi, répondit-elle avec le plus charmant de ses sourires.

Cloud se rappela avoir fait un rêve quelques jours auparavant. Tifa le regardait exactement de cette façon. Et ils avaient fait des choses qu'il aurait cru impossible. Jusqu'à maintenant, si la jeune femme avait éveillé des fantasmes en lui, jamais ces derniers n'avaient été aussi forts. Il avait peur d'y succomber. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore le moment. Mais sa proximité l'intimidait de moins en moins. Il l'aurait emmené avec lui sur sa moto peu importe où la jeune femme aurait voulu aller. Et Aéris? Eh bien, pour une fois, il n'y pensait plus.

-Depuis combien de temps? Finit-il par demander, en s'empêchant de l'embrasser.

-Depuis que tu es revenu des SOLDATS et que tu as rejoint l'AVALANCHE, avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Cloud fut surpris que l'amour de la jeune femme pour lui date de si longtemps. Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait, plusieurs gestes qu'elle avait faits à l'époque et qu'il n'avait pas compris prenaient un sens nouveau. Il avait été un sombre idiot, à toujours voir au travers des gens sans pouvoir comprendre leur volonté.

Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant son cœur s'enflammer. Sa vie de solitaire ne lui suffisait plus depuis un moment. Et les joies de la famille l'appelaient à présent. Elle l'avait toujours attendu avec patience et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à la croisée des chemins, ils devaient faire un choix. Aller plus loin ou en rester là. Cloud essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi proche d'une femme. D'une autre que Tifa. Sa mémoire lui fit défaut. Il n'y en avait pas eu d'autre. Sinon le fantôme d'une morte qui commençait à perdre sa consistance. Ses hantises ayant changé, Cloud comprit qu'il avait le droit de ressentir les émotions qui le tiraillaient.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens?

Il ne répondit pas et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine. Si chacun se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé l'autre, ils se sentaient surtout redevable. Et leurs dettes seraient remboursées. Baisers sur baisers, caresses sur caresses, ils passèrent une soirée en amoureux, à échanger des mots doux et des confidences, parfois en parlant sans même s'écouter, en s'inventant des histoires qui leur donnerait tout les droits. Ils sortirent vers 10 heures du soir, pour se promener main dans la main sur les trottoirs sombres, sans que les bruits de la ville ne viennent les perturber. Puis ils rentrèrent, riant comme des enfants, se bousculant avec tendresse, en essayant de retarder autant que possible le moment de monter se coucher.

Quand ils gravirent les escaliers, collés l'un à l'autre, les bougies toujours allumées sur la table de la cuisine se noyaient au bout de leur cire. Cloud avait eut raison en songeant que la robe de son amie serait douce au toucher. Et les mains de la jeune femme le rendirent vite fou. Il la souleva de terre, pour la porter à sa chambre lui-même. Au milieu de ses protestations, il comprit qu'elle n'attendait que ce geste de sa part. L'ancien SOLDAT ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais tout était propice à ce qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Et il n'était pas prêt à dire non. Pas cette fois. Après tout, il l'avait dit le matin même. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait…

C'est le moment que Sephiroth choisit pour réveiller Aéris, pour être bien certain qu'elle assisterait à cette scène terrible, dans laquelle Cloud et Tifa tenaient les rôles vedette. La cetra n'endura pas le spectacle et brisa l'écran, pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces images intimes de ses deux amis, qui profitaient un peu de leur vie, alors qu'elle était seule, prisonnière de son meurtrier. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Même si elle ne voulait que leur bonheur, elle avait égoïstement cru que Cloud l'aurait choisi elle. La pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui réapparaître une seconde fois qu'il chassait déjà son souvenir pour avouer ses sentiments à la barmaid et presque aussitôt s'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

Sephiroth n'était pas un voyeur et ne chercha pas à trouver d'autres écrans. Aéris était suffisamment miné. S'il lui avouait que Tifa manipulait encore le guerrier blond, par contre, la Cetra retrouverait l'énergie et la détermination nécessaire pour qu'elle aille briser le couple qui venait de se former. Toutes les pièces du casse-tête s'emboîtaient. Mais il attendit un peu, pour laisser à la défunte le temps de pleurer son désespoir. Elle se laissa aller à ses larmes parce que son assassin l'abandonna dans la grotte pour inspecter les alentours. Elle ne pouvait croire que Cloud pardonne aussi rapidement à Tifa. Qu'il accepte ce qu'elle avait fait aussi vite. Pire, qu'il se jette dans son lit presque tout de suite après qu'il sache tout des manigances de la boxeuse.

Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à faire le deuil d'Aéris, la pauvre ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'abandonna si facilement. Elle aurait pu admettre qu'il était temps qu'il se permette un peu de bonheur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cette trahison qu'il commettait envers elle. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'elle n'en sache rien. Mais la jeune femme ne se rendrait pas à l'évidence tant qu'elle en aurait le choix. Au fond, il aurait fallu qu'elle laisse ses amis vivre leur vie.

Ivre de plaisir, Cloud était en effet loin de se trouver à plaindre. Le souvenir d'Aéris ne l'effleura même pas une seconde. Lui en voulait-il trop pour ce qu'elle avait fait arriver à Marlène pour pouvoir se torturer avec des affaires de conscience? Il se sentait enfin libre. Et grisé par toutes les interdictions tombant devant lui, le jeune adulte se sentait prêt à dépasser toutes les limites qu'il s'était autrefois fixé.

Tifa se blottit contre lui, tandis qu'il cherchait encore son souffle. Ils sommeillèrent l'un contre l'autre, en gravant chaque détail de la présence de l'autre dans leur mémoire.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle tout bas, contre son torse brûlant.

-Moi aussi, sourit-il en contemplant le dos nu de la jeune femme qui avait une teinte bleue sous la lumière de la lune.

Le bonheur tout simple auquel goûtait Tida était délicieux. Tous ses rêves comblés, elle pensa que rien n'aurait pu venir briser ce moment. Mais la nuit était encore loin d'être fini. Une demi-heure plus tard, Cloud demanda à savoir quand les enfants étaient censés revenir.

-Barret va les ramener demain matin, répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un seul regard, songeant que cela leur laissait bien peu de temps. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper. Dans de choses à se dire. Mais l'étincelle coquine dans les yeux de Cloud disait mieux encore. S'ils n'avaient droit qu'à une nuit d'intimité, il n'était pas question de fermer l'œil une minute de plus.

-Encore? Suggérèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils firent donc l'amour une seconde fois, dans un mélange de violence et de douceur qui leur sembla étrangère. Cloud n'aima pas l'impression qu'elle lui donna d'être pressée. Et Tifa prit le soupir qu'il lâcha en s'écrasant contre elle pour de la déception. Le courant ne passait plus. Mais il apprécia quand même la douceur de sa peau.

-Cloud, soupira-t-elle, sur un ton déroutant.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimé l'entendre dire son nom comme ça. Il se redressa lentement au-dessus d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Avec un sourire, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il se sentait bien contre elle.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait agir en adultes responsables, commença-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu es drôlement contradictoire.

Il eut un faible sourire tout en passant un bras autour d'elle. Son autre main glissa sous l'oreiller de la jeune femme tandis qu'il prenait appui sur son avant-bras, pour être à la hauteur de son visage sans l'écraser.

-Ce que je voudrais, c'est te demander si tu…

Il se tut quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une masse de cheveux tressés dans une natte serrée. À le voir ouvrir des yeux grands et choqués, elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait.

-Aéris.

La voix de Cloud était très dure quand il prononça ce nom et elle sentit que la situation lui échappait. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, il tira de sous l'oreiller la perruque brune qu'elle avait utilisé pour se déguiser en Aéris. Et alors, Tifa comprit pourquoi il semblait aussi furieux. Elle voulut prendre ses distances, mais il la devança en le jetant à terre.

Maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'elle l'avait vraiment cru assez idiot pour tomber dans son piège. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été assez idiot pour la croire et l'appeler Aéris alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une vulgaire perruque. Elle lui avait menti. Comment avait-il pu passer par-dessus son geste et accepter ce qu'elle avait fait? Comment avait-il pu la tenir dans ses bras sans être dégoûté de lui-même? Maintenant que le complot de la jeune femme lui sautait au visage, il ne pouvait plus le pardonner aussi facilement. Il était fou de rage. Et il avait mal de s'être autant investi avec elle malgré ce qu'elle avait fait.

Alors qu'il croyait enfin être libre, il était de nouveau piégé dans une histoire impossible. Alors qu'une migraine pointait, il dévisagea la jeune femme, qui le regardait avec des yeux implorant son pardon. Et la vérité le frappa tandis que son premier cri mourrait dans sa gorge. S'il avait pu passer par-dessus le geste impardonnable de Tifa, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et il avait apprécié chaque moment avec elle. Mais maintenant, sa colère était trop forte pour qu'il laisse son cœur faire des folies. Il ne pouvait accepter l'hypocrisie de la barmaid. Si elle avait pu mentir à ce point, elle serait bien capable de le faire encore.

Et un autre mensonge de cette ampleur le tuerait. Alors il refusa d'entendre ses explications. Il l'avait écouté patiemment assez longtemps.

-Cloud, supplia-t-elle.

-Ne me parle plus! Tu en as assez dit.

-Mais…

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça!? Je n'ai jamais…

Elle recula devant ses cris, effrayé par sa colère qui semblait plus forte que toutes les autres dans lesquelles il était entré jusque-là. Il avait envie de la battre, de la jeter dehors et en même temps…

-Prends tes affaires et va-t-en, finit-il par ordonner.

-Mais c'est ma chambre ici! Protesta-t-elle.

-Fiches le camp ou je te casses la gueule! Répliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas plus, elle se rhabilla en vitesse, sous les commentaires désobligeants de son ancien ami d'enfance. Il la traita de tous les noms, lui balança au visage toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Cloud était tout simplement hors de lui. La jeune femme répliqua que s'il lui en voulait autant, il n'aurait pas du lui faire des accroires. Il lui répondit des bêtises qu'il ne croyait même pas.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu vois en moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais tu es encore plus contradictoire que je ne l'avais cru. Tu ne comprends jamais rien!

-C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir. J'ai fait assez de concession comme ça. Maintenant va-t-en et ne reviens plus!

Les larmes aux yeux, elle partit en claquant la porte, alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Sans prendre le temps de se calmer, Cloud dévala les marches pour fermer la porte à double tour derrière elle. Il venait de chasser Tifa de sa propre maison. Malgré sa colère, il ne trouva pas la force de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il pressentait déjà le manque dans son âme à l'idée de ne plus revoir la jeune femme. Sa fureur se raviva quand il passa près de la cuisine et vit la table et les bougies mortes dans leur cire entièrement consumé. Il avait laissé les choses aller. Il avait sauté des étapes, tout était arrivé trop vite. Avec un cri de colère, il renversa la table et tout ce qui la recouvrait, causant un grand fracas.

Le bruit amenuisa sa rage et il jeta un œil à la fenêtre, pour voir la silhouette magnifique de Tifa s'enfuir dans l'obscurité. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Et le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé comme un pantin. Il monta se réfugier dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller ou de fermer la porte derrière lui. Bouleversé, il s'effondra plutôt sur son lit, pour cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait beau crié et tempêté, il était l'unique coupable de son désarroi, une fois de plus. Comme lorsqu'il avait laissé Aéris mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire, il venait de chasser Tifa, la laissant lui échapper, à lui et aux enfants. Quand les petits reviendraient, leur crainte se serait déjà réalisée. Ils venaient de perdre la jeune femme pour de bon. Alors qu'elle semblait redevenir elle-même et que tout allait bien, il avait fallu qu'il fasse une crise de folie. Mais il avait eu raison de le faire. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été sincère. Et il devait être honnête pour deux à voir le nombre de mensonges que Tifa accumulait et la taille de ceux qu'elle pouvait faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur cette perruque, il avait pu croire que le fait que Tifa se serait déguisé en Aéris pour le faire manger dans sa main n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Maintenant, Cloud n'avait plus le choix d'y croire. Mais une autre réalité lui était apparue. Il aimait vraiment Tifa, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette émotion pardonnait tout. Enfin, presque tout. Lui-même avait été monstrueux avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient quittes. Et il ne la verrait sûrement plus jamais. Quand les enfants allaient rentrer, ils seraient tellement déçus de lui. Il ne voyait pas comment se faire un visage tranquille pour les recevoir. Il ne pourrait jamais leur cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il était en pièce.

Anéanti, il se tourna sur le dos, pour scruter son plafond et réétudier cette affaire d'un bout à l'autre sans rien omettre. Il devait avoir les idées claires une bonne fois pour toutes. Ses yeux trop bleus s'embuèrent de larmes. Il était revenu à la case de départ. Maintenant, il avait perdu les deux femmes qu'il ait jamais aimé.

……

à suivre

vous l'avez espéré que ce serait à suivre, n'est-ce pas? Et vous voulez la suite? C'est comme d'hab… Moi, je veux des reviews… (je suis une avaricieuse.) Au fait, avec tout ça, qui est le pire des deux? Cloud ou Tifa? Ah non, on peut pas dire que c'est Sephiroth ou Aéris, puisqu'ils ne sont pas dans les choix!


	18. Chapitre 18

Ceci est un bref message qui sera succinct, clair et précis.

Objectif 1 : les rar

objectif 2 : le chapitre 18

objectif 3 : supplication pour d'autres reviews

objectif 4 : avoir des reviews

objectif 5 : lire les reviews

objectif 6 : faire une rar aux reviews

objectif 7 : poster le chap 19 dès que possible

c'est simple non? (et non, ça me fait pas d'être malade et d'avoir des travaux de 2 heures et demi à faire en méthodologie sur les troubles de la personnalité) ouf, tranche de vie d'auteure, complète Maintenant, on passe à l'objectif 1

Ceres chan : C'est vrai que maintenant, c'est Tifa qui fait pitié hein? Et je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est toujours Sephiroth le plus méchant. Il faut bien conserver les traditions quelque part. Merci pour la review et voici la suite!!!

AyaneUchiwa : Vous êtes tous sur le coup du joker ou quoi? (ffvii version cartes, qui serait le joker?...reno!) Je sais que mon dernier chap était épouvantable, mais Cloud avait bien raison de jeter Tifa dehors, après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Non, je ne suis pas sérieuse, c'est juste parce qu'il lui avait vraiment pardonné trop vite. Enfin, c'est normal qu'il accepte pas tout de suite la réalité. Il aurait juste pu choisir un autre moment pour la mettre dehors. Ça on n'en parle pas, hein? Bref, un grand merci pour la review et la suite, qui poursuit dans la même veine!

Taiji39 : Merci! Ouais, je vais retenir la leçon pour ça. Après tout, mes copains m'écoutent bien quand je leur raconte des histoires. N'empêche, c'est cool d'avoir un lecteur qui s'affirme. J'ai des histoires avec des 100000 hits et pas plus de 1 review par chapitre. Il doit bien y avoir des gars qui n'ose pas me laisser de review dans tout ces hits. Enfin, merci encore de suivre et voici la suite!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 18 Menteuse

Quand les enfants rentrèrent pour retrouver leur héro, ce dernier n'était pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Leurs appels s'échouèrent dans la maison pour demeurer sans réponse. Cloud soupira, sachant qu'ils le trouveraient bien assez tôt. Barret fit résonner le bar de sa voix de géant, sans que le guerrier daigne bouger d'un cil. Il était dans un état second. Et maintenant, l'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait encore plus qu'avant. Il allait devoir annoncer aux petits que Tifa était parti. Anéanti, il continua de fixer le plafond, en luttant contre les remords.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu'il n'était pas l'unique fautif, mieux encore, qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans ce drame. Mais c'était faux. Il ne valait pas tellement mieux que son amie. Tout lui donner pour tout reprendre aussitôt. Mais le goût amer dans sa bouche né dès qu'il avait mis les doigts sur cette perruque résidait toujours au fond de sa gorge. C'était douloureux. Son estomac se tordit et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Cloud? L'appela encore Marlène.

Bientôt, le visage de la petite apparut dans le cadre de porte et elle se figea à la vue de son protecteur avachi dans son lit, le teint plus pâle qu'un mort. Denzle fonça presque dans la fillette, avant de voir à son tour la cause du choc de l'enfant. Il tomba silencieux à son tour et Cloud se redressa lentement, voyant bien dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Il suffisait aux gamins de le regarder pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pour une fois, la mélancolie du SOLDAT ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il ressentait d'habitude.

-Salut vous deux. Ça va? Demanda-t-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de forcer un sourire. Son visage ne voulait que pleurer. Comme il ne se l'était pas encore permis, aucune autre expression ne lui était possible que la tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Voulut savoir Denzle, effrayé à l'idée que ces pires craintes puissent s'être réalisé.

-Oh, presque rien. Vous saviez déjà que Tifa s'était déguisé en Aéris pour m'approcher, pas vrai?

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, commençant à comprendre. Barret les avait rejoint, mais resta en retrait, hors du champ de vision de Cloud, pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La voix de son ami ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le désespoir qui y vibrait lui rappela presque celui qu'il affichait après la mort d'Aéris.

-Eh bien, j'ai fini par voir à travers ce costume. J'ai été un imbécile, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Et maintenant, Tifa est partie…

-Quoi?!

Cloud détourna le regard, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait. Il se sentait plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il ne pouvait enduré la tristesse pointant sur le visage de ces deux enfants. Denzle surtout. Denzle qui le considérait comme un père et qu'il s'était promis de ne pas décevoir. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Pour une perruque.

Les enfants essayèrent de s'accrocher à des détails secondaires pour ne pas tout de suite voir tout ce que signifiait la déclaration de leur idole. Ce dernier en prenait un coup. Quand Cloud osa leur jeter un rapide coup d'œil, ils semblaient catastrophés. Mais ils étaient surtout impressionnés par les cicatrices courant sur son torse et dans son dos. Surtout celle qui devait avoir été faite par une blessure mortelle. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves. Et maintenant…

-Pourquoi?

-Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle est allée trop loin.

-Mais…

-Ce n'était plus Tifa, coupa-t-il, cherchant surtout à se donner raison.

-Elle va revenir, demanda précipitamment Denzle.

-Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement pas. J'ai été un vrai monstre…

Comme les enfants se doutaient que jamais Cloud ne lèverait la main sur Tifa, ils eurent de la difficulté à le croire. Pour avoir été monstrueux, pourtant, il l'avait été. Il l'avait traité de tous les noms, lui avait hurlé de ne plus jamais revenir. Les insultes dont il l'avait affublées étaient cent fois pires venant de sa part.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'énerva Marlène.

-Elle est partie…

-C'est quoi cette histoire!? S'exclama Barret en venant rejoindre les deux enfants, pour les empêcher de s'élancer vers Cloud.

Le beau blond lui lança un regard désoeuvré, puisqu'il était bien en mal de lui expliquer toute la situation. À le voir, le géant comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas démêler cette affaire seule. Il hésita quand même à laisser les enfants seuls avec le guerrier. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en mesure d'aider quiconque. Serait-il capable de calmer les petits et de les rassurer quant au départ de Tifa? C'était hors de tout doute impossible.

-Cloud, dis nous qu'elle va revenir, supplia Denzle en se dégageant de la poigne du père adoptif de Marlène pour courir jusqu'à son héro et sauter sur son lit.

Le jeune adulte ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon, sans trouver la force de prononcer un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsque Marlène eut grimpé dans ses bras, pour lui donner le réconfort dont il avait besoin, qu'il réussit à leur révéler la vérité.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Et si elle peut revenir, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que Tifa reste avec nous. Mais… Je ne peux pas partir à sa recherche maintenant. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'était pas Tifa. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ce qu'elle a fait était inhumain.

-Non, elle était juste trop triste, alors, elle a prit les grands moyens, voulut la défendre Marlène.

-Peu importe ses raisons, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Elle me manque, mais je lui en veux quand même. Si je la revoyais maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferais. Les choses sont mieux ainsi.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça? Se fâcha Denzle.

-Même si Tifa t'a fait du mal, elle s'est toujours occupé des enfants, remarqua Barret.

Il craignait de n'avoir personne à qui confier Marlène. Et avec l'AVALANCHE, il n'avait pas deux minutes pour lui, encore moins pour s'occuper de la petite. Cloud releva la tête, ses yeux reprenant un peu de leur éclat. Son bras serra Marlène plus fort contre lui et Denzle comprit qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que le guerrier s'en remette. Enfin, il saurait mettre ces problèmes de côté pour prendre les choses en main.

-Je peux parfaitement m'occuper d'eux, déclara-t-il.

Il avait presque l'air offusqué, comme si Barret avait dit en douter. Le géant fronça les sourcils. Cloud semblait décidé à relever le défi, sans l'aide de personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment apte à se tenir debout par lui-même. Il paraissait si démoli…

-Si tu le dis… J'en avais discuté avec Tifa, et tu pourras les inscrire à l'école. Ils commenceraient dans quelques jours. Ça te donnera du temps pour mettre les choses au clair dans ta petite tête, puisque tu es toujours aussi perdu que la première fois que je t'ai vu. Mais tu ferais mieux de te bouger et de bien t'occuper de Marlène, sinon!

Comme s'il avait besoin d'être bousculé, ou simplement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis agissent différemment qu'à l'habitude avec lui, Cloud sembla encore plus déterminé après les paroles du chef de l'AVALANCHE.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus.

Une heure plus tard, Cloud était debout, arpentant les allées d'une épicerie, avec les enfants accrochés à lui. Les femmes le regardaient avec des yeux amusés ou compatissants, émues par le spectacle de cet homme qui essayait de s'occuper des gamins tout en faisant ses emplettes. La plupart des familles dans le magasin étaient représentés par une mère et sa marmaille. Il y avait aussi quelques couples, mais peu d'homme seul, et encore moins avec enfants. Le pauvre SOLDAT se sentait un peu à part, mais s'efforça de fulminer contre son garde-manger vide et le peu d'argent qui restait dans la caisse du bar.

Les finances n'étaient pas brillantes, pour ne pas dire qu'il était au bord de la faillite. Jamais il n'avait cru que les problèmes financiers de Tifa puissent avoir autant d'ampleurs. Et il se retrouvait abandonné avec. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentit quand la caissière déplora l'absence de la mère de ses deux petits. Le pincement dans son cœur était plus que douloureux. Les enfants ne passèrent aucun commentaire et Cloud maudit l'esprit de déduction que les femmes, inconnues ou pas, s'amusait à appliquer sur lui. Il n'était qu'une victime de quiproquo depuis un moment déjà. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable quand Tifa n'était à ses côtés. C'était même très amer.

Cloud passa sa première semaine sans son amie à boire. Ne pouvant abandonner les enfants, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester confiné à la maison. Bien sûr, il les emmena au parc et leur offrit nombre de sorties, pour qu'ils oublient l'absence de Tifa. Il passa voir Cid et Shera avec les jeunes, pour leur changer les idées à tous. Yuffie semblait en pleine forme, tandis que Vincent avait une voix tout aussi monotone et l'air plus indifférent que jamais. Malgré cela, Cloud fut heureux de voir comment le vampire couvrait la jeune fille des yeux, et l'étincelle qui y brillait à chaque sourire de l'adolescence.

Tifa avait dut afficher les mêmes marques d'affection à son égard, que tous les autres avaient surpris, sauf lui. Il avait été aveugle si longtemps que la jeune femme était devenue monstrueuse pour enfin pouvoir attirer son attention sur elle. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait intrigué. Et maintenant, elle lui manquait plus que jamais. Chaque nuit était un supplice après celle qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il avait peur qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à une rixe, comme elle l'avait été la dernière fois qu'elle avait disparue dans les rues de Midgar. Mais il ne se sentait pas non plus la force de partir à sa recherche. Puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait abandonner les enfants.

Il commençait juste à comprendre ce que pouvait avoir ressenti son amie d'enfance durant ses longues absences. Alors il se rabattit sur la boisson, pour ne pas trop penser à tout cela. Et pour ne pas trop penser tout court.

Au début de la deuxième semaine, il raccompagna les enfants à l'école, pour la toute première fois. Denzle était un peu plus nerveux que Marlène, puisqu'ils commençaient avec un peu de retard. Mais l'école venait tout juste d'achever sa construction et tous les enfants de la ville qui ne cherchaient pas leur pitance dans la rue y commenceraient en même temps. Le calendrier scolaire serait seulement un peu écourté pour cette première année. Les deux jeunes ne se firent pas taquiner par les autres, ces derniers ayant été beaucoup trop terrorisés à la vue du père de leurs camarades.

Marlène portait le nom de famille de Barret, mais Denzle put fièrement signer celui de Strife sur ses feuilles de devoir. Quand on demanda à Cloud le nom de la mère de ses protégés, il eut comme un automatisme. Tifa Lockhart était donc mentionnée partout dans les dossiers des enfants. Il fut simplement mis au clair que Marlène était sous la garde temporaire des deux adultes, tandis que Denzle était leur fils adoptif. Le fait d'admettre devant la loi que Tifa et lui formaient un couple mit Cloud au supplice pendant deux ou trois jours. Puis il se fit à cette idée. En fait, il se mit même à l'apprécier. Il ne manquait plus qu'il l'annonce à la jeune femme, avec des excuses en bon et due forme et peut-être aurait-il une chance de tout arranger.

Elle lui manquait tellement…

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, un homme débarqua au bar pour demander des comptes au jeune adulte. Cloud fut surpris par l'arrivée du huissier. Avec le début des classes, il avait pu faire quelques livraisons, mais jamais suffisamment pour venir à bout de la dette que lui présenta ce type.

-Monsieur, j'ai un avis d'expulsion de ce bar à remettre à sa propriétaire. Où se trouve mademoiselle Tifa Lockart?

-Elle est injoignable. Je suis le propriétaire en ce moment.

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois m'adresser à elle pour cette procédure. Le fait que vous viviez sous son toit…

-Elle n'est pas ici et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve, mais je suis son débiteur depuis qu'elle a acheté ce bar, alors…

-Pardon, pourriez-vous me dire à qui j'ai à faire?

-Cloud Strife.

-Quel lien vous unie à mademoiselle Lockart, puis-je savoir? Il y a plusieurs conditions à remplir pour que vous puissiez la remplacer en tant que propriétaires.

Se doutant que tous les liens véridiques qu'il pourrait trouver seraient insuffisants, Cloud jugea préférable de mentir. Tant pis si son cœur en souffrirait encore. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un toit à garder au-dessus de la tête des enfants. Puis, cette dette, il pourrait certainement s'en acquitter.

-Je suis son fiancé, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Après tout, il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour que ce soit le cas…

-Dans ce cas, vous devez rembourser la dette de votre fiancée, qui est de 420 600 gils, déclara le fonctionnaire avec un sourire vicieux.

Cloud en perdit la voix un moment. Ces maigres économies n'y survivraient pas. Même en sortant de la ville pour tuer tous les monstres qu'il pouvait rencontrer, il ne réussirait jamais à compiler une telle somme avant des mois. Et il déglutit difficilement en songeant au court laps de temps qu'il aurait pour réunir l'argent.

-J'ai un délai?

-24 heures, répondit l'homme. Si j'ai bien compris, je devrais repasser demain, à la même heure, pour voir le résultat de vos efforts, bien que je doute que vous puissiez…

-Un instant. Vous acceptez les virements de comptes?

Cloud venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Barret lui en voudrait certainement, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il expliqua au huissier qu'il pourrait le rembourser s'il lui donnait le temps de passer un coup de fil. L'homme haussa des sourcils dubitatifs, mais ne rejeta pas l'offre. Il décréta qu'il devait assister au coup de fil pour être bien sûr que l'argent serait légalement fourni. Grognant, Cloud se saisit de son portable, en songeant un instant à passer ce type au fil de l'épée.

-Barret? C'est Cloud. Oui, Marlène va bien, mais écoutes-moi un peu. J'ai un service à te demander. Tu te rappelles que tu étais censé me payer pour les services que j'ai rendus à AVALANCHE. Eh bien, je veux ma paie maintenant. Et je fixe la somme.

Barret péta une crise, mais accepta de payer. Il vira donc la somme incroyable au numéro de compte qu'indiqua le huissier à Cloud, libérant ainsi son ami du joug de ce fonctionnaire. Par la suite, le mercenaire promit au géant de lui rembourser l'argent. Dès lors, le rythme de vie de notre héro prit un cours beaucoup plus mouvementé.

Il déposait les enfants à l'école tous les matins, pour passer ses journées à faire des livraisons et se battre contre des monstres. Il retournait chercher les enfants, se démerdait pour cuisiner du poulet ou tout autre souper raisonnable, avant d'ouvrir le bar et de recevoir le peu de clients qui voulaient bien se montrer. Il en profitait bien souvent pour vider une ou deux bières, en mixant des drinks au milieu des conversations d'ivrognes, ou de travailleurs sympas et honnêtes qui étaient venu se détendre un peu. Beaucoup lui demandèrent où était Tifa, celle qui s'occupait normalement de tenir le bar, mais il se contenta toujours de répondre qu'elle était souffrante et qu'il la remplaçait pour une période de temps indéterminée.

Les dames le draguaient de temps à autres, tandis que les hommes le taquinaient à propos des liens qu'il entretenait avec la barmaid habituelle. Cloud ne répondait ni aux avances ni aux moqueries. Il se contentait d'amasser l'argent qu'il pouvait, pour se retrouver à ne pas dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit, et pouvoir ainsi, en se tenant occupé, ne plus sombrer dans la nostalgie. Il remboursait petit à petit sa dette envers AVALANCHE, dont Barret jugeait qu'un seul tiers aurait suffi à rembourser Cloud pour les services qu'il avait rendu à la planète. Le guerrier avait bien répliqué que ses services n'avaient pas de valeur et qu'ils valaient bien cette somme, il se retrouva quand même avec un beau trou dans son budget.

Malgré cela, il trouva le temps de gâter les enfants, avec des sorties et des cadeaux, pour leur faire oublier l'absence de leur mère d'adoption. Mais Denzle et Marlène souffrait de leur séparation d'avec Tifa. Et Cloud sombrait un peu plus dans la boisson de jours en jours, sans trouver le courage de sortir de sa tanière pour retrouver la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne pensait qu'à elle à chaque moment du jour ou de la nuit et s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle survivait. Il ignorait que la jeune femme avait trouvé refuge à quelques kilomètres du bar, à peine.

Quand il l'avait chassé de la maison, elle s'était enfuie dans la nuit, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, pour passer quelques jours dehors, à se maudire d'avoir été aussi insensible et peu prévoyante. Puis, à bout de force, elle alla frapper à la porte de Cid Highwind, pour trouver chaleur et sécurité. Alors que Cid piquait une crise et jugeait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle rentre au bar, Shera accueillit la jeune femme à bras ouverts. Yuffie ne lâcha plus Tifa d'une semelle, cherchant toutes les façons possibles de lui remonter le moral. Quand Cloud et les enfants venaient chez le pilote, la ninja cachait la barmaid en catastrophe, cette dernière ne se sentant pas la force de faire face au SOLDAT.

Il semblait se débrouiller très bien. Puis, Tifa, avait besoin de se refaire des forces, ayant mauvaise mine depuis les jours qu'elle avait passé dans les rues malfamées de Midgar. Il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, si ce n'était qu'elle ait versé toutes les larmes de son corps une dizaine de fois…

Un mois entier s'écoula sans que Cloud ou la jeune femme ne se décide à s'affronter l'un l'autre. Puis le guerrier en eu assez et entraîna les enfants avec lui dans une bijouterie. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant des heures, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de la seule nuit qu'il ait passé avec son amie d'enfance. Il alla se coucher dans la chambre de Tifa ce soir-là, pour s'endormir dans son odeur. Les enfants le tirèrent d'un sommeil agité, désolés de le trouver dans cette pièce pour la cinquième fois en une semaine.

C'est Marlène qui choisit la bague, Cloud se sentant perdu dans cette boutique. La vendeuse lui offrit un sourire encourageant, croyant qu'il était tout simplement timide à l'idée de demander la femme de ses rêves en mariage. Le véritable problème de Cloud, c'était qu'il aimait Tifa tout autant qu'il la détestait et ne savait comment se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment à lui d'aller demander pardon.

Maintenant, il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'avait vécu la jeune femme pendant ses nombreuses absences. Aéris n'était pas revenu le voir et il ne voulait plus que retrouver Tifa, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Par un concours de circonstances, les dispositions de Cloud furent connues par Shera, qui l'annonça à la jeune boxeuse, pour la pousser à rentrer chez elle.

Yuffie encouragea Tifa à rejoindre son prince charmant avant que ce dernier ne se tue à l'ouvrage. Il faisait un millier de choses à la fois, sans cesser de se torturer en pensant à elle et à tout le mal qu'il devait lui avoir fait pour qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue. En parlant des enfants, à qui elle manquait aussi cruellement qu'à Cloud, la ninja réussie à convaincre son amie de revenir au bar. Vincent garda le silence sur cette histoire, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait que leurs anciens frères d'armes se retrouvent le plus tôt possible. Si les choses traînaient encore trop longtemps, ce couple ne connaîtrait jamais de jours heureux.

À cette pensée, il fixa la jeune fille avec plus d'insistance. Lui-même devrait réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Cloud n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu longtemps pour déchiffrer ses sentiments. Mais Vincent se sentait légitimé dans son cas par certains détails, comme l'âge de Yuffie. Alors que l'adolescente continuait de s'entretenir avec la barmaid à propos d'un certain SOLDAT, le vampire la vit vaciller. Tifa la rattrapa et le tireur fut aussitôt à leur côté pour soutenir la ninja. Son teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, elle afficha un mince sourire, ne voulant surtout pas inquiéter ses amis.

-C'est rien, juste un petit vertige, s'expliqua-t-elle vivement.

Vincent n'approuvait pas, mais Yuffie se remit debout sans problème, comme si tout était passé. Il garda une main d'acier sur l'épaule découverte de la jeune fille, sans réaliser qu'il n'était pas très subtil dans son inquiétude. Tifa jugea préférable de les laisser seuls et déclara qu'elle allait rejoindre Cloud et les enfants. Elle se sentait enfin mieux. Elle les remercia tout bas, avant de passer devant Cid et de le remercier lui aussi pour son hospitalité. Prenant un air bourru, le pilote mordit dans le mégot éteint qu'il traînait avec lui pour se réconforter de son manque de nicotine. Shera ne le laissait plus fumer du tout.

-La prochaine fois que j'entends parler de toi, ce serait mieux d'être pour un mariage, cracha-t-il. Ma femme a besoin de bonnes nouvelles et moi aussi. Les jeunes ont besoin de te voir stable. Tâches donc de ne pas avoir la tête dans les nuages.

-Mais je n'en aime qu'un, répondit-elle, pour l'encourager.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Tifa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, filant déjà dans la rue. Ses cernes étaient plus clairs et son visage reprenait de la couleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle et Cloud étaient quittes. Après qu'il la rejette aussi violemment, avec de telles menaces, la laissant avec assez de cauchemars pour chasser à jamais la partie d'elle-même se prenant pour Aéris… Ses propres manigances devaient sembler plus pardonnables. Elle doutait encore qu'il veuille d'elle, mais fuir comme elle le faisait maintenant n'était pas acceptable. C'était Cloud qui avait fui et elle n'allait pas commencer à faire comme lui.

Au même moment, Cloud venait de rentrer avec les enfants. Et un phénomène étrange arriva alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. Denzle disparu, brutalement, tandis que Marlène était enveloppé d'une lumière aveuglante. Quand Cloud pu voir de nouveau, la petite fille avait été remplacée par la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Et pourtant, les cheveux bruns tressés brillaient au soleil de l'après-midi, tandis que deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, accusateur. Ses mots et ses questions se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Plus jamais. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

-Aéris?!

-C'est bien moi, Cloud. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais…

à suivre

nyark nyark nyark (l'auteure a pété un fusible)

vous pensiez que rien ne pouvait être pire que tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant? Eh bien, comme j'aime à le dire, attendez, car vous n'avez encore rien vu. Enfin, l'histoire tire quand même à sa fin, alors, ça ne devrait plus être très long avant que tout ça se calme…

mais pour ça, il me faut encore une fois… des reviews!!!

Et bonne journée à tout le monde!


	19. Chapitre 19

Toute vos rar me font bien plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand cette histoire sera fini. Il va falloir que je me remette à écrire comme une folle. Ou bien je vais me targuer d'épilogues jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce. Oh, pourquoi vendre la peau de l'ours avant de le tuer, ce n'est pas encore fini! D'ailleurs, voici les rar et le nouveau chapitre! Aéris est un danger public, oui ou non?

Ceres chan : Moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement Aéris, quant à ton apogée de suspense pour avoir la suite, j'ai adoré, vraiment, merci! Bref… Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. Moi aussi, j'aime bien l'idée de Cloud dans une bijouterie. Il doit tellement être perdu là-dedans… Pour finir en beauté, je te présente le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Taiji39 : brave homme! Enfin, oui, c'est vrai qu'Aéris pourrait les lâcher un peu. Surtout que Cloud commençait juste à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Enfin, je suis contente d'avoir de tes reviews. Merci et voici la suite. Je ne vous ferais plus languir bien longtemps!

AyaneUchiwa : ça me fait plaisir. Moi aussi je dois avouer que j'apprécies de pouvoir envoyer toujours un nouveau chapitre. Surtout que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ça cet été. Mais avoir une fic complète, c'est génial. On peut toujours être suivi par les mêmes reviewers et on n'a pas à s'énerver pour écrire la suite, elle est déjà faite! Sinon, je vais réfléchir à un paquet de carte ffvii. Chaque personne aurait leur carte. C'est Sephiroth le roi, pas de doute. Aéris la reine (??? De quoi) Et Cloud le valet! Ouais, pour la reine, ça pourrait être mieux. Merci pour la review et voici la suite après 2 longs jours d'attente.

Chapitre 19 Menteuse

Cloud ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Même s'il éprouvait du ressentiment, l'apparition éclaire d'Aéris le laissait stupéfait. Il ressentait trop de sentiments contradictoires. Il avait déjà peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau, mais il avait aussi peur qu'elle reste trop longtemps. Où était passé Denzle? Et qu'adviendrait-il de Marlène si la Cetra décidait de rester tout le temps?

-Où est-elle? Demanda Aéris, d'une voix beaucoup trop agressive pour sembler naturelle.

Elle scrutait les alentours, sans s'expliquer davantage, comme si sa question était évidente. Mais Cloud allait de choc en surprise et ne supporta pas sa façon d'agir plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le droit de réapparaître comme ça en prenant le corps de Marlène. Qu'est-ce que la petite lui avait fait?

-Où est Denzle? Exigea-t-il de savoir.

-Il va bien. Je me sers de sa force vitale pour rester plus longtemps que la dernière fois, c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu lui aussi. Mais Marlène et lui vont bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter?! Mais tu es devenue folle! Tu ne peux pas…

-Oh, tu n'as rien à dire, Cloud Strife, alors réponds-moi un peu. Où est-elle? Où est Tifa? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais…

-Je ne sais pas où est Tifa. Et tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu savais déjà tout ce qui se tramait entre elle et moi, alors que tu étais censé être morte.

-Mais je suis toujours morte, se défendit-elle, sans bien savoir pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de le faire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je veux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je t'avais prévenu et ça n'a servi à rien, puisque tu t'es presque aussitôt envoyer en l'air avec Tifa. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, j'ai tout vu. Sephiroth m'a obligé à vous regarder faire.

Cloud ne sut pas ce qui le fâcha le plus dans sa déclaration. Le fait que Sephiroth soit impliqué, le fait qu'Aéris l'ait espionné. Ou le dégoût qu'il perçut dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il la reconnaissait de moins en moins. Et pourtant, ce n'était certainement pas Tifa. Elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin de faire disparaître les enfants pour apparaître. Il contint sa colère de son mieux, bien qu'il ait de la difficulté à se dire que le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette femme et celle qui se tenait devant lui ne faisaient qu'une.

-Alors, tu nous espionnes de la rivière de la vie et maintenant, tu as impliqué Sephiroth à ma vie privée, grinça-t-il des dents, son regard s'affûtant.

Aéris réalisa son manque de tact. Son visage se colora de rouge, et elle sembla perdre la parole un instant. Mais ça ne dura que si peu de temps que Cloud n'eut pas le temps de revenir de son choc.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser Tifa se faire passer pour moi. Et je pensais bien faire en revenant vous voir pour vous prévenir. Mais mes interventions dans le monde des vivants étant limitées, je ne pouvais m'adresser à personne d'autre qu'à Sephiroth. Je suis désolé pour ça.

-C'est effrayant de voir à quel point tu as changé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir Tifa?

Il avait réussi à se calmer assez pour avoir la tête froide et analyser la situation rationnellement. Aéris avait décidé de rester pour un moment. Autant en profiter pour tout tirer au clair. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle revienne. Même s'il en avait rêvé il n'y avait encore que quelques mois, il ne voulait plus la revoir. Il avait accepté sa mort. Et elle remettait tout en question avec ses retours impromptus. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi impossible que celle-là, mais il n'avait plus le choix d'y faire face à présent. Et tout ce qu'il ferait et dirait ne pourrait être changé. Il n'aurait plus droit à une seconde chance. Puisque c'était sa seconde chance.

-Je veux la voir pour lui faire entendre raison. Je ne la laisserais pas m'utiliser plus longtemps.

-Aéris, je comprends que tu sois fâchée contre elle, mais elle a arrêté de se faire passer pour toi. Elle…

-Parce que tu la protèges en plus!! J'aurais du m'en douter. Après tout, vous êtes très proches maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mieux que moi? Je pensais que c'était moi que tu aimais…

-Mais… Mais tu es morte…

Les poings serrés de la jeune femme tremblèrent dans l'air, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle revienne pour lui faire la morale. Elle avait été la première à lui dire de se pardonner et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter de sa mort. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi de mourir. Il s'en était voulu, mais avait fini par passer par-dessus sa culpabilité. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire maintenant qu'il avait tourné la page, c'était de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, pour lui dire le contraire de son ancien discours. Comme s'il aurait du s'empêcher de vivre pour continuellement adorer son souvenir. Et puis quoi encore? Vivre comme un homme mort? Il n'était pas mort. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait fini par se convaincre que ce ne l'était pas.

-Et après… Pendant les dernières années, tu n'as pas voulu l'accepter. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Aéris, arrêtes. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Ce n'est pas humain.

-Et je ne suis pas humaine non plus, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Non! Ne fais pas ta maligne. On n'a pas assez de temps pour ça. Tu… tu ne préférerais pas qu'on rentre dans le bar un peu, pour parler en paix?

-Non, je veux qu'on parle maintenant, ici, tout de suite!

Il leva des yeux désespérés vers le ciel, avant de reporter son regard sur elle. Il serait bien en mal de l'obliger à rentrer dans le bar. Mais il n'aimait pas les regards que les passants pointaient sur eux. Si elle ne les sentait pas, lui les voyait. Et ça faisait mal. Tout le monde le pointait du doigt, disant qu'il était un salaud. Les voisins se rappelaient de l'autre brune qui était toujours avec lui normalement. Et maintenant, voilà qu'une autre fille qu'il semblait connaître tout aussi bien était avec lui. Et cette dernière était dans une colère qui semblait tout aussi grande que justifiée. Tifa ne le mettait pas dans de pareilles situations. Quand elle faisait souffrir des gens, elle s'efforçait de ne se faire souffrir qu'elle-même.

Si elle avait raté son coup la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Aéris l'entraîner sur le dangereux chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise laquelle des deux femmes il préférait. Et pourquoi. Présentement, il savait très bien avec laquelle il voulait se trouver. Il le sentait de tout son être, jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Mais il savait qu'elle serait blessée s'il disait la vérité. Et de toute façon, elle saurait qu'il mentait s'il s'y essayait.

-Si j'étais toujours vivante, ce serait moi que tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il, avec sincérité.

-Ce ne serait pas Tifa, n'est-ce pas?

Il détourna le regard, son cœur souffrant d'être ainsi déchiré pour une énième fois. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver piégé dans pareil guêpier? Les histoires d'amours étaient pourtant claires. Sa mère le lui avait dit quand il était petit. L'amour était simple, tant qu'il n'était qu'entre deux personnes. Dès qu'une autre se joignait au cercle, les ennuis commençaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son père n'habitait plus Nebeliem et que Cloud était si tranquille. Et voilà qu'il se tenait là, piégé dans un triangle amoureux. Et sa position était la moins enviable. Entre deux rivales, plus fortes de caractère et acharnées l'une que l'autre. Aéris et Tifa rivalisaient de charmes et de qualités. Elles étaient toutes deux merveilleuses, de façon différente. Mais maintenant, le choix qu'il avait cru rejeter à jamais et impossible à faire se représentaient à lui.

Il n'était pas homme à supplier. Mais devant Aéris, il savait que bien des miracles pouvaient se produire. Des désastres aussi. Alors, il laissa sa voix suivre le chemin de ses sentiments et chavirer.

-Ne me demande pas ça.

-Tu n'as jamais choisi. Alors, ton deuil pour moi, c'était celui d'un ami, d'un garde du corps rendu coupable par ma mort, c'est tout? Ce n'était rien de plus?

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important maintenant? C'est trop tard. Puis, je n'étais pas moi-même quand tu m'as connu. J'essayais d'être un autre.

-Mais je l'ai compris.

-Tu as toujours compris beaucoup trop de choses. Alors, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te répondre.

-C'est injuste. Elle a droit à tout ce qu'elle veut, et moi…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit revenue uniquement pour se plaindre. Oui, mourir devait être difficile. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Oui, être séparé de tous ses proches devait l'être aussi. Sans parler que pour qu'elle passe son temps à regarder ce qui arrivait à tous ses amis sur la planète, elle devait s'ennuyer ferme. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui tomber dessus.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de jouer les victimes. Je vous aimais toutes les deux, Aéris. Et je vous aime encore toute les deux. Mais pas de la même façon. Et plus je t'entends détruire celle que tu as été autrefois et plus j'ai de la difficulté à croire que j'ai pu penser être amoureux de toi autrefois.

Elle resta muette, ne pouvant croire qu'il lui dise une telle chose. Il était dur de son vivant, c'était vrai. Il lui arrivait même d'être atrocement bête. Mais pas avec elle. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose quand ils échangeaient des regards qui l'avait attendri. Cloud ne lui aurait jamais dit ça.

-Zack ne t'aurait jamais dit ça, rectifia-t-il. À l'époque, j'essayais encore d'être Zack, puisqu'il était mort en me protégeant.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle pensait tout savoir de ce que ressentait Cloud, elle avait tout faux. Elle avait sacrifié tant de choses pour le rejoindre dans ce monde. Elle avait affronté le regard froid et impersonnel de Sephiroth, l'homme qui l'avait tué, en croyant faire ce qui était juste. En venant mettre de l'ordre dans ce monde, tout cela pour se faire dire que ce monde n'était plus le sien.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien!

Elle lui parut si anéantie qu'il se sentit coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas tout laisser passer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le bouleverser comme elle le faisait. Mais en la voyant au bord des larmes, il fut pris d'une bouffée de tendresse et lui ouvrit ses bras, tout en se maudissant lui-même de ne pas mieux résister aux deux femmes de sa vie. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, tandis que la rue se vidait et que Cloud essayait d'oublier la boîte dans sa poche où se trouvait la bague qu'il avait acheté pour Tifa.

-Essayes de comprendre. Chaque fois que je te prends dans mes bras, je me souviens de…. Tu étais si froide la dernière fois que je t'ai vraiment tenu contre moi. Ça ne s'endure pas.

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière. Mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi elle plutôt que moi?

-Pourquoi?! Mais Aéris, tu es morte et la question ne se pose plus. Tu ne peux pas rester ici en utilisant Marlène. Quand Sephiroth t'a tué, j'étais furieux, parce qu'il te restait encore tant de choses à vivre. Mais Marlène n'a rien connu encore. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Et Denzle lui? Il ne mérite pas d'être effacé comme ça. Même si je te choisissais, ça ne changerait rien, puisque tu ne pourrais pas rester.

-Donnes-moi de vraies raisons. Fâche-toi s'il le faut, mais n'essaies pas de t'en tirer comme ça. Je ne veux pas être venue pour rien.

À l'entendre parler ainsi, il la repoussa. Comme il l'avait fait avec Tifa pensa-t-il presque aussitôt, avec de profonds remords. Mais il garda un regard froid et aiguisé, pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Elle voulait des raisons? Eh bien tant pis, elle en aurait.

-D'accord. Si c'est comme ça. Je veux Tifa parce que je suis égoïste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour sauver le monde entier. Je veux qu'elle reste vivante, pour être avec moi. Quand tu es morte, sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Tu as eu tout le temps d'entendre Sephiroth te tomber dessus. Tu aurais eu le temps de te jeter de côté et de l'éviter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu t'es laissé tué. Comme ça, tu ne me laissais plus le choix. Je devais sauver le monde, puisque sinon, ton sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien. Tu m'as abandonné avec un rôle te protégeant de la moindre accusation. Puisque tu es la plus grande des victimes, qu'est-ce que je peux dire contre toi?

-Mais Cloud…

-Une fois que tu as été morte, j'ai du continuer à vivre. Et il n'y avait plus que Tifa et les autres pour m'aider. C'est elle qui était avec moi quand tu n'étais plus là. Elle était là avant et après toi. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Que ce soit pour me réconforter, me relever ou me bousculer. Et toi, tu… Tu es morte. En me laissant le blâme. Alors j'ai vécu comme un fantôme. Mais je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne peux pas m'isoler des autres plus longtemps en vivant avec ton souvenir. Je ne peux pas te laisser voler sa vie à Marlène non plus. Je lui ai fait défaut trop souvent déjà.

Aéris semblait furieuse et désemparée tout à la fois. Si elle avait sacrifiée sa vie, pourtant, elle aurait du être prête à assumer son sacrifice jusqu'à la fin. Mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle aussi était égoïste. Elle aussi voulait profiter de la vie, même si cela ne lui était plus possible. Zack l'avait laissé entretenir des illusions, ne sachant pas comment la secouer assez pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Cloud était raide et sec avec elle. Mais il en souffrait autant que la Cetra. Si ce n'était pas plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tifa n'est pas si merveilleuse que ça. C'est seulement pour me remplacer, parce que tu n'as plus le choix. Mais tu ne veux pas avoir le choix, tu la trouves plus jolie et plus…

-Non! Elle n'est pas un remplacement. C'e…

-Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi?

Le guerrier la regarda un moment sans prononcer un mot. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, mais il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle allait trop loin. Aéris ne criait presque jamais. Et voilà qu'elle ne faisait que hurler. Et elle mettait dans sa bouche des mots qu'il n'avait pas dit. Tifa lui manquait tellement. Et c'était de sa faute si elle avait disparu. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que de se complaire dans sa solitude nostalgique. Mais il ne voulait plus de ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de le dire. Aéris fit un pas vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres. La voir vivante était un tel choc maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à son absence. Il se répétait qu'elle était morte, qu'elle avait pris le corps de Marlène.

Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses qu'avec Tifa. Il ne la dévorait pas des yeux et il n'avait pas peur qu'elle disparaisse. Il désirait presque la voir se volatiliser pour ne plus avoir à subir ce bouleversement. Une culpabilité familière le rongeait pour avoir de telle pensée. Alors, il abandonna la lutte. Il s'effondra devant la jeune femme, pour se cacher le visage dans les mains. Ce qu'elle vit alors fit comprendre à Aéris qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Tifa pour crier toutes ces bêtises à Cloud. Il ne méritait pas de subir une telle épreuve. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en vouloir. Cloud pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Chaque fois qu'il avait pleuré pour elle, c'était en silence.

Il était assis par terre, désoeuvré, à sangloter comme un enfant abandonné. C'était ce qu'il était. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, en prononçant doucement son nom, avec du regret dans la voix. Mais il ne releva pas la tête. Il avait honte de réagir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Seulement, depuis que Tifa était partie, la seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire était de pleurer. Et c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

-Cloud, chuchota la jeune femme, en essayant de ne pas empirer sa crise, désolée d'avance. Ce qu'elle dirait ne ferait que redoubler le flot de ses larmes. Où est Tifa?

Le pauvre ne put répondre immédiatement. Il avait terriblement mal. Avant qu'il parle, les bras d'Aéris l'entourèrent, et il sentit sa chevelure tressée sur son visage fatigué. Épuisé, il se laissa aller contre elle, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

-Elle est partie, geignit-il au bout d'un long moment où les sanglots se calmèrent un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est moi qui l'ai chassé. Juste après qu'on ait…

La faiblesse dans sa voix fit comprendre à la jeune femme combien le sujet était délicat. Tifa lui manquait sincèrement. Il se sentait perdu sans elle.

-Après que vous ayez fait l'amour, fit-elle compréhensive. Tu l'as chassé, c'est ça? Pourquoi?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ça aussi? Répliqua-t-il, acerbe, malgré les sanglots qui continuaient de faire vibrer sa voix.

-Non, je ne vous ai pas regardé longtemps. J'ai même détruit l'écran qu'utilisait Sephiroth pour me montrer ce que vous faisiez. Je ne voulais pas voir ça.

-Alors tu as raté quelque chose, parce que j'ai mis Tifa dehors en la traitant de tous les noms. Une sacrée vengeance que tu as eue. Toutes les insultes y sont passées. J'ai même menacé de la frapper.

-Alors que vous veniez tout juste de…

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Mais j'étais tellement furieux de penser qu'elle s'était déguisé en toi que…

-Donc, tu ne lui as pas tout pardonné?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait inventer, mais je serais bien prêt à pardonner n'importe quoi maintenant. Après tout ce que je lui ai dit…

-Mais Cloud, elle l'a mérité.

-Non, elle ne la pas mérité, justement.

-Mais moi, je méritais ce que tu m'as dit?

Il ne répondit pas, rongeant sa culpabilité en silence. Les sanglots étaient passés, mais il pleurait toujours assez fort pour trembler dans les bras de la Cetra. Lentement, il fit signe que oui, tout en frottant son visage contre les cheveux trop doux de la jeune femme. Oui, elle l'avait mérité. Elle lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Et elle semblait prête à lui en faire encore, puisqu'elle colla son visage au sien, pour susurrer à son oreiller d'une voix sensuelle et chaude une question bien innocente.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Cloud. Tout ce que tu veux vraiment, sans te restreindre pour des lois ou des cas de conscience.

-Je voudrais avoir un bout de ciel bleu. C'est trop demandé, pas vrai?

Elle sourit à l'entendre répondre ainsi. Un bout de ciel bleu pour quelqu'un qui s'appelait nuage. C'était ironique, quoique bien réaliste quand on songeait qu'il n'avait plus connu de véritable paix depuis bien longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne peux pas te l'offrir. À moins que nous fassions un échange.

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se redresser, sa respiration s'étant calmé. Il allait mieux. Enfin, pour le peu que cela voulait dire. Il était plus sûr que jamais qu'il prenait la bonne décision en demandant à Tifa de l'épouser. Il avait fait déjà trop de démarches en ce sens. Tous les mensonges qu'il avait additionnés lui criaient de le faire. C'était autant de signe que son inconscient et son cœur lui lançait. Il pensait faire ce qui était juste. Mais en un mois, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Tifa?

Quand Aéris le relâcha, Cloud réalisa qu'il était dos à un mur. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là. Mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre. Ce qu'il entrevit dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme le terrifia. Parce que si elle poussait sa pensée jusque là, il vivrait le plus grand choc de son existence. Et rien ne lui disait qu'il pourrait le supporter. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment fragile comme ça. Mais elle était si différente de l'Aéris dont il se souvenait. Il l'avait peut-être idéalisé. Ou bien avait-elle énormément changer. Toujours était-il qu'elle semblait bien prête à profiter de sa faiblesse. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Mais deux seulement. Deux mots qui le glacèrent.

-Embrasse-moi.

Ça ressemblait à un ordre. Le même ordre auquel une autre Aéris l'avait déjà sommé d'obéir. Ce qui lui avait valu une semaine de cauchemar et un mois de solitude. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Il se rappelait chaque seconde de chaque minute passée avec elle. Il eut un mouvement de recul et sa tête se frappa au mur, lui arrachant une demi grimace.

-Ce n'était qu'un jeu, se défendit-il, en se souvenant la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle au Gold Saucer.

-Qui saurait le dire, maintenant?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait avoir manquer dans sa vie. Cloud était acculé, et il ne la repoussa que trop tard. Comme si un mauvais pressentiment avait voulu le prévenir, il découvrit que le pire était arrivé. À quelques pas, Tifa les fixait tous les deux, avec des yeux et un visage crispé. Il avait fallu qu'entre tous les instants durant lesquels elle aurait pu les surprendre, la barmaid les surprenne au milieu d'un baiser ridicule, que Cloud s'était vu extorqué de force. Il sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux encore humides, mais son cœur battant déjà à toute vitesse.

Aéris fut la première à parler et dit les pires choses qu'elle pouvait lancer à l'amie d'enfance du SOLDAT.

-Alors, tu as pris ma place assez longtemps? Pour être vraiment comme moi, tu devrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est!

Le teint déjà pâle de Tifa disparu sous sa frange et elle ferma les poings, luttant contre une autre elle-même, sans que son combat ne soit visible pour ses deux « amis ». Cloud bouscula Aéris, furieux de l'entendre crier pareille énormité. Il n'avait pas été assez clair?! Il voulut retenir la jeune femme avant qu'elle s'enfuie, mais la boxeuse n'attendait plus qu'un signe de sa part pour déguerpir.

Elle se détourna au premier pas qu'il fit et ne le vit pas tendre une main vers elle.

-Tifa, la rappela-t-il, désespéré.

Le regard qu'il jeta ensuite à Aéris était meurtrier. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse manipuler plus longtemps. La vendeuse de fleurs ne savait pas plus que lui pourquoi elle avait dit ces mots cruels. Elle était rancunière pour une rare fois. N'avait-elle pas raison après ce que Cloud lui avait dit? Après avoir fait tous ses efforts pour être rejetée, n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être acerbe et vénéneuse? Un grondement derrière elle la mis en garde et elle se retourna pour voir Cloud grimpé sur sa moto, qui se ruait sur elle. La pauvre crut un instant qu'il allait lui rouler dessus. Mais il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour la faire monter derrière lui, avant de partir à la poursuite de Tifa. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas filer.

-Tu vas retirer tout ce que tu as dit, Aéris, fit-il dans le vent que causait la vitesse de l'engin. S'il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Elle se mordit les lèvres à le voir aussi déterminé, comprenant enfin qu'il avait dit vrai. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Pour lui, elle ne représentait rien de plus qu'un fantôme de malheur qui ferait mieux de disparaître au plus vite. Marlène, au moins, aurait eu droit à un sourire chaleureux de la part du guerrier. Il ne lui dit même pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé en arrière. Aéris comprit qu'elle s'était trompée et que Zack avait raison depuis le début. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir dans ce monde et rien à y faire. Elle s'accrocha à lui en se faisant toute petite, pour ne pas tomber ou le déranger. Si au moins Tifa et Cloud pouvaient se retrouver, elle pourrait se pardonner son erreur, sinon… Tout laissait croire que le SOLDAT lui ferait payer chèrement.

À suivre

Encore une fois, je sais, ça devient redondant. Mais ce chap fait quand même 12 pages! C'est 2 de plus que les autres! Vous imaginez un peu l'effort que j'ai fait pour… (bon ok, je la ferme)

D'ailleurs, je prends la peine d'ajouter ici un petit mot pour ceux ou celles (taji39 m'a bien appris la leçon) qui ne comprenne pas pourquoi Cloud a jeté Tifa dehors juste après avoir couché avec, alors que maintenant, il s'est mis dans la tête de la demander en mariage. Ouais, c'est contradictoire. Je n'ai que quelques mots à dire. Il s'agit de Cloud! C'est un perdu qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Enfin, pour étoffer un peu, bien qu'il soit presque certain que Tifa ce soit déguisé en Aéris pour le draguer avant que l'épisode de la perruque n'arrive, il n'avait jamais eu de preuve substantiel pour lui sauter à la figure. En trouvant cette perruque, il pouvait s'imaginer un tas de chose. Comme par exemple, que Tifa gardait toujours son déguisement près au cas où elle aurait besoin de le réutliser. Ou encore, qu'elle avait tout orchestré pour que Marlène disparaisse et aller lui faire croire qu'elle était la vraie Aéris en allant le voir dans l'église, pour qu'il pense que Tifa ne ce serait pas vraiment déguiser en Aéris. Enfin, il y a eu assez de complots autour de lui pour qu'il s'imagine un tas de trucs. Alors, sous le choc de tout ça, il a perdu un peu de sa tendresse et a balancé Tifa dehors. Il faut avouer qu'il ne s'était pas encore vraiment fâché. Il avait été gentil malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce coup-là, il a eut l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui et qu'il avait été manipulé tout du long. En d'autres mots, Cloud aurait joué son jeu. Il n'aime pas l'idée d'être percé à jour dans ces sentiments, alors, se croire manœuvré à ce point, alors qu'il est allé aussi loin. Ça lui a fait un choc.

Ouf… c'était la bulle spéciale de psychanalyse de Cloud Strife qui se résume ainsi, Cloud ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Et quand on est sur la défensive comme lui… Enfin, vous voyez.

Sur ce, à plus et surtout, aux prochaines reviews!


	20. Chapitre 20

Peu importe que la fin de cette fic est proche, j'aime trop envoyé la suite, alors voilà, mon compte est bon, on passe à la vitesse supérieure et au chapitre 20!

Ceres chan : c'est vrai hein que c'est pas facile. Déjà que c'est dur que lorsqu'il y a deux personnes, s'il faut en rajouter encore… Et des mortes?! Tifa reçoit les résultats de ses actes, puis, elle sera bien récompensée pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle endure. Pour Cloud, tant mieux s'il comprend quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Sephiroth devrait boire du champagne pour fêter ça. Dommage que j'en ai pas fait de scène. Pour finir, un grand merci et voici la suite!

AyaneUchiwa : Je sais que c'était prévisible, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Voici la confrontation maintenant(!), j'imagine que ça viendra après le souper si tu passes voir, enfin, merci pour la review!

Taiji39 : Oh mais de rien! Cette psychanalyse m'a fait du bien en plus. Et oui, c'est total cliché que Tifa débarque à ce moment là, mais il le fallait bien. Aéris sait ce qu'elle veut et y'a de quoi aussi. Enfin, c'est peut-être pas si sûr. Enfin, voici la suite! Déjà… (Euhm, Cloud, il a failli péter quoi? J'ai pas compris ça..)

Chapitre 20 Menteuse

Comme Tifa n'était qu'à pied et que Cloud la pourchassait sur sa moto, la barmaid n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de lui échapper. Mais elle réussit presque à le semer dans la foule compacte de Midgar, dans un boulevard en construction où les véhicules ne pouvaient circuler. Cloud dut se résoudre à marcher. Il attrapa Aéris par le poignet et la traîna derrière lui, si fort qu'il lui arrachait presque le bras. Il rappela Tifa et elle se retourna, l'air paniquée à l'idée qu'il la rattrape. De toute évidence, elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait. Elle ne pouvait se douter que son expression furieuse ne cachait que son inquiétude pour elle et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour Aéris, qui avait osé ressurgir du passé pour mettre leur vie en morceau.

Les gens circulant autour d'eux finirent par comprendre que Cloud s'intéressait de près à la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se frayaient un chemin parmi eux aussi rapidement que possible. Les hommes crurent qu'il voulait abuser d'elle ou lui faire du mal et l'arrêtèrent. Aéris en profita pour lui échapper et Cloud se retrouva entouré par une bande de civils, qui pensait protéger les femmes de la ville d'un fou dangereux. Grognant sa colère, le SOLDAT ne chercha pas à les détromper. Il était fou furieux et se montra tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Mais il ne tenait plus à faire dans la dentelle. Tous les bons samaritains qui se mirent sur sa route se retrouvèrent k.o. et il poursuivit la chasse, retrouvant rapidement les deux jeunes femmes.

Aéris et Tifa discutaient fermes quand il arriva dans l'espace plus dégagé où elles se disputaient. À la vue du guerrier, elles s'enfuirent dans la même direction, obligeant Cloud à courir. Il accéléra donc le pas, sous le poids de ses épées, qu'il avait repris en devinant que Tifa allait sortir de la ville. Il les poursuivit hors de Midgar, sous les yeux surpris des gardes qui se tenaient aux portes. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêta, voyant qu'il tenait plus de l'animal enragé que de l'homme. Il courut comme un forcené encore quelques heures, avant que les deux femmes s'arrêtent enfin, au bord d'un ravin.

Chacun des adultes à bout de souffle, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se fixer tous les trois, en chiens de faïence. Tous les membres du triangle étaient réunis. Cloud voulut parler, mais sa gorge sèche l'empêcha de pousser un seul son. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, et il vit qu'Aéris et Tifa étaient tout aussi épuisées que lui. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait aller plus loin. Il fallut de longue minute pour que l'air soit suffisant dans leur poumon pour que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ils étaient tous à bout de nerfs. Et alors, le cerveau de Cloud tilta. Le ravin à quelques pas. Un d'entre eux risquait bien d'y atterrir.

-Ça suffit, déclara-t-il, avant qu'une des deux femmes n'ait pu prendre la parole. J'en ai assez d'être balancé d'un bord à l'autre entre vous deux.

Il vit Tifa reculer vers le bord de la falaise. Elle semblait prête à s'y jeter. Elle tremblait deux fois plus que lui ou Aéris. Elle n'avait plus entendu quelque chose de gentil de sa part depuis un mois. Mais il se prit à la trouver magnifique malgré sa terreur et son désarroi. Si Aéris n'était pas convaincue, la façon dont il regarda la barmaid était assez claire pour achever de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus une chance. Puis, tout était déjà perdue d'avance. Sauf que Tifa ne le savait pas.

-C'est normal, fit cette dernière, en s'arrêtant juste au bord du précipice. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir Cloud. Je ne le ferais plus jamais. Mais comme je ne suis plus moi-même, pour être sûre que la folie ne me reprenne pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de solution. Je suis désolée de devoir faire ça. Tu diras au revoir aux enfants pour moi…

-Non, ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il en s'apprêtant à courir jusqu'à elle.

-N'avances pas Cloud, un pas et je saute, répliqua la jeune femme.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais sinon, elle était très sérieuse. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Il demeura immobile, effrayé à l'idée qu'il allait perdre tout ce qui lui restait.

-Ne fais pas ça Tifa. Tu n'as rien compris. Aéris…

-Elle a pris ma place, c'est ça? Ainsi, on sera quitte. Mais elle a raison. Je ne peux pas rester en vie si je veux vraiment…

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tifa…

-Cloud, ce n'est pas grave, je comprend, maintenant, je ne te ferais plus de peine.

Il franchit les quelques mètres les séparant en une fraction de seconde, mais il était déjà trop tard. Tifa avait sauté. Sans réfléchir, il sauta derrière elle, laissant Aéris seule et de plus en plus désespérée. Elle avait voulu les empêcher de causer une catastrophe, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était bien pire que tout ce qui aurait pu leur arriver si elle n'était pas intervenue. Étant toujours dans le corps de Marlène et ne voyant pas comment faire pour les secourir, elle s'agenouilla au bord du ravin, pour voir ce qui leur arrivait et crier leur nom avec désespoir.

Tifa s'était laissé tombé pour ne plus avoir à vivre le dilemme quotidien auquel elle se retrouvait opposé avec le double d'elle-même se prenant pour Aéris. Tous les autres l'ignoraient, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ressentait encore une terrible confusion. Le mois dernier n'avait pas été facile, malgré toutes les tentatives de Yuffie et Shera pour la réconforter et de Cid et Vincent pour l'encourager.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui lui arrivait et se cogna violemment la tête en tombant, sans même pousser un cri, pour tomber inconsciente. Cloud la suivit dans sa chute, courant presque à la verticale sur les pierres du ravin. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas son amie mourir. Il n'en était pas question. Il ne voulait plus ressentir la même impuissance que la mort d'Aéris lui avait laissé en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas dire aux enfants que leur mère d'adoption était partie pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas comme ça. C'était idiot. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Tifa ne se serait jamais suicidé sans qu'Aéris ne lui lance sa remarque mesquine. Il ne pouvait laisser les choses finir ainsi. Le fond du ravin était encore loin quand il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Sans réfléchir, il tournoya dans les airs, pour attraper la jeune femme et se rétablir enfin, brandissant son épée monstrueuse et la plantant dans la pierre pour arrêter leur chute. L'acier chauffa contre les roches, sans faillir à sa tache, et bientôt, il se retrouva immobile, au milieu du précipice, suspendu dans le vide avec une Tifa inerte dans les bras. Cloud n'abandonna pas pour autant. Pas question de laisser son avenir lui filer entre les doigts. Sa volonté plus farouche que jamais, il réussir à planter une deuxième épée dans la pierre, pour se redresser en équilibre sur les armes. La jeune femme dans ses bras l'encombrait dans ses mouvements, mais s'il l'échappait, tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien. En serrant les dents, il se hissa sur la buster sword, avec son précieux butin.

Sans faire attention au sang qui glissait entre ses doigts, de la blessure que Tifa s'était fait au crâne, il se prépara à remonter le ravin, malgré le fait que cette entreprise paraisse impossible. Du haut du précipice, Aéris le vit, gravissant petit à petit la surface de pierre, plantant épée après épée, en récupérant ses armes avec difficulté pour continuer de monter toujours un peu plus haut. Tifa sur les épaules, placée et déplacée aussi précautionneusement que possible, il parcourut des mètres de rocs et de sable, pour s'arrêter au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Un coup de vent menaça de le faire basculer, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre la paroi de terre. Mais il tint bon, malgré le cri terrifié d'Aéris, à des mètres au-dessus de lui. Elle hésita à lui parler, parce que ses cris risquaient certainement de causer une avalanche de pierres sur le guerrier. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de ça.

Plus d'une fois, Cloud faillit échapper Tifa. Il la rattrapa à chaque fois, en passant à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre, mais finit toujours par se rétablir. Il ne pouvait pas tomber cette fois. Tifa ne pourrait pas l'aider à se relever. Il devait remonter la pente pour eux deux. Son épée déchira la pierre pour une énième fois. Ses bras demandaient grâce et il n'en était encore qu'au deux tiers. Il lui restait une quarantaine de mètres à grimper. Mais la douceur du visage de Tifa, qui ballottait près du sien l'encouragea. Il devinait déjà les bleus qu'elle porterait à la fin de cette escalade. Si elle avait été éveillée, elle aurait crié sa douleur, mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait coupé de la réalité. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Mais son cœur battant toujours et son souffle demeurant régulier, il retrouva le courage d'avancer malgré le vent lui sifflant aux oreilles et la douleur dans ses jambes.

Cloud poursuivit donc son escalade, se balançant d'un bord à l'autre comme un singe. Aéris l'aurait bien aidé si elle avait pu trouver une corde, mais elle n'osait pas retourner en ville en chercher, de peur de ne retrouver personne en revenant au bord du ravin. Au bout d'une éternité, et de ce qui n'était que trois heures et demi, Cloud parvint au sommet, épuisé et tremblant de fatigue. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues dès que le vent lui en laissa la chance. Il étendit Tifa par terre, avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés. Il eut beau essayé de se relever, son corps ne répondait plus. Aéris l'avait aidé de son mieux à hisser la jeune femme sur la terre ferme et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux les traîner le plus loin possible du ravin. Elle commença par tirer Tifa à l'abri, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger après tous les risques que Cloud avait prit pour sauver la barmaid.

Sans la moindre force, il se traîna à son tour, rampant presque jusqu'à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, pour lui soulever la tête et l'attirer dans ses bras. Aéris ne fit plus un geste tandis qu'il usait ses dernières forces à extirper de sa poche le materia de soin qu'il traînait toujours avec lui maintenant. Après avoir retirer toute saleté de la plaie superficielle qu'elle avait à la tête, Cloud fit disparaître la coupure de Tifa, tout en tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'était plus seulement à bout de nerfs. Il était tout simplement à bout. Comme la jeune femme n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, sans pouvoir croire que tous ses efforts se solderaient par un échec.

Aéris ne dit pas un mot, observant ce spectacle désolant, en priant pour que sa rivale ne meure pas. Le cœur de Tifa battait toujours et son protecteur n'avait pas la force de la ramener en ville. Il aurait été bien en mal de se remettre debout lui-même. Autant oublier l'idée de la porter dans ses bras jusqu'à Midgar. Il étendit la jeune femme sur le dos et se blottit contre elle, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille. La Cetra crut qu'il ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle s'éloigna pour récupérer les épées de Cloud et les ranger, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas supporter le spectacle désolant de son ancien garde du corps et de la jeune femme inconsciente? C'était de sa faute après tout si Tifa s'était jetée dans le vide.

Aux côtés de la boxeuse, Cloud s'abandonnait au désespoir. Il lui murmurait tout un million de mots pour la rappeler au monde des vivants, en s'accrochant à sa respiration régulière et à la chaleur de son corps. Elle était seulement inconsciente. C'était comme si elle dormait. Mais l'ex-SOLDAT était trop vulnérable pour la regarder jouer les belles au bois dormant.

-Tifa, parles-moi. Ouvres les yeux un peu. Dis-moi que tu ne feras plus de folie pareille. Je t'en pris.

Cela lui rappelait trop l'après-midi où il l'avait retrouvé au milieu des fleurs de l'église d'Aéris. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu tout de suite, mais avait fini par dire qu'il était en retard. Cet humour culpabilisant l'avait incroyablement réconforté. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour qu'elle le lui dise encore une fois. Pour entendre sa voix. Il parlait du même ton effrayé qu'à l'époque, où il avait cru qu'elle était morte alors qu'il la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Maintenant, il n'avait même pas la force de se tenir assis et encore moins à genoux. Mais ses tremblements ne furent bientôt plus le symbole d'une fatigue intense, mais plutôt de sa peur.

Il finit par s'endormir contre la femme de ses rêves, avec un fantôme pour chaperon, qui les veilla toute la nuit. Aucun des membres du trio ne ressentit le froid de la nuit. Une paix bien méritée après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Le lendemain, à la première heure, Cloud se réveilla le premier, pour découvrir que Tifa n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle était toujours aussi pâle et silencieuse. Mais il ne désespéra pas et retrouva la force de se redresser, avant de l'amener sur ses genoux. Si son geste était plein de douceur, il sortit la jeune femme de son léger coma. Elle ouvrit des yeux de vins surpris sur le visage de son sauveur, reconnaissant immédiatement Cloud. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, puisqu'elle sentit les marques qui restaient sur la peau trop douce de son héros. L'étonnement dans son visage se résorba assez vite. Les bras autour d'elle était assez clairs sur ce que pensait son ami.

Il ne lui en voulait plus. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui le premier qui s'exprima, après avoir poussé un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, demanda-t-il en cachant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Elle devina qu'il pleurait encore, après toute la tension de la nuit, qu'il avait passé à dormir sur une seule oreille. Quand elle passa ses bras autour de lui, en hésitant un peu, elle le sentit trembler et devina qu'il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut Aéris au bord du ravin, qui les regardait avec des yeux perdu entre l'envie et la joie. La Cetra était contente pour eux. Mais elle les enviait aussi un peu. Elle avait repensé à Zack cette nuit. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Que dirait-il quand elle reviendrait?

-Aéris m'a posé un ultimatum, expliqua-t-il en forçant la jeune femme à prendre du recul pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et j'ai… Je lui ai dit que je voulais vivre avec toi. Et les enfants pourront témoigner, quand elle les laissera réapparaître. Je sais que je ne mérite pas de te demander ça, après tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, mais, je tiens vraiment à toi. À un tel point que je… je ne pourrais pas endurer une journée de plus sans toi. Alors, j'avais décidé de partir à ta recherche pour te demander si tu m'aimais encore et si je n'avais pas fait de folie en achetant ça, conclut-il, au bout de son souffle et de sa volonté. Il lui présenta alors cette boîte qu'il avait réussi à toujours garder dans sa poche.

Tifa eut de la misère à croire qu'il faisait bien ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était en train de faire. Elle prit la petite boîte de velours entre ses mains, sans oser l'ouvrir. C'est Cloud qui l'obligea à le faire, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. La bague cachée sous le tissu lui arracha une exclamation de surprise et de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Cloud sans plus attendre et il en fut littéralement renversé, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé toute sa forme. Il avait préféré ne pas attendre, puisqu'il n'aurait certainement pas eu le courage de lui faire sa demande une autre fois et parce qu'Aéris pouvait toujours venir tout gâcher. Sa décision était prise. Et quand Tifa l'embrassa en versant des larmes de bonheur, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Aujourd'hui, comme hier et ainsi qu'il en serait le lendemain, il aimait Tifa plus que tout au monde.

Après avoir répondu affirmativement à la question de Cloud d'une façon particulièrement explicite, la jeune boxeuse se rassit, rougissant en se souvenant qu'Aéris était juste à côté. La vendeuse de fleur s'approcha du couple, ne pouvant plus nier que son ancien garde du corps ne lui avait pas mentit. Pour s'être jeter dans le vide sans réfléchir derrière Tifa, il avait prouvé hors de tout doute qu'entre une morte et une jeune femme vivante et sur le point de se suicider, il avait encore ces priorités. La barmaid l'emportait donc haut la main. Mais Aéris ne comprenait pas comment elle en était venue à se fâcher ainsi contre Cloud. Elle avait pourtant dit à Zack qu'elle reviendrait, alors pourquoi tout à coup avait-elle senti le besoin de savoir si le guerrier blond la préférait elle ou Tifa?

Peut-être à cause de Sephiroth, qui lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Peut-être parce que Tifa s'était fait passé pour elle et qu'un moment, en la regardant embrasser Cloud dans son déguisement, elle s'était prise à l'envier, sans pouvoir l'admettre en elle-même. Peu importait ses excuses maintenant. Elle avait été trop loin. Et pourtant, quand elle s'agenouilla devant eux, pour être à leur hauteur, Cloud et Tifa lui offrirent des sourires coupables et désolés, avant de lui tendre les bras.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir longtemps, répondit le seul homme du trio, tandis que Tifa affichait une mine pleine de remords.

-Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai fait du mal en me déguisant en toi et je t'en fais encore…

-Non, Cloud a raison. Je suis morte, ça ne sert à rien de m'entêter. Zack sait quoi penser pour être heureux. Il n'a aucun regret. Je devrais faire comme lui.

-Tu peux voir Zack là-bas?

-Oui, je le vois même tout le temps, admit-elle, sans deviner où le SOLDAT voulait en venir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à m'espionner? Il ne t'aime pas depuis toujours? C'est ton ancien petit ami…

-Oui, mais…

Elle se tut, se souvenant de toute la sollicitude dont Zack avait fait preuve pour elle jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui, mais maintenant, en réunissant toutes les pièces du puzzle, il était clair qu'il l'aimait encore, peut-être même tout autant qu'avant. Pourquoi est-ce que leur relation d'autrefois n'était jamais venu dans leur conversation? Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer avec Cloud alors que le premier homme de sa vie était là, entièrement disponible et dévoué?

-Ce que je suis idiote! Lui qui était terrifié à l'idée que je ne revienne pas.

-Zack, terrifié? Répéta Cloud, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

-Oh, les garçons sont tous pareils, ils sont tous transfigurés quand une fille entre en ligne de compte. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Cloud, même Sephiroth était comme ça, le taquina Tifa.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de se rappeler de la sacro-sainte mère du vilain. Oui, c'était vrai. Il s'inclina, vaincu. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil, voyant que sa course était déjà avancée dans le ciel.

-Venez, je préférais qu'on rentre à Midgar le plus vite possible. L'hôpital est entièrement reconstruit et Tifa doit faire un tour chez le médecin.

-De quoi? Mais je vais très bien.

-Bien sûr. Elle se jette dans un précipice et elle s'en tire sans une égratignure. Je veux être sûr que tu n'as rien, c'est tout. Tu t'es presque brisé les mains sur un pilier de béton, tu t'es fait tabassé il y a un mois et après une tentative de suicide, tu voudrais que je te dise que tu vas très bien? De toute façon, tu pourrais quand même me remercier de t'avoir sorti de là.

-Mais, je n'ai pas dit que je ne te remerciais pas… voulut-elle rectifier.

-Je sais.

Il lui fit un sourire tout simple, avant de se tourner vers Aéris, son sourire toujours aussi sincère et réconfortant. Elle y répondit volontiers. Puis il fit quelque chose d'insensé. Il attira les deux femmes dans ses bras. Elles restèrent surprise un moment, avant de répondre à son étreinte. Le fait qu'elles doivent frôler leur ancienne rivale ne les gênait pas, puisqu'elles n'avaient plus de raison de se faire compétition. Mais Cloud devinait qu'il devait rester un soupçon d'amertume dans le cœur de la Cetra. Il ne voulait pas la quitter comme ça. Et il ne voulait pas que Tifa s'imagine des choses.

-Je me répète peut-être, mais je vous aime toutes les deux. Il faut me croire quand je dis que c'est de façon différente. Je n'aime pas partager mes sentiments, mais, vous aurez toutes les deux marquer ma vie plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Aéris, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et Tifa, je veux pouvoir vivre avec toi aussi longtemps que possible. Alors, tâchez de ne plus vous battre pour moi, même si c'est perdu d'avance.

-D'accord.

Cloud faisait décidément de gros efforts pour que tout le monde soit content. Aéris se libéra de ses bras et de ceux de Tifa pour les saluer une dernière fois. Avant qu'ils aient pu se dire au revoir, elle avait disparu. Elle eut juste le temps de leur faire un signe de la main. Elle s'évapora, ne laissant rien derrière elle, ni Marlène ni Denzle.

-C'est pas vrai? Où sont les enfants, s'énerva Cloud en lâchant Tifa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ils ne sont pas au bar?

Cloud lui offrit un front soucieux et un regard inquiet ne signalant rien de bon. Il lui expliqua comment Aéris s'était servi des deux petits pour prendre forme dans le monde des vivants. Tifa n'en revint pas tout de suite, mais un vertige la fit bientôt vaciller et son ami la rattrapa non sans éprouver plus d'inquiétude. Il se mit à pleuvoir brutalement et une voix dans la pluie les mis en garde.

-Sephiroth préparait un mauvais coup pour la ville de Midgar. Faites attention, chuchota Aéris avant d'ajouter un dernier encouragement. Les enfants sont chez Cid.

Ce dernier faillit faire une attaque quand Marlène et Denzle tombèrent dans la salle des machines, pour l'éclabousser d'huile et ouvrirent de grands yeux innocents, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais c'était la stricte vérité. Cid pesta pendant une heure, tandis que Shera poussait les enfants vers les salles de bain, pour leur payer le luxe d'une bonne douche. Vincent et Yuffie n'étaient pas là, le vampire ayant traîné de force la ninja jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu des étourdissements de plus en plus fréquents et il avait préféré la faire consulter. Cid songea que les infirmières auraient aussi peur que lui quand elle verrait Valentine arrivé avec la jeune folle.

Le pilote s'empressa d'appeler Cloud sur son portable, pour savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire. Dès qu'il sut que les enfants allaient bien et se trouvaient bien chez Cid, le mercenaire s'enjoua et se contenta de dire au capitaine Highwind qu'il l'invitait à son mariage. Son correspondant n'y comprit rien, mais le rire de Tifa derrière la voix de Cloud éclaira quelque peu ses lanternes. Finalement, il débarqua dans la cuisine, en bougonnant, pour retrouver sa femme, qui préparait quatre tasses de thé, dont deux pour son petit mari.

-Ils sont tous devenus fous, maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret et se préparant une cigarette. Il l'alluma par réflexe et ne vit pas le regard désapprobateur avant qu'elle ne vienne lui arracher le mégot fumant pour le jeter à la poubelle. Shera! Se plaignit-il encore.

-Dis-moi mon chéri, qui est devenu fou?

-Cloud, lui et Tifa vont se marier et…

-Mais c'est merveilleux. Il va seulement falloir te trouver un toxedo. Pour porter celui de notre propre mariage, tu devrais perdre un peu de poids, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais je suis en pleine forme, répliqua-t-il, insulté.

-Alors, va retrouver le costume que tu portais au mariage et montres moi comment il te va.

-Mais enfin, je ne sais plus où il est! Se défendit-il. Cid savait bien que le costume ne lui ferait jamais. Il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas se rappeler qu'il avait pris du muscle depuis le temps. Pas du poids, vous entendez, que du muscle! Mais, la musculature prenait quand même bien un peu de place…

à suivre

ce cher Cid. Je l'adore!! (avec de la chance, je ferais un bonus sur Sephiroth si vous voulez) J'y pense et ce serait chouette, mais je l'ai pas écrit encore. Enfin, on verra. S'il y a des reviews! (je ne doute pas de vous, vous inquiétez pas!)

à plus!


	21. Chapitre 21

Ouf, une longue semaine de vacance de fini. J'en ai profité pour compléter ff5. Quand je pense que le boss de fin est un arbre… Ça fait un choc un peu quand même! Sinon, je vais bien, je passe mon temps sur mon play, à jouer à chrono trigger et à shining force. Je suis folle, je sais. J'ai écris un peu, oui oui, pas d'inquiétude, mais pas sur ff7. Ni sur aucun ff. J'ai du faire deux paragraphes sur Sephiroth, mais est-ce que ça compte vraiment? Non, j'écris un roman moi, un vrai! Avec du drame, du sang, de l'humour, des paysages à couper le souffle et de beaux beaux garçons… Qui ressemblent souvent étrangement à Cloud Strife. Je dois avoir une petite fixation… Bof, sinon, ça va vous?

Ah ouais, le nouveau chap. Alors, comme d'hab, rar, chap et reviews!!

Avez-vous vu? Il y a un s à review.

Taiji39 : Tu tombes bien, j'allais justement revenir à eux. Il est vrai que je ne parle de leur couple qu'en surface, mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. Non non! Enfin, si je fais pas un gros yuffentine, c'est surtout parce qu'à la base, c'est un cloti ici. Il faut pas que je fasse de fausse représentation. Merci pour la review et à plus!

Ceres chan : t'as pas de chance, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ton bonus sur Sephiroth. Peut-être que je le mettrais juste à la fin de la fic, pour le moment, je passe mon temps sur un roman que je travaille depuis un bout. À part fanficieuse, je voudrais bien être auteure (comme ça, je me sentirais grande…) Cette fois, le chap n'est pas arrivé aussi vite. Je n'avais plus d'internet! Mais je vais remettre le turbo! Quoique, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand j'aurais fini? Merci pour la review!

Chapitre 21 Menteuse

Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans l'hôpital quand Cloud et Tifa y arrivèrent. Sachant que les enfants étaient en sécurité chez Cid, ils ne s'inquiétaient plus autant et prirent le temps de marcher et de discuter en rentrant. Les gardes postés à la porte les dévisagèrent tandis qu'ils franchissaient les limites de la ville. Les pauvres avaient été vus se poursuivant l'un l'autre la veille et avaient passé pour des fous. Un homme voulut les interroger.

-Mademoiselle, ce type vous importune?

-Non, c'est mon fiancé.

Le sourire rassurant dont elle gratifia le garde le rendit envieux, mais apaisa les soupçons des hommes. Ils les laissèrent passé, sachant fort bien que les histoires d'amour n'étaient jamais simples. Le sourire étincelant de Tifa brillait d'autant plus que Cloud lui avait expliqué comment il avait passé son temps à mentir durant le dernier mois en faisant croire à l'école des enfants qu'ils formaient un couple. Sans parler de la façon dont il s'était débarrassé du huissier et avait extorqué une somme pas possible à Barret.

Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Les infirmières paniquèrent quand les jeunes gens leurs eurent expliquer que Tifa s'était jeté en bas d'un ravin. Un docteur ordonna qu'elle soit conduite immédiatement en salle de radiographie, tandis qu'il regardait Cloud de travers, se demandant comment il avait pu sortir sa nouvelle patiente d'une telle chute. Les employées chuchotaient dans le dos du guerrier, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décline son identité. Aussitôt, tout le monde l'appela Monsieur Strife avec déférence, sauf le docteur de son amie, qui prit soin de se plaindre des épées qu'une garde infirmière ne pouvait ranger nulle part et que le visiteur ne pouvait traîner avec lui dans l'hôpital.

Il fut donc plus ou moins mis dehors, non sans avoir croiser Vincent Valentine, assis dans la salle d'attente, plus mystérieux et renfermé que jamais. Les deux amis s'entraperçurent tout juste avant de se perdre de vue. Chacun des deux hommes fut surpris d'apercevoir leur camarade dans un pareil endroit. Cloud n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Et l'ancien Turk les exécrait, hors de tout doutes. Comment savoir que chacun était là pour soutenir la femme de leur rêve, qui n'allait pas tout à fait bien?

Le ténébreux se fit accoster par une douzaine d'infirmières, qui lui demandèrent successivement son nom, son âge, son signe astrologique et son numéro de téléphone, parfois dans des ordres différents. Il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles et ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de question de santé. Ainsi, lorsque l'une d'elle remarqua qu'il devait être loin de son poids santé, étant plutôt mince et qu'elle lui offrit un examen complet, il se contenta de la fixer comme on fixerait un mur. Il n'avait rien à faire de sa propre santé. Depuis trente quatre ans maintenant, il n'avait plus de problème de ce côté. Il pensa à le mentionner, mais parler n'attirerait que davantage d'attentions. Il soupira, espérant que Yuffie ait bientôt fini son examen.

Cloud alla récupérer sa moto pour y ranger ses armes et ensuite revenir au centre hospitalier. Il ne comptait pas abandonner Tifa, mais comme il avait laissé son véhicule entre deux rues, sur un trottoir, c'était à la fois un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas fait volé et que la contravention qu'il trouva scotchée dessus ne soit pas plus élevée. La note était pourtant bien salée. Toutes ses frustrations furent autant de contretemps qui le retardèrent, sans compter qu'avec la circulation embouteillée de l'heure de pointe, il aurait été plus vite en portant la moto sur son dos et en marchant qu'en avançant dans le trafic. Énervé, il songea même quelques secondes à s'exécuter dans ce record d'haltérophilie, mais abandonna l'idée folle avant de se rappeler qu'il était encore épuisé de son sauvetage de la veille.

Il mit donc plus de deux heures à revenir. Pendant qu'il s'emmerdait dans le trafic, Tifa surprenait de plus en plus son médecin, en lui avouant qu'elle avait bu l'eau de la ville durant les derniers mois, devant faire des économies. L'air sévère du docteur n'avait rien d'encourageant. Quand il lui annonça que l'eau de Midgar était contaminée, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux préventions de Barret. Mais elle ne voyait pas la différence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une infirmière lui expliqua que les réserves d'eau de la ville avaient été souillées par du mako à l'état pur qu'elle comprit toute la portée de son geste irréfléchi.

Elle passa donc au travers de toute une autre série de tests, plus complexe, avant qu'on lui annonce qu'elle devrait passé une heure entière dans une cabine de décontamination, pour éviter de subir plus longtemps les effets du mako. Bien entendu, elle risquait de conserver quelques séquelles. Mais aux questions que le docteur lui posa sur certain changement dans son comportement, elle paniqua. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, elle eut un malaise et vomit. Les tests se multiplièrent, la laissant désespérée. Puis vint l'heure de la décontamination.

On l'enferma dans une cabine exiguë, sans fenêtre et dont la porte était invisible. Elle fut obligée de respirer un air froid et humide, dans l'inconfort d'une chaise plus laide que Jenova elle-même. Tifa se découvrit une forte claustrophobie durant cette expérience et n'apprit qu'un peu plus tard qu'elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. En effet, les radiographies venaient de sortir. Les résultats révélaient certaines choses inattendues. Des choses de la plus haute importante.

Cloud n'était pas encore revenu quand le docteur de la jeune femme se présenta dans la salle d'attente pour trouver l'homme qui avait raccompagné miss Lockart. N'ayant pas une mémoire incroyable, le médecin confondit Vincent avec l'ancien SOLDAT et lui fit signe de le suivre, expliquant que son amie n'allait pas très bien. Le tireur comprit bien rapidement qu'on lui parlait de Tifa et non de Yuffie, mais il suivit l'homme en blouse blanche malgré tout, convaincu qu'il servirait plus à la jeune femme en prenant de ses nouvelles qu'en attendant une minute de plus dans cette salle… Les infirmières commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas fou et comprenait bien qu'elles avaient toute craqués pour lui. S'il paraissait indifférent, il était intérieurement bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir pareil pouvoir d'attraction.

D'habitude, les gens avaient peur de lui. Mais toutes ces jeunes femmes l'observaient avec une lueur dans les yeux très dérangeante, qui demeurait loin de la peur. Il n'aimait pas avoir autant d'attention pointée sur lui. Celle de Yuffie lui suffisait amplement. Pensant se changer les idées, il se retrouva au milieu d'un quiproquo terrible. On le fit asseoir dans un bureau privé, devant le docteur de son amie, avant de les laisser seuls, comme s'ils devaient échanger des informations confidentielles. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Vincent eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ma patiente, Tifa Lockhart, commença le médecin d'un ton contrit, comme s'il allait annoncer sa mort. Elle souffre d'une importante contamination au mako. Vous êtes au courant que présentement, l'eau de la ville est impropre à la consommation?

Il prit le manque de réaction du vampire pour un assentiment et s'empressa de poursuivre.

-L'eau qu'à consommer votre amie l'a soumise à une série de symptômes désagréables et même dangereux. L'exposition au mako entraîne une dépression progressive mais importante du sujet soumis à cette exposition. Au bout d'un certain tas, le patient peut devenir plus facilement irritable, avoir des sautes d'humeur et même montrer de l'agressivité. La force des personnes soumise à une longue exposition est décuplée par le mako, mais d'une façon brusque, qui n'est nullement géré par l'apport des materias. La force à l'état sauvage de l'humain exposée à pareille chose devient vite incontrôlable. À moins de l'avoir déchargé dans un acte surhumain, votre amie risque de devenir intenable et un danger public. Mais il y a pire. Si le corps s'est habitué au mako, pour toute raison que ce soit, le patient peut souffrir de trouble ou même de dédoublement de la personnalité.

Vincent réagit à ce discours en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ainsi, le comportement incompréhensible de Tifa s'expliquait entièrement. Elle était sous l'influence du mako. Les symptômes que lui cita ensuite le médecin ne retinrent pas vraiment son attention. Lui-même avait du mako dans les veines, sans compter les démons se chamaillant son cœur et son âme. Maintenant, il était prêt à plaindre la jeune femme. Elle serait à jamais marquée par le mako, comme lui-même et Cloud. Mais il se demanda bien vite pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu. Normalement, il y avait des signes visibles. Comme les yeux trop bleu de Strife…

-Je crains que l'enfant qu'elle porte en son sein ne soit atteint par le mako et qu'il en sorte de graves conséquences sur son développement plus tard.

-Je vous demande pardon?!

C'était une façon un peu brutale pour apprendre que Tifa était enceinte. Mais le regard du docteur semblait accusateur, comme si Vincent avait été coupable de quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui révélait tout cela. Il devait s'imaginer que…

-C'est vous le père de l'enfant, n'est-ce pas? Pas besoin de le cacher, nous sommes entre adultes…

La porte du bureau vola sur ses gonds, s'ouvrant dans un coup de vent, sur un Cloud furieux d'avoir été mis à l'écart. En effet, dès qu'il était arrivé, les infirmières s'étaient confondues en excuses, pour lui expliquer que Vincent Valentine recevait à sa place le compte-rendu du médecin à propos de Tifa.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais c'est moi qui ait raccompagné Tifa ici et…

-C'est toi qui devrait entendre ce qu'a à dire ce médecin, compléta aussitôt le tireur en se levant.

Cloud fut surpris de voir le regard du vampire se confondre entre la compassion et l'inquiétude. De toute évidence, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il déglutit de travers quand la porte se referma derrière Vincent. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui que lorsqu'il était entré en sauvage. Le docteur n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui resservir le même discours qu'à l'ancien Turk. Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il comprit toute l'affaire. Sa paternité n'avait pas été soulevé encore, ni même le fait que Tifa était enceinte. Il ne laissa pas le temps au médecin de relever ces choses. Il demanda plutôt à voir son amie. Il n'était pas inquiet. En fait, il se retenait pour ne pas sauter de joie.

Si tout cela était bien vrai, Tifa n'avait jamais choisi de son plein gré de prendre l'identité d'Aéris pour s'en prendre à lui. Elle avait été influencée par le mako dans son sang, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait que pardonner, ayant lui-même été victime de pareille manipulation. Mais, s'il avait bien suivit, tout s'expliquait. Du retour impromptu d'Aéris à la façon dont Tifa l'avait sorti du pilier de titane à la seule force de ses poings. Lui-même devait puiser dans l'énergie de la planète coulant dans ses veines pour réussir des exploits comme celui de la veille. Si ça n'avait été du mako dans son sang, jamais il n'aurait pu gravir ce précipice en portant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je veux la voir, insista-t-il, comme le docteur protestait.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir avant, répliqua l'homme en levant une main impérieuse devant lui, pour couper court à toute insistance.

Devant la mine sévère du médecin, Cloud hésita, malgré l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de voir sa douce et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rassit, en affichant clairement son impatience. Tifa avait pourtant exigé de lui annoncer la nouvelle elle-même. Elle aurait voulu ne partager cette vérité qu'avec lui. Mais elle n'en eut pas la chance.

-Quelles sont vos relations avec mademoiselle Lockhart? Demanda l'homme, énervant un peu plus le guerrier.

-Nous sommes très proches, répondit Cloud, en serrant les dents.

Il n'aimait pas attendre. Ni discuter de ses sentiments avec un pur inconnu. Il voulait savoir si Tifa allait bien, point!

-Dans ce cas, si je vous annonce qu'elle est enceinte, vous serez certain d'être le père?

Le choc fut dur à prendre. Cloud ne broncha pas, mais si ce n'était de ses nerfs, sa bouche serait tombée grande ouverte. Pourtant, tout se tenait. Il y avait un mois déjà qu'ils… Mais enfin, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Et voilà qu'elle était… Si vite? Le pauvre vit déjà la montagne de responsabilités se dressant devant lui. Tifa qui était seule, portant le poids d'une vie nouvelle, sans même le savoir, à cause de lui. Elle devait s'imaginer que cette nouvelle viendrait tout gâcher. En effet, il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'un troisième enfant, qui plus est le sien, alors qu'il en avait déjà plein les bras avec Denzle et Marlène.

Ces derniers grandissaient vite et n'auraient bientôt plus besoin de lui. Mais il venait juste de faire ses premiers choix que d'autre lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir. Non, ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas un mal. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est pourquoi il garda un moment le silence, son regard prenant une profonde touche de confusion. Il se sentait un peu perdu à l'idée de tout ce qui l'attendait et du peu d'assurance qu'il avait pour accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire.

-C'est sérieux?

-Alors vous êtes coupable?

La question du docteur hérissa Cloud de colère. Mais il passa par-dessus, en se promettant de faire plus attention à l'avenir. En tout cas, ne plus jamais agir sur un coup de tête, ça c'était sûr, il ne le ferait plus.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra sortir? Demanda-t-il simplement, résigné à l'attente.

-Elle ne courra plus aucun risque dans une demi heure. Mais votre enfant lui va sûrement avoir un développement différent des autres. Il faudra qu'il soit suivit de très prêt, puisqu'il a été exposé au mako et…

-Je ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. J'ai du mako dans le sang moi-même, depuis plusieurs années et même si Tifa n'avait pas été infecté par l'eau, le petit le serait.

-Comment?

-J'ai été SOLDAT. Cloud Strife, répondit-il, laissant le docteur bouche bée à l'idée qu'il faisait face à l'homme ayant sauvé la vie de tous les habitants de la planète. Je veux voir Tifa dès qu'elle pourra partir, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir, trois ou quatre infirmières se précipitèrent vers le mur adjacent, faisant mine de ne rien savoir. De toute évidence, elles écoutaient aux portes. Cloud les fusilla toute (du regard) sans le moindre remord, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente. Vincent n'y était plus et c'était tant mieux. Le mercenaire ne voulait voir personne d'autre que Tifa. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire… Avec un soupir, il se sentit faiblir à l'idée de bientôt être père. Plus que huit mois avant cela. À peu près. D'une façon ou d'une autre, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais il avait l'impression que trop de changements arrivaient en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, Vincent apprenait de Yuffie tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son enlèvement. Elle n'avait pas eu de brusque flash back. Le médecin l'ayant examiné avait déterminé la cause de ses étourdissements après quelques radiographies. Elle était tombée sur des trafiquants d'organes. La pauvre était sortie du bureau médical toute blême, pour se pendre au cou du vampire et fondre en larmes. Il n'avait rien dit, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînant avec lui loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets. Une fois dans le jardin de l'hôpital, dont toutes les plantes devait être artificielles à cause de la pollution de la ville, il put s'asseoir avec la jeune fille sur les genoux, sur un banc de pierre, pour écouter ses déboires.

La route jusqu'à l'extérieur l'ayant calmé, elle réussit à réduire ses sanglots suffisamment pour parler. Sa voix était malgré tout plus fragile qu'une plume, blessant et émouvant le vampire tout à la fois. Aucun de ses mots ne lui échappa et pour une rare fois, son visage exprimait une sollicitude profonde. En fait, il ne pouvait masquer ses sentiments à l'adolescente en la voyant dans un pareil état. Elle d'habitude si vivante qu'il se laissait aller au silence et l'indifférence en songeant qu'elle parlait et souriait à la vie pour deux, elle n'était plus qu'un jour de pluie. Une malheureuse victime du mauvais sort. Sa colère ne servant à rien, il la laissa pleurer en écoutant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-J'ai été chanceuse au fond. Je suis tombé sur des experts qui avaient un bon chirurgien, puisqu'ils ont bien fait leur travail. Ils m'ont pris un rein et un ovaire. Rien de dommageable à long terme, fit-elle d'un trait, en essayant de prendre un ton enjoué, pour que la réalité paresse moins sombre.

Mais elle tremblait comme une feuille morte, ses sanglots tiraillant toujours sa poitrine menue et son visage demeurant un masque de peur. Elle ne pouvait jouer sa joie. Et elle ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse. Vincent avait l'habitude, mais pas elle. Il ne sut quoi dire.

-C'est pour ça que je n'allais pas très bien. Mon corps doit s'habituer à cette perte, alors, je ne suis pas en super forme pour l'instant. Mais sinon, je n'ai rien. Je me suis fait plein de peurs pour rien.

Vincent n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse un dessin, il avait eu les mêmes peurs qu'elle. Sinon plus encore. Ces hommes sans foi ni loi auraient pu abuser de la pauvre jeune fille, enfin, dans un sens moins littéral… Ils lui avaient pris des organes dont l'absence ne l'empêcherait pas de survivre. Pour le vampire, c'était un non-sens. Pourquoi la garder en vie après? Pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser tout simplement?

-Le docteur a dit qu'un groupe de kidnappeurs agissait ainsi depuis quelque temps. Ils enlèvent les gens pour leur voler des organes dont ils peuvent se passer, puis ils les utilisent comme des otages pour demander une rançon. Ce devait être ce qu'il voulait faire avec moi, mais je les ai devancé en m'enfuyant… Pas de veine pour eux, hein? S'ils pensaient que Cid auraient payé un gil pour me ravoir de toute façon.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle sans trouver d'encouragement suffisant à lui dire. Il n'y en avait pas. Cid aurait certainement payé, mais il lui en aurait tenu rigueur pendant des siècles. Il serait peut-être même allé jusqu'à Wutai pour exiger du père de l'adolescente qu'il paye lui-même la rançon. Tout aurait été tellement compliqué si Yuffie ne s'était pas enfuie. Mais c'était quand même une chance qu'il soit venu et ai ouvert la voie. Sans l'aide de Vincent, la ninja serait retombé dans les mains de ses kidnappeurs…

-Tu as de bonnes nouvelles, demanda-t-elle en relevant un visage désespéré vers lui.

-Cloud et Tifa se sont retrouvés. Elle est enceinte et je n'ai pas de misère à croire que c'est de lui.

Yuffie sembla se réjouir un moment pour son amie, comprenant que les choses avaient finies par s'arranger pour la jeune femme. Mais la nouvelle lui rappela un autre fait qui la replongea dans sa peine.

-Elle en a de la chance d'être enceinte. Maintenant, j'aurais deux fois moins de chance de l'être un jour moi aussi.

-Yuffie… soupira Vincent, avec désolation.

Il savait ce qu'il aurait voulu faire pour la calmer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas non plus sûr d'en avoir la force. Mais aurait-il celle de la regarder se détruire ainsi, en désespérant sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu sans raison? Son enlèvement ne pouvait quand même pas gâcher toute sa vie. Mais avec un ovaire de moins, même la science ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour elle. Le médecin lui avait exposé les résultats à long terme de sa nouvelle condition. Elle avait fait don de ses organes sans même passer son accord. Et elle serait peut-être incapable d'avoir des enfants comme ses amies. Shera et Tifa étaient enceintes. Et Yuffie elle perdait deux organes.

-De toute façon, pour que ça m'arrive, il faudrait déjà que j'aie quelqu'un. Ce ne sert rien d'y penser si aucun homme ne m'aime assez pour ça…

Il serra les dents, se sentant personnellement attaqué par la remarque de la jeune fille. Il le réalisait bien, il l'aurait aimé plus qu'assez pour faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, un enfant… Oui, pourquoi pas? Mais il n'osa pas le déclarer. Elle ne le croirait pas. Lui, l'insensible Valentine, qui s'amourachait d'une gamine deux fois trop jeune pour lui. Elle se moquerait de lui.

-Allons, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en vue, fit-il, espérant qu'elle dise que non, même si cela impliquerait un autre sursaut de larmes.

Au moins, cela signifierait qu'il avait une chance malgré tous les bâtons qu'il se mettait lui-même dans les roues.

-Oui, j'ai quelqu'un en vue, sourit-elle au milieu de ses larmes.

-Vraiment? Il ne put retenir sa surprise et son intonation s'en ressenti.

Le visage de Yuffie s'éclaira, moqueusement.

-Mais si, fit-elle en reprenant des couleurs.

-Ah…

Ce n'était pas aussi subtil qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais sa déception parue bien dans sa voix. Yuffie la perçut, et pour une fois, elle chassa ses doutes pour pousser un peu plus loin son espoir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et les bras de Vincent ne l'avaient jamais entouré aussi fort, comme pour la retenir contre lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, tandis qu'elle se mettait à genoux sur ses cuisses, en essuyant quelques unes de ses larmes.

-Il n'en sait rien encore. Mais je l'aime depuis très longtemps, avoua-t-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice.

Il la sentit se rapprocher sans tout de suite deviner de qui elle parlait. Un espoir inconscient lui disait que ce pouvait être lui. Mais ses démons lui disaient d'oublier tout de suite cette idée folle. Pourtant, Yuffie passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent dans les derniers jours quand elle perdait l'équilibre ou était effrayée. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus, ne serait-ce que dans ses yeux. Il se sentit intimidé, pour la première fois en la présence de l'adolescente. C'était un sentiment lointain, mais familier. Lucrecia l'avait déjà intimidé, presque de la même façon. Mais à l'époque, c'était pour d'autres raisons. Aujourd'hui, il était surtout gêné par la jeunesse et la candeur de Yuffie, alors qu'autrefois, c'était sa propre inexpérience qui l'intimidait dès qu'il était face à face à la jeune scientifique.

-Je… Je le connais?

Elle hocha vivement de la tête, pour dire que oui, avec un sourire grandissant. Reprenant espoir, il se permit un geste vers elle, séchant les dernières larmes sur sa joue et profitant de la douceur de son visage. Elle était si petite dans ses bras. Et lui si grand…

Quand elle retint sa main sur sa joue, il n'eut plus de doute, sauf ceux que ses démons voulaient toujours utiliser contre lui. Il ne les écouta pas. Yuffie ne pleurait plus et son sourire était presque invitant.

-Vincent, je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose. Tu es toujours si secret mais…

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indice. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dans le dernier mois et les sentiments du vampire avait fait leur bout de chemin depuis. Il savait pourquoi il était devenu si furieux quand elle avait été enlevée. Il savait aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait plus la lâcher d'une semelle depuis et son cœur battant s'emballa quand il décida de saisir sa chance, comme Cloud l'avait fait.

Elle fut interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres de Vincent sur les siennes. C'était on ne peut plus clair. Elle resta surprise un long moment et garda les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Le vampire semblait toujours si grave et sérieux. Mais voilà qu'il l'embrassait! Elle n'allait certainement pas repousser une telle chance!

Elle ne sentit même pas le froid du bras d'acier dans son dos qui l'attira plus proche de son aîné, qui l'enveloppa bientôt dans sa cape, à cause du vent frais du dehors. Shera se fit un sang d'encre pour eux, puisqu'ils ne rentrèrent que très tard dans la soirée, silencieux comme des tombes. Un détail qui ne lui échappa fut qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Après avoir échanger de tendres baisers, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, toujours au centre du jardin de l'hôpital.

Il voulut parler, mais elle fut la plus rapide.

-C'est toi que j'aime Vincent.

-Je t'aime aussi, avait-il répondu, d'une voix rendue fragile par l'émotion.

Ils s'étaient serrés de toute leur force l'un contre l'autre, heureux de s'être inquiété pour rien. Ils avaient cru éprouver un amour impossible, mais au fond, ils le partageaient en tout point. Bien sûr, elle était toujours trop jeune pour lui. Mais s'il ne vieillissait pas, elle finirait bien par le rattraper, puis le dépasser. Leur vie se présentait sous un jour meilleur. Et Cid n'osa pas se moquer du couple en devinant que Vincent défendrait sa belle à bien des prix.

À suivre

Once again

Sinon, je sais qu'il faudra du temps à cloudyfan pour se rendre à ce chapitre. Il (ou elle) a eu la bonté de me laisser une review, mais a le malheur de faire affaire à une paresseuse comme moi. C'est pourquoi je ne lui répondrais pas par e-mail, mais bien ici, pour mettre deux trois trucs au clair. Primo, j'adore les commentaires constructifs et le sien était très bon. Secundo, je sais que Sephiroth n'est pas un cetra, c'est un fou dangereux doublé de gènes extra-terrestre et il voudrait devenir un dieu. À mon avis, il est sur la bonne voie… Mais sinon, je sais qu'Aéris est belle bien la dernière des Cetra, je me trouvais juste à court de synonyme. (belle défaite non?)

L'autre point, c'est que Zack n'a pas été tué par Sephiroth (je le sais ça aussi, mais avouons qu'il a faillit l'avoir) et dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas pensé à préciser quelques détails. Disons simplement qu'Aéris cherchait toutes les répliques possibles pour avoir le dernier mot. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Zack est mort. Ils ont quand même osé tué Zack! (Parait-il que j'aime un tant soi peu Zack?) Le nombre de fois que son nom apparaît ici le prouve…

Bref, je tiens à m'excuser pour ces quelques fautes. Je ne suis moi non plus pas une spécialiste de ff7 (après tout, je n'ai jamais fini le jeu de base sur playstation, pour la très bonne et justifiée raison que je ne l'ai jamais eu en ma possession, si j'y arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long) Et cette phrase est atroce. Mais enfin… pour finir, je tiens à remercier un fois de plus cloudyfan

Bien cordialement,

Radiklement


	22. Chapitre 22

Un autre chap, encore une fois, c'est peut-être l'avant-dernier, puisqu'il met au clair de meilleurs nouvelles. Nous verrons bien, ce sera à vous de décider. Et bien sûr à moi, je dois poursuivre ma vie tout en tenant cette fic à jour! Le plan de la journée pour messieurs dames : rar, chap, aufwiedersen!

ayaneUchiwa : je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais c'était un chap clé et j'ai passé une semaine loin d'internet. Bref, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que ça. Sinon, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié. Le yuffentine a peut-être été un peu rapide, mais je crois que ça valait la peine. Voici l'avant dernier chap, avant les bonus, qui mettront un temps indéterminé à paraître… merci pour la review!

taiji39 :je sais qu'il a fallu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais et maintenant, je reprends à mon rythme d'enfer. Surtout que ceci pourrait se retrouver à être l'avant-dernier chapitre de toute la fic. Enfin… Il pourrait y avoir des prolongations. Bien contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles…

Chapitre 22 Menteuse

De son côté, Cloud ne put revoir Tifa avant qu'on ne la libère de l'hôpital. Son médecin exigea de la revoir dans un mois, sans faute. Les deux adultes se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire et quittèrent la place sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il savait. Chacun était gêné par la nouvelle. Il ne savait même plus comment la toucher. En les voyant grimper sur une moto, le docteur voulut protester. C'en fut trop.

-Ça fait toujours bien qu'un mois qu'elle est enceinte, laissez-la respirer un peu! Maugréa Cloud.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle s'accrocha à la taille de son ami et fit un signe de la main à l'homme en blouse blanche, comme pour lui dire adieu. Ils filèrent sur la route, avec un ciel d'après-midi dans le dos. Elle lui demanda où il comptait aller. Il répondit ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il prit une route plus sombre que les autres, pour quitter Midgar. Elle croyait qu'il aurait été cherché les enfants. Mais il avait d'autre plan. Il n'arrêta son moteur qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, pour appeler Cid et lui expliquer qu'il apprécierait énormément qu'il garde Denzle et Marlène pour encore deux jours. C'était le week-end de toute façon. Il promit de venir les chercher le dimanche soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je veux qu'on ait un peu de temps juste pour toi et moi…

Ainsi, elle avait eu peur pour rien. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle. Du fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Il vira de bord dès son appel finit, pour rentrer au bar. En fait, il avait fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour s'éloigner de la ville et faire croire à Cid, si ce dernier cherchait à les retrouver, qu'ils étaient partis très loin. Tout de suite en arrivant, il débrancha le téléphone et barricada la porte. Ils avaient été assez dérangés comme ça. Tifa le regarda faire avec le sourire. Il ne changerait jamais tout à fait. On aurait dit qu'il voulait garder tout ce qui se passerait entre eux secret. Ce n'est qu'une fois que chaque rideau fut tiré, que chaque porte fut fermée qu'il sembla se détendre un peu. Il rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine, où elle leur préparait à manger.

-Tu avais peur que les voisins nous espionnent, se moqua-t-elle.

-Si tu savais qui nous espionne, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas des voisins, fit-il morose en se rappelant ce qu'avait admit Aéris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je te le dirais une autre fois. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important.

Son regard était clair. Elle aurait voulu lui poser tout un tas de questions, mais ils mangèrent plutôt. En se privant des bougies, qui leur aurait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Le repas fut un vrai calvaire. Cloud avait envie de faire les pires folies du monde, mais surtout pas de manger. Si l'estomac de Tifa criait famine, elle-même n'en faisait pas grand cas. Pourtant, ils se forcèrent tous les deux à refréner leur passion, ne serait-ce que pour l'enfant que portait la barmaid et qui avait besoin d'une alimentation saine.

Dès que le repas fut finit, tout se reproduit comme la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. À quelques détails prêts. Cloud ne fit pas d'histoire et passa directement à la chambre. Ils y discuteraient en paix, avant de se livrer à la seule chose qui occupait leur pensée depuis quelques heures déjà…

Au même moment, Aéris revenait dans son monde, pour apparaître au milieu de l'antre de Sephiroth. Ce dernier l'attendait de pieds fermes, n'appréciant pas de la voir ruiner ses plans aussi facilement. Elle devait semer la confusion dans l'esprit de Cloud. Et elle avait raté son coup, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La Cetra ayant compris qu'il l'avait manipulé pour tirer les ficelles de cette histoire depuis le monde des morts, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre.

-Alors, tu voulais me monter contre Cloud et Tifa pour que j'empire leur problème?! Ça n'a pas marché, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque je suis revenu. Et cette fois, je reste pour de bon. Quant à toi, tu ne pourras plus jamais atteindre mes amis, puisque tu es coincé ici pour toujours. C'est certain, puisque sinon, tu ne serais pas ici.

Sephiroth voulut répliquer, mais elle le coupa net. Le pauvre, de son vivant ou de sa mort, n'avait jamais été grondé par une femme. Enfin, par aucune autre que par Jenova, qui s'était plaint de son impuissance à exaucer ses souhaits. Et cela uniquement dans l'esprit tordu de son fils. Aéris déchargea donc sa colère sur son meurtrier, sans la moindre retenue et avec encore moins de crainte. L'albinos en resta bouché et elle s'éloigna bientôt de son repère en marchant à une vitesse excessive, l'air encore plus furieuse que lorsqu'elle avait découverte la machination de Tifa contre elle.

Elle traversa le dédale de pierres, passant à côté d'un nombre incroyable de grottes, pour rejoindre celle où elle demeurait avec les enfants et Zack. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le jeune homme à ce moment, et elle accéléra le pas, ne ressentant pas de fatigue, mais une profonde impatience. Cloud l'avait rejeté. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait rejeté et elle avait encore de la misère à se faire à l'idée. Aéris sentit les larmes rouler sur son doux visage alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la réalité morne où devrait l'attendre son ami de toujours. Celui qui même dans la mort avait été là pour elle.

Elle le vit, accroupi au bord d'une petite colline blanche, où il avait fait poussé des fleurs immaculées avec les enfants. Yazoo avait trouvé des graines qu'ils avaient décidé de planter d'un commun accord. Les plantes se colorèrent de rouge et d'or dès que la maîtresse des lieux eut posé un pied sur le sol de la pièce. Zack sursauta, avant de se retourner, pour voir la jeune femme qui courait vers lui. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir contre son cœur.

-Aéris? S'étonna-t-il, avec dans la voix, un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude.

-Il ne voulait même pas de moi, chuchota-t-elle contre le torse de l'homme, en se cramponnant à lui.

Comme si la pièce pouvait aspirer l'essence de la Cetra et la faire disparaître à jamais, il la souleva dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, pour l'entourer de chaleur et de réconfort. Et leur cœur battait à toute vitesse dans leur poitrine, même s'ils ne pompaient aucun sang.

-Chut… Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui t'attendait ici, tu sais? Plein de gens qui ne veulent que te voir et profiter de ta présence.

Elle le laissa caresser ses cheveux bruns et lui tapoter le dos, ayant besoin de son appui après ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Alors qu'il avait presque entièrement le choix, Cloud avait choisi Tifa sans hésiter, malgré tout ce que cette dernière lui avait fait. Il avait dit en vouloir à la vendeuse de fleurs, parce qu'elle s'était laissé tué. Et il avait semé le doute en elle.

-Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur? Que j'ai laissé Sephiroth me tué?

-Non. Puis, ça n'aurait pas été juste que Cloud ait deux femmes merveilleuses pendues après lui et que je me retrouve tout seul ici.

-Zack?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

Il n'hésita pas longtemps, se souvenant de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de lui révéler ses sentiments s'il en avait de nouveau l'occasion. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de profiter de la faiblesse de la jeune femme, mais la connaissant, elle retomberait si vite sur ses pieds qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Elle le rejetterait si cela devait arrivé, vulnérable ou pas.

-J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne reviennes pas, tu sais? Et que je ne puisse jamais te dire que malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant. Après tout, tu m'aimais bien toi aussi et puisqu'on est ensemble…?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire entre ses larmes, tandis qu'elle songeait que la première déclaration de son amoureux avait été un peu plus romantique. Mais elle comprenait. Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras rassurants et que les choses s'enlignaient mieux, elle avait les idées claires et comprenait.

-J'ai été aveugle si longtemps… Et je t'ai laissé tombé en plus, alors que tu avais besoin de moi, alors que toi, tu as toujours été là pour m'épauler…

Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire Cloud. Elle essuya ses larmes sur la camisole bleue de SOLDAT de son ami, en essayant de retrouver sa voix la plus tendre. Aéris se sentait idiote d'avoir passé son temps à penser à Cloud alors que Zack était tout prêt, bien plus accessible. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle ressentait pour le guerrier blond, alors que Zack avait toujours eu son affection inconditionnelle.

Comme pour rembourser la nostalgie que n'avait cessé d'entretenir pour elle ce pauvre Cloud, elle s'était empêchée d'aller de l'avant. Mais maintenant, elle comptait bien se rattraper et laisser ceux qui pouvait vivre, vivre en paix.

-Je t'aime encore moi aussi. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi longue à m'en rendre compte.

-Ça ne fait rien. J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir. J'aurais pu ne rien te dire, mais je me suis promis de tout te révéler si je pouvais le faire. J'aurais du t'en parler avant.

-C'est vrai… Mais on a tout le temps maintenant.

-Alors, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui arrive à Cloud, à Tifa ou encore à Vincent, Yuffie ou Cid?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, avant d'afficher son sourire le plus charmeur. Les yeux brillants, ils n'osèrent ajouter d'autres mots. Si elle en avait décidé ainsi, il n'essaierait pas de la détromper. Cela valait mieux de ne pas voir ce que faisait les autres pour le moment. Cid était fort occupé par une crise de possessivité de sa femme. Yuffie avait convaincu Vincent à dormir un peu et comptait bien se glisser dans sa chambre quand il se serait rendu à Morphée. Quant à Cloud et Tifa, ils ne dormiraient certainement pas de la nuit…

Après avoir fait l'amour comme s'ils étaient les deux derniers être vivants de la planète, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, entre les couvertures du lit de Cloud. En effet, ils avaient jugés préférables de passer la nuit dans _sa_ chambre. Le SOLDAT n'avait pas pris de douche depuis les deux derniers jours, mais sa compagne n'en avait cure. Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand même! Au milieu de leurs soupirs de contentement, ils échangèrent des regards pleins de promesse, qui ne demandaient qu'à être appuyé par des mots encourageants.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en se soulevant sur un coude pour admirer le profil de son amant, avec des yeux lumineux.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne question, déclara-t-il. C'est moi qui devrait plutôt de le demander. Tifa, tu veux vraiment m'épouser? Et être la mère de mes enfants?

-Mais bien sûr voyons!

-Alors, nous allons devenir parents…

-Ça te fait peur, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais…

-À moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. Mais malgré la fatigue qu'ils auraient du ressentir, ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil. En se relevant, Tifa jeta un coup d'œil au cadran. Il n'était que 11 heures du soir. Cloud la dévorait encore des yeux, sans manifester ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il aurait du lui parler davantage. Mais pour l'instant, l'harmonie les liant leur suffisait. Puis alors, pour briser cette quiétude, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tinta.

Fronçant les sourcils, ils se demandèrent qui pouvait bien venir frapper à pareille heure. Cloud s'était pourtant assuré d'indiquer à l'entrée que le bar serait fermé. Ou bien, ne l'avait-il pas fait? Tifa se leva bientôt, comme leur visiteur insistait. Elle s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre appartenant à son fiancé, souriant de voir comme elle flottait à l'intérieur.

-Attends, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Je vais aller ouvrir.

-Pas dans cette tenue quand même?

Elle referma le vêtement sur ces courbes tentantes, cachant tout son corps et attachant bien la ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malin, avant de quitter son champ de vision.

-Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois.

-Mais tu avais une robe de nuit en plus, la rappela-t-il.

À le voir aussi jaloux, elle dut retenir un éclat de rire. En descendant les marches, elle lui suggéra deux choses.

-Va prendre un bon bain chaud, ça te détendra un peu. Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.

Encouragé à cette perspective, Cloud obtempéra. Il se coula donc un bon bain chaud, tout en faisant attention à ce qui se disait à l'étage d'en bas. Comme Tifa ne semblait pas avoir de problème, il finit par se glisser dans l'eau chaude, pour échapper quelques geignements de surprise. Ses écorchures brûlaient et l'élançaient une fois plongées dans l'eau. Il en avait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il secoua la tête pour oublier ces petites contrariétés et profiter de ce court moment de détente. Se sentir propre était un luxe qu'il commençait à peine à apprivoiser. Le périple qu'il avait mené contre Sephiroth et la Shinra des années auparavant ne lui avait pas laissé pour habitude de prendre beaucoup de temps pour son hygiène. La vie de SOLDAT non plus. Il était plus habitué aux douches rapides et froides.

Tifa mit une vingtaine de minutes à le rejoindre, arrivant juste au moment où il commençait à somnoler. Il entendit la poignée tourner et la porte grincer avant que la serrure ne soit enclenchée derrière la jeune femme. Elle changea l'éclairage, pour qu'il soit plus intime. Dans la demi obscurité, elle laissa tomber sa robe de chambre au sol, dévoilant un spectacle nouveau au guerrier. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que son amie possédait un déshabillé qui la mettait tout particulièrement en valeur. Il l'admira le temps qu'il fallut à la barmaid pour le rejoindre dans le bain.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de vêtement?

-C'est le seul que j'ai et la première fois que je le porte. Dis-toi que tu es un veinard.

Il sourit, comme il le faisait de plus en plus depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Elle caressa son visage avant que son expression ne s'évanouisse, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire l'éclat de ses yeux et ses traits tendres qu'il avait lorsqu'il laissait tomber sa garde ainsi, exprimant ses émotions les plus fragiles.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu crois que je ferais un bon père?

-Tu en es déjà un formidable avec Denzle et Marlène, pourquoi pas avec notre enfant?

-Notre enfant, répéta-t-il, subjugué par tout ce que signifiait ces deux mots. Il se sentait plus proche de Tifa maintenant qu'à tout autre instant de leur vie commune. Il était profondément ému. Il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur et sortait à la fois effrayé et surpris d'éprouver autant de choses à la fois. Est-ce que c'était ce que les gens appelaient le bonheur? Cette espèce de joie pleine d'impatience qu'il lui donnait envi de crier et de soulever des montagnes, tout en le rendant timide et lui faisant l'impression d'être maladroit et pataud.

-Tu te rends compte de tout ce qui va nous arriver Cloud? Nous allons nous marier, avoir un bébé et former une vraie famille maintenant. Avec Marlène et Denzle, on sera cinq!

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne regarder qu'une chose à la fois? Disons que je me sens un peu perdu avec tout ce qui se passe.

-Tu veux qu'on dresse une liste de priorités?

-Bonne idée. La première sera d'acheter un plus grand lit.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse!

-Non, tu ne l'es pas encore. Mais admettons que cette baignoire est un peu petite pour nous deux…

-Cloud Strife!

-C'est une blague, se défendit-il comme elle menaçait de l'éclabousser. Comme elle se calmait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, pour mettre un peu d'huile sur le feu. Sauf que pour le plus grand lit, j'étais sérieux.

Elle éclata de rire volontiers, et le reste de la nuit fut un vrai bonheur, sauf lorsqu'ils essayèrent de sortir de la baignoire…

Le dimanche soir, ils allèrent chercher Marlène et Denzle et vécurent tous ensemble une vie de famille exemplaire dès lors. Bien sûr, Cloud et Tifa se disputèrent un peu au début, sur des questions futiles ou frivoles et tout laissait à croire qu'ils se disputeraient encore. Mais leur chicane de ménage ne durait jamais plus longtemps qu'une heure ou deux et l'un d'eux finissait toujours par plier et avouer ses torts, si ce n'était les deux à la fois. Ils soulevèrent une tôlé de félicitations de la part de leurs amis quand ils les mirent au courant de toutes les bonnes nouvelles. Cid pesta un peu en apprenant le mariage prochain, puisque Shera l'avait déjà taquiné à propos de son propre toxedo de marié. À son grand désarroi, il ne rentrait plus dedans.

Yuffie fut très contente à l'idée de voir Vincent en complet noir, et le pauvre devina aisément qu'elle risquait de tenter encore quelques expériences sournoises avec ses cheveux. Il se promit de tenir son bord cette fois si elle menaçait de lui faire des tresses. Plus question de se retrouver avec une tête comme la dernière qu'elle lui avait faite…

Il n'arriva qu'un désagrément quelques jours avant le mariage. Cloud et Tifa étaient allé chercher les enfants ensemble à l'école, pour rencontrer leurs professeurs. La jeune femme alla rejoindre les petits dans la cour d'école, tandis que son fiancé réglait quelques détails financiers avec le responsable de l'école. Elle prévint d'abord Denzle qu'il devait se préparait à rentrer, avant de partir à la recherche de Marlène. Les camarades du jeune garçon n'attendirent même pas qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour commenter son physique fort marquant pour l'imaginaire de pré-adolescent.

-Eh, Denzle, cette pétasse, c'est ta mère? Elle est drôlement canon.

Tifa n'entendit rien, mais son gamin ne souriait plus quand elle le rejoignit avec Marlène. Un jeune particulièrement grand, qui devait avoir doubler plusieurs fois d'années, lança un sifflement flatteur à la jeune femme, sans se gêner pour la regarder de tous ses yeux. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et voulut emmener Denzle à sa suite, tandis que Marlène se rapprochait un peu d'elle, inquiétée par le groupe un peu large d'étudiants réunis autour d'eux. La majorité des garçons était d'autant plus inquiétante. La barmaid n'y fit pas attention.

-Viens Denzle, il est temps de rentrer, insista-t-elle, comme le petit continuait de fixer celui qui avait insulté sa mère adoptive avec un regard mauvais.

Les commentaires suivirent, moqueurs et des mains se tendirent, certaines repoussant Denzle pour que les jeunes puissent s'approcher de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à aucun de ces enfants, mais voyant comment tournaient les choses, elle se tint prête à réagir.

-Elle travaille dans un bar, j'imagine, la belle fille. Ta sœur suivra bientôt, c'est ça, rigola le jeune imbécile, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'erreur qu'il faisait. Allons, ça coûte combien pour…

Tifa l'arrêta dans son avancée vers elle d'un bon coup de poing. Le pauvre bougre fut balancé à l'autre bout de la cour. Comme le cercle se resserrait autour de la jeune femme, Cloud sortait de l'école, pour voir que sa famille était en situation périlleuse. Voyant comment Denzle se battait déjà avec certains des garçons, il décida d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait de sérieux dégâts.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, lança-t-il, d'un ton de soldat, tranchant et dur.

En le voyant arriver, la moitié des jeunes curieux déguerpir. Denzle lâcha ses camarades et Cloud rejoignit sa fiancée, éloignant du même fait le reste des enfants de plusieurs mètres. Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Marlène, faisant signe à son garçon de les rejoindre. Denzle obéit docilement et il n'y eut plus un mot prononcé dans la cour d'école.

-Ça va Tifa? Demanda le guerrier, sans jeter un regard à l'impudent qu'elle avait frappé et qui se relevait tout juste de sa chute. Pour ne pas dire projection…

-Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de mal, fit-elle en voulant l'attraper par le poignet, pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'insensé.

Mais quelqu'un pensait tout le contraire.

-Pas de mal! Pas de mal, cette folle m'a cassé le nez, se plaignit le jeune en se tenant le visage, sa main couverte de sang.

Cloud lui lança un regard glacé, dépourvu d'émotion. Même de colère. Son ton fut plus sec quand il s'adressa à l'adolescent.

-Comptes-toi chanceux dans ce cas. Si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, il te manquerait quelques membres. Et tu aurais pu le frapper plus fort, remarqua-t-il à son amie.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Cloud, ce n'est qu'un enfant, protesta-t-elle.

Un autre gamin, qui aimait bien donner des ordres, s'avança alors, pour intervenir.

-Mais, vous êtes qui vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Tifa Lockhart. Boxeuse professionnelle.

-Cloud Strife, ancien SOLDAT.

Les enfants restèrent sidérés à ces nouvelles. Ils connaissaient bien ces noms! Il s'agissait des deux principaux héros leur ayant sauvé la vie. À ce moment, un géant au bras d'acier arriva, suivit par une jeune fille habillé de noir, et d'un homme pâle enveloppé dans une cape rouge. Un blond semblait faire parti du groupe et se tenait au volant d'un énorme camion, un mégot fumant au bec.

-Eh, grouillez-vous un peu! Cria le géant.

-On va être en retard, ajouta l'adolescente en courant déjà vers les grilles de l'école, sous l'œil protecteur de l'homme ténébreux et silencieux dont les bottes d'acier claquaient sur le ciment.

De derrière son volant, Cid pesta un peu plus, ne pouvant croire qu'il allait vraiment là où il avait reçu l'ordre impératif d'emmener toute la bande. Comme c'était Tifa qui avait pris cette décision et que toutes les femmes du groupe avait approuvé, il n'avait pas pu refusé. Les enfants n'y crurent pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que Yuffie vienne attraper Vincent par sa main griffue et que le métal doré arracha un éclat éblouissant au soleil.

-C'est Yuffie Kirasagi! Le chef d'AVALANCHE! Et Vincent Valentine! Et Cid Highwind. Alors ce sont vraiment… Cloud Strife et Tifa Lockhart?!

Les enfants regardèrent Denzle avec un respect nouveau et Marlène sauta dans les bras de Barret en l'appelant papa, à la grande surprise des jeunes.

-Le tailleur nous attend, fit Vincent, de sa voix monotone, avant que Yuffie ne le tire vers le camion.

Cloud y grimpa sa moto, tandis que les autres prenaient place. Cid dévisagea la vingtaine de jeunes visages pointés sur lui, avant de jeter sa cigarette par terre, un bras passé par la fenêtre ouverte du camion. Il fit la moue.

-Shera est déjà là-bas, alors, on ferait mieux de ne pas trop les faire attendre, déclara le pilote.

-J'espère qu'on pourra essayer plus qu'une robe, sourit Yuffie.

-Moi aussi, sinon, je serais obligé de ne choisir qu'une taille différente, soupira Tifa.

Cloud se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, mais le camion s'éloignait déjà dans la poussière de la rue, pour empêcher aux enfants d'en savoir davantage sur les six héros de la planète. L'un d'eux songea qu'il y avait aussi une sorte de chien parlant et un chat mécanique qui avaient aidé à sauver le monde. Mais aucun de ses camarades ne put lui dire où pouvaient se trouver ses deux héros méconnus. De toute façon, il n'aurait servi à rien à Cait Sith et Nanaki de visiter le tailleur, même s'il aurait voulu des costumes sur mesure pour le mariage. Imaginez le pauvre tailleur qui aurait à faire de pareils costards!

S'il y avait d'autre invité au mariage? Vous pensez peut-être que Cloud Strife inviterait la Shinra à son mariage? Vous rêvez en couleur. Les Turks ont mieux à faire que de fêter des mariages de toute façon. Puis, il y avait déjà assez de monde comme ça avec Reeve et les membres encore vivants de la WRO…

À suivre, avec le mariage… ohohohoh, ça va être un joyeux chapitre!

Sinon, j'ai bien reçu la review de Cloudyfan pour le chap 17. Encore une fois, je ne lui répond pas par e-mail, parce que je suis quelqu'un de paresseux. Mais j'en profite pour lui laisser un mot, puisqu'il ou elle devrait bientôt arriver à ce chapitre. Ce mot s'adresse à tout ceux et celles qui n'ont toujours pas compris pourquoi Cloud a jeté Tifa dehors dans le chap 17. Primo, j'ai déjà fait une courte analyse de Cloud dans le chap 19. Secundo, j'adore présenter un Cloud égoïste pour la bonne raison qu'il n'a pas assez de personnalité dans le jeu (étant donné qu'il est toujours mêlé dans de longues réflexions existentielles) et dans le film, il a encore l'air perdu. S'il doit faire quelque chose de sa vie, il faut bien qu'il se réveille un peu. Parfois, on n'accepte vraiment une réalité que lorsqu'elle nous saute à la figure. Lorsque cela arrive, il se peut qu'on saute nous aussi un peu. Je trouvais ici que Tifa s'en sortait trop facilement après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait bien cherché. J'ai déclaré au début de la fic que les perso pouvait finir par paraître ooc. En plus, vous devez tous faire face au problème que j'aime appliqué un peu de réalisme à mes fics ces derniers temps, surtout dans les relations interpersonnels. Le prince charmant n'existe pas et il ne s'appelle pas Cloud. Preuve à l'appui, Cloud est bête comme ses pieds dans le jeu. (Il est perdu dans sa tête, alors il a le droit, mais bon…) Enfin, puisque je commence à m'éterniser, j'observe que je dois terminer un travail de méthodologie (ça casse l'ambiance, ça, hein?)

Bref, en quelques mots, j'espère que lorsque tu arriveras ici, Cloudyfan, tu auras reçu toutes les réponses à tes questions et que tu ne lâcheras pas la fic en te disant que j'ai fait passé Cloud pour un gros salaud. Il n'en est pas un, là-dessus on est d'accord. Mais un être humain qui ne pète jamais sa coche, c'est pas tellement humain. Peut-être que j'écris des histoires avec des perso qui ont des réactions trop passionnés. C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Mais ma personnalité se traduit là-dedans. Et j'aime bien argumenter là-dessus parfois.

Cordialement, Radiklement (qui est une jeune folle, il ne faut pas l'oublier)

Et une bonne journée à toute le monde en passant!


	23. Chapitre 23

Pour conclure cette fic, je vous laisserais deux courts anecdotes, puisque le dernier chapitre était assez long comme ça… Merci d'avoir tout suivi aussi longtemps…

Taiji39 : moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en imaginant Vincent avec une tresse. Voici donc le mariage, un peu en retard et pas trop trop long, mais c'est bien la fin de l'histoire cette fois…

AyaneUchiwa : Un grand grand merci pour ta belle review. Voici le mariage, qui se passe un peu vite. Prochainement, le Bonus Sephiroth viendra. Et l'histoire sera bel et bien finie. Ça me fait tout drôle.

Chapitre 23 Menteuse – Épilogue

Le mariage se passa à l'extérieur, par une belle journée d'automne où il ne pleuvait heureusement pas. Tifa portait une robe blanche et resplendissante, ainsi qu'un voile si long qu'il aurait pu faire le tour de la planète deux fois. Enfin, Cloud avait bien hâte de le lui enlever pour que soit fini son calvaire. Il n'avait fait qu'attendre depuis maintenant deux semaines et se sentait très nerveux pour cet évènement à part dans sa vie. Yuffie remplit son rôle de seconde demoiselle d'honneur, puisque Marlène était la première. Barret eut beaucoup de misère à ne pas verser une larme d'émotion en voyant sa petite fille s'avancer dans l'allée blanche, vêtue de sa petite robe rose, ses cheveux tressés comme ceux d'Aéris.

L'enfant ne gardait aucun souvenir des moments où la Cetra s'était servi de son corps pour voir Cloud. Ce qui valait mieux. Mais elle resplendissait de joie et lâchait de beaux pétales de fleurs sur l'allée, attendrissant aussi bien Vincent, que Cid ou Cloud. Sans parler de Barret, qui dut cacher son visage dans sa main une seconde, pour ne pas craquer.

Cait Sith prit beaucoup de photos durant toute la cérémonie, pour immortalisé chaque instant. Reeve calmait Barret de son mieux, alors que Yuffie apparaissait à son tour, rayonnante. Les petites étoiles ninja sur sa robe argenté arrachèrent un sourire au vampire de la salle, qui ne pouvait le cacher dans pareille occasion. Tifa arriva enfin, avec un charmant bouquet de fleurs, qu'elle et Cloud avaient été cherchés dans l'église d'Aéris. En voyant la mariée arrivée, Reeve s'empressa de rejoindre sa place, puisque pour l'occasion, on l'avait décrété prêtre. Vincent se tenait aux côtés de Cloud, en tant que son témoin et Denzle avait déjà passé devant Marlène, étant le garçon d'honneur. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, ayant malgré tout de la misère à ne pas regarder les décorations florales installées partout autour d'eux.

Shera suivait Tifa, portant sa traîne avec soin, tout en prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le ventre de la femme de Cid commençait à paraître, après 4 mois et demi de grossesse, alors que la jeune fiancée était encore toute petite. Le pilote contempla longuement sa femme, étant plutôt content d'avoir été évincé du statut de prêtre. Il aurait tout le temps d'admirer son épouse, qui viendrait bientôt s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'aurait plus à supporter seule l'ombre immense de Barret. Pourtant, le capitaine Highwind eut beaucoup de misère à ne pas se lever pour aller aider sa femme à s'asseoir, craignant qu'elle n'ait quelques difficultés. Ce fut le géant qui le retenu, ne voulant pas interrompre la cérémonie. Nanaki leur avait en effet dévoilé un autre de ses nombreux talents. Il jouait de l'orgue à la perfection, et pour l'occasion, il se débrouillait sur un synthétiseur, faute de mieux.

La cérémonie se déroula bien, même si Tifa et Cloud se sentirent un peu perturbé par les fréquents regards qu'échangeaient Vincent et Yuffie par-dessus leurs épaules. Tout fut parfait, même si le SOLDAT passa à deux doigts de bafouiller et de bégayer comme un ignare, tellement il était nerveux. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de le calmer la veille, mais son enterrement de vie de garçons, présidé surtout par Cid et Barret l'avait quelque peu marqué.

Puis, les hommes de la WRO, tous sous les ordres de Reeves, étaient autant d'inconnus qui se glissaient dans sa vie privée. Il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait que lui, Tifa, les enfants et leurs amis. Mais le vieil ami de Vincent avait insisté, disant que pour assurer la sécurité d'un mariage tel que celui de Cloud Strife et Tifa Lockhart, il faudrait bien quelques bons soldats. Comme les Turks n'étaient pas là (ils avaient envoyés des fleurs et des cadeaux quand même) et que Cloud ne pouvait quand même pas porter ses épées pour une telle occasion, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. En effet, Cid, Yuffie et Cloud avait laissé leurs armes à la maison pour une fois. Mais la jeune fille conservait sur elle plusieurs matéria, que le tailleur avait eu toute les misère du monde à insérer dans l'ourlet de sa robe.

Vincent, lui, gardait un fusil sous son costard, mais avait abandonné son bandeau et sa tête au soin de la ninja. Avec miséricorde, elle lui avait fait une simple queue de cheval, laissant plusieurs mèches rebelles s'échapper pour redonner son air habituel au vampire. Elle avait même complété sa coiffure d'un plus petit bandeau, un vrai bandeau en fait, pas une corde rouge d'un mètre et demi de long…

Barret ayant toute une stature, son linge avait coûté encore plus cher que la robe de Tifa. Mais il avait fière allure. Cid, lui, avait exigé en secret un modèle pareille au costume qu'il portait pour son propre mariage, qui serait plus à sa taille. Il avait caché le vrai modèle et surprit sa femme en lui faisant croire qu'il portait l'ancien costume. Shera n'était pas dupe, mais avait apprécié l'attention de son mari, ainsi que sa volonté inébranlable de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort en le taquinant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème, à part quand vint le moment de lancer le bouquet, juste avant que les époux ne partent pour leur lune de miel. Ils avaient tous dansé, bu et plaisanté à n'en plus finir, se tenant à l'écart des membres de la WRO, qui le leur rendaient bien en fêtant de leur côté. Les femmes se réunirent derrière Tifa, même Shera, malgré les protestations de son mari, qui voulait lui rappeler qu'elle était déjà mariée et qu'elle ne devrait pas s'exciter dans son état.

Les hommes restèrent un peu en retrait, pour voir comment finirait cette joute. Yuffie, Marlène et Shera, ça faisait bien peu de gens pour attraper un malheureux bouquet. Tifa décida d'elle-même que les hommes célibataires pouvaient se joindre à ses amies. Denzle, Barret, Reeves, Cait Sith et Nanaki se joignirent donc au groupe, Vincent ne daignant pas les accompagner. Sa relation avec Yuffie était encore secrète et les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de s'exciter pour attraper un bouquet de fleurs avant les autres. Cid rempli le verre du vampire, croyant qu'il était déprimé et encouragea Tifa à lancer ses fleurs. Elle s'exécuta avec force, provoquant des cris de joie parmi ses amis, qui attendaient pour attraper le bouquet.

Chacun se précipita de tout côté, sauf Yuffie. La jeune fille demeura immobile, surveillant la chute des fleurs. À la dernière minute, son shuriken fendit l'air, enlevant les fleurs des mains tendues de Marlène, les faisant passer juste au-dessus de la tête de Cait Sith et frôler Nanaki. Comme un boomerang, l'arme revint dans les mains de sa maîtresse, qui s'empara du bouquet avec une joie très visible. Elle sautait presque sur place.

-C'est pas du jeu! Se plaignit Barret.

-Je croyais que tu avais laissé ton arme dans le vaisseau, poursuivit Shera.

-Mais c'est moi qui le mérite le plus.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Vincent, qui sentait que les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure. Enfin… pour lui.

-Dis donc, Vincent Valentine, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire? Accusa Reeves, avec un sourire en coin.

Sa remarque, vite suivit des quolibets de tous les autres, fit rougir l'ancien Turk, qui demeura silencieux, ce qui était encore plus évident qu'une réponse pleine de bégaiements.

-Peut-être qu'on aura un autre mariage à fêter bientôt, sourit Tifa.

-Si c'est vrai, ce costard me servira plus qu'une fois, répondit Cloud.

-Tu n'y penses pas!

-Eh, mais je dois encore 200 000 gils à Barret moi!

-Oh, toi!

Après ce qui ressemblait à une course poursuite, les mariés se calmèrent, pour grimper sur la moto de Cloud, qui les emmènerait vers leur lune de miel. Pendant leurs quelques jours de vacances, Barret avait accepté de vivre au bar avec les enfants. Yuffie et Vincent passerait le voir souvent, pour l'aider. Le pauvre en aurait certainement besoin…

-Alors, vous savez déjà comment vous aller appeler le bébé, demanda Shera alors que le moteur de Fenrir grognait doucement.

Yuffie aidait Tifa à retirer la traîne de sa robe, pour que le voyage ne soit pas dangereux. Cloud eut l'air un peu gêné par cette question, puisque Barret ne cessait de le narguer à propos de sa paternité et de lui faire des peurs à propos de ce que représenterait ce bébé. Si le SOLDAT savait déjà s'occuper des enfants, il n'avait jamais pris soin d'un bébé. Pourtant, dès que Tifa l'eut rejoint sur sa moto et que ses bras furent autour de sa taille, il retrouva son assurance.

-Si c'est une fille, on n'a aucune idée, déclara la jeune femme.

-Et si c'est un garçon? Demanda Marlène.

-Ce sera Zack, sans le moindre doute, répondit Cloud.

-Vous ne voulez pas le savoir tout de suite, intervint Barret.

-Non, ce sera une surprise.

Sur ces derniers mots, le couple fila dans le vent, laissant leurs amis seuls, avec beaucoup de promesses, de joie et d'espoir. La vie se présentait plus lumineuse que jamais pour chacun d'eux. Vincent croisa le regard de Yuffie. Si Cloud pouvait oublier Aéris et lui-même Lucrecia, alors, se marier n'était pas une option si effrayante après tout. Il espérait ne pas devoir subir le même genre d'enterrement de vie de garçon que Cloud. Le pauvre…

-the end-

il n'y aura qu'un autre chapitre par la suite, que j'ai appelé Bonus S- pour séphiroth bien sûr. Si vous voulez le voir s'ajouter, laissez-moi une review!!


	24. Chapitre 24 Bonus S

Ce que j'appellerais : L'épilogue de Menteuse. Ou le bonus « S »

Marchant de long en large dans sa prison, passant de son canapé à la station debout sans savoir où s'arrêter, Sephiroth avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. S'il avait pu revenir semer la bisbille dans le monde où Cloud et les autres vivait toujours, il l'aurait bien certainement fait. Mais il en était incapable. Les lois régissant le monde de la rivière de la vie étaient particulièrement difficiles à enfreindre. Il était déjà mort plus d'une fois, il avait trouvé le moyen de revenir à chaque fois. Mais bien qu'il ait menacé Cloud de ne jamais devenir un simple souvenir, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir. Malgré le fait qu'il soit resté entier dans la rivière de la vie, même s'il avait des cellules de Jénova et aurait pu cherché à contrôler n'importe quel ancien SOLDAT, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de revenir à la vie.

Pas qu'il ait peur de l'échec. Il ne reculait devant rien pour gagner et se savait tout puissant, mais à chaque fois qu'il était passé à quelques doigts de gagner son droit à la divinité et de détruire le monde, comme sa mère le faisait avant lui, il avait tout foutu en l'air en s'emportant dans un grand dialogue. Il aurait voulu suivre une thérapie juste pour savoir comment il se faisait qu'après trois et quatre fois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire autrement et trouvait le temps de faire un monologue à ses ennemis, leur laissant ainsi le temps de se relever dans un sursaut d'espoir et de colère. Cloud n'avait jamais été supérieur à Sephiroth. Il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir le battre. Cloud aurait du être mort depuis longtemps. Et au contraire, le blond était toujours vivant…

Grommelant, tournant en rond comme un fou dans sa prison, il pestait contre son ennemi de toujours, ne pouvant pas accepter que ce nuage soit toujours vivant alors que lui, le plus grand des SOLDAT de la Shinra soit obligé de croupir dans la rivière de la vie. Il avait juste commencé à semer la zizanie que tout s'arrangeait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tous ses efforts se solderaient par un nouvel échec. Accepter une telle injustice se trouvait loin au-dessus de ses forces. Être aussi impuissant alors qu'il était Sephiroth. Il ne vivait pas souvent de situation aussi insupportable. Pour ne pas dire qu'il ne vivait plus du tout. Mais enfin, avait-on idée de se raccommoder comme ça, à la dernière minute! Il pouvait les voir maintenant.

Tous autant qu'ils étaient! Cloud et Tifa se la coulaient douce. Vincent et Yuffie s'apprivoisaient tout en douceur, dans une innocence écoeurante. Cid et sa femme s'engueulaient et se rabibochaient tour à tour, dans une terrible valse qui donnait le tournis au pauvre albinos. Aéris avait rejoint Zack pour de bon et de toute évidence, tout son plan s'effondrait, puisque la ville de Midgar (Midgar n'existe plus techniquement à ce stade de l'histoire (elle existe encore, mais ce n'est pas un endroit où vivre), et Tifa aurait installé son bar dans la ville de Edge, ou je ne sais quelle autre ville, mais comme au départ, je n'en étais pas sûr, je continuerais de parler de la ville de Midgar…) avait compris que ses égouts étaient infecté de mako, chose étrange puisque cette substance commençait à se raréfier sur la planète.

Bien que la Shinra fasse de gros efforts, le marché des materias sombraient, au désespoir de Yuffie, qui avait pourtant une impressionnante collection, et par conséquent,(le marché des materias tombent…) on craignait de moins en moins la menace d'hommes ou de femmes surdéveloppés qui pourraient se lever pour se rebeller contre les gouvernements. Ne restait que Cloud et les anciens membres de l'avalanche pour représenter une véritable menace. Sephiroth avait bien vu que l'ancien SOLDAT avait atteint le niveau qu'il avait fait semblant d'avoir autrefois. Strife pourrait encore subir des attaques si sa Némésis ourdissait une nouvelle machination contre lui. Mais le blondinet saurait sûrement s'en tirer, une fois de plus. Maintenant, ses plus grandes faiblesses seraient sa fiancée et l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein, mais sinon…

-Je dois trouver une façon de l'atteindre. Je dois me venger une bonne fois pour toute, décida l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

Et il n'y avait pas que Cloud qu'il aurait aimé atteindre. Tous les autres y passeraient s'il pouvait trouvé un moyen de tous les attaquer. Il décida de ne pas se fier à sa mère cette fois, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de s'occuper de ces plans plutôt que de fomenter les siens. Jusque-là, ce n'était pas bien concluant, alors, autant prendre les choses en main. Il tenterait le tout pour le tout, même s'il était coincé dans la rivière de la vie et rendrait Jénova fière de lui.

Était-ce l'engueulade qu'il s'était payé avec Aéris ou tout simplement son nouvel échec qui l'emplissait d'une volonté toute-puissante pour frapper plus fort que jamais, même s'il devait y mettre des années de préparation? Qui pourrait le dire. Sephiroth demeurait toujours lui-même, le diabolique et grandiose SOLDAT que rien ni personne ne saurait arrêter. Il était mort un grand nombre de fois. Il avait été vaincu tout autant de ses fois. Mais la vie trop injuste le lui rendrait. Il finirait bien par réussir à se rattraper, même si cela devait lui prendre des décennies…

Déjà, son esprit tordu échafaudait un plan digne de lui. _Oui_, songea-t-il. _Tu peux profiter de ta vie pour le moment Cloud. Je te rattraperais un jour ou l'autre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et alors, tu n'auras plus le choix. Je vais arrêter de m'en prendre à ton mental. Je serais moins subtil, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut, je frapperais là où ça te fera le plus mal. Je détruirais tout ce que tu as, sans te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je t'arracherais le cœur, j'en ferais des morceaux et quand j'aurais fini, il ne restera plus rien de toi. Tu seras vide. Et mort!_

Ces menaces, il se les répéta durant toute une semaine, les modifiant un peu pour qu'elles fonctionnent pour tous les membres de l'AVALANCHE. Il leur ferait tous payer.

Au bout de deux semaines, Sephiroth eut une telle migraine qu'il dut passer tout un mois à dormir, pour se remettre de ce surplus de haine et de rage. Puis, sa mère lui apparut en rêve, menaçante et magnifique tout à la fois, tant qu'un alien pourrissant peut avoir l'air magnifique malgré l'odeur qu'il dégage… Elle lui passa le plus grand savon de sa vie, ou de sa mort, si bien qu'à la fin, le SOLDAT se sentait plus propre et surtout plus lessivé que jamais. Il décida d'oublier son plan machiavélique, au moins d'ici le temps que sa mère se calme. Même lorsqu'il ne la voyait qu'en cauchemar, elle lui semblait encore trop dangereuse pour courir le risque d'un autre échec et d'un autre savon. Sephiroth se contenta donc d'observer pendant les années qui suivirent la vie de son ennemi de toujours, bien décidé à trouver une faille dans l'armure du guerrier blond et une raison pour laquelle il ressentait toujours le besoin de prévenir ses adversaires qu'il voulait détruire le monde avant de le faire.

Finalement, au bout de 7 ans de thérapie durant laquelle il fut suivi par une psychologue dévouée (dont il ne sut jamais le nom, mais qui n'était nulle autre que Lucrecia) il en arriva à la triste vérité, le complexe de l'enfant isolé. Il avait besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui, semblait-il, et comme le déplorait sa thérapeute, Sephiroth n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre moyen de le faire qu'en essayant de réaliser le rêve de sa mère Jenova. Il lui fallut perdre 7 millions de gils pour accepter de se faire répéter quel problème il avait pour expliquer les monologues qu'ils finissaient toujours par se remettre à faire. Au bout des 7 ans, il était plus déçu et frustré que jamais, mais il réalisa que Lucrecia était sa véritable mère, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Cette découverte lui fit un peu oublié ses plans machiavéliques, ne serait-ce qu'un temps…

-the end-

Oui, c'est difficile comme fin, mais c'est bien la finale de Menteuse. Tifa ne mentira plus à Cloud et ils vont réussir à former un couple qui tient la route, pour vivre dans le bonheur avec Denzle, Marlène et leur bébé. Si c'est un garçon ou une fille, ça reste un mystère pour vous! Vincent et Yuffie ont planifié de se marier dans quelques temps, pour rattraper le temps perdu ensuite. Vincent n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr pour le mariage en fait, mais Yuffie saura bien l'y obliger.

Cid et Shera ont eu une petite fille qui passe son temps à voler et détruire les cigarettes de son père, mais qu'il ne peut punir parce qu'elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle s'accroche à la barre de son vaisseau avec un grand sourire innocent… Ce qu'elle fait souvent. Barret pense à adopter Marlène pour de bon et l'élever par lui-même, disons, assez rapidement pour que Denzle et elle ne leur fasse pas de mauvaise surprise. Aéris et Zack se tiennent par la main dans la rivière de la vie tout en s'occupant des trois frères qui les prennent maintenant à part entière pour leurs parents. D'ailleurs, Kadaj adore toujours autant jouer au policier avec le SOLDAT.

Le septième ciel est un restau bar, et le service de livraison Strife est excellent, quoique ses horaires soient aussi courts et expéditifs que possibles. Red est en quête d'une âme sœur, puisqu'il voit tout les membres de la bande se regrouper et est sur la bonne voie, car Cait Sith l'assiste en secret dans sa quête pour lui dégotter une femelle de son espèce, bien que cela soi théoriquement impossible. Sinon, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Rufus Shinra se tuant à la tâche pour reconstruire ce qu'il a détruit avec l'entreprise de son père et les Turks servant plus de nettoyeur que d'assassin a présent. D'ailleurs, Reno s'est presque tué en aidant à récurer les égouts de la ville pour en pomper tout le mako et le diriger vers le cœur de la planète…

Mais tout ça, ainsi que la machination de Sephiroth, ce sont d'autres histoires. Pour une fois, Cloud a l'âme en paix et Tifa et lui peuvent sourirent à la vie. Ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis trop longtemps. Un malheureux mensonge a bien failli les séparer à jamais, mais finalement, le plan de Yuffie aura porté ses fruits. Et personne ne compte s'en plaindre. Les gens heureux ont aussi le droit à leur histoire et les fidèles lecteurs à leur happy end. C'est pourquoi, je m'arrêterais ici pour Menteuse, avec plaisir.

Ce bonus est un dernier chapitre. Un vrai. Si d'autre bonus apparaisse, ce seront des one-shot. Ou des sequels. Cette fic s'arrêtera donc à un quota honorable de 25 chapitres. Pour connaître les autres aventures des perso de ffvii que j'ai pu imaginer, je vous propose de visiter ma bio une fois de temps en temps. Pour aujourd'hui, l'aventure s'arrête. Assez de pages comme ça!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et commenté, surtout (LE grand) Taiji39 et AyaneUchiwa. C'était génial de voir la frénésie des lecteurs et lectrices. Au plaisir de vous recroiser un jour sur ce site!

Radiklement

…

Title :Menteuse

Type : romance/drama

Status : completed

Le commentaire de fin : il était temps que je réussisse à mettre un point final. J'ai trop tripé sur cette histoire. J'ai déjà envie de lui faire une suite. Ça n'a pas de bon sang. Allez, adieu à tous et à toutes! Nous nous retrouverons dans un monde meilleur!


End file.
